¿Aceptas… en la Salud y Enfermedad?
by Camili.manina
Summary: "Un secreto los separo durante cinco años… pero un día debían volver a encontrarse y afrontar los malos recuerdos y saber si un matrimonio inconcluso puede volver a funcionar"
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Aceptas… en la Salud y Enfermedad… Hasta que la Muerte los Separe?**_

**_"Un secreto los separo durante cinco años… pero un día debían volver a encontrarse y afrontar los malos recuerdos y saber si un matrimonio inconcluso puede volver a funcionar"_**

* * *

-¿Pero porque haces esto?

-No lo se… perdóname, no puedo hacerlo

-No puedo creerlo… no te vayas ¡¡Amor no te vayas!!

Eran esos los recuerdos los que atormentaban su mente en ese momento y casi todo el tiempo. Mientras se arreglaba para ese gran día, se había colocado su mejor terno, se había comprado una corbata nueva para esa ocasión tan importante.

Ese día se casaba su mejor amigo y a él lo habían nombrado padrino de bodas, así que orgulloso sacó su mejor vestimenta para la ocasión. Estaba frente al espejo arreglando los últimos detalles, tratando de que la corbata quedara en el sitio adecuado, a cada minuto se miraba el cabello buscando una solución algún estilo pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, tal y como estaba, desordenado.

Cada vez que se celebraban estas fechas importantes él recordaba ese triste momento, ese horrible momento por el que había tenido que pasar años atrás. Pero quería comenzar de nuevo, olvidarse del pasado, borrar ese día que tendría que haber sido especial, pero que fue todo lo contrario.

Se miró por última vez al espejo para darse cuenta que ya estaba completamente listo, ya no había más que ajustar, miró su reloj y vio que ya era la hora de irse, no podía llegar tarde. Se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la iglesia. Ya ahí se encontraba el novio, se notaba que acaba de llegar y era tal el nerviosismo que no sabía dónde colocarse, sonrió… nuevamente se acordó de él mismo. Se acercó donde estaba el futuro marido, este al verlo, lo abrazó fuertemente. La sonrisa y los nervios eran enormes.

-Llegó el día- dijo arreglando la flor que llevaba el novio en el Frag

-Si, y estoy que muero… no lo puedo creer, hoy cuando desperté creí que todavía faltaba un mes pero cuando mire el calendario y vi la ropa lista no lo podía creer

-Tranquilo todo saldrá bien

-Espero… no quiero presenciar otra vez la fuga de la…- no siguió hablando, se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Miro a su amigo que se notaba afectado- disculpa… no…quería…

-Tranquilo Jasper, eso ya paso… lo importante hoy es tu boda

Hacia ya cinco años exactamente que a Edward Cullen lo habían dejado plantado en el altar, le había costado mucho aceptarlo pero igualmente quedaban las heridas más profundas. Ese día no lo podía arruinar, se casaba su mejor amigo Jasper Hale y tenía que ser su mejor día, un día inolvidable, así que sus problemas no debían interrumpir.

Los dos se acercaron a la entrada de la iglesia para recibir a los invitados, notaba como su amigo estaba nerviosísimo, no había forma de tranquilizarlo, había veces en que Edward se reía de su amigo y este se enojaba a verlo jurando que se vengaría de él alguno de esos días. Sintió como es su bolsillo de la chaqueta vibraba su móvil, lo tomó para ver quien llamaba. Era un mensaje de su hermana, ya estaba por llegar, él se rió mentalmente, como siempre ella debía tener todo bajo control.

Ya era hora de entrar y esperar a la novia en el altar, mientras caminaban mucha gente los saludaba en el camino. Cuando ya llegaron, Edward ayudó a Jasper a afinar algunos detalles del traje y luego se colocó en su puesto justo a tiempo ya que en ese mismo instante apareció la novia por la entrada. Se veía preciosa, con un vestido blanco de corsé que estaba bordado con un hermoso diseño de flores en la misma tonalidad del vestido, un moño de donde salía la larga cola de tul. Venia sonriente, en el altar Jasper también sonreía, cual de los dos más nervioso y a la vez mas ansiosos de por una vez fueran Marido y Mujer. Ella llegó, notó la mirada de Edward y con una gran sonrisa lo saludó, este se lo devolvió, luego miro a su futuro esposo y no dio más de la felicidad, tomó su mano y miraron al cura presente, que en esta ocasión los casaría.

La ceremonia estaba de maravilla todo estaba resultando a la perfección, como lo quería su hermana, ya mucha gente lloraba de la alegría como era el caso de Esme, su madre, que ya no podía de la emoción, tanto Carlisle como Emmett, cada uno sentado a un lado de su madre se turnaban para entregarle un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lagrimas que no paraban de salir. Al otro lado de su hermano Emmett se encontraba su mujer, Rosalie, la hermana gemela de Jasper. Los padres de ellos dos habían muerto en un accidente en avión, los padres de Edward los habían adoptado, y fue así como cada uno se enamoro de uno de sus hermanos. El estaba feliz por ello, sus hermanos estaban felices y eso era lo más importante.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de concluir, solo faltaba que los novios dieran el si definitivo.

-Y para finalizar los votos… Jasper Hale ¿aceptas a Alice Cullen como su esposa para amarla, cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto- Jasper no daba más de la felicidad, no dejaba de ver a su amada y tampoco de sonreír.

-Y tu Alice Cullen, aceptas a Jasper Hale como su esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo…

De repente se abrió la puerta principal de la iglesia, cosa que nadie esperaba, a nadie se le ocurriría interrumpir una boda a esas alturas de la ceremonia. Varios de los presentes se dieron vuelta a ver con enfado. Se sorprendieron a ver quien había aparecido. Por otro lado Alice se sentía contrariada, había soñado con que estuviera presente, pero había pensado en su hermano. Hace ya mucho que no se le veía por ahí, todos rápidamente miraron a Edward que estaba en el altar mirando con los ojos abiertos, impresionado como todos los demás, pero a él se le notaba con dejo de tristeza y enojo, ojos cristalinos que ni él se esperaba. En la puerta estaba ella, esa persona a la que había amado más que a nadie en el mundo, esa persona que lo había hecho sufrir durante cinco años, que no había dado razones para dejarlo justo en ese momento… ahí estaba Isabella Swan.

-Disculpen, no era mi intención interrumpir, no me tomen en cuenta, sigan…- sin decir nada más, se colocó en una esquina para pasar desapercibida

-Repito la pregunta- dijo el cura- Alice Cullen ¿aceptas a Jasper Hale como su esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- ella miro a su futuro marido con una gran sonrisa, nada ni nadie arruinaría ese día

-Si… acepto

-Entonces los declaro Marido y Mujer…- miro a Jasper- puede besar a la novia

Se miraron con una gran sonrisa y sin esperar más se besaron con mucho amor. Los invitados se colocaron de pie y aplaudían con intensidad, todos felices de ese compromiso que se acaba de realizar, todos menos una persona, que miraba desde el altar hacia una de las esquinas desde que había cruzado esa puerta. Se escuchó la marcha nupcial, los novios comenzaron a salir y los invitados también, no pudo verla, debía haberse mezclado entre los demás, por lo que resignado acompaño a su familia hacia la salida para saludar a los recién casados.

Todos se dirigieron donde seria la fiesta después de que los novios habían tomado su auto y partido hacia allá pero antes que nada, darían una vueltas por ahí. Los invitados mientras tanto esperaban con su copa de champaña en la mano para saludar a los nuevos casados, estos llegaron diez minutos después.

La fiesta estaba de maravilla, la comida exquisita, los postres, la música, luego cuando cortaron el pastel, el ramo, la liga, todos los estaban pasando fantástico, especialmente los protagonistas. Mientras, en uno de los balcones del lugar, se encontraba Edward Cullen distraído, desde que la había visto entrar por la puerta de la iglesia, todos los recuerdos se habían venido nuevamente a su mente, nunca había pensado en volverla a ver, nunca pensó que fuera tan arriesgada de volver después de todo lo que había ocasionado.

-¿Se puede?

-¿Qué haces acá? ¿Quién te invitó? Tú no deberías haber vuelto…

-Que recibimiento…

-¿Qué quieres? Que me alegre, que todos nos alegremos porque has vuelto después de cinco años

-Se que nadie me recibiría así… pero…

-Pero que… - Edward podría haber seguido pero no era el momento, se pasó la mano por el cabello- No voy a discutir hoy, es una fecha muy importante para mi amigo y mi hermana, no la quiero arruinar, así que si me disculpas, voy a disfrutar con ellos - el chico de dirigió al ventanal, pero unas palabras lo detuvieron

-Tengo muy claro que como igual que yo, ya no disfrutas de estas celebraciones- no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando tenia a Edward frente a ella a solo milímetros de distancia- después de lo que paso…

-NUNCA, nunca vuelvas a compararte conmigo… ya no me conoces… desde que… desde ese día, tú ya no me conoces… Isabella Swan

Rápidamente a paso firme, entró donde todos estaban emocionado ya con algunos tragos de más en el cuerpo, disfrutando cada cosa que sucedía, él necesitaba esa misma medicina más que nunca. Por otro lado, la chica no supo que hacer, sabia que había sido mala idea el aparecerse así en la iglesia, pero quería ver como su mejor amiga se unía en matrimonio con uno de sus mejores amigos… o creía que lo eran. El haberse encontrado nuevamente con Edward, la había hecho estremecerse como nunca antes desde que había dejado todo eso por escapar, escapar de una estupidez, de algo que ella sola se había arruinado la vida.

* * *

**Nota Autora:**

¡¡Hola!! Sí, he vuelto, después de mucho mucho tiempo, he vuelto… y créanme, con mucho miedo.

Es que hace tanto que no publicaba algo, cada vez que leía mis proyectos no encontraba ninguno que me gustara tanto como para publicarlo, pero después de mucho, decidí que este podría funcionar.

Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero no puede ser más largo porque le da el suspenso a la historia, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo. Mi idea es actualizar todas las semanas, todavía no se el día, pero prometo que siempre habrá una actualización semanal… no me gustan esas historias que quedan inconclusas.

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron, espero que les guste y puedan dejar sus comentarios, se los agradecería… si no, espero que visiten el próximo capítulo.

Muchos besos a todos y nos estamos viendo la próxima semana.

**_~*Camili*~_**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Despertó a las dos de la tarde en su departamento, recordaba borrosamente el día anterior, lo único que recordaba era que había tomado más de la cuenta… también la recordaba a ella. Era tanto el dolor de cabeza que tenía que no lograba mover ni un pelo así que se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

A las seis de la tarde cuando por fin logró levantarse, se dio una ducha de agua helada para poder despertar, recordaba como ayer habían despedido a los novios antes de que se fueran de luna de miel, habían rayado completamente el auto con mensajes para los recién casados, Alice obviamente se había enojado, el auto era su querido Porche amarillo el cual había quedado un desastre. Lo habían pasado de lujo, bailó con todas las chicas del lugar, sedució a la mitad y estuvo a punto de llevarse una a su casa, todo eso solo para sacarse de la mente a la dueña de su corazón…

- ¡¡Ya no lo es!! Sácatela de la cabeza Edward

No lo podía entender, como esa mujer todavía podía robarle el sueño, si le había hecho el peor daño que se hubiera imaginado, ella, esa persona en la que siempre habla confiado, que pensaba que se conocían con solo mirarse, que conocía cada expresión de su rostro, que le había dicho que lo amaría por siempre… con la persona que creyó poder pasar la vida entera. Pero no, lo traicionó, le rompió el corazón.

Se vistió con su mejor traje, ese día tenía una cena con Eleazar y no podía fallarle. Se miró al espejo, se veía bien, su cuerpo escultural debido a que se mantenía en forma, su cabello broncíneo revuelto, un color muy singular y sus ojos verdes que había heredado de su madre.

Tomó las llaves del coche y partió. Sabía que podría demorar cinco minutos en llegar si conducía rápido su Volvo plateado pero prefería demorar un poco más, no estaba de ánimo para las carreras, de vez en cuando le gustaba ser un conductor normal, como decía B… ¡No! Nadie decía nada. Se estacionó, se arregló la chaqueta y entró al lujoso restaurante. Lo recibió el administrador, le dijo que tenía una cita con Eleazar Denali, y fue llevado a la mesa.

Ahí estaban él, su esposa Carmen, sus hijas Tanya, Kate e Irina y…

- No… no otra vez…

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? – El mejor amigo de su padre parecía desconcertado, no entendía la reacción de este

- Eh… na-nada señor… buenas noches- saludó cordialmente y con una sonrisa

- Tan puntual como siempre… - Edward los saludó a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, hasta que…- me imagino que conocerás a Isabella Swan, es muy amiga de Tanya y además alguien muy importante en esta reunión

- Te-tendremos que averiguarlo… ¿no?

Todos se rieron menos nos personas que se miraban fijamente sin ninguna gota de risa. Eleazar llamo a un garzón para que primero pidieran y después se hablarían los temas más importantes. Conversaron sobre la vida, como iban las cosas en la empresa, sobre los estudios de Kate y Tanya quienes estaban terminando su especialización para así poder tomar los negocios de la empresa familiar, por otro lado Irina había realizado una nueva exposición de arte.

La familia Cullen y los Denali eran una de las familias más reconocidas en el ambiente empresarial, estaban entre los más reconocidos internacionalmente y por lo mismo uno de los más adinerados. Edward no había querido trabajar en la empresa familiar ya que quería ser reconocido por sus propios esfuerzos, y sabia que trabajando en "Ambientes y Diseños Cullen" solo sería uno más de la familia, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad con la empresa de relaciones internacionales Denali, donde trabajaba como Gerente general de la empresa. Con estos mismos pensamientos lo había seguido Jasper, siendo su persona de confianza en ese lugar.

Edward no podía más de la incomodidad que sentía, de vez en cuando miraba a Isabella de reojo para darse cuenta que ella hacia exactamente lo mismo o sonreía de lo más feliz con Tanya. Todavía no entendía que hacia ahí, no habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que la había vuelto a ver y ya lo tenía vuelto loco.

Cuando ya iban en el aperitivo, comenzaron la conversación de trabajo, Eleazar se acomodó en su silla, miró a Isabella y le sonrió.

- Bueno Edward, a lo que vinimos… Si lo recuerdas bien, durante estos días en que Jasper esté en su luna de miel, tú no tienes a un subgerente ni asistente o alguien en quien confiar…

- Eh… señor, de eso no tiene que preocuparse…

- Nada de eso, averigüe por ahí, que Isabella es una de tus mejores amigas, entonces la he buscado y he decidido que reemplace a Jasper durante su ausencia… - La copa de brandy que Edward tenía en la mano resbaló al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos

- NO… Usted no sabe muchas cosas… y… no puedo aceptar, yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo…

- Ya lo he dicho, yo te metí en esto y te di mi palabra que siempre te ayudaría en todo, y eso hago, así que no hay más discusión- Edward no podía más, todo estaba saliendo mal- Además, tienes la suerte de que es alguien conocido, o no?- Eleazar lo miraba sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de Isabella y esta sonreía tímidamente

- Si… señor

- Bueno, entonces es momento de que hagamos un brindis- interrumpió Tanya- felicitaciones a mi amiga y al mejor empresario de Washington

Todos levantaron sus copas, unos con más ganas que otros, después de unos minutos, decidieron retirarse. A las afueras del restaurante, se despidieron y cada uno tomó el camino a su auto. Edward se apoyó en su coche, se agarró la cabeza para tratar de controlarse y no mandar un rosario de maldiciones en frente de todos, en eso sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro. Al sobresaltarse asustó también a la chica por lo que le pidió perdón.

- No era mi intención asustarte… ¿estas bien?

- Si… solo algo cansado- _"súper bien, he vuelto a verla después de cinco años y voy a estar bien"_ pensaba el chico- Tanya, tus padres te esperan

- Si se, pero te quería pedir un favor… es que Bella no tiene coche y no quiero que se vaya sola y vive a solo unas cuadras de tu departamento, así que pensé si no te molestaría llevarla… por favor- _"Lo que me faltaba"_ el chico trato de sonreír

- Esta bien, solo porque tu me lo pides

- ¡Gracias! – La chica le beso la mejilla logrando que por primera vez en la noche Edward sonriera de verdad- Nos vemos

- Nos vemos…

Edward dio la vuelta al Volvo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, subió la vista y se encontró con ella que lo estaba mirando. Tuvo que hacerle una señal para que se subiera al coche, no iba a quedarse ahí todo el día esperando a que reaccionara, con ella ya adentro, le cerró la puerta, suspiró hondo y volvió al asiento del piloto.

El silencio era incomodo, los dos ahí, sin saber que decir, sin saber qué hacer y Edward ahí por haberse comprometido en ir a dejarla a su casa sana y salva en vez de poder tirarla de un barranco, por todo el mal que le había causado. Le preguntó exactamente cual era la dirección a lo que Isabella contestó nerviosa. Hizo partir el coche y comenzaron el camino. No había de que hablar, después de tanto tiempo, saber como estaban, en que estaban, ya con solo saber que tendría que verla todos los días mientras su amigo estuviera de luna de miel lo ponía histérico, no sabría como soportarlo… iba a hablar con Eleazar y decirle lo que sucedía, ni a Isabella ni a él les sería fácil trabajar juntos.

Después de un largo rato que llevaban en silencio, la chica habló rompiendo sus miedos de que Edward le hiciera algo por abrir la boca.

- ¿Porque eres el Gerente general de la empresa de Eleazar?

- Porque Eleazar me lo pidió… se lo debía – Isabella se sorprendía de que le respondiera

- Y porque si se puede saber, generalmente es a ti al que le deben favores- Edward la miró de reojo, no podía negarlo, se veía estupenda con ese vestido azul, la recordaba igual como se la imaginaba- además pensé que trabajarías en tu propia empresa o aceptarías trabajar con Carlisle y Esme

- Así era, pero de alguna forma necesitaba deshacerme de todos los papeles que había que sacar para el matrimonio sin que todo el mundo se enterara, como era lo acordado… y esa persona solo podía ser él, así que cuando se quedó sin gerente, yo tuve que aceptar el puesto- Había tocado el punto débil, solo a ella se le ocurría hacer esas preguntas.

- Disculpa…

- Solo no sigas hablando de temas que no… que no te importan- interrumpió resaltando las últimas palabras.

Lo que quedó del camino, nadie dijo nada, se sentían incómodos pero era mejor no hablar para luego arrepentirse. Edward se detuvo donde le había indicado Isabella, ella le agradeció pero no tuvo respuestas, cuando cerró la puerta el coche partió lo más rápido que pudo para perderse a la vuelta de la esquina.

El fin de semana pasó y ya era hora de trabajar, Edward se dirigía a su despacho, mientras en el camino se encontraba con personas que le pedían ayuda, que necesitaban que firmara algún documento de aprobación, o simplemente saludarlo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su despacho, saludó a la secretaria y pidió que le llevaran las reuniones que habían ese día, documentos y casos importantes. También cerca del escritorio de ella se encontró con algunos trabajadores quienes pedían rápidamente documentos para comenzar con los trabajos en Londres, Canadá y Francia sobre la construcción de sucursales en el lugar correspondiente, para luego comenzar con las relaciones sociales. Había mucho trabajo para esa semana ya que a la próxima debía hacer un viaje y no podía quedar nada pendiente.

Cuando por fin llegó a tu escritorio respiró hondo, ese era su lugar de paz, donde nadie podía molestarlo, donde podía pensar, hacer lo que quisiera, recibir a quien quisiera y resolver los problemas a su modo. Pero la paz no dura para siempre cuando te das cuenta que alguien te observa desde una silla en la esquina con una gran carpeta llena de documentos lista para ser revisada por el Gerente general.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Ahora ni en mi oficina puedo estar solo

- Disculpa, no sabía que no podía entrar, Eleazar me trajo y me dijo que te esperara acá adentro, si no quieres me voy…

- SOLO… solo déjame esa maldita carpeta y lárgate

- No tienes por que ser tan mal educado conmigo- Edward la miró

- ¿Que quieres?... Oh, hola Bella, tanto tiempo, como has estado, es un gusto trabajar contigo… no me pidas tanto, el tenerte acá solo lo acepto por Eleazar y su familia, ¿esta bien?

- Si… tienes razón…- Isabella dejó la carpeta en el escritorio y salió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

El día pasaba, eran muy pocas veces en las que Isabella entraba a la oficina de Edward, en un momento dejaron claro de que ella solo le ayudaría ahí en el despacho, no saldría a terreno, ni otros sectores de la empresa como era el trabajo de Jasper, Edward no quería que se involucrara más en el tema si después debía irse, con solo mirarla le dejaba bien claro que no la quería trabajando ahí por ningún motivo.

Todos los trabajadores se sorprendían de la forma en como se trataban ya que todos tenían entendido de que eran grandes amigos desde la infancia y se sospechaba que en algún momento habían tenido algo más que amistad pero no para terminar así de distantes uno con el otro. Pero de todas formas el tema no se tocaba, nadie se metía con el jefe, podía ser más joven que muchos de los que trabajaban ahí, pero su carácter lo hacia respetable además si era el protegido del Dueño de la empresa.

Cuando terminó el día, todos se iban, Isabella arreglaba los últimos papeles, pero no veía salir a Edward de su oficina, ya era hora se irse y si él no se iba no sabía que debía hacer ella. No quería ir a molestarlo para recibir otro reto y que todos los que trabajaban ahí siguieran hablando de la relación que había ahora entre ellos. Se acercó donde estaba la secretaria, Nancy para ver que debía hacer.

- El señor Cullen generalmente se va después de todos nosotros… el señor Hale de vez en cuando se quedaba a esperarlo, deberías preguntarle si quieres que te quedes o si te puedes ir… si quieres te comunico

- No Nancy, mejor pregúntale tu… no… no quiero seguir…- no sabía como decirle, que no quería seguir escuchando su voz que le estaba haciendo mal

- Te entiendo, yo lo hago, no te preocupes

Isabella se fue a su oficina, en realidad la de Jasper, se sentó a esperar la respuesta. Estaba angustiada, sabía que volver a verlo no iba a ser algo muy alegre, pero no creía que fuera tan terrible… sabia que le había hecho daño y no podía remediarlo, pero todo tenía una explicación, podría decirle porque había… porque se había ido. Miró el escritorio y vió una foto donde salían Jasper, Alice, Edward y Tanya, la hija menor de Eleazar, debían de ser muy amigos, todos se veían muy sonrientes. En eso alguien tocó la puerta, ella se sobresaltó pero inmediatamente dijo que entraran, pensaba que era Nancy para decirle si se podía ir o no.

- ¿Cómo te vas a ir?- Edward estaba ahí en la puerta muy serio

- ¿Porque preguntas?

- ¿Ya tienes un auto? ¿Cómo te vas a ir a tu casa? ¿Es muy difícil la pregunta? – Isabella se sentía confundida, no sabía que responder, Edward suspiró- Toma tus cosas… ya nos vamos

No entendía nada, inconscientemente tomó su cartera y lo siguió, sus pies se mandaban solos por ese momento, sentía la misma sensación de ser un satélite que no puede perder la órbita de su planeta… lo mismo de hace cinco años atrás, se despidió de Nancy sacudiendo la mano y siguió a su jefe… a su…

Cuando llegaron a los estacionamientos ahí estaba el inconfundible Volvo plateado… tantas veces en que había estado sentada ahí, él ya le había abierto la puerta y esperaba a que entrara, se sentía igual de cuando fueron a cenar, se subió y esperó, estaba aturdida. Cuando sintió que el coche estaba partiendo, entendió en que estaba, se sentía enojada, aturdida y emocionada, no hablaban, pero solo el estar ahí con él a solo unos centímetros le daba esperanzas de que Edward no estuviera tan enojado de cómo lo demostraba.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando sintió que el coche se detenía, miró por la ventana y estaban frente a su departamento, miró a Edward que solo miraba afrente esperando a que ella se bajara. Iba a darle las gracias, pero no salieron palabras de su boca, respiró profundo lo volvió a intentar, le dio las gracias pero no recibió nada a cambio, se bajó del coche e igual que la vez anterior, este desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

Abrió la puerta de tu departamento, ahí estaba como siempre solo, dejó las llaves donde siempre, entró a la cocina se sirvió un vaso con agua y se dirigió a su dormitorio, en medio había una cama de sabanas y cubrecama blanco, dejó el vaso en una la de las mesas de noche y se tiró a la cama, tomó su celular, quería llamarla pero no era lo debido, así no se olvidaban las penas. Se sentía un idiota, no sabía como había llegado a la oficina y le había preguntado como se iría y para mas remate, le dice que se irá con él… siempre habían pensado en eso, de trabajar juntos y luego irse a casa y en el coche ir comentando todo lo que habían hecho en el trabajo para después cenar juntos e irse a la cama abrazados. Pero no, eso no ocurría en la vida real, cuando iban en el coche, pensó en pasar directamente a su departamento y tirarla a su cama y hacerle el amor como tanto había soñado…

- ¡¡Ya basta Cullen!!

Isabella Swan ya no estaba es su futuro, eso tenía que sacárselo de la mente, él estaba solo, soltero… después de haber estado a pasos de ser marido y mujer. No dio más, se levantó, se fue al baño y se dio una ducha de agua fría, parecía la única formula de olvidarse de ella desde que había llegado.

Salió con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, tomó su celular e hizo una llamada, de alguna forma necesitaba relajarse, pero no iba a ser el método más fácil si debía verla por varias semanas más.

Al día siguiente, era al mismo caos que había visto el día anterior, pero esta vez, se fue directamente a su oficina para no incomodar a Edward o recibir otra de esas miradas que tanto le dolían, le pidió a Nancy que la llamara cuando este llegara. Se sentía contrariada, cuando venía en camino a "Denali Ltda." pensó en renunciar, ella se sentía mal y creía estar afectando de la misma forma a ese hombre que podría haber llamado su mejor amigo… o algo más. Pero no podía irse, Tanya, la había ayudado a encontrar trabajo el mismo día en que había vuelto a Phoenix y no podía defraudarla.

En eso sonó su teléfono, sobresaltada lo contesto, era Nancy, el jefe había llegado. Tomo todos los papeles que le habían pasado distintos departamentos de la empresa, los cuales debían ser aprobados por Edward y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que él hablara… nada pasó, volvió a tocar, escuchó que alguien le decía adelante. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no molestar pero para sorpresa de ella sintió unos labios fuertemente presionados a los suyos, luego unos brazos colocados en su cintura de tal forma que no pudiera escapar. El beso se volvió apasionado, ella le paso los abrazos por el cuello, él le acariciaba la espalda, en eso el sueño se acabó, bruscamente se separaron. Isabella lo quedó mirando sorprendida, no entendía nada, le había dicho que no la quería volver a ver y ahora aprovechaba de besarla apasionadamente. Edward por otro lado, la miró fijamente, no entendía porque había llegado a eso, es que ¿no podía vivir sin ella?… ya lo había hecho durante esos cinco años, porque ahora le estaba pasando esto.

- Discúlpame

- No… no te preocupes… fue…

- Fue una estupidez – interrumpió Edward, velozmente se sentó en su escritorio- que hay para hoy

- Bueno, hay unos… hay unos temas a… tratar…- nuevamente la interrumpieron

- ¡¡Esto no puede ser!! Me dejaste plantado en la iglesia, desapareciste durante cinco años y ahora no paro de pensar en ti… y este beso…- la miró, no sabía qué hacer- no puedo trabajar contigo… tengo que hablar con Eleazar

Edward salió rápidamente de la oficina sin prestar atención a nadie mientras Isabella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, se había quedado inmovilizada en medio del despacho buscando alguna razón para todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Parecía como si corriera por los pasillos, no tomó en cuenta a nadie que se le cruzara, igualmente nadie quería molestarlo, sabían cuales eran las peores expresiones del señor Cullen y esta era una de ellas. Todos los que se encontraban frente al ascensor, le dejaron el paso para que subiera. Presionó el penúltimo piso mientras maldecía la lentitud de este.

No era normal ver a Edward Cullen así por los pasillos de la empresa, él era una persona calmada, como toda persona se enojaba o tenía comportamientos impulsivos, pero nunca se le veía como un loco corriendo o maldiciendo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, saludó a la secretaria de forma cortante, le preguntó si el señor Denali estaba ocupado y sin esperar respuesta pasó a su despacho. Y ahí estaba leyendo documentos de diferentes departamentos. Al ver a Edward dejó de hacer todo y lo saludó.

- Edward, no te esperaba… cuéntame que te trae por aquí

- No puedo trabajar con Isabella Swan – Eleazar lo miró extrañado, se acomodó en su asiento tamborileando sus dedos

- Y porque no, si se puede saber

- Señor… ¿recuerda el porque yo estoy acá?- el hombre asintió- estuve a punto de casarme, señor, y recuerda que nunca quise mencionarle quien era esa mujer porque no quería volver a saber de ella… bueno señor… esa persona es ella… esa persona es Isabella, ella me dejó en el altar sin un porque, con el corazón roto… y ahora me esta volviendo loco.

* * *

* * *

_**Nota autora:**_

Chan chan chan chaaaaannnn

Las cosas se comienzan a saber, salen a flote y nos vamos enterando que es lo que ocurre entre nuestros personajes favoritos. Me encanta ese ataque se pasión que se le sale a Edward, siempre me lo he tratado de imaginar así, alocándose un poco a como lo conocemos en la saga.

Bueno, espero que les este gustando la historia, como prometí, aquí va otro capítulo, en una de esas logro actualizar nuevamente este domingo ya que la próxima semana estaré un poco ocupada y no quiero dejarlos sin un capitulo. Ahí lo estaré viendo.

Espero sus comentarios, reclamos o sugerencias, todo es bien recibido, sus palabras son grandes ideas.

Nos estamos viendo, muchos besitos a todos los que pasaron a leer y los que dejaron sus reviews.

**_Camili_**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Eleazar no podía creer lo que escuchaba, nunca se le hubiese pasado por la mente que esa chica misteriosa era la amiga de su hija y la supuesta mejor amiga de Edward, pero con la angustia que hablaba el gerente general de su empresa, no podría no creerle. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, tratando de concentrarse en lo que le decía el chico. Siempre se había preguntado quien había sido esa chica como para querer que nadie sepa que estuvo con él, ese había sido una de los grandes secretos de Edward, pero Isabella… era una chica muy simpática e inteligente, la conocía gracias a su hija, no podía ser.

Miró a Edward que no le quitaba la vista de encima esperando alguna respuesta. Miró los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio esperando que le dieran alguna respuesta, como eso no funcionaba, se hecho hacia atrás apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla e invitando al chico a sentarse. Este obedeció.

-Que me quieres decir con esto…

-Eso, ella es la mujer que tanto he tratado de olvidar y ahora esta trabajando conmigo, no lo puedo soportar más.

-Pero Edward, no puedo despedirla… - Eleazar estaba asombrado, todavía no podía entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No se, cámbiala de lugar, no la quiero cerca mío- Edward parecía desesperado, más de la cuenta, podía notar que todavía sentía algo por la chica.

-Tanya me pidió que le diera el empleo, no puedo fallarle a mi hija…

-Haga esto por su hija, créame…- interrumpió el chico

-Ese no es mi problema, Edward, esa son cosas que debes arreglar tu… discúlpame, pero no la despediré, tendrás que aprender a vivir con ella como tu subgerente, especialmente por el viaje que tienen la próxima semana, es muy importante, como para darnos el lujo…- un golpe sobre la mesa lo sobresaltó.

-¡¡No lo entiende!! No entiende que no puedo tenerla cerca, no ve que me afecta en lo laboral

-Y en lo sentimental…- agregó Eleazar mirándolo fijamente, Edward se calmó y miró el escritorio, mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente

-No, eso nunca… no más

-Entonces no hay problemas… este trabajo es solo una relación laboral, podrás llevarlo, discúlpame hijo, pero no puedo sacarla, menos en estos momentos.

Edward miró al hombre que tenía frente a él, sabía que no lograría nada con seguir insistiendo, ya había perdido la guerra, debía afrontar las consecuencias. Asintió y silenciosamente salió del despacho en rumbo al suyo.

El día se hizo eterno, no podía concentrarse en nada referente al trabajo o algo que lo distrajera, todo finalizaba en una comparación o en un recuerdo de ella, ya no podía más. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, no lo pensó dos veces, y sin despedirse de nadie se fue, sabía que seria muy débil si esperaba un segundo más ahí. Se subió a su coche, colocó la música lo más fuerte que pudo y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Había presionado el acelerador cuando de un segundo a otro tuvo que parar bruscamente cuando la mujer que no quería ver en ese momento se cruzaba y amenazaba con quedar bajo las ruedas de su Volvo. Se bajó velozmente, la tomó de los hombros apretándola sin medir el daño que le estaba ocasionando, la miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que no lo dejaban en paz, esos ojos que siempre había pensado ver al despertar, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Cuando iba a hablar sintió que alguien los miraba, vio como los ojos de Isabella miraban en otra dirección, lentamente miró al mismo lugar para encontrarse con Tanya, la hija de Eleazar.

Rápidamente soltó a Isabella empujándola ligeramente, se acomodó la chaqueta observando a la chica que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿que les ocurre? ¿Estaban discutiendo?- Tanya se acercó a Edward tomándolo del brazo mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta

-No, estaba viendo si estaba bien, yo venía distraída y casi hago que Edward me atropellara- Isabella miró al hombre que hace pocos segundos la tenía tomada de los hombros provocando descargas por su cuerpo para que le siguiera el hilo sin levantar sospechas

-Si… eso… hacia- dijo sin quitarle la vista, en eso bruscamente mira a Tanya- ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Vine a buscar a mi padre, me prometió que hoy me acompañaría hacer unas compras, así que vengo a cobrarle la palabra- miró con una sonrisa a ambos, miró a Edward y sin previo aviso le dio un suave beso en los labios, el chico se sobresaltó- Ah! Disculpa- miró a Isabella- no te habíamos contado, te presento a ese joven con quien estaba saliendo y te he hablado tanto

Isabella quedó de piedra, no se esperaba esa noticia, además de verlos como se besaban, o en realidad como Tanya besaba a Edward quien todavía no se movía y no miraba a nadie en particular. Sonrió para disimular el asombro. Los miró a ambos, y ahora que los observaba bien, hacían una bonita pareja, Edward, alto, cabello castaño bronce, ojos verde esmeralda, un buen físico, y Tanya, alta, rubia rojiza, ojos azules, delgada, era muy parecía a su madre, parecían una pareja ideal… como algún día creyó ser ella con ese mismo hombre. En eso se preguntó a si misma si su amiga sabría algo de la relación que habían tenido ellos. Se dio cuenta de que Edward no le sacaba los ojos de encima, no quería mirarlo directamente porque significaría quedar prendida por siempre… como hace cinco años atrás. En eso se sorprendió al escuchar hablar a la chica.

-Edward, ¿llevaras a Bella a su departamento?- el chico inconcientemente asintió- Bien, entonces sigan su camino que yo seguiré el mío- se dio vuelta a mirar a Edward nuevamente- te llamaré para colocarnos de acuerdo cuando nos veremos- luego miro a Isabella- oblígalo a que te deje dentro de tu departamento, no me gusta que andes sola a estas horas.

-Si, gracias, Edward es muy amable al llevarme- el chico la volvió a mirar y solo asintió.

Se despidieron, Edward le abrió la puerta del coche a Isabella, luego se despidió de Tanya, para luego él entrar en el coche. Cuando cerró la puerta miró por la ventana esperando a ver que Tanya entrara, cuando lo hizo, apoyó sus manos y cabeza sobre el volante suspirando. Bella no sabía que hacer, le hubiese gustado poder consolarlo, como siempre lo había hecho pero no sabía que haría el chico, en eso la voz aterciopelada la sobresaltó.

-Me encantaría que me consolaras, aunque sé que no está bien- Bella fijó la vista en él, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Edward haciéndole cariño como le gustaba. Como siempre él podía leerle las expresiones y saber que pensaba

-Si quieres, hacemos como que fuiste a dejarme…

-No, yo lo haré- interrumpió el chico volviendo a acomodarse para hacer partir el motor

Se fueron en silencio todo el camino, ninguno sabía como comenzar la conversación, quien hablaría primero, tenían que decirse cosas pero no sabían si era el momento o había que esperar, quien comenzaba con las palabras, eran tantas preguntas que parecía que el silencio era más fácil. De repente se detuvieron, estaban frente al edificio de Isabella, ella suspiró, iba a abrir la puerta cuando se detuvo y miró al chico, este al sentir la mirada levantó la vista.

-Quieres… ¿quieres pasar? No se, para que descanses, o hablar…- se miraron por unos segundo, hasta que Edward asintió- puedes estacionar el coche en el lugar que esta destinado a mi departamento

Se estacionaron, bajaron del Volvo, y emprendieron el camino hacia el departamento de la chica. Era extraño, ninguno de los dos pensó que esto ocurriría, o tan pronto, no sabían que pensar. Tomaron el ascensor, todo en silencio, todavía no había palabras que fueran las adecuadas para ese momento, se bajaron en el piso seis, doblaron hacia la izquierda y frente a ellos estaba la puerta. Bella sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida a Edward.

El departamento no tenía muchas cosas, se notaba que vivía alguien que recién estaba llegando a la ciudad. Había un comedor pequeño para cuatro personas, al otro lado había un pequeño living amoblado con lo justo y necesario, había cajas en un rincón, debían ser algunas cosas que todavía no había desembalado. Cerca había una puerta que debía dirigir hacia la cocina, también había un largo pasillo, discretamente miró hacia el fondo para ver que había, sintió como Isabella se reía sutilmente al notar cuales eran las intenciones del chico, él se sonrojó y desvío la mirada, pero la chica naturalmente lo invitó a pasar para que conociera el resto del lugar. Habían cuatro puertas más, la primera era el baño de visitas, luego venia una habitación que estaba llena de cajas todavía selladas, luego la siguiente puerta dirigía a una pequeña biblioteca personal de la chica, sonrió ligeramente, siempre había pensado en una habitación adicional para ese propósito cuando habían estado juntos, al pensarlo volvió a la seriedad. Cuando levantó la vista quedaba una última puerta, debía ser la habitación de Isabella, como ella no hizo señal de querer enseñársela, se imaginó que debía ser muy privado, no era el momento de discutir sobre eso.

Volvieron al living del departamento, Isabella lo invitó a sentarse y le ofreció algo de beber, Edward asintió y espero sentado mirando cada detalle del lugar. Pronto volvió la chica con una copa de vino, se la entregó y ella se sentó junto al chico en el sofá de tres puestos. Volvió el silencio, que podían hacer en ese momento tan tenso donde ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dirigirse la palabra. En eso ella lo miró fijamente, valientemente decide dar el primer paso.

-Cuanto tiempo… desde cuando que son novios…

-No somos novios, llevamos saliendo algunos meses… cuatro meses, no queremos apresurar las cosas, serian muy comprometedoras… es la hija de mi jefe- Bella asintió

-Espero no ocasionarte problemas con Tanya, es una buena amiga y ha intentado hacer todo lo posible para que mi vuelta a Phoenix sea fácil- Edward asintió

-¿Le has… le has comentado…?- la chica negó

-No, en especial a ella, como dijiste, es muy comprometedor, y tu…

-Tampoco, ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Eleazar, se lo acabo de decir hace unas horas, cuando tu y yo…- Edward la miró, con solo mirarse ambos sabían a que se referían, a ese inesperado beso- Isabella…

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digan Isabella… menos tu- Edward miró el suelo

-Eso fue hace cinco años…- Bella lo interrumpió

-Pero eso no cambia… así que nada de Isabella- elevó la vista para mirarla y sonrió levemente

-Bella…

-¿Que?

-Porque…- la chica no entendía

-¿Porque qué?- Edward se puso de pie impaciente por que ella le entendiera, él no podía hablar de eso, todavía le dolía el solo recordarlo

-Porque lo hiciste…- ambos se quedaron el silencio mirándose fijamente, uno esperaba con ansias de que dijera algo, mientras que ella no sabía que decir, no sabía si estaba preparada para hablar en ese momento

-No creo que sea el momento de hablar sobre eso, Edward…

-Y cuando es el momento… por favor- Bella intentó desviar la mirada, sabía que cedería al ver los ojos verdes de ese chico que tenia la formula para convencerla, se colocó de pie, le pidió al chico que se volviera a sentar, ella volvería pronto.

No tardó en volver, traía consigo una pequeña caja de madera con unos dibujos grabados. Se sentó al lado de Edward sin mirarlo, solo tenía la vista pegada en la caja, acariciándola y tomando valor para hablar... sabía que algún día tendría que afrontar ese momento, y ya era la hora, él debía saber todo, aunque luego no quisiera hablarle nunca más.

-Me encontrarás una tonta con todo lo que yo te diga, en una de esas querrás salir de este departamento y no querer verme, pero era necesario que hiciera eso… creí que así uno de los dos no saldría herido- Edward la miraba atento, ya esas palabras lo ponían nervioso

-Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi- la chica lo miró con el seño fruncido- a pesar de todo- agregó el chico- yo…todavía siento…

-No digas nada…- interrumpió Bella, no quería escuchar nada comprometedor que luego la hiriera cuando saliera por la puerta sin querer verla nuevamente- dos semanas antes de casarnos, fui invitada por mis padres a Francia, ¿lo recuerdas?- él asintió- Bueno, no te conté todo lo que sucedió allá

-¿Desde ahí que no quieras casarte conmigo?- Edward ya se estaba enojando, eso quería decir que había tenido tiempo de parar todo en vez de hacerlo frente a todos

-No, yo lo único que quería en este mundo era casarme contigo, hasta lamentaba que no pudieras acompañarme en el viaje ya que debían ayudar a tu madre con los preparativos… pero en una de esas las cosas fueron por algo

-Entonces porque me dejaste ahí en el altar sin entender nada…- Edward ya se había descontrolado, se había colocado de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro

-Porque fui cobarde…

-Bella, no entiendo nada… explícame, hazme entender porque… por qué…

La chica se paro bruscamente del sofá y se acercó a Edward tomándolo del rostro y besándolo apasionadamente, no lo soltó, él no reaccionaba solo se dejaba llevar. Ella lo tomó de los cabellos haciendo todo lo posible porque él no se fuera de su lado, sabía que lo que hacia estaba mal, él ya tenía a alguien a su lado, y para más, era su amiga, pero no podía dejarlo ir, todavía sentía cosas por él, nunca las había dejado de sentir, y menos en el momento que le dijo que no podía casarse, todo por una estupidez y una cobardía.

Sintió como Edward la tomaba de las caderas y la acercaba más a él, ella intentó parar pero al mirarle a los ojos, entendió que él no pararía, ella había comenzado y Edward no tenía las fuerzas para detenerse, no en ese momento. Bella lo volvió a besar, estuvieron así por varios segundos, no querían separarse, sabían que si lo hacían todo terminaría mal, dirían que seria un error, que nada debería haber pasado. Cuando se separaron, Isabella abrazó a Edward por el cuello impidiéndole que se separaran ni que la viera a la cara. El chico se quedó quieto sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, pero no la soltó, la abrazó por la cintura.

-Cuando estuve allá, un día me desmayé sin ninguna razón, me llevaron de urgencia a una clínica, todos pensaron que era el estrés de los preparativos de la boda, como todo debía ser oculto que nadie lo supiera… pero las cosas cambiaron… me diagnosticaron cáncer, yo no lo podía creer, pensaba que tenía el valor suficiente para venir y contártelo, que íbamos a enfrentar todo esto juntos, pero nunca te lo dije, te veías tan contento al pasar los días que se acercaba ese día tan especial para ambos que fui una cobarde y no dije nada.  
"Nunca más fui a un doctor, creía que tu lo descubrirías y no quería arruinarte ese momento, tampoco quería que te casaras conmigo por compasión, por creer que era una obligación casarte con alguien en esas condiciones… pero llegó el día del matrimonio, cuando me vi caminando hacia ti y ocultándote un tema tan delicado como ese, no lo pude soportar, solo pude decirte _"no puedo hacerlo"_ y salir corriendo para que no lograras seguirme y menos tratar de enterarte porque lo estaba haciendo."  
"Me oculte en la casa de mis padres en Francia, yo solo quería morir tranquila y que nadie supiera de mi, menos tu, pero mis padres me obligaron a ir donde un especialista, para luchar y volver a tu lado y contarte la verdad para que lucháramos juntos- Bella con lágrimas en los ojos, suspiró- cuando el doctor me dijo que había sido una falsa alarma, que me habían entregado los exámenes equivocados, no lo podía creer, no cabía tanta alegría en mi, pensé en volver y decirte todo lo que había pasado, pero no me atreví, sabía que en esos momento me odiabas con toda tu alma y no querrías saber de mi, por lo que no regrese… hasta hoy… que creo tener el valor suficiente para ahora contarte todo- intentó mirar al hombre que tenía a su lado, pero no lo creyó una buena idea- se que es una estupidez, se que me debes odiar más por ocultarte las cosas, por no haber vuelto inmediatamente… pero…

-No te sentías segura de ti misma, al no saber cómo reaccionaría yo…- Bella miró a Edward sorprendida por sus palabras, había pensado que se separaría bruscamente de ella y saldría por la puerta para no volver nunca más, pero no, solo sintió como él la abrazaba tiernamente acariciando su espalda- ¿Qué hay en la caja?

Bella se separó por fin, y recogió del suelo donde había quedado la caja de madera olvidada. Se sentó y lentamente la abrió, Edward se sentó cerca de ella. Dentro había algunos papeles, una flor y un anillo. Ella saco primero los papeles y cerró la caja.

-Estos son los exámenes que me pasaron cuando me dijeron que tenía cáncer- pasándoselos al chico quien los miró detenidamente- estos otros son cuando salió falso, que había sido una equivocación, los doctores y enfermeras me pidieron disculpa por los malos momentos que pasé… yo nunca les comente del matrimonio- se quedaron en silencio. Edward tomó la caja sin permiso y la abrió

-¿Que es esto?

-Esa flor era parte del ramo, era la flor que mas me gustaba, y bueno… el otro… es…

-El anillo de compromiso- Edward lo tomó mirándolo detenidamente, era tal como lo recordaba, el anillo de su madre, la piedra era un ovalo grande dorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas, la banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes, era el mismo que le había dado su abuelo Edward a su abuela Elizabeth cuando se habían casado. Luego su madre se lo dio a él, ahí fue cuando había visto que era para Bella- Esme me lo dio dos días antes de que te pidiera ser mi novia… fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no solo quería ser tu mejor amigo, si no que algo mas… y no solo mi novia, si no que mi esposa…

-Es muy especial para mi, nunca lo perdería- ambos se miraron, en eso Edward se puso de pie

-Es momento que descanses… mañana hay trabajo, y…yo…

Tomó las cosas y las metió nuevamente en la caja de madera, tomó la mano de Bella y la guío a su dormitorio. Sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta y se encontró con una cama muy parecía a la suya, sábanas y cubrecama blanco, solo eso había en la habitación, miró a Bella quien solo miraba al suelo.

Sin preguntar buscó en el closet algún pijama, el cual encontró, se lo entregó a la chica y le dijo que se fuera a cambiar. En el mismo dormitorio había un baño donde Bella entró sin decir una sola palabra, a los pocos minutos salió con el pijama puesto, seguía sin mirar a nada en particular. Edward la tomó de la mano nuevamente y la dirigió a la cama, la recostó, la tapó, la cobijó y le dio un ligero beso en la frente, le deseo las buenas noches y sin más salió de la habitación. Poco después se escuchó como la puerta de entrada se cerraba delicadamente, Isabella se largo a llorar.

Por otro lado, Edward bajaba por el ascensor en silencio, solo pensaba en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y no encontraba respuesta alguna, todo estaba muy confuso en su mente. Se desordenó el cabello como si de esa forma encontrara alguna explicación a todos esos problemas que acababa de encontrar.

No supo como fue que llegó a su coche, se subió y se quedó ahí sin reaccionar, como si de un momento a otro se hubiera olvidado como encender el motor, como manejar y para más, donde vivía. Fue algún estimulo que lo llevó hasta su departamento, se estacionó, saludó al conserje como lo hacia todas las noches y subió al décimo piso donde vivía. Era el último piso, el ascensor llegada directamente a su departamento, tiro su chaqueta, las llaves y se tiro al sofá más cercano.

No entendió como ni cuando fue que sintió como lágrimas salían por sus ojos, sin ninguna explicación, aunque él muy bien sabía por que las estaba derramando. No sabía quien era el culpable, si había culpables en este momento, solo sabía que necesitaba llorar, que necesitaba desahogarse de todos estos temores, penas que tenía dentro desde hace cinco años, ese era el momento. Estaba enojado, estaba enojado consigo mismo y con ella, la necesitaba en ese momento, se necesitaban mutuamente pero no podían tenerse, y eso era lo que más dolía.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Aquí otro capítulo, ya sabemos lo que ocurrió con Bella, ahora debemos saber que dirá Edward, ¿la perdonara?

Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y con este les quede alguna cosas claras, si no, prometo que en los siguientes si se comenzara a entender todo y ver si Bella y Edward estarán juntos finalmente.

Espero sus comentarios, reclamos, dudas o lo que sea. Muchas gracias a los que leen, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos, Camili


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se sentía tan cansado que no tuvo las fuerzas de moverse para tomar el teléfono por lo que siguió durmiendo. Volvieron a insistir, a tientas, con los ojos cerrados aún, tomó el auricular, era Esme, su madre para saber cómo iba todo.

Hace dos días que había ido a una cena con sus padres y su hermano Emmett, quienes se habían enterado de que Bella trabajaba con el reemplazando a Jasper, por lo que tuvo que contarle todo lo ocurrido en esos tres días que llevaba trabajando. Desde ese día que su madre lo llamaba cada mañana con la excusa de querer despertarlo y saber de él, siendo que en realidad quería saber si seguía vivo o no había hecho algo irresponsable. Adoraba a su madre, y también tenía bien sabido que lo único que querría ella, es que en vez de él, quien contestara el teléfono fuera una mujer… una mujer en especial.

Ya era viernes y el próximo lunes partían de viaje hacia Italia para una asamblea que realizaban distintas fundaciones para realizar un proyecto internacional, donde "Denali Ltda." era una de las empresas con mayor sugestión dentro de todas. Estas reuniones se hacían cada ciertos años para las relaciones internacionales entre los distintos países, logrando una mayor unión y estabilidad.

Gracias a la larga conversación con su madre sobre lo que debía llevar en el viaje y organizar quien cuidaría de su departamento mientras él no estuviera, Edward llegó atrasado al trabajo por lo que no venía de buen humor, a todo el que se le cruzaba por el camino, le gruñía en respuesta con tal que lo dejaran pasar para llegar lo antes posible a su oficina. Saludó a su secretaria y le dijo que llamara a Isabella para organizar los últimos informes y no dejar nada pendiente. Cuando Nancy le dijo que la señorita Swan todavía no había llegado, la quedo mirando, como era eso de que estuviera atrasada. Trató de sonar tranquilo y le dijo que cuando llegara le dijera que fuera directamente a su oficina. La secretaria afirmó y comenzó a llamar a distintos jefes de departamento para solucionar algunos problemas inconclusos en la empresa, quería que Eleazar no tuviera nada que discutir en su ausencia.

A los pocos minutos apareció Bella con algunas carpetas en la mano, venía despeinada como si se hubiera venido en un autobús con la ventana abierta. Saludó a Nancy quien inmediatamente le dijo que el Jefe la esperaba de inmediato en su oficina. Sorprendida se dirigió inmediatamente a su despacho. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que alguien hablara, escuchó que la autorizaban a entrar. Ahí estaba Edward conversando con uno de los representantes de relaciones publicas que quedaría a cargo la semana siguiente, dándole las últimas instrucciones, miró a la recién llegada y con un gruñido le dijo al hombre que se fuera.

Cuando se quedaron solos, se miraron seriamente, no sabían que decir, no sabían como estaban las cosas, si había confianza o si todavía habían resentimientos del pasado. Edward comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero que dejemos todos los asuntos pendientes listos, debo llevarle una carpeta con todo especificado a Eleazar y así poder irnos tranquilos

-¿irnos?

-¿A que te refieres con esa pregunta?- Edward parecía confundido

-Bueno, pensé que querías ir solo, especialmente después de lo de ayer…- Bella fue interrumpida por el chico

-Esto es algo laborar, te necesito como mi asistente, y en estos momentos eres la persona en que más debo confiar… creo que ya tenias todo listo, recuerda que el Lunes temprano partimos a Italia- Edward la miró seriamente

Bella asintió, se sentó frente al escritorio del chico y comenzó a entregarle las carpetas que llevaba con ella, cada una traía una explicación adjuntada a parte de la que ella le estaba dando. Cuando terminaron, no necesitó que le dijeran nada cuando ella ya estaba fuera de esa oficina sin entender nada, sonrió a Nancy y siguió su camino hacia su oficina.

Edward miraba cada papeleo muy orgulloso del trabajo de la chica, debía admitir que era más ordenada y eficiente que su amigo Jasper, este ya se había acostumbrado a la confianza que le tenía por lo que todo trabajo se lo tomaba con calma. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió donde su secretaria, le dijo que iba donde el señor Denali, que cancelara toda reunión o actividad de ese día y las corriera para la vuelta de su viaje, ese día necesitaba descansar y preparar todas sus cosas.

Llegó a su destino, saludó a la secretaria preguntando si el señor Denali estaba desocupado. Para su suerte lo estaba, por lo que entró después de toca la puerta, el hombre mayor lo miró con una sonrisa, se levantó de tu asiento y abrazó a Edward, este respondió al saludo. Se sentaron a conversar sobre las carpetas que llevaba, dejando a un Jefe orgulloso del trabajo que habían realizado, luego comenzó la verdadera conversación.

-Y, ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó el hombre mayor

-Bien, todo preparado para el Lunes, señor, con estas carpetas estaría todo listo, Carl se quedará a cargo…

-Tu sabes que no me refiero a eso… ya lo tengo más que claro que dejarás todo en orden… quiero saber que pasara con el viaje- Edward miró a Eleazar

-Bueno, partiremos el lunes a primera hora…

-¿Partiremos?

-Si…- el chico miró desafiante al hombre que tenia enfrente- Usted me dijo que debía ir acompañado y eso haré

-Así que las cosas se han arreglado entre ustedes dos

-Nadie ha dicho eso- Edward desvió la vista- Eleazar, sabes bien en lo que me has metido, quedamos en que esta relación solo es laborar, y esas son mis intenciones, te debo este favor y trato de hacerlo de la mejor manera

-¿y Tanya?- El chico miró fijamente al hombre sentado al otro lado del escritorio, sabía a lo que se refería

-Que vaya a ir con Isabella a la Asamblea, no significa nada… tu sabes que yo a Tanya la respeto mucho, ella no es un juguete y no lo digo porque este frente a su padre

-Confío en ti Edward, y es problema tuyo lo que hagas con tu vida… si no es al lado de mi hija, no es de mi incumbencia, pero sigue siendo mi hija y la defenderé hasta la muerte- el chico asintió- referente a la Asamblea, que bueno escuchar que iras con Isabella, me preocupaba que este viaje fuera un fiasco por culpa de ese matrimonio fallido

-No tiene para que recordármelo, señor- Edward se levantó de tu asiento con intenciones de marcharse- me gustaría que me autorizara a irme temprano para comenzar con los arreglos para el viaje…

-Si, por supuesto, dile también a Isabella, se merecen el resto del día… los acompañaran tres guardaespaldas en el viaje… por cosa de seguridad, espero que no te moleste- el chico negó- entonces nos vemos en una semana más… mantenme en contacto con lo que ocurra en Italia

Edward asintió y salió de la oficina, se despidió de la secretaria quien le deseó un buen viaje. Se encaminó a su oficina pero cambio de rumbo cuando recordó que debía ir hacia otro sitio. Tocó la puerta esperando el permiso para entrar, escucho un leve _"entre"_ dándole la señal de que podía seguir. Ahí estaba Bella enfrascada entre una montaña de papeles, debían ser los que Jasper dejó inconclusos, solo sonrió, se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Cuando la chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con ese chico tan guapo, sonriéndole, sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, como sus mejillas tomaban un leve color carmesí, trato de incorporarse y ordenar los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio, luego lo miró.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Me imagino que no debes estar muy contenta con el desorden de Jasper… siempre pensó que yo no le diría nada por esto, y creo que tenía razón… además los últimos días solo estaba corriendo tras Alice con los preparativos

-Nunca cambiará… su vida es seguir a Alice quiera donde vaya, tengo la intención de dejar este lugar ordenado antes de que él vuelva y que entienda que debe seguir así, Alice no va a desaparecer si él se demora un poco más de la cuenta- Edward sonrió sonrojando completamente a la chica

-Creo que eso no será posible… Eleazar acaba de darnos el día libre para prepararnos para el viaje, así que deja esa labor para nuestro amigo… toma tus cosas, yo voy por las mías

Todo era tan raro, en un momento se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, esos besos, palabras y al minuto después como si no hubieran pasado esos cinco años sin verse. Se demoró en reaccionar para tomar sus cosas, cuando llegó Edward nuevamente a su despacho, trató de apurarse en ordenar y no demorarlo más. Se despidió de algunos chicos que corrían por los pasillos, corriendo tras su jefe que parecía estar apurado.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Edward le abrió la puerta del Volvo, ella se subió sin hablar, sintió como se cerraba la puerta y al poco rato cuando entró el chico y encendía el motor del coche. Ella solo miraba al frente sin entender lo que ocurría, porque el no le decía nada, si la había perdonado o estaba jugando con ella para vengarse por todo el tiempo que lo hizo sufrir, no lo sabía, solo le dirigió la palabra cuando le dijo que ella se preocupara de colocar lo que quisiera en la radio.

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio pasar el edificio donde ella viva, miró a Edward rápidamente esperando alguna explicación pero nada ocurrió, el coche no se detuvo, intentó hablar preguntando qué ocurría pero el chico solo le dijo que ese día era otra la parada. Asustada se volvió a acomodar en el asiento esperando. Se detuvieron frente a un edificio medianamente alto, entraron en el subterráneo donde Edward estacionó su coche, se bajó dando la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, Bella no se movió, el chico tuvo que ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a salir ya que ella no reaccionaba. Cuando ya estaban fuera se dirigieron al ascensor que los llevó al último piso del edificio.

-Prefiero el último piso así no tengo a nadie que moleste ni arriba, ni abajo, y además tengo una gran vista- la chica asintió

Bajaron del ascensor, Isabella miró sorprendida que las puertas se abrían directamente al departamento, sin pasillos, ni llaves que encontrar en la cartera, miró a Edward quien con una señal con la mano le decía que entrara. Era un departamento muy grande, con espacios amplios y muy bien decorado siendo su dueño un hombre, pero confiaba en que el chico debía tener muy buen gusto aparte de una hermana aficionada a la decoración y una familia involucrada en una empresa de ambientes, se avergonzó de su departamento que estaba en muy malas condiciones sobre el decorado.

Edward se sacó la chaqueta y le ofreció algo de beber, ella prefirió un vaso de agua. Lo acompañó hacia la cocina que era bastante grande con todos los muebles blancos, justo como ella… el chico le dio el vaso con agua mientras el tomaba una cerveza. Luego le mostró el resto de la casa, era muy parecido al suyo, tenía tres piezas y dos baños, uno de visitas y otro que se encontraba dentro del dormitorio principal. Una de las piezas estaba amoblada como escritorio donde debía trabajar Edward en algunos momentos, la otra pieza estaba en desuso cerrada con llave y por último la pieza de principal, una cama grande en medio con sábanas y cubrecama blanco, a cada lado una mesita de noche, a los pies de la cama un pequeño taburete y en frente una repisa donde habían varios adornos, papeles y la televisión.

Bella no lo podía creer, todo era un sueño, todo estaba bien decorado, todo y tal cual como ella…

-¿Por qué me muestras esto?- dijo la chica enojada, algo que asombró al chico

-Solo era caballero… no pensé…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… esto es exactamente… esto es lo que habíamos…- Bella se tapó la cara y no pudo seguir hablando

-Igual a lo que habías planeado donde viviríamos- la chica asintió- si se… estaba tan dolido que no me daba cuenta lo que buscaba hasta que lo encontré, inconcientemente solo pensaba en las descripciones que buscábamos, nada de lo otro me gustaba, hasta que llegue aquí

-Fue una buena elección…- susurró ella todavía sin mirar a la cara al chico

-Siempre he creído que todavía le falta algo… pero nadie lo logra- Bella lo miró

-¿Nadie?

-Ninguna chica, ni mi madre, y aunque te parezca raro, Alice ha logrado dar un consejo que me guste, y como se que tú me conoces más que lo que yo me conozco a mi mismo… podríamos hacer un trato, tu me ayudas acá y yo te ayudo a ti con tu departamento… así ambos quedaremos satisfechos- la chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿quieres reírte? ¿Te quieres vengar?- Edward se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla

-No, no es mi intención, perdóname si lo estas tomando con esa forma, solo quería ayudarte, además es una forma… de conocernos- Edward se acercó al ventanal que había en el dormitorio- creo que es necesario que sepamos quienes somos ahora

-¿Por qué?

-¡No me preguntes eso, Bella! No se porque estoy haciendo esto, no se porque quiero conocerte, si yo debería quedarme con el rencor de lo que me hiciste- el chico se pasó las manos por la cabeza, se dio vuelta para mirarla- pero todo el amor que sentí por ti, me hace hacer las mismas locuras que hace cinco años atrás…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, todo era tan extraño, todo era tan confuso que no sabían como reaccionar, no era lo que ellos esperaban, siempre se imaginaron juntos feliz para siempre, u odiándose hasta la muerte, pero no en esa posición. Bella sonrió, se acercó al chico y estiró la mano, él la tomó mirándola fijamente.

-esta bien, es un trato… yo te ayudo acá y tu en mi apartamento

-Bien, tú dices cuando…

-Creo que será mejor cuando volvamos de la asamblea, ahora estamos solo a 48 horas del viaje, seria una locura- ambos se rieron, Edward asintió- así que ahora podríamos aprovechar y comer algo, podríamos pedir…

-Cocinemos… - la chica dejo de sonreír, habían dicho, antes de casarse, que cuando volvieran del trabajo, siempre cocinarían, seria el momento para estar juntos y relajarse- hay de todo- ella asintió

Se dirigieron a la cocina, Bella se quedó en medio pensando donde estarían las cosas, que cocinarían, como lo harían, que haría cada uno, todo era tan chocante, todavía no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró a Edward y le preguntó que le gustaría comer, después de unos minutos de dar sugerencias terminaron por elegir pastas y un postre. Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, no sabían por donde empezar, la chica quería dar el primer paso pero no sabía donde estaban las cosas, hasta que le preguntó a Edward, él miró al suelo y sonrió.

-Adivina- la chica sonrió

-Habíamos dicho que estarían… arriba del lava platos, al lado…- se acercó al mueble del que ella hablaba y sin abrirlo miró a Edward- derecho- cuando lo abrió, efectivamente estaban las cosas así- y al lado izquierdo los vasos, así seria mas fácil llevar las cosas a la mesa

-Exactamente- dijo entre risas el chico

-¿No puedo creerlo, todo esta como dijimos?- Edward asintió- ¿Hasta el baño?

-Al lado izquierdo el vaso, lado derecho el jabón de manos y una cajita plástica donde guardar los cepillos de dientes

Como si nada hubiera pasado siguieron con una conversación normal de dos personas que se conocían hace ya mucho años, se rieron de las travesuras que hacían cuando eran pequeños, los buenos momentos que pasaron en Forks, recordando los momentos en la mansión Cullen. Bella preguntó que era de esa casa a lo que Edward le dijo que había quedado de casa de veraneo ya que la empresa debía estar en un lugar mas asequible para todos, por lo que todos se habían venido a vivir a Phoenix. El tema debía quedar hasta ahí cuando los recuerdos los llevaban a ellos mismo diciendo que siempre vivirían en Forks por la tranquilidad. Cocinaron juntos, mientras Edward le relataba lo que fueron los preparativos de la boda Hale- Cullen y luego de un suspiro agradecía por esas semanas en que su hermana no estaría cerca logrando que Bella se riera a carcajadas. Degustaron las pastas y los dos tipos de salsa, disfrutaron del postre, siguieron conversando de distintas cosas mientras disfrutaban de una copa de vino sentados en los cómodos sillones del living.

Era una velada muy entretenida, si alguien los viera, no creerían que hace años atrás habían tenido problemas, que no se habían visto por culpa del rencor, pero esa noche, no era para recordar malos momentos si no que para revivir los buenos y poder retomar una linda amistad de tantos años. Así, entre conversación y conversación, les dio la madrugada, no habían notado como habían pasado las horas. Bella se puso de pie y fue para tomar sus cosas y marcharse, Edward la siguió, cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta se miraron sin decir nada. La chica abrió la puerta pero él la detuvo mirándola fijamente, ella sabia lo que quería.

-No Edward, no te dejes llevar…

-A lo menos, puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa…- Bella volvió a negar

-No es necesario, no vivo tan lejos, solo a tres cuadras- pidió el ascensor, Edward no se movía- Gracias por todo, nos vemos el Lunes

-Nos vemos el lunes… adiós

Bella tomó el ascensor dejando a Edward apoyado en el marco del ascensor mientras este cerraba, esperando a que algo pasara, lo cual no ocurrió, cuando las puertas estuvieron cerradas se apoyo en ellas, suspiró. Ella lo conocía muy bien, sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, y él sabía perfectamente porque lo hacia y no era porque la perdonara, si no porque todavía había rencor en él y era una forma de vengarse y desahogar todo el dolor que sentía.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio, a la mañana siguiente ordenaría todo, ahora solo necesitaba recostarse en su cama y no pensar en nada más, solo dormir, dormir hasta que llegara ese día, donde se verían las 24 horas del día por una semana.

Sintió a lo lejos como sonaba el timbre de su departamento, llevaba horas durmiendo y no tenía intenciones de despertar, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por la persona que seguía insistiendo, solicitando el ascensor y subir hasta ahí. Se colocó un pantalón de buzo holgado para ir a contestar, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Tanya, aceptó la visita, mientras esperaba que llegara arriba se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de despejarse de todos sus sueños, de repente las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a la chica que sonreía ampliamente, lo besó y entró sin esperar respuesta. Edward todavía no entendía nada, miró hacia donde estaba la visita esperando alguna palabra que dijera que hacia ahí tan temprano.

-¿Todavía estas en pijama? – dijo la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Es temprano, estaba durmiendo…

Edward son las cuatro de la tarde, en que estuviste ayer en la noche… solo duermes hasta esta hora cuando te desvelas o estas hasta la madrugada con sus amigos- al chico se le apretó el estomago- bueno, quería invitarte mas tarde a comer, como despedida antes de tu viaje… no nos veremos por mucho tiempo- la chica se había acercado y le acariciaba su torso desnudo

-Si… es… es buena idea, yo paso por ti más tarde

-De eso no te preocupes, ahora debo ir a dejar a Isabella a su casa y luego…

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde esta?

-Esta abajo en mi coche, no quiso pasar, creyó que no seria adecuado… lo encontré chistoso, después de todo ustedes son amigos hace mucho…- el chico no reaccionaba, solo miraba desde el ventanal del living hacia abajo- Edward que te ocurre…

-Nada, solo…- miró a Tanya e intentó sonreír- bueno, tu anda donde Isabella mientras yo me arreglo y luego nos vemos, ¿esta bien?- la chica asintió- bien, no la dejes esperando tanto tiempo abajo… no conoce el lugar.

-A mi me pareció que si lo conocía, cuando llegamos el conserje la saludó- Edward palideció.

-En u-una de es-esas la había visto en algún sitio

-Puede ser, bueno, no te demoro más, nos vemos al rato

Tanya le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y con un saludo con la mano se fue. Edward suspiró, no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo, llegaba ella y toda su vida que él creía perfecta se estaba entrelazando por una sola persona. Se despejó del tema y se dirigió a la ducha para no demorar.

A las horas después llegó nuevamente Tanya para buscar al chico quien ya estaba listo, vestido semi formal listo para salir. La chica lo abrazó y le propuso que se quedaran en el departamento y organizar ahí una despedida, pero el chico sabia lo que ocurriría y no creía que fuera bueno en esos momentos, él no estaba en su mejor juicio, así que le dio la escusa que prefería salir debido a que su casa no estaba en las mejores condiciones para recibir visitas, cosa que la chica no discutió, saliendo para tomar el ascensor.

Fueron a uno de los restorant a lo cuales solían ir a menudo, uno de sus favoritos, pidieron lo mismo de siempre, la especialidad del chef. Conversaron de la vida, el trabajo de Edward, los estudios de la chica, los itinerarios en Italia, fue una noche entretenida para ambos. Luego volvieron al departamento de Edward quién invitó a Tanya a tomar una copa de vino, la cual ella aceptó.

Estuvieron conversando un tiempo más, ella estaba muy entretenida contándole sus anécdotas en la universidad, o las cosas que ocurrían en su casa cuando Eleazar pasaba a ser solo su padre. Edward solo escuchaba, solo la miraba y sonreía por respeto, por caballerosidad, ya que solo podía compararlas, comparar esas dos noche, una con Tanya y la otra con Bella donde no había parado de hablar, de reír, de gritar cada vez que recordaba algo. Eran tan diferentes. Solo por satisfacer a la chica terminó con ella en la cama, tuvieron una noche de placer, donde su meta solo fue lograr que ella lo disfrutara, porque él no podía, no sabía que le ocurría pero él no podía disfrutar ese momento.

Ya de madrugada, ya amaneciendo, Tanya se fue del departamento deseándole un buen viaje y que se mantuvieran en contacto. El sonrió y le prometió que lo haría, cuando cerró la puerta dejó de sonreír, sabía que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero solo estaba mal desde que Bella había vuelto, desde ese momento sentía que nada mas valía la pena… igual que hace cinco años.

Sin ganas de nada, se fue a su dormitorio, pero en el camino se detuvo, miró hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, la miró detenidamente. Al lado de la puerta había una mesa con dos cajitas de adorno, de una de ellas sacó una llave, la miró detenidamente, no sabía si lo que hacia le estaba haciendo mal, pero lo necesitaba, cada vez que le ocurría esto, debía entrar ahí. Abrió la puerta, entro mirando a todos lados, había veces que le gustaba estar ahí, mientras que en otras circunstancias se odiaba a si mismo por hacerlo, pero este no era el caso, se sentó en la silla y se quedó ahí hasta que amaneció.

Cerro con llave nuevamente, dejo todo donde debía estar y se dirigió a su dormitorio, se acostó y durmió, intentando no tener otras preocupaciones que las del viaje.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_¡¡Hola nuevamente!!_

Acá con otro capítulo, como leerán, las cosas van tomando rumbo, la relación entre Bella y Edward va mejorando pero todavía falta que las heridas sanen, ¿o no?

Muchas gracias a todos los que pasaron por el capitulo anterior y que colocaron esta historia como una de sus favoritas, muchas gracias, Y también a todos los que hoy pasaron por aquí para leer este capítulo.

Espero sus ideas, reclamos, dudas y comentarios, todo es bien recibido, y un gran alimento para las escritoras jijiji.

Besitos a todos, nos vemos la próxima semana.

**_Camili_**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**As much as I love you**_

(Esto es lo mucho que te amo)

_**As much as I need you**_

(Esto es lo mucho que te necesito)

.

.

El lunes había llegado muy rápido según Edward, no había tenido tiempo de nada cuando se había dado cuenta que estaba retrasado, debería haberse levantado hace ya dos horas por lo que estaba muy retrasado, el coche que lo vendría a buscar no tardaría en llegar.

Se duchó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, por suerte sus maletas ya estaban listas desde el día anterior, no alcanzó a llegar a la cocina cuando llamaron a su departamento avisando que el coche lo estaba esperando abajo. Corrió a ver si algo se le quedaba, cerró todo, dejó todo en orden y descendió hacia el primer piso. Aprovechando que no estaría por una semana en casa por lo que dejó dicho al conserje que su madre vendría diariamente a ver como estada el lugar, por lo que tenia autorizada la entrada, y ahora que lo pensaba, se llevaría un buen reto a la vuelta cuando viera como había dejado de desordenado el departamento. Se despidió del conserje y salió apresurado.

Afuera estaba el chofer para recibir su maleta, quien la guardó en el porta equipaje mientras el entraba en la parte trasera del vehículo. No entendía porque, pero se lamentaba que Bella no fuera con él en el mismo coche, es decir, hubiera sido más práctico ya que vivían a solo tres cuadras por lo que hubiera significado un ahorro, pero ahora que lo recordaba, estaba enojado con ella cuando pidió estrictamente que cada uno fuera por su lado… lamentable.

Llegaron en media hora al aeropuerto, ahí los esperaban Bella y los tres guardaespaldas que había solicitado Eleazar. Saludó a todos los presentes, él y Bella solo cruzaron una mirada rápida mientras se dirigían a la aduana para ingresar al avión. Ella sorprendida al ver que los dirigían a primera clase, Edward sonrió disimuladamente al recordar que a ella no le gustaban los lujos lo cual siempre ocasionaba una discusión cuando él intentaba hacerle un regalo "ostentoso" como decía Bella.

Cuando comenzó el despegue sintió como alguien tomaba de su mano fuertemente, como si creyera que si no se afirmaba caería fuera del avión. Miró a su lado, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y se notaba tensa, le correspondió apretando su mano para que supiera que estaba con ella, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los verdes de Edward logrando que todo nervio o susto desapareciera. Cuando ya estuvieron en el aire, Bella soltó su mano, no quería confundir las cosas.

Lo que siguió del viaje fue tranquilo, ninguno hablo de nada, cada uno iba haciendo algo diferente o de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir, pero el saber que estaba el otro muy cerca del otro, era algo imposible.

Bajaron del avión donde los esperaba un coche con chofer quien les explicó que él sería el encargado de trasladarlos en esa semana. Primero debían dirigirse al lugar designado para la asamblea donde se entregaría el itinerario de cada una de las reuniones o actividades que se realizaban. Luego cada uno seria trasladado al hotel donde se alojarían en su estadía.

.

.

_**And I **__**can't stand you**_

(Y yo no puedo resistirme a ti,)

_**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**_

(Casi todo lo que tú haces me hace sonreír)

_**Can I not like you for awhile? **__**(No...)**_

(Yo puedo ser como tu un momento (no…)

**Cuando me dejas  
Te enfadas y después me vuelves a besar  
y así me haces olvidar… que estoy molesto  
y no me acuerdo de por que…**

**.**

**.**

Habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Roma y para llegar al destino pasaron por diferentes partes o monumentos, todo era maravilloso, la gente, los monumentos, los edificios. El edificio se encontraba en el centro de Roma, este era antiguo y muy grande. Edward bajó y luego le ofreció la mano a Bella para ayudarla a descender, los guardaespaldas se colocaron tras ellos y comenzaron la marcha hacia el interior. Ahí había más gente de la que esperaban, de todos lugares, India, México, Alemania, Francia, Colombia. Todos participando de la Asamblea de ese año, Edward le susurró a Bella que era primer año donde se juntarían más países de que los que se encontraban en Europa, por lo que era muy importante amistarse con los nuevos representantes de otros países.

A los primeros que saludaron fueron a los anfitriones Italianos donde Edward demostró su desemplante con el idioma, mientras que Bella se mantenía en silencio sonriendo a cada momento. Luego se encontraron con los de Francia donde Bella no se quedó atrás y habló en francés sorprendiendo a Edward con la facilidad con que hablaba el idioma, luego recordó que había vivido los últimos años en ese país. Estuvieron saludando a todos por un largo tiempo, con los que más estuvieron conversando fueron con los anfitriones, quienes le desearon una muy buena estadía. Luego de los saludos hubo una pequeña ceremonia donde se saludó en general a todos los países participantes, se les informo el itinerario de la semana y se les pidió que se acercaran a los encargados de ofrecer las estadías en los distintos lugares que había para hospedarse.

Edward y Bella prefirieron alojarse en el centro de Roma, ahí tendrían todo a su alcance y además estarían cerca del lugar. Se les entregó la dirección donde debían dirigirse y el nombre al que estaba reservada las habitaciones.

Con todo arreglado decidieron irse para acomodarse en el hotel, habían sido muchas horas de vuelo y estaban cansados, aparte de que venían días más duros por lo que había que estar descansados. Afuera los esperaba el mismo auto, le dieron el nombre del hotel e inmediatamente partieron.

.

.

_**But I hate...**_

Pero yo lo odio…

_**You know exactly what to do**_

Tu sabes exactamente que hacer

_**O that I cant stay mad at you**_

Y por eso yo no puedo

Seguir siempre loca por ti,

_**For too long thats wrong**_

Estar demasiado tiempo así esta mal. (Pero yo lo odio)

**Nadie me calma como tu  
y me doy cuenta que mi única verdad  
es que odio amarte tanto**

**.**

**.**

El hotel al que iban estaba a solo diez minutos del lugar de la asamblea, pero ellos decidieron hacer el camino más largo para mirar los paisajes que les ofrecía el lugar. Cruzaron gran parte de Roma antes de llegar al lugar, lo único que querían era dejar sus cosas y salir a conocer, especialmente ahora que tenían tiempo, ya que desde el siguiente día, estarían ocupados en la Asamblea. Llegaron al Hotel donde ya los esperaban los tres guardaespaldas con sus equipajes, uno de ellos se acercó a Edward y le dijo algo al oído, el chico lo miró seriamente y luego bajó la vista. Miró a Bella quien no entendía nada, se paso la mano por el cabello mientras se acercaba la chica.

-Hay un pequeño problema- la chica lo miró- están reservadas dos habitaciones a nuestro nombre… es decir, una para los guardias y otra…

-Para nosotros – Edward asintió- tu deberías haber venido con Jasper- el chico volvió a asentir

-Pero no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos, yo dormiré con los chicos- dijo apuntando a los tres guardias- y tu dormirás en la otra habitación- Bella negó

-Tranquilo, no hay problema, podemos dormir en la misma habitación… los cuatro quedaran muy apretados… a mi… no me molesta

Edward la miró fijamente, no esperaba esa respuesta, menos de parte de ella sabiendo todo lo que ocurría, pero no podía negarse, no sabía por que pero le gustaba estar cerca de ella, a pesar de todo. Edward se acercó a uno de los guardaespaldas, le dijo lo que debía hacer mientras ellos esperaban. Unos minutos después se dirigían a sus habitaciones, ambas estaban frente una a la otra, por si algo ocurría, era fácil encontrarse. Edward les dio el día libre para que descansaran, diciéndoles que cualquier cosa se comunicaría a través del móvil.

Cuando ellos cerraron su puerta Edward y Bella se quedaron mirando la habitación que les pertenecía a ellos, Edward la abrió dándole el paso a Bella, vio como ella quedaba con la boca abierta, y tenia toda la razón de quedar así. Dentro todo era detalladamente arreglado, un pequeño living con televisor, un bar, un comedor para cuatro personas. Detrás de una mampara se encontraban dos camas completamente blancas, tal y como a ellos les gustaba, el baño era enorme, con ducha, jacuzzi, un mueble de mármol donde estaba el lava manos. Todo era como en sueños.

Ordenaron sus cosas, se cambiaron la ropa a algo mas informal, ya no debían presentarse ante ningún socio, ni jefe. Isabella se sentó en el living a ver la televisión mientras Edward tomaba el móvil y hacia algunas llamadas, entre ellas al Señor Denali.

-Eleazar, soy yo, Edward- se quedó en silencio- si todo bien, ya estamos en el Hotel y tenemos el itinerario de la semana… será bastante ocupada, pero lo controlaremos- el chico miró a Bella- tenias razón que debía traer a alguien más conmigo- la chica sonrió cuando escuchó eso sin dejar de mirar la televisión- si, te mantendré en contacto… ¿Qué? Eh… esta bien… si, todo bien- Edward se alejó un poco más de la chica, al darse cuenta, desvió la vista de la televisión para mirarlo- yo también, te llamo luego… de tu parte, lo se…- el chico sintió como Bella lo miraba por lo que también la miró- yo igual te quiero, adiós

.

.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

Y yo odio amarte tanto amor

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

Yo no puedo resistir, cuanto te necesito (te quiero)

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

Y yo odio amarte tanto amor

_**But I just can't let you go**_

Pero no puedo dejarte ir

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

Y odio tener que amarte tanto.

.

.

Bella volvió a mirar la televisión, mientras él no se movía de donde estaba, se sentía traidor, no entendía por que todo esto le estaba ocurriendo, no podía creer que todavía hubiera algo por ella como para sentirse mal cada vez que hablaba con otra que no fuera ella. Se acercó al sillón donde se dejo caer cerrando los ojos.

-¿y que decían?- el chico levantó la cabeza para mirarla- ¿Qué decía el señor Denali?

-Ah… que debíamos estar en contacto cualquier cosa… que ambos haríamos un buen trabajo

-Siempre hemos sido un buen equipo- Edward asintió, se quedaron el silencio

-Te mando saludos…- ella miró al chico sin comprender- Tanya te envió saludos

-Cuando hables con ella le mandas de vuelta

La chica apagó la televisión y se dirigió a su cama, Edward rápidamente la siguió tomándola de un brazo antes de que ella desapareciera tras la mampara. La tomó de la cintura y nuevamente sin desviar la mirada se acercó lentamente a sus labios para unirse en un calido beso, que poco a poco fue tornándose intenso, cada vez mas apasionado donde ambos no quería separarse. Edward se separó un poco para poder llenar el rostro de la chica de besos, sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente, hasta volver a sus labios nuevamente, esos labios que conocía perfectamente, que sabía como besar, que sabia acariciar y sabía como hacer sonreír. Por falta de aire tuvieron que detenerse, el chico la tomó de la cintura con una mano y la otra la posó en su espalda. Hizo que se apoyara en su pecho, ella solo seguía las indicaciones, no podía moverse.

Se quedaron un buen tiempo así, se sentían bien, sentían ese calor de hace tanto tiempo atrás, ese calor que necesitaban, que extrañaban y que lamentaban haber perdido. Ese era el momento de recuperar todo.

-porque no podemos estar aquí sin problemas, sin saber que es por el trabajo, si no que es por… vacaciones, no se

-Edward…

-Como me gustaría que nada hubiera pasado, que tu hubieras sido valiente … nada de esto estaría pasando, si yo hubiera sido un poco más atento y me hubiese dado cuenta antes…- Bella lo miró intentándose safar de los brazos del chico

-Edward, tu deberías odiarme…

-¡Y eso intento! Pero no puedo Bella, no puedo… he intentado odiarte, pero…

-Creo que esto no está bien- dijo la chica mientras iba hacia la puerta- será mejor que busque otra habitación…

-NO…- se quedó quieta mirando al chico con expresión de tristeza y miedo- no te vayas, no otra vez…

Edward cayó al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, Bella corrió donde él, abrazándolo, consolando su tristeza sabiendo que ella era la culpable de todo. El chico se aferró a las piernas de la chica sin dejar de llorar, no entendía lo que ocurría, porque no podía odiarla, porque sufría su corazón cuando ella decía que se iría, si lo que él debería sentir era enojo, rencor, el cual no estaba, lo único que quería era sentir cada vez más amor… ese amor que siempre esperó que volviera, ese amor que siempre negó, pero era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento.

.

.

**Tú sabes el poder que tienes sobre mí  
y nadie más me hace reír… así**

_**Said its not fair**_

(Y yo digo que esto no es justo)

_**How you take advantage of the fact**_

(Porque tu tomas ventaja del hecho de que yo)

_**That I...will be under reason why**_

(Tengo una razón para eso)

_**And it just aint right**_

(Y simplemente eso no esta bien…)

.

.

La chica intento ayudarlo para que fuera a recostarse en una de las camas, necesitaba descansar. Ella se quedó ahí, a su lado esperando a que se durmiera. Pronto salio de la habitación, tocó en la de los guardaespaldas que los acompañaban, les pidió que cuidaran la habitación donde el señor Cullen dormía y cualquier cosa le avisaran que ella vendría volando. Mientras ella necesitaba pensar, necesitaba arreglar las cosas.

Salio a dar una vuelta, no muy lejos, ya que no quería perderse, tuvo la suerte que cerca de ahí había un pequeño parque donde se sentó a observar a la gente, los niños jugando. Vio una familia, la que ella siempre quiso, hijos corriendo, ella sonriendo, Edward a su lado. Desde que lo había dejado en el altar que se culpaba por todo el daño que le estaba ocasionando, pero ella era muy cobarde para admitir que entre los dos podrían haber solucionado los problemas, y ahora que el le decía que no la odiaba, que no lo dejara, y ella hacia todo lo contrario, se alejaba, no quería herirlo otra vez.

Una hora después volvió al hotel, los guardias estaban en la puerta del dormitorio, les dijo que fueran a descansar, que ella cuidaría de él. Cuando entró, todo estaba en silencio, creyó que Edward todavía dormía, pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana, se acercó sentándose a su lado sin decir nada, el chico automáticamente colocó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Bella, ella le comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

-discúlpame… no quería molestarte- la chica lo miró, sonrió

-Sabes que no me molestas, pero necesitabas descansar sin que nadie te molestara, solo bajé a un parque que hay cerca del hotel… ¿como te sientes?

-No se… es tan complicado- Edward se levantó y la miro a la cara- ¿tu que sientes?

-Isabella desvió la vista, no sabia que responder, no quería ilusionarse, tampoco quería ilusionar a Edward. Ella sabia lo que sentía, pero no sabia si era lo correcto después de tanto tiempo, y menos en esos momentos donde todos eran vulnerables.

-No creo que sea el momento de hablar…

-¿Y cuándo será?- se puso de pie, todavía mirando a la chica- necesito saber que pasa por tu mente, que sientes, porque aceptaste trabajar conmigo, si sabias lo que iba a ocurrir…

-Porque pensé que era momento de arreglar el pasado… ya estábamos grandes para afrontar lo que venía- Bella también se había colocado de pie y se miraban fijamente

-Como te das cuenta no fue así…

-Si, lo se, pero no me arrepiento… alguna vez en mi vida debía ser valiente y saber que pasaba por tu mente- la chica trataba de retener las lágrimas

-Bueno, ya me ves… acá, confundido sin saber que me pasa… hay momento en los que no quiero hablarte porque creo que agarrare lo que encuentre para ahorcarte… pero en otro momentos… casi siempre… necesito tenerte cerca, poder tocarte, reírme contigo- se miraron sin pestañar, Edward desvió la vista- poder decirte _Te amo_

_._

_._

**Es que odio amarte tanto amor  
y saber que te necesito  
y es que odio amarte tanto amor  
no puedo vivir sin ti  
pero odio quererte así**

_**One of these days maybe**_

(Tal vez una de esos días)

_**Your magic wont affect me**_

(Tu magia afecte en mí…)

_**And your kiss won't make me weak**_

(Y tu beso me hace más débil)

**Pero nadie, nadie mas hoy me conoce tanto  
eso es un hechizo que tienes sobre mi**

**.**

**.**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, eran confesiones muy fuertes para tomarlas a la ligera. Bella no podía creer lo que él le decía, como después de todos esos años el podía decir que aun la amaba, después de todo lo que le había causado, tanto dolor, angustia, sufrimiento. Él no la miraba a los ojos, todavía no tenia el valor para enfrentar lo que acaba de decir. Ella se acercó lentamente donde estaba, le acarició la espalda mientras sorpresivamente Edward se daba vuelta quedando frente a frente sin decirse nada. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, sus bocas se secaron, no había nada más que decir, que demostrar todo aquello que llevaba guardado bajo llave por tanto tiempo, todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por ambos, era el momento de liberarse, de saber que ocurría con ellos.

.

.

_**As much **__**I love you**_

Te quiero tanto (te necesito)

_**As much as I need you**_

Tanto te necesito (te quiero tanto)

_**As much **__**I love you**_

Te quiero tanto (Te necesito)

_**As much as I need you**_

Tanto te necesito (te quiero tanto)

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

Y yo odio amarte tanto…

.

.

Edward la tomó de la cintura y nuevamente tocó sus labios con los de Bella, ella lo abrazó por el cuello acariciando su cabello. Se fundieron en un lento pero apasionado beso, caricias que habían sido guardadas para ese reencuentro de furia y a la vez cariño, besos desesperados por recuperar la suavidad de los labios del otro, pasión reprimida durante todos esos años separados, y los más importante ese amor negado que quería volver a brotar e iluminar a esa pareja.

Poco a poco fueron avanzando a una de las camas, sabían lo que venia luego, sabían que si daban ese paso, ya no había vuelta atrás, o se odiarían por toda la vida o las cosas cambiarían desde ese momento. Cuando cayeron a la cama, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, no querían ir tan rápido, se conocían perfectamente como para esperar un poco más, ellos no eran salvajes, de pasar una noche juntos y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, no, ellos no eran así. Edward se puso de pie y ayudó a la chica a pararse, Bella fue en busca de su pijama, mientras él se sacaba la camisa y los zapatos esperando a que ella desocupara el baño. Al poco rato Bella salió sonrojada con un camisón de seda de color azul, Edward la miró con una sonrisa, su color favorito. Se metió al baño donde se colocó un pantalón de buzo con que dormía. Cuando salió, Bella estaba en una de las camas mirándolo como si estuviera hipnotizada, se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba, él solo la miró.

-Puedes… puedes dormir conmigo… por favor- Edward sonrió y fue junto a ella.

Bella se corrió a una lado de la cama, Edward pensó que mañana por la mañana pediría un cambio de cama o habitación donde hubiese cama matrimonial, sabía que Bella no podría dormir sola, y él desde ese momento tampoco… como hace muchos años atrás.

.

.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

(Y yo odio amarte tanto amor)

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

(Yo no puedo resistir, cuanto te necesito (te necesito)

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

(Y yo odio amarte tanto amor)

_**But I just can't let you go**_

(Pero simplemente no puedo dejarte ir)

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

(Y odio tener que amarte tanto)

_**And I hate that I love you so... so...  
**_(Y odio tener que amarte tanto… tanto.)

**Rihanna y David Bisbal  
Hate That I Love You**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola!! Lamento haberme atrasado una semana más, pero no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración para escribir, pero escuche esta canción, y todo volvió, ya tengo dos capítulos escritos… ¡¡Genial!!

Bueno, para los que todavía tienen dudas, Bella no quiso casarse con Edward porque ya que ella pensaba que tenía una enfermedad terminal, todos tendrían compasión por ella, y que Edward no se casaría con ella solo por amarla sino que para no dejarla sola. Intente ponerme en el drama de Luna Nueva, pero cambiar los papeles, Bella desaparece y Edward queda con el corazón roto. Pero siempre las cosas van cambiando, y espero que para bien.

En este capítulo, ya podemos ver que las cosas van mejorando, ¿cierto? ¿Pero cuánto durará?

Reclamos, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, todo es aceptado en sus reviews.

Para la próxima actualización no demorare tanto, lo prometo, muchos besos a todos y gracias por pasar a leer.

Camili


	6. Capitulo 6

.

.

Soñaba que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, sin nada a su alrededor, solo la oscuridad, de repente miró sus manos y ahí se encontraba un ramo de flores que traía los recuerdos más tristes de su vida. Su primera reacción fue botarlo al suelo, no lo quería entre su manos, vio como lentamente iba cayendo a un precipicio, no podía dejar de mirarlo hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien tras ella. No quiso moverse pensando que al hacerlo quien estuviera tras ella se alejaría, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, en eso como las demás veces que había soñado con lo mismo, esa persona dijo, "_tu lo quisiste así… yo siempre hubiera estado contigo"_. En eso sintió como un rayo de luz caía directamente a sus ojos.

El sol intentaba colarse por una rendija de la cortina llegando justo a los ojos de la chica que dormía inquieta con ese sueño. Trató de esconderse del rayo de sol refugiándose en los brazos fuertes que la cobijaban. Después de ese sueño siempre despertaba sola, debía seguir soñando, este era un nuevo tormento. Sintió como le acariciaban la espalda, no quería despertar, hace años que no dormía tan bien ni soñaba algo tan real, no quería que terminara ese maravilloso momento, se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse entre las sábanas, sintió como alguien se reía. No era un sueño, era la realidad, en ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado en tan solo una semana.

-Eso no te servirá de nada- ella no contestó, hasta que sintió como alguien la volvía a abrazar- Si quieres digo que te sentías mal y no pudiste asistir

-Debo acompañarte, solo que no… no quiero levantarme y pensar que todo esto fue un sueño

-No es un sueño- se dio vuelta y quedó mirando los ojos verdes del hombre más maravilloso que hubiese habido- que tengamos que mantenerlo discretamente, no significa que sea un sueño… tanto tiempo esperando esto y no pienso dejarlo ir tan fácilmente- Bella miró a Edward fijamente, le acarició la mejilla

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me odias, que no existe rencor?- Edward se movió para colocarse de pie sin mirar a la chica- Edward…

-No hablemos de eso Bella… quiero que las cosas fluyan a su manera- el chico la miró- no me presiones- la chica miró las sábanas- pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame, y que quiero recuperarte

Bella lo miró, él la miraba con una sonrisa, sabía que todo tendría un Pro y un contra, que ella debía arreglar, las cosas no se podían dar fácilmente. Edward se metió al baño, para darse una ducha corta, estaban con la hora justa para llegar a la ceremonia de inicio. La chica por otro lado, comenzó a buscar su ropa y ordenar algunas cosas. Hace ya tantos años que no dormía tan bien, que parecía que había dormido días enteros, se sentía como nueva. Mientras tomaba sus ropas para guardarlas, también tomó las de Edward, tomó la camisa y la colocó bajo su nariz, respiro hondo y sonrió, seguía siendo el mismo olor, sus imaginaciones no habían fallado, nunca podría olvidar al único hombre que amo con locura desde que tenía uso de razón.

Ellos dos se conocían de muy pequeños, sus padres habían vivido siempre en Forks, vivían en una casita a las afueras del pueblo, sus padres se separaron cuando ella solo tenía dos años, por lo que por algún tiempo ella se fue a vivir a Phoenix con su madre, pero aunque parezca raro, cuando ya tenía ocho años no soportó más el calor ni su vida en esa ciudad y decidió que quería volver a su pueblo de nacimiento junto a su padre, el lugar más lluvioso de Washington, pero ahí ella era feliz.

Fue así como volvió a casa con su padre, veía cada verano a su madre, la extrañaba, pero era feliz. Siendo tan pequeña siempre se dijo que ella debía vivir en Forks porque algo la estaba esperando ahí. Y como cuando los sueños se cumplen, cuando ella tenía diez años, un nuevo doctor llego al hospital trayendo con él una gran familia. El doctor Cullen, su mujer y tres adorables hijos. También estaban con ellos los sobrinos de la señora Cullen, quienes habían perdido a sus padres en un accidente y ahora ella tenía la custodia de los mellizos.

En la escuela fue donde los conoció a todos, de una manera muy peculiar. Uno de los niños de su grado la estaba molestando para quitarle su muñeco favorito, en eso apareció un niño grandote que parecía ir en un curso más arriba que ella.

-Deja a esa niña tranquila… a las niñas no se les molesta- este niño era alto para su edad, con cabello oscuro y ojos café dorados

-Ese muñeco es mío, que lo tiene que devolver- gritó el niño amenazador

-Es mentira, este muñeco es mío- gritó Bella entre lágrimas. En eso a cada lado del niño de ojos dorados apareció otros dos niños, uno de ellos era alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, delgado y se veía muy callado y serio, y al otro lado estaba un niño de cabello color bronce y unos ojos verde intensos, este último fue quien habló.

-No te metas con las niñas, llegaron los Cullen a Forks y con ellos no te metas

Siempre recordaba con risas ese día, como su amenazador salió corriendo, mientras sus héroes le preguntaban cómo se encontraba. Desde ese día que Edward, Emmett y Jasper, la cuidaban. Luego conoció a sus hermanas, Alice y Rosalie. Desde ahí que Alice, Edward y ella eran inseparables, iban en el mismo grado. Luego de la escuela iban a la casa de uno o del otro, pasaban todos los días juntos, así hasta que salieron del instituto, donde lamentablemente Alice lentamente se fue alejando un poco ya que hace pocas semanas que se había colocado de novios con Jasper, así que solo quedaban ellos dos, los mejores amigos.

La siguiente parte de la historia es lo que más le costaba recordar, no porque se hubiese olvidado, si no que porque le causaba dolor, cuando después de años de convivir juntos y no poder separarse, se daban cuenta del amor que sentían uno al otro que los llevaba hasta el punto de querer comprometerse para toda la vida.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Edward salió del baño con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, Bella se sonrojó, hace mucho que no lo veía de esa forma. Edward se dio cuenta pero intentó tomarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, buscó su ropa, mientras la chica tomaba su turno en la ducha.

Media hora después, fuera de la habitación los esperaban sus guardias para ir rumbo a la Asamblea. Abajo ya los esperaban los coches. El camino fue más corto que el día anterior ya que se fueron directamente hacia el edificio sin recorrer el lugar, ya había muchos representantes ahí esperando ser acomodados en un gran salón donde sería el primer discurso de la asamblea, luego se dividirían entre países para realizar pequeñas reuniones donde dejar claros algunos asuntos de relaciones conjunta europea, después habría una hora de almuerzo para terminar con una última reunión conjunta.

Bella le entregó todo lo necesario para la primera reunión, ambos entraron ya que en esta estaban todos involucrados. Bella tomaba apuntes mientras Edward colocaba la mayor atención y hacia preguntas en relación a su empresa. Luego le tocó a él solo entrar en diferentes reuniones con algunos países, donde Bella solo le entregaba los documentos necesarios, dándole palabras reconfortadoras mientras ellas esperaba afuera organizando otra cantidad de papeles. También tuvo que planificar una reunión con los anfitriones del evento ya que esa había sido uno de los puntos más importante que Eleazar había pedido. Aprovechó que Edward estaba en una sala de reuniones para comenzar con ese trámite, se demoró algo más de la cuenta y cuando volvió el chico de ojos verdes estaba algo estresado por lo que tuvo que mandar a buscar un vaso de agua para calmarlo antes de que tuviera que entrar en otra sala.

Cuando ya era la hora de almuerzo, Bella tuvo que obligar a Edward a que comiera algo ya que no le hacía bien estar sin comer en todo el día, menos si gastaba la gran mayoría de sus energías en discusiones. A regañadientes se sentó en una de las mesas donde comió un poco de cada cosa sin dejar de mirar a Bella, mientras ella probaba bocado y organizaba el papeleo. No sabía de qué hablarle, pero no le molestaba porque ambos sabían que el silencio para ellos era algo reconfortante si estaban uno al lado del otro.

La última reunión era general para todos, donde Bella volvió a entrar a la sala, volvió a tomar apuntes mientras Edward se enfrascaba en discusiones sin un rumbo determinado. En esas ocasiones Bella debía tomar discretamente la mano del chico para tranquilizarlo, lo cual daba buenos resultados porque de un segundo a otro Edward de callaba y no volvía a abrir la boca hasta un buen rato después.

Al momento de salir ya los esperaba su chofer para llevarlos donde ellos quisieran, Bella le dijo que directo al hotel mientras Edward no abría la boca, era tal su cansancio que no era capaz ni de moverse. Debía estar realmente agotado ya que él no era así, siempre sacaba fuerza de alguna parte para disimular el cansancio. No demoraron ni diez minutos en llegar donde la chica corrió en buscar de las llaves y a pedir el ascensor mientras Edward la seguía detrás.

Edward entró directamente a la habitación mientras la chica les daba el día libre a los guardaespaldas y cualquier cosa estarían en contacto. Luego entró a su habitación donde el chico estaba tirado sobre su cama, la chica se acercó, se sentó y comenzó a darle un masaje de relajación.

-El gasto de energía que se necesita para entender cada idioma que se me puso por enfrente… no entiendo como lo hace Eleazar

-Ya debe estar acostumbrado, además de que no está con tres idiomas a la vez- Edward suspiró

-Nunca debí aceptar este trabajo- Bella dejo de moverse, el chico al notarlo se dio la vuelta para mirarla- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Todo fue mi culpa- susurró

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir y hacer, no sabían si habían pasado minutos, horas o solo segundos, pero habían sido eternos en ese silencio que nadie sabía como solucionar. Edward la miró, ella miraba cada arruga que había en la cama, como si fuera lo mas interesante que existiera, el sonrió, le gustaban esas pequeñas cosas de su personalidad, sabia que en ese momento estaba triste y se sentía culpable. Se levantó de la cama tendiéndole la mano para que ella lo siguiera.

Isabella miró al chico y sin pedir razones se dejó llevar, él le dijo que se arreglara, mientras el bajaba a pedir que arreglaran el auto ya que saldrían esa noche. La chica se quedó sola sin saber que ocurría, debía ser que al verla triste, quería que se olvidara de todo problema, sonrió, todavía no entendía porque había hecho tanta tontería, dejarlo, ese había sido su mayor error.

Comenzó a arreglarse, se colocó un vestido vaporoso color turquesa, se arregló el cabello con algunas cremas para definir algunas ondulaciones, ya que sabía que a Edward le gustaba mucho su cabello, recodaba como le gustaba pasar horas jugando con su el diciendo que era uno de los cabellos más lindo que había visto, se maquilló, se colocó sus zapatos y por último se miró al espejo para ver como había quedado. En eso se abrió la puerta de la habitación, miró hacia allá y no pudo retener una risa al ver la expresión del chico cuando la vio. Tenía la boca semi abierta y los ojos puestos sobre ella, se dio la vuelta para mostrarse por completo, logrando que Edward pudiera articular alguna palabra.

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Edward ya estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color con el cuello desabrochado, en la mano llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón. La chica tomo su cartera y un chal que combinaba con el vestido. El chico le ofreció el brazo, el cual ella aceptó felizmente.

Edward había organizado un itinerario para esa noche donde los llevaría el chofer, comenzaron con un paseo por la Fontana di Trevi donde quedaron maravillados por su estructura, las cuatro columnas, y toda escultura que estaba en esta gran fuente. Bella disfrutaba de cada parte, le contaba al chico cada detalle de la historia de la fuente, del palacio que se encuentra tras la fuente. El chico solo la escuchaba, le gustaba volver a escuchar cada anécdota, cada dato curioso que ella le diera.

Cuando volvieron al coche, se encaminaron hacia el Campo di Fiore, una plaza encantada por su belleza. A los alrededores había una gran cantidad de restaurantes típicos y bares, donde decidieron parar a cenar, era un lugar maravilloso como para no detenerse esa noche estrellada y comer bajo ese cielo.

La cena corría fluidamente, conversaban del trabajo, comentaban de los atuendos o personalidades de los demás participantes de la asamblea, lo que causaba risas, que la gente se daba vuelta a mirar, sonrojando a la pareja y volviéndose a reír disimuladamente. Todo era perfecto, extrañamente perfecto, ninguno de los dos entendía como dos personas que no se hablaban hace años, podían tener esa clase de afecto después de todos los problemas ocasionados. Bella miraba fijamente al chico quien veía la carta de postres, tenia miedo de preguntar, pero lo encontraba necesario, especialmente en ese momento donde la relación estaba mejorando. Se acomodó en el asiento llamando su atención. Este la miró y le preguntó que postre quería, la chica no entendía nada hasta que vio al mesero frente a su mesa esperando el pedido, hizo el pedido, esperó a que Edward terminara mirando la mesa.

-cada vez que haces eso, me asustas… se que me quieres decir algo pero no te atreves- la chica sonrió

-parece que me conoces muy bien

-Como no, desde los diez años que te conozco y aprendí a leer cada expresión de tu rostro y luego a punto de casarnos… ¿no lo crees?... dime, que ocurre

-Solo quería… bueno, quería saber que ocurrió- El chico no entendía, por lo que respiró hondo y dijo- Me gustaría saber que ocurrió en estos cinco años, es decir, yo te conté el porque, pero me gustaría saber que fue de ti…

Todo quedó en silencio, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba las voces de las demás mesas alrededor. Bella se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Edward no diría nada, sabía que no era el momento de preguntar, pero algo en su ser le gritaba que lo hiciera, se sentía una tonta. Comieron el postre callados, de vez en cuando decían algo sobre el itinerario del día siguiente, pero no llegaba a nada más.

Edward pagó la cuenta, ayudó a la chica a colocarse de pie y se dirigieron al coche. Todo el camino fue en silencio, hasta el chofer, que generalmente opinaba o les hacia una breve guía turística, no decía nada.

Llegaron al hotel donde los recibió uno de los guardias que se acercó donde el chico diciéndole algo al oído para que nadie más oyera. Edward asintió, luego miró a la chica que esperaba alguna respuesta. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se dirigieron hacia su habitación. Dentro, le dijo que había llamado el señor Denali y que había solicitado hablar con ella, que llamaría dentro de un rato. La chica se asustó pensando que era lo que había hecho mal como para que la llamaran a ella, siendo que generalmente, o podría decirse siempre, era a Edward a quien llamaba.

Ambos se sentaron en el living a esperar el llamado, de repente sonó el teléfono de la habitación, Isabella contestó, era la operadora del hotel que transfería una llamada desde Phoenix, la chica la aceptó. Era Eleazar, se saludaron, luego el hombre le pidió que pusiera el teléfono en alta voz para que ambos escucharan.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, Edward tuvo un día agotador con todos los jefes de cada comunidad… pero se hizo un buen trabajo- dijo la chica

-Muy bien, cada vez creo más que son un buen equipo para nuestra empresa- se escuchó la voz por el auricular, la pareja sonrió- bueno, llamaba para algo importante, referente a Isabella… me llegó una carta del departamento de relaciones públicas, me preguntaron si luego de que Jasper regresara, tú querías trabajar con ellos- todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos- se que no es momento para contestar, pero debía informarte para que lo pensaras, debido a que Jasper debe regresar a la semana siguiente de que vuelvan. Bueno, espero que todo este bien y manténganme en contacto con todo… Tanya les manda saludos a ambos, en estos momentos se encuentra estudiando

-Que le vaya bien… estamos en contactos- Dijo Edward mirando detenidamente el auricular.

Cuando se terminó la llamada, nuevamente invadió el silencio, parecía que esa tarde solo se escucharía los ruidos externos. Edward se quedó sentado en uno de los sofás con los ojos cerrados, no había sido cualquier noticia, y sabía que la chica debía pensarlo muy bien. Por otro lado, Bella se había colocado de pie y buscaba algo que la mantuviera ocupada.

La chica ordenaba algunos papeles pendientes de las últimas reuniones, mientras el chico seguía inmóvil en el sofá, Bella hubiese pensado que se había quedado dormido si no fuera porque de la nada comenzó a hablar, y no de cualquier cosa.

-Cuando te fuiste corriendo, diciéndome que no podías casarte conmigo, lo único que recuerdo fue verte yéndote del lugar. No sé cómo llegue a la casa de mis padres, me contaron que entre Emmett y Jasper me tomaron de los brazos ayudándome a salir de ese lugar, era una suerte de que no quisiéramos hacer una boda con los lujos y cantidad de gente que había señalado Alice, ya que no se que habríamos hecho para disculparnos por todos los problemas. Mi familia y tus padres en algún momento llegaron donde estaba yo, lo único que se en que Carlisle me dio un relajante para dejarme descansar en una de las habitaciones… solo recuerdo que yo desaparecí, no quería estar ahí, por lo que volví a los inicios.

"Cuando me di cuenta que estaba en Forks, en mi casa, el lugar estaba destrozado, había tirado, rasgado todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, se que parece que al día siguiente llego Alice, lamento mucho que haya visto todo el desastre y ella sola haya tenido que limpiar… ella era la única que entendía como me sentía."

-No es necesario que sigas… fui una tonta al pedirte que me dijeras…- Bella no pudo seguir cuando sintió la mirada del chico

-Pase encerrado dos semanas con solo la compañía del Alice, gracias a ella que había dado la orden de que nadie fuera donde estábamos, pude desahogar toda mi rabia. Cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba pasando, fue cuando comenzó el odio… no quería saber de ti, busque cada cosa que me recordara a ti, tarjetas, regalos, cuadros, lo que fuera con tal de olvidarme que existías, pero no fui capaz de botarlas… le pedí a Alice que las metiera dentro de algo para guardarlas en algún lugar donde yo no las encontrara.  
"Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que yo estaba mejorando de cierta forma, se dedicó a buscar un departamento para mí, me traía las fotos de lugar fabulosos, pero nada de lo que yo quería, o eso creí, pero en verdad solo buscaba nuestra casa. Hasta que un día, mi hermana llego enojada diciendo que ya no quedaban lugares para elegir, que si seguía así dormiría en la calle, fue ahí cuando vi el departamento… justo lo que andaba buscando. A las horas estábamos volviendo a Phoenix para firmar los papeles, Alice se encargaría de decorar todo como yo quería mientras yo debía arreglar algunos asuntos.  
"Mis padres me ofrecieron el trabajo en la empresa familiar, pero yo no tenía el valor para estar cerca de ellos y ver cómo me miraban con lástima, fue ahí cuando recordé que alguien me podía ayudar. Sabes que mi familia es reconocida, por lo que este acontecimiento era uno de los rumores más hablados por las revistas, periódicos y la gente en general, por lo que debía quedar en eso, solo un rumor. Al día siguiente me dirigí a "Denali Ltda." para hablar directamente con el Jefe… como soy conocido por todos, no se me negó la pasada, le conté a Eleazar, todo, que estuve a punto de casarme, pero que las cosas habían salido mal y necesitaba hacer desaparecer todo papel que dijera que había algo entre nosotros… Eleazar muchas veces me preguntó quién eras, pero yo nunca dije tu nombre."  
"A la semana siguiente, era un hombre sin compromisos, soltero sin ningún papel que dijera que algo había pasado por la vida de Edward Cullen. Fue ahí cuando pude acercarme a mi familia y mis amigos… ninguno preguntó nada, solo comentábamos que en dos semanas más ayudaría a mi familia en "Ambientes y diseños Cullen", me habían convencido, era algo que me gustaba, además que estaría con todos mis seres queridos. Pero en solo dos días mi vida cambio nuevamente cuando el señor Denali me llama pidiéndome el mayor favor de su vida. Creyó que como era hijo de uno de los empresarios más reconocidos de Washington, yo con solo 23 años podía hacerme cargo de toda la empresa "Denali Ltda.", que confiaba en mis dotes, según el, cuando me vio pidiéndole con firmeza el tramite matrimonial, que cualquiera me haría caso, hasta el más sabio de los trabajadores de su empresa"- Edward sonrió al recordar esos momentos- El respeto fue inmediato, solo fueron unos minutos que algunos alegaban de cómo un "niño" los iba a guiar, pero no se esperaban al hijo del famoso Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

-Y lo lograste… eres el gerente general más joven y más respetable de la historia- Edward la miró, sonrió, luego con un gesto le pidió que se sentara a su lado

-Obviamente era el protegido de Eleazar, nadie podía tocar a su mano derecha… generalmente me invitaba a almorzar a su casa o a cenar. Fue ahí…

-Conociste a Tanya- el chico asintió- yo la conocí en Francia, había ido de vacaciones sola, por lo que fui su "guía turística", fue ahí cuando nos hicimos buenas amigas

-Ella me invitó a ese viaje… me dijo que iría sola y necesitaba un acompañante… en esa época nos estábamos recién conociendo, y por respeto a mi jefe, no podía. Cuando volvió a Phoenix, me decidí a cambiar mi vida y decidí pedirle una cita, desde ese día que salimos… ella sabe que nada formal debido a su padre, no puedo aprovecharme… pero en realidad era porque no podía olvidarte… y ella no se merecía que jugaran con ella.  
"Jasper, llegó al tiempo después, se había ido de viaje por el mundo con Alice, una luna de miel adelantada como había dicho mi padre, venia con el deseo de casarse con ella por lo que necesitaba un buen trabajo, y que mejor que su mejor amigo para ayudarlo siendo este el gerente general de una gran empresa… él tampoco quería aprovecharse de la empresa familiar, ya le habían dado mucho con recibirlo luego que sus padres murieran como para también pedir un trabajo. Le comente a Eleazar del empleo… yo necesitaba a alguien de confianza como mi asistente y estaba el puesto de subgerente disponible, y él necesitaba a alguien que me sustituyera cuando yo no estuviese. Así se dieron las cosas, hasta que llego el momento del matrimonio de Jasper y Alice… y llegaste tú.

-Llegue yo… a entrometerme en todos tus planes- Edward se rió

-Y vaya que lo hiciste… pero era lo que siempre había esperado… trabajar juntos, volver a casa juntos, cenar… e ir a la cama abrazados.

El silencio reino nuevamente, habían sido confesiones muy fuertes como para no meditar lo que ocurría. Edward tomó a Bella para acercarla más a él, la abrazo por los hombros. Ella se dejó llevar mientras acaricia el torso del chico.

-Es sorprendente como no podemos vivir uno sin el otro… cuando llegaste volvió la luz, volví a nacer, aunque quisiera adiarte con toda mi alma, me era imposible porque mi corazón latía a mil por hora al saber que te tendría de vuelta- Bella besó el pecho de Edward

-Lo mismo me ocurrió a mí, andaba como un satélite perdido por el espacio hasta que te encontré y me habitué a tu órbita… aunque no voy a negar el miedo que tenía que me gritaras diciendo que no querías volver a verme… que ya tenias una familia y yo era historia del pasado

-Eso nunca será así, tu eres mi vida

No era necesario hablar más en ese momento, ya todo se había dicho, cada vez las cosas salían más a flote entendiendo por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar en esos cinco años, esos fatales cinco años para ambos. Pero ya vendrían los buenos tiempos, solo que había que solucionar muchas cosas antes de poder seguir adelante.

...

..

.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola, acá estoy con otro capítulo… ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora ya sabemos lo que sintió cada uno en esos cinco años.

Este es uno de los capítulos que me ha gustado escribir, me gusto pensar el cómo se sentiría Edward si Bella lo dejara, que sería capaz de hacer… y sacando las ideas que escribió Stephenie Meyer en Luna Nueva, bueno, esa fue la idea.

Me gustaría que me comentaran que les pareció este capítulo, así que espero sus reviews.

Nos vemos la próxima semana, gracias por pasarse a leer y a todos los que agregaron a esta historia a sus favoritos.

Besos

Camili


	7. Capitulo 7

****

Advertencia:

En este capítulo hay contenido para adultos, es responsabilidad del lector si quiere seguir con la lectura, gracias.

* * *

.......

.

Los días pasaron, el trabajo era intenso, demasiadas reuniones por día, muchas cuentas que aclarar, pero sabían que al receso podrían relajarse por unos minutos donde las miradas cómplices entre ambos eran la declaración de amor más grande, siempre teniendo en cuenta que nadie se debía enterar que en ellos estaba renaciendo el amor. Siempre trataban de esquivar a los periodistas, algo que era bastante complicado siendo Edward uno de los rostros más apetecidos en esa Asamblea, por lo que Bella debía esconderse para no ser detectada y darle rienda suelta a los rumores. Habían decidido por el bien de ambos que sería igual que hace tanto años, seria todo en secreto para no tener que soportar los rumores y periodistas queriendo saber en que andaba uno de los empresarios más reconocidos de Washington, especialmente ya que había dejado de aparecer en los diarios hace ya tiempo.

Por las noches, se encerraban en su habitación, era tal el cansancio del día que no habían salido a recorrer ni a cenar fuera, como el primer día, solo pedían la cena al cuarto, se recostaban en la cama o en el sofá para conversar por horas, reír de anécdotas o saber que había pasado con la familia de ambos.

Ya solo quedaban dos días de Asamblea cuando Edward no dio más, estaba en medio de una reunión con el anfitrión y otros cargos importantes de la fundación italiana, cuando sorpresivamente tomo sus cosas y salió sin explicación del lugar. Afuera sentada cerca de la puerta estaba Bella con un café en la mano y en la otra una carpeta ya organizada para la siguiente reunión. Al verlo salir apresuradamente se asustó. No tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando Edward la tomaba de la mano llevándosela hacia la puerta principal.

El chofer estaba igual de sorprendidos que todos, por lo que tuvo que correr para tener todo arreglado, no se esperaba esta repentina sorpresa. Edward le dijo que los llevara al Hotel, el chofer asintió partiendo tras ver que el coche de los tres guardaespaldas estaba tras suyo. Bella trataba de pedir alguna explicación, pero el chico solo la miraba sonriendo para calmarla para luego apoyarse en el respaldo del asiento para descansar la cabeza.

Esa vez había sido corto el trascurso al destino, se bajaron, casi corrían por los pasillos para llegar rápidamente a su habitación. No más al cerrar la puerta, el chico tomó a Bella por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello para sostenerse debido a la impresión que le causaba todo lo que pasaba desde que habían salido del edificio. La descarga eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo le hiso recordar todos los besos que había saboreado con Edward, sus piernas comenzaron a no responder convirtiéndose en gelatina haciendo que Edward tuviera que sostener el peso de ambos. Cuando pararon, se miraron a la cara, Edward tenía una sonrisa torcida, la favorita de ella, mientras Bella miraba sin entender que estaba ocurriendo y porque el chico se comportaba así.

-Te extrañaba- la chica frunció el ceño- ¡Estaba agotado! Ya no daba más… ¿No me vas a regañar por eso, o si?

-Debería, este es un trabajo muy importante, ya estamos en las últimas

-Perdón, lo se… pero no eres tú quien esta escuchando cada barbaridad en esas salas- Edward se tiró en uno de los sofás cerrando los ojos, Bella solo lo miró, él era así y eso le gustaba

-No te gusta este trabajo cierto… - él asintió – podrías cambiar… es decir… esto no es lo tuyo, tu deberías estar en la empresa familiar o tocando el piano… tus aficiones…- Edward la interrumpió

-Ya lo hablamos, le debo una a Eleazar… no puedo dejar todo tirado… aunque no sea lo que me guste

-Entonces debemos volver a la asamblea- el chico la miró tratando de convencerla de que se quedaran ahí, Bella suspiró

-Solo esta vez- Edward levantó la cabeza y sonrió- llamaré para explicar que te sentías mal, por eso salimos tan… estrepitosamente

-Te dirán que vayas tu en mi lugar… eres la segunda al mando

-¿Qué crees que iba a hacer? Es obvio que tengo que reemplazarte, tu descansa

Edward se levantó de un salto salió del sofá y corrió a tomar a la chica por la cintura, ella se rió pidiendo que la soltara, pero él dijo que no quería que se fuera, quería que ambos se quedaran ahí, era mejor dan una excusa mejor para ambos y fuera uno de los guardias en su representación. Bella lo miró seriamente, no podían dejar su trabajo así como si nada ocurriera, el Señor Denali les había confiado este viaje y no lo podían defraudar justo en el final.

Firme como siempre, Bella se negó diciéndole que esto era importante y que trataría de llegar temprano. No hubo caso de hacerla cambiar de opinión, le deseó suerte y la vio salir cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se fue a recostar a una de las camas, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir pero el sueño no se conciliaba, se dio varias vueltas pero no lograba dormir. Se quedó de espaldas mirando el techo, como si de ahí salieran todas las respuestas que necesitaba responder de su mente.

Se incorporó y llamó al chofer, ya habían llegado al edificio y la señorita Swan estaba en una reunión, Edward le dijo que después que terminara el día llevara a Isabella directamente al hotel, el chofer afirmó. Cuando cortó, miró a su alrededor, debía ir a hacer unas compras antes de que terminaba el penúltimo día de asamblea, tomó las llave de la habitación. Fuera de esta había uno de los guardaespaldas, el chico lo saludó y le preguntó que estaba haciendo ahí, este le contestó diciendo que la señorita Swan lo había dejado cuidando por cualquier inconveniente, Edward se rió, creía creer que ya estaba grande para cuidarse solo, pero discutir con esa mujer era una pérdida de tiempo. Le dijo al guardia que saldrían a hacer unas compras, que todo era secreto, que nadie debía enterarse, el guardia asintió y se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro de Roma.

Volvieron dos horas después, Edward le dijo al guardia que se quedaba fuera de la habitación y cuando viera a Isabella le avisara con un toque en la puerta. Entró y comenzó a arreglarse, era su última noche en Italia y no la desperdiciaría.

Belle vio como el guardia que estaba en la puerta de su habitación tocaba la puerta con los nudillos y sin esperar respuesta volvió a colocarse en su lugar. La chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero el guardaespaldas no dijo nada solo la saludó con un buenas tardes, ella le correspondió, le dio un descanso diciéndole que los otros dos guardias estaba abajo por si el quería retirarse, este asintió y la dejó sola frente a la puerta. Intrigada por la acción del hombre, lo más silenciosamente posible abrió la puerta, dentro estaba todo oscuro, intento toparse en el interruptor de la luz pero unas manos la tomaron y sin previo aviso estaba siendo besada. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, sabia quien era, nunca olvidaría esos labios ni esos besos tan apasionados y a la vez tiernos.

Cuando se separaron, Edward prendió las luces, estaba vestido con un smoking negro con una corbata azul claro. Ella solo lo mirada preguntando qué ocurría, Edward se hizo a un lado para dejar que la chica pasara, fue solo un segundo cuando Bella estaba quieta sin mover ni un dedo viendo el fabuloso vestido de noche que estaba en una de las camas. Un vestido amarrado al cuello de color café con diseños dorados sobre la parte superior y en el final del vestido. Tenía una caída que detallaba el cuerpo formado de la chica.

Bella no entendía nada, solo miraba el vestido con admiración, Edward para llamar su atención, le dio un beso en el cuello, logrando que la chica se sobresaltara y lo mirara.

-Hay que festejar nuestra última noche en Italia, que mejor que salir a dar una vuelta.

-Cuando hiciste esto… yo te deje durmiendo- El chico le colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la chica

-Solo arréglate que debemos salir o perderemos las reservaciones.

Bella se demoró tan poco que Edward se sorprendió al verla salir del baño lista para salir. Se veía hermosa, podía decir que tenía un buen gusto para elegir, tomo la mano de la chica y salieron del hotel en rumbo al teatro Trastvere, donde vieron una de sus obras más populares. Luego fueron a un restorant cerca del teatro. Conversaron de todo, desde el trabajo hasta de ellos mismos, conociéndose más, conociendo del otro todo lo que había pasado durante esos cinco años en que no se habían visto. No sabían si era el lugar, el país, el aire, pero era maravilloso, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Bella después de tanto reír, cuando por fin se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, su mirada cambió, miraba a la gente que llegaba al lugar o a los enamorados que cenaban igual que ellos.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Edward

-Es que… bueno, todo esto… es extraño- él no entendía, dejó el tenedor en su plato y miró a la chica

-¿A que te refieres con todo esto?

-Bueno, a que estemos juntos, o sea, luego de todos los problemas que pasamos, ahora estemos sentados aquí riéndonos, como si nada

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar- Bella miró su plato, sintió como el chico tomaba su mano

-¿Que ocurrirá después? ¿Qué pasara cuando volvamos a Phoenix?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, odiaban que ocurriera esa situación, no saber que decir. Edward no soltó la mano de la chica, la acarició creyendo que de esa forma solucionaría algo. Se miraron y sonrieron, no era el momento para hablar sobre eso, debían disfrutar del tiempo que tenían en Italia, estaban solos, sin nadie que los reprochara, o creyera otras cosas sobre ellos. Sabían que se estaban volviendo a conocer, todavía no podía haber nada entre ellos, todavía las heridas debían sanar y la gente debía entender lo que ocurría.

Cuando terminaron, pagaron la cuenta, subieron al coche pidiéndole al chofer la opinión de donde ir ahora, que les faltaba por recorrer. Terminaron en una pequeña bahía, navegando en un yate por el mar Mediterráneo. Bella le pidió a Edward que se detuviera en medio del mar, ella se colocó en el extremo del navío para poder mirar el horizonte. Sintió como pasaban unos brazos por su cintura abrazándola y protegiéndola de que no cayera.

Era un momento maravilloso, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban, pero nada importaba ahora, a lo menos hasta que llegaran a Phoenix, a la realidad.

Cuando ya era muy tarde decidieron volver a la orilla, debían volver al hotel, había que arreglar todas las cosas y dirigirse al último evento de la Asamblea al día siguiente. Subieron al coche, conversaron todo el camino, el chofer les daba ideas de donde podían pasear, logrando que la pareja prometieran que volverían pronto. Ya en el hotel casi corriendo y riendo hasta llegar a su habitación, lo estaban pasando tan bien que se habían olvidado en que estaban en ese país.

.

Edward se tiró sobre una de las camas tratando de parar de reír ya que le faltaba el aire. Cuando se detuvo sintió que todavía le faltaba aire, abrió los ojos y notó a Bella sentada sobre el mirándolo seriamente. El chico trató de sentarse, pero ella se lo impidió mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Los besos eran cálidos y acompañados de caricias, se deseaban pero no sabían si era el momento de corresponderse de esa forma, todo podría cambiar luego de ese acto, pero para eso existían los riesgos.

Edward tomó a Bella por la cintura mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama con la chica todavía sobre él. Se separaron unos centímetros para mirarse y confirmar que lo que pasaría luego era porque ambos lo deseaban, pero solo el impulso de la chica de volver a besarlo, confirmaba cualquier pregunta. Bella le sacó la chaqueta y la corbata mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del chico acariciando cada centímetro, por otro lado él le acariciaba los hombros, los brazos, su espalada descubierta, recordando cada parte que llevaba tanto tiempo sin tocar, sin recorrerla.

La chica se levantó quedando de pie al frente de Edward quien no dejaba de mirarla. Tomó el nudo del cuello del vestido logrando que este se deslizara por su cuerpo quedando solo con la ropa interior inferior. El chico estaba extasiado, la tomó de las manos y la tiró sobre él para besarla con locura. Se dieron vuelta para ahora quedar el chico sobre ella besando su boca, mejillas, el cuello para bajar lentamente hasta sus senos, los besos con dulzura, creyendo que al mínimo contacto ella se rompería. Bella disfrutaba del contacto con el chico, recordando cada caricia como si hubieran sido solo hace unas horas.

Mientras Edward disfrutaba de lo que hacia, la chica intentaba sacarle la ropa que le quedaba, la camisa fue fácil de sacar, no le importó si algunos botones salían rasgados, los pantalones rápidamente terminaron en el sueño y los boxer también. Edward la miró y sonrió diciéndole que a ella todavía le quedaba una prenda, ella rió, solo le dijo que ella era más rápida. Eso los llevó a los juegos, tratando de que fuera parejo, Edward bajó por el estomago, besando cada lugar de ese maravilloso cuerpo, llegando a su ropa interior, fue sacándola lentamente mientras acariciaba los alrededores. No podía negarlo, la amaba, la quería como siempre, nunca la había dejado de amar.

Cuando estaba completamente desnudos, Edward se colocó sobre ella, Bella le acariciaba la espalda sin perder el contacto visual entre ambos. Con solo una mirada de aprobación bastaba saber que se querían el uno al otro y no era un simple deseo, sino que con ese acto se perdonaban en todo lo que haya pasado, ya era momento de perdonarse e intentar seguir en esa vida, lograr poder estar juntos sin que nada importara.

Despacio el chico fue penetrando la cavidad húmeda de la chica, notó como esta estaba estrecha, la miró intentando entender que ocurría, eso quería decir…

-Solo he estado contigo Edward… con ningún otro hombre he hecho el amor

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que él se volviera loco de amor, besándola como nunca, se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un susurro "Te amo". La chica se apretó hacia el abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía, no cabía más de la felicidad que la inundaba, todo era maravilloso, volver a ser uno los dos, saber que la quería y que había perdonado todo percance que hubiera existido. De a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo, Bella gemía el nombre de su amante con cada embestida gozando el sentirlo dentro de ella, por otro lado Edward disfrutaba con pasión cada movimiento de cadera que hacia la chica logrando que se excitara cada vez más.

Entre tanto amor y goce, pronto terminaron en el clímax, teniendo junto un orgasmo al mismo tiempo disfrutando de los gemidos de cada uno, cayendo rendidos. La chica no dejó que él se moviera de encima, quería volver a sentir el peso de Edward, quería abrazarlo y nunca más soltarlo, creyendo que si lo hacia despertaría de ese lindo sueño. Cuando sintió que el chico suspiraba sobre ella lo abrazó fuertemente, él se incorporó para poder mirarla a la cara para saber que le ocurría, él verla soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tan malo soy en la cama para que estés con esa cara?- Bella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombre mientras sonreía

-No quiero subirte más el ego, pero eres fabuloso… no tengo nada de qué quejarme

-Entonces porque esa cara- Edward trató de correrse pero Bella nuevamente se lo impidió- No me voy a ir

-Ese es mi temor, que despierte de este maravilloso sueño y tu ya no estés- Edward resistió todo su peso en un solo brazo mientras que con el otro acariciaba la mejilla de la chica

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado- sonrió- eso podría pensarlo yo, ¿no lo crees?- Bella desvió la mirada a lo que Edward tuvo que obligarla a que volverá hacia él- debería amarrarte para que nunca te vayas de mi lado y confíes en mi…

-Confío en ti- interrumpió Bella

-Entonces está todo bien… créeme, no te dejaré irte por segunda vez, soy lo bastante egoísta para pensar en encerrarte en una casa y que no salgas nunca más si es necesario- Bella se rió

-No tendría ningún problema si tú estás conmigo

Edward le sonrió, acercó su rostro al de ella para rozar sus labios, despacio se corrió a un lado de la cama sin dejar de abrazarla mientras ella enredaba sus piernas con la de él. Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo hasta que Bella comenzó a temblar haciéndoles recodar que estaban sobre la ropa de cama. Edward se colocó de pie para tomar a Bella para correr las ropas de cama y acostarla dentro. Luego se metió él, la colocó junto a su lado mientras la arropaba con las sábanas. Ella se acomodó en su pecho mientras lo acariciaba. Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, Edward le acariciaba la espalda sin soltarla en ningún momento.

-Me preguntaste que ocurriría cuando volviéramos a Phoenix- dijo el chico, Bella se movió para mirarlo a la cara- Bueno… creo que empezar una nueva vida juntos, ¿no crees?- ella sonrió

-¿Y los demás?

-Como siempre ha sido, al principio escondidos, y luego veremos… en una de esas las cosas ahora sean publicas- La chica se rió contagiando a Edward- un periodista más o uno menos creo que ya no molesta… si mis padres siguen vivos y muy felices creo que no es tan malo

-¿Qué pasará con Tanya?- el chico desvío la vista

-Debo hablar con ella, sabe que no es formal lo que tenemos, pero debo respetar a Eleazar, está en juego mi relación con él

-El te quiere como a un hijo- Edward sonrió

-Dice que es la única forma de compensar el porque yo este ahí.

-Espero que las cosas no se compliquen por mi culpa- dijo Bella mientras volvía a recostarse sobre el pecho del chico

-Mas de lo que las complicaste hace cinco años, imposible- dijo entre risas Edward mientras colocaba a la chica bajo suyo- y que vas a hacer tu ¿te vas a ir de "Denali Ltda."? O trabajaras en el departamento de relaciones publicas

-Aun no lo se… no hablemos de trabajo ahora, por favor

-Tienes razón… podríamos hacer otras cosas en vez de hablar de trabajo

Edward comenzó a besar el cuello de Bella logrando que suspirara, nuevamente comenzaron los juegos de caricias y besos que los llevaron a una nueva demostración del amor que se tenían, dando la confianza de que las cosas cambiarían próximamente.

.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron renovados, el haber conversado todos los problemas y el haber vuelto a reconocer sus cuerpos había sido lo más maravilloso del viaje. Se bañaron y arreglaron para la última reunión de la asamblea, pronto volverían a casa aunque no sin antes prometer que volverían como un viaje de paseo para recorrer todo lo que les faltaba de ese hermoso país.

Solo les llevó la mañana, una reunión general donde se afinaron los últimos detalles terminando con un desayuno buffet para poder despedirse de los demás participantes, luego de eso volvieron rápidamente al hotel donde tomaron sus maletas para no perder el avión. Se despidieron del chofer que los había seguido, dándole las gracias por todo. Subieron al avión para un largo viaje, Bella se quedó dormida en la mitad del camino en los brazos de Edward quien nunca la soltó y sin desaparecer una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Phoenix, venían realmente cansados de ese viaje tan duro y largo. Fuera del recinto los esperaban distintos coches para llevarlos a sus respectivas casas, entre ellos estaba el Volvo de Edward, quien contento se acercó corriendo a acariciarlo después de tanta ausencia sin verlo y poder manejarlo, Bella solo sonreía, parecía un niño que había dejado su juguete favorito en casa después de un largo viaje. Uno de los choferes le dijo a la chica que lo acompañara para dirigirla a su casa, no quiso molestar al chico, así que asintió y se dirigió a donde le indicaban, pero no alcanzó a entrar cuando Edward cerraba la puerta y le decía al chofer que ella iría con él.

Después de un largo camino en un silencio que no era incomodo pararon en el edificio donde vivía Edward, la miró inocentemente a lo que la chica entendió que era para quedarse con él esa noche, ella no protestó, no quería separarse ni un minuto de su lado. Estacionaron el auto y subieron al departamento, todo estaba ordenado como si alguien hubiera ido a ordenar hace poco, el chico sonrió, corrió a uno del sofá y se tiró cómodamente, Bella solo se reía, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua preguntándole al chico si quería algo quien negó.

Bella se sentó en un costado del sillón con la cabeza de Edward sobre sus piernas, estuvieron conversando de cosas sin sentido, luego sobre la promesa que habían hecho, ella debía ayudarlo con el toque femenino en ese departamento, como él debía ayudarla con el orden de su departamento, decidieron comenzar ese mismo fin de semana, especialmente con el de la chica que le faltaba un orden urgentemente.

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada por lo que decidieron que era hora de ir a la cama, cuando la chica entró a la habitación, le pareció como si hubiera vivido años ahí, todo era como habían planeado, no podía dejar de sorprenderse, Edward la abrazó por detrás preguntándole a que lado dormiría ella, sonrió y como lo había dicho años atrás, ella al lado derecho y él al izquierdo. Se acostaron y pronto cayeron rendidos, había sido un largo viaje de trabajo y necesitaban descansar, recuperar fuerzas, especialmente si mañana tenían otro trabajo por hacer.

El día siguiente despertaron muy temprano, Edward despertó a la chica con el desayuno en la cama, mientras él se iba a la ducha ya que saldrían temprano a hacer unas comprar. No dijo más y dejó a Bella sin entender nada.

Al rato después Edward volvió con la toalla amarrada a la cintura y el cabello mojado, la chica se sonrojó e intentó mirar a otro lado, no entendía por que le ocurría eso si supuestamente hace años atrás se iban a casar y eso sería pan de cada día, pero siempre recodaba que cada centímetro de ese hombre la hacía temblar o sonrojarse y esperaba que nunca terminara aunque la delatara por completo. El chico lo notó y solo se rió ocasionando que Bella se molestara, levantándose para dejar la bandeja en la cocina y luego ir a bañarse. Cuando entró al baño se encontró con ropa para ella, era completamente nueva, hasta todavía tenían la etiqueta. Se metió a la ducha, colgados había un espacio para los utilices de aseo de Edward y otro con productos para una mujer, bajó la vista pensando que las cosas podían ser de Tanya, pero al ver los productos con más detención, vio que eran las cosas que a ella le gustaba, su shampoo favorito con olor a Fresias, el jabón que mas le gustaba, no lo podría creer. Decidió tomarse una ducha relajante, era sábado y no había prisa, aunque ese hombre que la esperaba dijera todo lo contrario.

Cuando ya estaba lista salió a la habitación donde la cama ya estaba armada y prolijamente ordenada, la miró desde la puerta, era exactamente lo que había soñado pero algo le faltaba, la miró con más detenimiento hasta que sintió los brazos del chico en su cintura.

-Creo que unos almohadones de algún color y los baja camas del mismo, le daría vida a esta habitación- dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar la cama.

-Yo te dije que necesitaba de un toque femenino, tienes toda la autoridad para hacer lo que quieras- Bella se dio vuelta con una sonrisa

-Y si coloco toda la habitación en rosado, ¿lo aceptas?- Edward se rió

-Creo que si

-¿Y toda la casa?

-Bella, no creo que tu quieras eso… la casa esta tal cual como la deseabas tu, ¿o no?- Isabella se rió, mientras abrazaba al chico

-Si tienes razón… solo faltan algunos toques como tu dices- ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la chica recordó algo- cuando entre a la ducha un set de baño para ti y otro para mi, ¿los colocaste hoy en la mañana? ¿y esta ropa?- Bella se separó del chico para mostrarle lo que traía puesto, unos jean gastados y una polera de manga tres cuartos

-Eehh… bueno…- Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello- si te dijera que las cosas del baño siempre estuvieron ahí, desde que me vine a vivir aquí… y la ropa…

-¿es broma? ¿todo lo has tenido aquí?- la chica no lo podía creer mientras veía que el chico asentía

-Siempre que encontraba algo que sabia que te gustaría, lo compraba… creo que estaba obsesionado con que volverías y todo seria un sueño- la chica sonrió tristemente y se acercó a abrazarlo

-No estabas obsesionado, estabas enamorado… perdóname por lo que te hice

-Bueno, creo que no nos vamos a poner sentimentales ahora porque sino, creo que no saldré de este dormitorio en mucho tiempo más… y debemos ir a de compras

.

Bella preguntó que compras debían hacer, pero el chico solo dijo que había que buscar algo donde acomodar todo lo que estaba en las cajas de su departamento, así que mientras mas temprano se movieran, menos se demorarían en ordenar el lugar.

Felices salieron rumbo a un local comercial donde comprar muebles, Edward eligió varias repisas donde colocar los miles de libros que debía tener Bella gracias a su afición a la lectura y sus talleres de literatura, eligió un juego de living más equipado del que ella tenía en casa. Luego fueron en busca de un escritorio, Bella se enamoró de uno, parecía de los antiguos escritorios llenos de rococó. Edward sonrió al ver los ojos de Bella como se iluminaban al ver el mueble. Al empleado que los ayudaba a elegir, le dijo que ese también iba en la lista. Cuando llegaron a los muebles de dormitorio, la chica encontró los almohadones que quedarían bien para la cama de Edward y los baja cama, el chico por otro lado elegía unas mesas de noche para la habitación de la chica, ya que recordaba que solo había una cama. Le preguntó al empleado si había alguna mesa para la televisión y una televisión, le mostró algunos mientras la chica seguía buscando cosas para el departamento del chico.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos, a punto de pagar, Bella no podía creer todo lo que habían pedido, ella no tenía tanto dinero para pagar todo eso, por lo que se sentía incomoda para decirle a Edward que devolviera varias cosas ya que no podía pagarlas. Lo peor fue cuando vio que el chico estaba pagando, había comprado todo, hasta las cosas que ella había elegido para el departamento de este. Cuando él la miró, notó su descontento, luego hablaría con ella, ahora debía dar la dirección para que el camión llevara las cosas hacia el departamento de la chica.

Cuando ya estuvieron el en coche, antes de encender el motor, Edward miró a la chica y le pregunto que ocurría.

-Bueno, es que no sé cómo te pagaré todo lo que compraste, es decir, yo no tengo tanto dinero, vengo recién llegando a Phoenix, así que podemos ver como pagarlo en…

-Tómalo como un regalo- la chica abrió los ojos de par en par

-Estas loco, ¡es mucho dinero!

-Bueno, tómalo con un regalo de cumpleaños, navidad, santo y toda celebración que se te ocurra- Edward se reía de la cara que tenía la chica

-Igualmente no estoy de acuerdo, pero te prohibiré que me regales algo e igualmente te daré algo de dinero para pagar- él asintió resignado, ya haría que se le olvidara.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Como están todos?

Disculpen la demora, se que dije desde un comienzo que actualizaría cada semana, pero se me ha hecho muy complicado, he tenido mucho que hacer en clases, me ocupa la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando llego a casa lo único que quiero es dormir.

Así que quería proponer (espero que no les moleste y entiendan) actualizar cada semana y media o dos semanas, para así tener tiempo, les prometo que no demorare mas de eso. La inspiración la tengo, siempre estoy pensando en la historia, el problema es sentarme y escribirla.

Bueno, ahora… ¿les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si… se que las cosas pueden ir un poco rápido, pero todo tiene un propósito, además Edward y Bella no pueden estar solos por tanto tiempo, ¿no creen?

Espero sus comentarios, y espero haber aclarado dudas, cualquier cosa saben donde preguntar.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besitos para todos y muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.

_**Camili.**_


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene contenido para mayores, queda tu consentimiento si quieres leer o no, el aviso esta echo. Gracias._

.

..

...

...

Estuvieron en casa de Bella todo lo que restaba de la tarde ordenando las cajas y botando las cosas que en realidad solo las tenía por guardarlas. Edward hacía todo los movimientos pesados mientras que la chica solo se dedicaba a ordenar y sacar los objetos de las cajas. Ya entrada la tarde apareció el camión con los muebles que habían comprado esa mañana, por suerte tenían la mayoría de las cosas ordenadas ya que no hubieran entrado los muebles con tantas cajas.

Entre ambos colocaron en su posición los nuevos sillones, discutiendo donde quedarían mejor, Edward colocaba las estanterías en la pared mientas la chica iba colocando los libros. Ya siendo muy de noche Bella no soportaba seguir entre tantas cajas o desorden aunque el departamento ya estaba casi terminado, pero el haber trabajado todo el día en el la tenía colapsada.

Edward dio la idea de ir a cenar a algún lugar a lo que Bella se negó rotundamente, primero no tenía ganas de ir a algún lugar con muebles, algo que era realmente imposible de lograr y por otra, él ya había gastado mucho en ella como para que siguiera haciéndolo. Luego de tratar que la terca de Bella cediera, Edward se resignó y le dio la idea de que volvieran a su departamento, donde ya estaba todo ordenado y podrían cenar ahí. Bella saltó de la alegría, quería ordenar las cosas que ella había elegido para ese lugar, por lo que tomaron las bolsas correspondientes y dirigirse allá.

En el camino, Bella pidió si podrían desviarse a algún local donde vendieran flores a lo que Edward no discutió, él haría lo que ella dijera, sonrió para sí mismo, siempre había sido así, le daba el gusto en todo con tal de que ella fuera feliz… si ella lo era, el también lo seria. Compró varios ramos de flores, lilium, rosas, margaritas, frésias y silvestres, Edward solo pensaba que haría con tantas flores. En eso Bella se dio vuelta a mirarlo preguntándole cuantos floreros tenía en casa. Él la miró sorprendido, sabía que Esme le había regalado uno cuando le dijo que esa casa era muy blanca y que necesitaba color, pero no recordaba donde se encontraba. Creía que podría haber dos o tres pero habría que buscarlos.

Volvieron al Volvo para seguir al departamento, Edward se sentía tranquilo, el olor a flores que se impregnaba en su coche y el olor de Bella lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía volver en el tiempo recordando todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. Toda la gente que se encontraba en la iglesia ese día debió preguntarse porque la novia había huido, nunca peleaban, una que otra discusión pero nada que se pudiera arreglar en unos cinco minutos. Sintió como tocaban su mano, miró a su lado, Bella la sonreía… con esa sonrisa podría olvidar todo lo que hubiese pasado en el pasado.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba en el departamento de Edward, Bella se dirigió directamente a la cocina donde dejó las flores, mientras le gritaba al chico por los floreros. Él se quedó pensando donde los encontraría, nunca en su vida pensó en comprar flores, eso generalmente lo hacían su hermana y su madre. Los buscó por el living, donde encontró uno dentro del mueble donde su madre había guardado la loza de celebraciones, se lo llevó mientras él seguía buscando los demás, en eso recordó, sabían dónde estaban los floreros que estaba buscando. Miró a la cocina, escuchó que Bella tarareaba una canción, debía estar concentrada en hacer los arreglos florales, no se daría cuenta.

Caminó hacia el pasillo, se detuvo en la mitad, frente a una puerta que se mantenía cerrada a toda hora, nadie solo el entraba a ese lugar. Miró la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta donde descansaba una cajita de madera, la acarició con la yema de los dedos, volvió a mirar en dirección a la cocina, Bella seguía entretenida en lo que hacía, era solo un minuto, sacar lo que necesitaba y volver a cerrar, no debía causar dolor ni malos recuerdos, Bella estaba ahí con él, en su casa, donde siempre soñaron. Abrió la caja, sacó la llave, la colocó en la cerradura y abrió.

No era tan doloroso como las demás veces, esa vez era como si solo fuera una habitación donde se guardaban todos los recuerdos, se acercó a uno de los muebles que estaba contra la pared, abrió tratando de no mirar nada más, sacó los floreros, los dejó sobre el escritorio pero no pudo dejar de mirar esa foto… la foto con la que había sufrido todos esos años.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- Edward se quedó de piedra, no quiera que eso pasara, nadie debía ver esa habitación- Edward… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Solo…

Bella entró a la habitación en silencio mirando todo a su alrededor, Edward no se movía de su sitio, no podía mirarla a la cara, tenía miedo, tenia terror de enfrentarla y decirle en lo que había estado viviendo, sabía que podría provocarse una enfermedad, pero él no podía vivir de otra forma. Trataba de escuchar los pasos de la chica, pero parecía estar detenida en alguna parte del lugar, sabía que estaba ahí, sentía su aroma, sentía su presencia, pero no decía nada. La sintió que estaba cerca de él vio su mano que se deslizaba hacia la foto que estaba en frente… no, eso no.

- ¡No!- tomo la mano de Bella impidiendo que diera vuelta la foto

- Edward…

Solo bastaba decir su nombre para que él dejara que hiciera lo que quisiera, bajó la vista lo que más pudo con tal de no ver ninguna reacción de Bella cuando supiera que lo ocurría ahí. No sintió ningún ruido, ninguna respiración, ni un movimiento, se asustó, en una de esas se había ido para no verlo más. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con algo peor que no verla ahí junto a él, miró sus ojos por donde descendían lagrimas silenciosas, no dejaba de ver la fotografía, pasaba uno de sus dedos por la imagen que se encontraba ahí.

- Pensé que ya no existía esta foto- dijo Bella en un susurro

- No tuve el valor de botarla… es el único recuerdo- Bella lo miró para encontrarse que por sus mejillas también rodaban lagrimas de tristeza

- No llores…- acarició una de sus mejillas, Edward cerró los ojos al contacto, Bella miró a su alrededor, vio que en una de los estantes había una copia _de Romeo y Julieta_, de _Cumbres Borrascosas_, sonrió- ¿qué es todo esto?- Volvió a preguntar

- Como dije, no podía sacarte de mi mente… cuando Alice encontró este departamento era justo lo que habíamos deseado, amplio y con tres dormitorios, nuestra habitación, la habitación de… invitados, y el… estudio…

- Este lugar parece más…- Edward la interrumpió

- No era capaz de imaginar nada para mi, todo era pesando en que estabas tú presente en esta casa aunque te odiara con toda mi alma por lo que me habías hecho… con el odio que te tenía en ese entonces, como te dije, cada cosa que sabía que te gustaría, la compraba, puedes ver ese mueble de allá y encontraras ropas, joyas, accesorios… lo que quieras, todo es tuyo… luego encontré los libros, encontré los muebles y poco a poco se fue creando este estudio donde cada vez que entraba te encontraba sentada frente al escritorio leyendo o escribiendo.  
"Pero luego los recuerdos fueron desapareciendo, y aunque no quisiera verte, necesitaba esos recuerdos. Uno de esos días volví a Forks, rondé por todos los rincones de esa casa hasta que encontré lo que buscaba… la caja con todos los recuerdos, sabía que Alice los dejaría ahí… volví con todo eso acá, cada foto tuya la miraba por horas sentado aquí, a veces maldiciéndote, otras extrañándote. Sabía que esto me hacía mal, pero necesitaba tenerte presente. Mi familia siempre quiso saber que era lo que había acá adentro, pero luego de gritar que nadie se metiera acá, la puerta nunca más intentó ser abierta y menos preguntar que había aquí.

"Un día cerré la puerta para no volver a entrar más… y lo cumplí, por mucho tiempo no entre, solo cuando recordaba momentos en especifico que me tenían vuelto loco, tomaba las llaves y entraba, sabía que era una tortura, creía que nunca volverías y yo solo me hacía las falsas esperanzas de que regresarías, pero acá era como tenerte a mi lado."

- ¿Pero por qué guardas… esta foto?- volvió a mirar a Bella a los ojos

- Porque es el recuerdo más hermoso que tenemos juntos… aunque no haya llegado a su fin

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, había una biblioteca personal, con todos los libros que a ella le encantaban, desde novelas, a libros de investigación los cuales la inspiraban para escribir en sus tiempos libres, en la pared de al frente había un ventanal de lado a lado y delante de él, el escritorio, muy parecido al que había elegido en el local comercial pero este debía haber costado mucho más. Las paredes eran otra cosa, completamente tapizadas en fotos, fotos de ellos dos juntos o ella sola, en todos los tamaños, en especial, las donde salían ella, eran las más grande. Recordaba cada foto cuando había sido sacada, algunas eran cuando ellos solo eran los mejores amigos, otras cuando ya estaban comprometidos, todas con un recuerdo por detrás, algunos buenos y otros malos. Se pensó a ella en esa habitación, en realidad parecía como si ella se encontrara ahí, como si existiera una gemela. Miró a Edward que ahora miraba al suelo, miró la foto que tenía en sus manos todavía, ese era el recuerdo más doloroso, había sido un mes antes de que Edward le pidiera matrimonio, pero el recuerdo mas bello había sido tres meses antes.

.

.

*~* Flash Back*~*

.

_Bella se paseaba inquieta por la habitación, sabía que no era nada anormal, sabía que sucedería en algún momento, pero no tan pronto, además no podía interrumpirlo así como nada. Miró la habitación, ya la conocía al revés y al derecho, era el dormitorio de su mejor amigo, de su novio… de su amante._

_Sintió como se abría la puerta, bruscamente miró hacia ella para ver entrar a Edward preocupado por la llamada que había recibido de ella, trató de sonreír lo más natural posible, sabiendo que igualmente Edward sabría que no era verdad, el chico la abrazó sin esperar palabra alguna y se quedaron ahí por un buen rato._

_- ¿me contarás que es lo que ocurre?- miró a Edward a los ojos, se veía calmado y a la vez preocupado por lo que fuera a decirle, no era normal que lo llamara a esa hora cuando el todavía se encontraba en la Universidad_

_- Edward… es algo importante, se que cambiara muchas cosas, pero…_

_- Bella, dímelo de una vez, tu nunca me molestas cuando estoy en clases, a lo menos que sea algo muy importante- ella asintió- entonces, cuéntame que ocurre_

_- Amor… estoy embarazada…_

_El cuarto quedo en silencio, se miraron fijamente, Bella empezó a asustarse, necesitaba que él hablara dijera algo, ella ya estaba realmente preocupada como para soportar el silencio en ese momento._

_- ¿Cuánto tienes?_

_- Dos meses… sé que no fui responsable al cuidarme, y que debíamos esperar a que saliéramos de la Universidad, pero se dio y ahora…_

_- Shh… basta- Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre su manos, sonrió- la responsabilidad es de ambos… además un tiempo antes o un tiempo después, que importa… es algo de ambos, es todo el amor que sentimos, que puede ser más hermoso…_

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Edward soltó una carcajada, levantó a la chica del suelo y le dio unas vueltas_

_- Amor… es maravilloso… un hijo, es decir, wow… espera a que se enteren mis padres, Emmett…- se miraron son un sonrisa divertida_

_- Alice- dijeron al unísono mientras reían_

_- Pero, ¿qué haremos? Mis padres en una semana más se van a Francia y tu familia ya tiene todo listo para irse a Phoenix, a nosotros todavía nos queda este año de universidad- Edward le colocó un dedo en los labios para que se callara_

_- Respira… ya habíamos quedado que nos quedaríamos aquí hasta que terminemos los estudios luego yo creo que podremos ir a buscar algún lugar en Phoenix si prefieres o en otro lugar… sabes que nada me importa si tú estás conmigo, vamos a hacer felices, vamos a tener un hijo… juntos por siempre- Bella sonrió, lo besó tiernamente_

_- __Siempre_

.

.

*~*Fin Flash Back*~*

.

.

Habían decidido que esperarían a que naciera el bebe para casarse, estaban muy felices, estaban viviendo ellos ahí en Forks mientras terminaban la universidad en Port Ángeles. Tres meses después terminaron sus carreras, ya eran unos profesionales, Carlisle les había ofrecido un puesto en la empresa familiar, a lo cual ellos estaban pensando si tomarlo o no. También les habían regalado los pasajes para ir a Isla Esme como regalo de graduación de la universidad, los cuales aprovecharon con muchas ganas, necesitaban de un descanso. Además era una ayuda, a Bella ya se le notaba el vientre y al Edward ser uno de los hijos de Carlisle Cullen era seguido por la prensa y no querían que nada saliera al aire, querían vivir tranquilos el embarazo, especialmente si tenían en mente casarse, ese sería el boom de los reportajes… o se casaban obligados por el embarazo o Bella era una caza fortunas… no querías vivir eso.

Ahí fue cuando todo pasó, llevaban una semana en Isla Esme, felices. Un día Bella estaba en la orilla de la playa, llevaba puesto un vestido que mostraba los cinco meses de embarazo, se veía preciosa con el mar de fondo y ella mirando su vientre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Edward aprovechó ese momento y lo retrató en una foto. Luego fue a dejar la cámara adentro para ir a acompañar a su novia. Fue cuando la vio sentada en la arena con cara de dolor. Corrió a verla, le pregunto qué le ocurría, pero ella no respondía, miró el vientre para ver si era algún malestar nuevo, pero no fue eso lo que encontró, solo vio como una hilera de sangre corría manchándole las piernas y el vestido.

Fue en cosa de segundos que la llevó la lancha y a máxima velocidad fueron directo al continente. En el trascurso, Bella lloraba de dolor y de miedo, Edward había llamado a su padre para preguntar qué hacía, la única opción era llevarla a un hospital de urgencia.

Esos recuerdos son los más indefinidos, solo recuerdan haber ingresado al hospital, Bella entrando a un pabellón y Edward histérico caminando frente a la puerta donde su novia había desaparecido. Luego cuando el doctor se acercó al chico para decirle que su novia estaba estable, había perdido mucha sangre, pero que se recuperaría pronto… y el bebe… era muy pequeño, no había podido aferrarse, había sido un aborto espontaneo.

Ambos no tuvieron las fuerzas para ver a sus familias, decidieron quedarse en Isla Esme sin recibir visitas, querías estar solos en ese momento. El doctor había dicho que no eran problemas del organismo de Bella, si no que el bebe no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para aferrarse al vientre materno, si hubiera llegado al fin igualmente no habría estar desarrollado completamente, por consecuencia, moriría al nacer.

No tenían prisa en nada, no había compromisos que cumplir, Bella necesitaba descansar por lo que se quedarían indefinidamente en la casa de la playa, no les costó salir adelante, el doctor dijo que en ocho semanas más podrían volver a intentar tener hijos, el útero de Bella era fuerte para quedar embarazada, así que no habría dificultad en eso. Ambos se apoyaron en todo momento, al mes volvieron a ser la misma pareja de antes, a los pocos días invitaron a los Cullen a visitarlos, ya necesitaban ver a gente conocida.

Alice se había encargado de hacer una fiesta para alegrar a todos los presentes, reían, gritaban y bailaban. Bella miraba a Edward, gracias al amor que sentían uno por el otro habían logrado salir adelante, pero no quería volver a pasar por eso, se prometió a ella misma que nunca más haría sufrir al amor de su vida como lo hizo en ese momento.

Fue en esa misma fiesta donde Edward le pidió matrimonio a Bella, ella y Alice gritaban de la emoción, aceptó colgándose del cuello del ahora su prometido, dándole un beso apasionado que recibió aplausos de todos los presente y aullidos y burlas de Emmett.

Ambos volvieron al presente, los recuerdos los habían llevado a navegar por el dolor pero a la vez la felicidad, pensar que por no querer ver sufrir nuevamente Edward, ella se había ido, pero le había causado más dolor del que esperaba, estuvo a punto de enfermarlo mentalmente y todo habría sido su culpa, en una de esas cuando hubiese vuelto, no lo habría encontrado en el matrimonio de su amiga, si o que tendría que haber ido a visitar a un hospital psiquiátrico. No, eso nunca, se había prometido que no lo vería sufrir nunca más y eso haría.

Tomó la foto entre sus brazos, caminó decidida hacia una de las paredes cubierta de fotos y comenzó a sacarlas a tirones. Edward miraba sorprendido, iba a detenerla, este era su espacio, su santuario, para recordarla… pero ahora la tenía a ella.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Liberarte de esa pena… cuando te vi feliz en Isla Esme, después de todo el sufrimiento que pasamos con la pérdida de nuestro hijo, me prometí que nunca más te haría sufrir- Bella miró a Edward- sé que no lo cumplí, que te hice sufrir más de lo que hubieras sufrido si me hubiese quedado, pero ahora estoy aquí y no pienso alejarme…- se fue hacia la otra pared repleta de fotos sacando una por una- así que ya no necesitas esto, podemos volver guardar todo esto en su lugar.

A Bella le corrían pequeñas lágrimas por su rostro pero no dejó de sacar las fotos, ninguna quedaría, habrían más momentos que fotografías, esas quedarían en los recuerdos. En eso se detuvo, solo estaba pensando en ella, es decir, ella quería estar con él para siempre, pero que tal si Edward no lo pensaba así, miró al suelo, antes de haber hecho eso debió preguntarle. Decidida levantó la mirada para preguntar pero con lo único que se encontró fueron con los labios de ese hombre que la tenia vuelta loca, la besaba apasionadamente.

Edward la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él lo más posible para sentir su cuerpo, una mano la pasó por cada centímetro de su espalda mientras que con la otra tomaba el rostro de Bella. Ella por otro lado soltó las fotos sin importar que sucediera con ellas, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico para tenerlo más cerca de lo que ya lo tenía si era posible. Edward la guió fuera de la habitación para dirigirse hacia su dormitorio. Solo dejaban de besarse para tomar aire pero luego volvían a encontrar su labios temiendo que si se separaban por más de un segundo todo sería un sueño.

Bella se detuvo justo en la puerta, Edward la miró interrogante, pero con solo leer su mirada sabía que ocurría. Había tiempo para todo desde ahora, nada debía ser rápido, podían tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. Lentamente Bella le quitó la camisa para dejar su torso desnudo, paso sus manos, despacio recordando cada parte de ese maravilloso cuerpo. Edward le pasó sus manos por la espalda hasta encontrar el final de la polera y poder sacarla a través de sus brazos y cabeza, la miró a los ojos mientras bajaba lentamente mientras los tirantes del sostén se deslizaban por sus hombros.

Ahí estaba, ese cuerpo perfecto, como siempre, toda ella era perfecta, se sentía dichoso de decir que esa mujer era de él y de nadie más. Tomó el broche del pantalón para poder desabrocharlo y sacarlos rápidamente. La miró con deseo, Bella sonrió mientras se abrazaba a él para sentir sus cuerpos unidos, piel con piel, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y como sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

Bella terminó de sacar su ropa mientras camina de espalda hacia la cama sin despegar la vista de Edward quien no se movía del marco de la puerta. Se recostó en la cama dándole una invitación al chico de que la acompañara. Edward se sacó los pantalones y los bóxer, nunca perdiendo la mirada de su mujer, lentamente se subió a la cama quedando a un lado de Bella. Con solo mirarse se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban y que deseaban ese momento, él se colocó sobre ella, besos sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, luego levemente sus labios para bajar por su cuello, la clavícula. Por cada parte de su cuerpo dejaba un beso donde marcaba que ella le pertenecía. Llegó a sus senos donde disfrutó un buen rato con ellos, logrando que Bella curvara la espalda para incitarlo más a que siguiera. Cuando los besos siguieron descendiendo, colocó sus manos en cada uno de los pechos mientras besaba su estomago hasta llegar al ombligo. Subió la mirada, ahí estaba Bella mirando con lujuria cada movimiento que hacia pidiéndole a gritos que no se detuviera, colocó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a ella mientras continuaba con los besos.

Llegó a su intimidad, la besó tiernamente obteniendo un gemido de la chica, saboreó cada lugar, besó su clítoris logrando que Bella gritara su nombre, pidiéndole que terminara con eso y la penetrara de una vez.

Le abrió las piernas para colocarse en medio, la miró a los ojos, la besó apasionadamente mientras la penetraba en una sola embestida haciendo que Bella gimiera de la excitación. Los movimientos eran lentos pero satisfactorios, ambos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro sin dejar de decir sus nombres.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar al orgasmo, Edward aceleró el movimiento, Bella enterró sus dedos en la espalda del chico cuando sintió como sus paredes se estrechaban al sentir el orgasmo. Edward a los pocos segundos terminó dentro de ella.

Derrotados por el cansancio, él cayó sobre ella sin dejar se acariciarla, mientras ella sonreía abrazándolo.

Edward se levantó de encima para correrse a un lado, Bella aprovechó para colocarse en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. Se sentían completos, mucho más que cuando hicieron el amor en Italia, esta vez sabían que harían lo imposible por no separarse nunca más. Rendidos, cayeron en un profundo sueño, sin dejar se abrazarse y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sintió que alguien tocaba el timbre de aviso para poder subir a su departamento, debía estar soñando, todos sabían que él estaba en viajes de negocios, aparte de que era domingo, un día para descansar. Volvió a sonar, no lo tomó en cuenta, se rodó para abrazar a Bella, pero su sorpresa fue notar que ella ya no estaba en la cama. Se sentó mirando a todos lados, en un rincón estaba la ropa que había tenido puesta ayer, es decir que no se había ido. Se rió, no estaba soñando, había estado con Bella toda la noche y toda la semana anterior. En eso pensó que debía ser ella la que quería subir, en una de esas el conserje al no conocerla debía confirmar. El timbre volvió a sonar pero con más insistencia.

Tomó un pantalón de pijama y corrió a la puerta, solo apretó el botón que confirmaba que podía entrar. Miró hacia la cocina y hacia el living, no, Bella no se encontraba ahí, se preguntó que había ido a comprar. Se apoyó en la pared cerca de la puerta para esperarla.

Las puertas se abrieron, los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par, no era la persona que esperaba ver, es decir… ella, o sea, debía estar…

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

- Hola hermanito, espero que me hayas extrañado mucho… ¿y ese olor? – Alice Cullen pasó al living como si fuera su propia casa mientras olfateaba el olor singular- ¿flores? ¿desde cuándo que tu compras esa cantidad de flores?- dijo mirando hacia la cocina donde todavía estaban las flores que Bella había comprado la noche anterior

- Alice… no es…no deberías…

- Edward, de verdad que sabes cuales son mis gus… tos… ¿Alice?- Bella venía con un vestido blanco con grande flores en colores naranjo y amarillo, al ver a la hermana de Edward se quedó helada

- ¿Bella?

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Acá esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. He estado con muchos problemas, aparte de los estudios he tenido muchas cosas que solucionar, pero me comprometí a subir el capitulo, así que lo logre, termine el capitulo y lo subo en este tiempito que tengo antes de seguir estudiando.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias por los reviews y la gente que pasa a leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero no demorar. Besos

_**Camili**_

.

.


	9. Capitulo 9

...

...

...

..

.

Las puertas se abrieron, los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par, no era la persona que esperaba ver, es decir… ella, o sea, debía estar…

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

- Hola hermanito, espero que me hayas extrañado mucho… ¿y ese olor? – Alice Cullen pasó al living como si fuera su propia casa mientras olfateaba el olor singular- ¿flores? ¿desde cuándo que tu compras esa cantidad de flores?- dijo mirando hacia la cocina donde todavía estaban las flores que Bella había comprado la noche anterior

- Alice… no es…no deberías…

- Edward, de verdad que sabes cuales son mis gus… tos… ¿Alice?- Bella venía con un vestido blanco con grande flores en colores naranjo y amarillo, al ver a la hermana de Edward se quedó helada

- ¿Bella?- la pequeña Cullen saltó con alegría- Es obvio, ¿Quién más podría hacer cambios en este departamento?- Alice se acercó y la abrazó- No puedo creerlo, me debatía en correr a tus brazos para mi matrimonio o no… fui tan feliz al verte ahí- Bella y Edward no reaccionaban, ella lo notó- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Alice, ¿crees que es normal que alguien llegue así sorpresivamente a una casa sin avisar primero?- su hermana se rió

- Ay Edward, soy tu única hermana, no creo que me vayas a cerrar las puertas de tu departamento… es decir, a lo menos que estén ocupados, recuperando el tiempo perdido

- ¡Alice! Basta, esta es mi casa, con Bella estamos conversando, arreglando las cosas del pasado…- Edward ya empezaba a enojarse

- Y por eso le regalas un vestido…- interrumpió la chica- esperen a que se enteren los demás que han vuelto… porque han vuelto ¿no?... Bella tienes que contarnos el porque nos dejaste sin decirnos nada…

- Alice, te quiero mucho… sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, pero…- Bella trataba de tranquilizar las aguas, veía la cara de Edward que en cualquier minuto explotaría- No creo que sea el mejor momento de hablar sobre eso… y menos que se enteren todos…- Alice hizo un pequeño puchero

- Pero mamá querrá saber que has hecho desde que te encuentras en Phoenix… querrá saber igual que todos, porque dejaste a Edward en el altar…

- ¡Ya basta Marie Alice! No quiero que le digas nada a nadie, seré yo quien hable… no te puedes meter en todo lo que pase en mi vida- Edward estaba disgustado y su hermana lo había notado

- Solo…

- ¡Nada! ¿No recuerdas todo lo que ocurrió hace cinco años? ¿Qué no recuerdas que Bella se fue a pocos minutos antes de comenzar la boda? ¿Tú crees que quiero que todos se enteren como si nada hubiera pasado?- Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello, luego suspiró- por una vez en tu vida, déjame hacer esto a mi manera…

- Si… discúlpame, solo… sabes que ella es mi amiga y bueno…- él la miró detenidamente- Bella, debes dejarme la dirección de su departamento para visitarte y hablar… los dejo, nos vemos

Alice pidió el ascensor sin mirar a nadie más, a los pocos segundo se abrieron las puertas dándole paso a la chica que solo moviendo los labios, le dijo a su hermano "Te quiero", para luego cerrarse las puertas y dejarlos a ambos solos en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos.

Bella se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina para arreglar las flores, debían estar marchitas por haberlas dejado ahí sin agua toda la noche. No quería pensar en nada más, pero sabía que lo que había dicho Edward era verdad, no podían arreglarse las cosas así sin nada más, no solo ellos estaban involucrados si no que también su familia, la familia de él y mucha gente externa. Sintió las manos fuertes del chico sobre sus hombros, no dijo nada, siguió con la tarea de arreglar las flores.

- Sabes que todo lo que dije ahí…

- Edward, sé que no todo puede ser fácil… se que debo ganarme tu perdón, así que…

- No, no es eso- Edward la tomó fuerte de los hombros para darle la vuelta y mirarla a los ojos, ella se veía desconsolada- solo quiero que por una vez me deje arreglar mis problemas… la adoro, Alice es mi hermanita pequeña, pero esto es algo entre nosotros dos y no quiero que nadie se meta

- De igual manera debes desconfiar de mí, es decir… ¡me fui! Te deje ahí solo sin ninguna explicación…- Edward le colocó un dedo en los labios para que dejara de hablar

- ¿Tú crees que te hubiera traído a mi casa, hubiésemos hecho el amor si no confiara en ti?- Bella negó- entonces no pienses en esas cosas… yo nunca desconfié de ti, solo estaba enojado por cómo te habías ido sin ninguna explicación, pero ahora que lo sé, y con las cosas que me dijiste ayer en la… en ese lugar, sé más que nunca que eres esa mujer con quien quiero estar, pero debe ser algo entre los dos, no que los demás decidan por nosotros- ella sonrió

- Hablando de esa habitación, debo ir a ordenarla

- ¿Y las flores?- Edward rió entre dientes mientras ella se preguntaba por qué comenzar- creo que primero veremos las flores y luego juntos vemos como ordenamos ese lugar- Bella sonrió y asintió, él se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso- yo siempre he tenido buen gusto- Bella le dio un empujón en el hombro riendo

- Presumido

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina a salvar las flores que todavía estaban con vida. La chica armó dos lindos arreglos que colocó en la entrada y en el living del departamento, luego fueron al escritorio. Bella entró como si nada y comenzó a retirar las cosas que podrían traer recuerdos, Edward la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, todavía le costaba entrar a ese lugar sin recordar a su hijo o los hermosos recuerdos que había tenido con Bella. Debía olvidarse de todo ello, debían volver a empezar, crear ese futuro juntos, pero esta vez sería diferente, solo confiaría en ella, no importaban que los vieran juntos… quería que todos lo supieran. Luego recordó a Tanya, debía conversar con ella, no quería tener problemas con nadie, menos con la familia de su jefe.

Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando Bella lo llamó preguntándole que ocurría, él se acercó sin responder y comenzó a sacar cosas, luego fue en busca de una caja donde guardar todo. Estuvieron ahí varias horas, pero dejaron el lugar como el escritorio que era, Bella se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo, había quedado el lugar perfecto, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, Edward miraba a su alrededor, le sorprendía volver a ver el lugar como un día había planeado, como había imaginado, con ese propósito, sonrió al recordar esos momentos.

- ¿Porque sonríes?- Edward amplió su sonrisa sin moverse de donde estaba

- Estas en el lugar que siempre creí verte cuando entrara a esta habitación… con un libro en la mano… nunca creí que se haría realidad- Bella sonrió

- Si quieres puedo venir diariamente para que me veas aquí… puedo fingir que leo Cumbres borrascosas y…

- Podrías estar siempre aquí…- interrumpió Edward mirándola seriamente

- ¿Cómo?- Bella lo miraba sin entender a lo que se refería

- Podrías… podrías vivir… conmigo- Bella bajó la vista mientras suspiraba

- Edward…

- Es tu casa… siempre lo ha sido, la compré pensando en ti, la decoré pensando en ti, esta tal cual como tú la querías… no hay nada diferente…- Bella se puso de pie y camino hacia el chico sin mirarlo, él se movió incomodo al no escuchar alguna respuesta- no quiero estar lejos de ti

- No voy a estar lejos de ti… trabajamos en el mismo lugar y vivo a pocas cuadras de aquí- suspiró, subió la mirada para conectarla con la de Edward que parecía inquieto- no creo que sea el momento, tu todavía debes conocerme bien… yo te hice mucho mal…

- Yo ya te conozco perfectamente- interrumpió Edward moviéndose de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia el living, Bella lo siguió- Es decir, nos íbamos a casar… yo ya sé porque te marchaste, te perdoné….- Ahora fue turno de la chica para interrumpir

- Pero solo tú lo sabes, nadie más… cuando se entere la prensa, tus padres no saben que estoy viniendo constantemente aquí y no creo que les haga mucho humor que estés con la mujer que te dejó plantado en la iglesia…- Edward se detuvo, Bella se paró frente a él, le acarició la mejilla- yo sería feliz estar contigo noche y día… pero todavía no es el momento, esperemos un poco mas

Edward abrazó a la chica, tenía razón, no debían apresurar las cosas, él y su familia no eran personas desconocidas en el mundo, no faltaría poco para que se enteraran que Isabella Swan estaba en Phoenix y comenzaran los rumores, además él debía hablar con sus padres, debía hablar con Tanya.

Miró a Bella, le sonrió, vivir juntos podría esperar, ella tenía razón, todavía debían conocerse mejor, debían saber tanto uno del otro, ya habría tiempo para seguir con el siguiente paso. La abrazó con fuerza y luego la besó con todo el amor que había tenido guardado desde hace tantos años, el cual no había podido entregar a nadie más.

Tomaron las cajas donde habían guardado todo lo del estudio y las bajaron a la bodega que tenía el edificio, cuando subieron volvieron a mirar la habitación que ahora permanecería abierta. Edward abrazó a Bella por la espalda colocando las manos en su cintura, se acercó a su oído donde le dijo que ese era su lugar, había sido creado para ella así que podía entrar cuando quisiera y volver a escribir o leer. Bella sonrió, se dio la vuelta besándolo apasionadamente recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos volviendo a reconocer cada lugar y decir feliz que volvía a ser solo suyo.

Lunes por la mañana, vuelta al trabajo, habían estado conversando hasta la madrugada de cosas sin importancia pero que para ellos era lo más importante del mundo. Edward había ido a dejar a Bella a su departamento ya que como había trabajo a las pocas horas, debía recoger todo de ahí.

Edward llegó temprano esa mañana, no había dormido nada pensando en esa mujer que ahora ocupaba su mente, saludó a todo el que se cruzó en su camino mientras se dirigía a su oficina. Fue ahí cuando alguien se plantó frente a él impidiéndole el paso. Iba a discutir cuando levanto la vista del suelo y vio a su mejor amigo frente a él. Sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente, ya hace semanas que no se veían. Ambos se dirigieron al despacho de Edward, donde podrían conversar son interrupciones.

Jasper le contaba todo el viaje por América latina que realizaron en su luna de miel, Brasil, Cuba, Puerto Rico, Colombia, entre otros países, luego fue el turno del chico de ojos verdes comentar todo lo que había ocurrido en esas semanas en la empresa, sobre la asamblea, por lo que tuvieron que tocar el tema del regreso de Bella Swan.

- Así que Isabella Swan ha vuelto a Phoenix- Edward asintió tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que trataba de salir a toda costa con el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de esa mujer- me imagino… que pediste explicaciones… es decir, para soportar el trabajo con ella…

- Y participar juntos en la asamblea- Jasper se quedó con la boca abierta, le parecía anormal que Edward contara todo con tanta normalidad, es decir, Alice le había contado su encuentro con ellos en el departamento de Edward, pero no creyó que las cosas fueran tan bien

- Eso quiere decir… que esta todo aclarado

- Se han arreglado algunas cosas- Jasper se levantó de su asiento sin creer lo que escuchaba

- Entonces hay posibilidades de que el matrimonio Cullen-Swan vuelva a las portadas…

- ¿No crees que es hablar muy pronto, Jasper?

Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron mirando hacia la puerta donde estaba Bella mirando con una sonrisa. Jasper se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo, ya eran muchos años que no se veían. Después de Edward, Jasper era su amigo incondicional cuando estaban en el instituto, él era ese amigo que la comprendía, la cuidaba en silencio, no necesitaban palabras para saber que el siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Edward seguir sentado tras su escritorio mirando la escena, sabía que no debía tener celos, pero esa relación de amistad siempre le había provocado eso, sacudió la cabeza, él era su mejor amigo y además el marido de su hermana, sonrió. Bella se acercó hacia él para saludarlo, dejó unas carpetas sobre la mesa y luego bajó el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla, Edward alegó pidiendo lo que en verdad se merecía. La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Jasper estaba ahí y no sabía hasta que nivel sabía. Edward no esperó más tiempo y tiernamente le dio un beso en los labios, mientras sentía como Jasper se aclaraba la garganta y Bella se sonrojaba.

- ¿Qué estoy hablando muy pronto? Creo que nunca me iré por más de dos semana a alguna parte, creo que me pierdo de muchas cosas- Edward y Bella se seguían mirando pero con una sonrisa en el rostro por lo que decía su amigo- Ahora explíquenme que está ocurriendo

El chico rubio se sentó en una silla esperando que hablaran, Bella se iba a sentar en la silla de al lado pero Edward la tomó por la cintura mientras él se paraba de su asiento y se sentaba en una esquina del escritorio más cerca de su amigo y con Bella entre sus brazos.

Fue ahí cuando le contaron todo lo ocurrido desde que Bella hacia llegado a la empresa, como se lo había tomado Edward, como había sido la relación y luego todo lo que ocurrió en la asamblea, omitiendo algunas cosas que solo debían quedar entre ellos. Jasper también por su parte le contaba algunos detalles a Bella de su luna de miel, se notaba a gran distancia que su matrimonio lo había convertido en un hombre nuevo, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. No le quiso contar más porque sabía que Alice le contaría cada detalle del viaje, ya que pronto debían juntarse para conversar tranquilamente.

Entre risas y comentarios se escuchó como tocaban la puerta, Bella y Edward se soltaron, él se volvió a sentar en su puesto mientras bella se sentó en la silla cerca de Jasper. Edward dio el permiso para que entraran, dejándole la pasada a Eleazar, Jasper se colocó de pie para saludar a su jefe y dejarle el asiento.

Platicaron sobre su fin de semana para luego empezar de plano con la conversación de trabajo, vieron los detalles del viaje, donde Jasper se enteró de todas las noticias que referían a su trabajo, Bella le pidió a Edward que le entregara las carpetas que había dejado a su lado donde estaban todos los documentos y folletos de la asamblea en Italia, explicando cada procedimiento que se llevó a cavo y los resultado obtenidos en la fundación. Entre cada tema aparecía una anécdota sobre algo relacionado con el tema, quien fue el rey de los chistes fue Jasper, dejando a todos impresionados ya que generalmente él era el serio dentro de una reunión tanto formal como informal. Eleazar concluyó con algunas proyectos que se venían por delante en el siguiente periodo donde se realizaría un viaje a Canadá donde se realizaría la instalación de un nuevo centro de la fundación.

Eleazar se levantó de su puesto, se acercó a Jasper para felicitarlo nuevamente por su matrimonio, miró a Edward, y por último miró a Bella quien se puso nerviosa, el hombre se aclaró la garganta.

- Muchas gracias por tu trabajo Bella, has sido una gran ayuda, en especial ya que has sido más ordenada que Jasper con el papeleo- Los cuatro se rieron- Pero ya llego el momento, Bella… seguirás trabajando en "Denali Ltda." O tomarás otro rumbo

- Yo… yo creo…

- Se quedará, yo la necesito- interrumpió Edward colocándose de pie mirando seriamente al hombre que estaba frente a él, Bella estaba sorprendida

- ¿A qué te refieres con que la necesitas?- preguntó el dueño de la empresa mirando detenidamente al chico quien se sonrojó ligeramente

- Necesito una mano derecha

- Ya tienes a Jasper, es tu subgerente y no creo que quieras sacarlo de su cargo- Edward negó- entonces no entiendo para que necesitas a Isabella

- Como usted mismo dijo, Jasper está encargado de toda la subgerencia y podría decir que tiene más trabajo del que tengo yo, y él no es muy ordenado con el papeleo, y cuando trabaje con Bella en la asamblea fue muy ordenado todo, nada tuvo imperfección, por lo que pensé que Jasper se podría hacer cargo de todo lo relacionado a reuniones o números, mientras que Bella puede organizar los archivos, redactar reuniones, y… acompañarme en los viajes… es decir, Jasper ahora tiene una esposa que cuidar y no creo que ella quiera que su marido este viajando por el mundo y nunca esté con ella- se quedó en silencio un minuto sin despegar la vista de Eleazar esperando alguna reacción, pero al no haber nada siguió hablando- creo que nos daría más organización y más productividad, Bella no nos fallará y yo necesito a alguien de confianza y que sepa manejar todo- finalizó mirando a la chica

- En realidad Edward tiene razón- interrumpió Jasper- yo soy pésimo con los papeles… yo puedo encargarme del lugar, las reuniones, las relaciones, la parte de contratos y discusiones… sabe que tengo poder de convencer a la gente, y cuando Edward esté fuera del país, va a haber alguien quien se quede vigilando y él no estará solo… no es una mala idea

- Sí, creo que podría resultar- dijo al fin el empresario recibiendo un suspiro de los dos chicos- la respuesta está en ti Isabella- Eleazar la miró- que es lo que quieres…

Bella miró a todos los que se encontraban ahí, se sentía comprometida con cada uno de ellos, Edward estaba albergando toda su confianza en ella, Jasper también lo hacía y por si fuera poco Eleazar confiaba en ellos dos y en ella, que harían un buen trabajo, pero había algo importante. No sabía si era una gran idea, es decir, si quería tener algo con Edward no sabía si sería bueno que lo vieran trabajando con él, Edward odiaba a la prensa y si trabajaban juntos, todo quedaría en evidencia, pero a la vez quería estar ahí, ser su mano derecha, poder verlo todos los días, y también a Jasper, sabía que entre los tres harían un trabajo estupendo, no sabía qué hacer. Los miró a todos por un tiempo sin abrir la boca, cuando se detuvo en el chico de cabello cobrizo, este la miraba fijamente pidiéndole, no, suplicándole con la mirada que se quedara con él, y lo malo de todo eso es que ella no podía resistirse, ¿sería buena idea? No lo sabía, pero debía arriesgarse, no podía ser una cobarde nuevamente y dejarlo solo cuando él le pedía a gritos que estuviera a su lado, esta vez no lo dejaría solo. Le sonrió a todos los presentes y luego se dirigió a Eleazar diciéndole que encantada se quedaría en "Denali Ltda." Apoyando y perfeccionando el trabajo de la empresa. El hombre la felicitó, le dijo que al día siguiente tendría su oficina, y que por ese día trabajaría en el despacho de Edward mientras administraban sus labores. Todos asintieron colocándose de pie para dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos. Eleazar y Jasper salieron de la oficina dejando a Bella y Edward solos. Se miraron con una amplia sonrisa, Bella corrió a los brazos del chico quien le dio una vuelta en el aire mientras ambos se reían. Cuando estuvieron ambos en el suelo, Edward tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para besarla tiernamente.

- Como te dije en Italia, te encontré y no dejaré que te vayas- Bella sonrió

- En una de esas hubiese trabajado a solo un piso de acá o a algunas cuadras

- Eso es muy lejos- dijo abrazándola mientras la chica reía- acá te tengo frente a mis ojos… como siempre debió haber sido

Se miraron fijamente, se veía el amor que renacía de ellos, ese amor nunca se había ido, solo había sido guardado en una cajita con llave, bien escondida en el fondo, esperando el momento para poder volver a abrirla y dejar que el amor volviera a su sitio. Ellos no podían estar separados, dependían del otro, si uno muriera, el otro no tardaría en seguirlo, donde fueran debían estar juntos.

Tocaron a la puerta, Edward autorizó la entrada, era uno de los trabajadores que le traía un recado a Bella, que la necesitaban en la sala de Reuniones, el señor Hale necesitaba hablar con ella para organizar las actividades. Ella asintió, cuando el trabajador se hubo retirado, Bella besó a su hombre, prometiendo que volvería pronto, él le devolvió el beso dejándola marchar. Sabía que ahora la tendría a cada momento, y si el destino era correcto, para siempre.

* * *

…...

...

..

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todos.

¡Si se! Discúlpenme, se que hace mucho que no actualizo, he estado mil ocupada con todos los trabajos de la Universidad y exámenes, ufff algunos me entenderán, pero todo ha acabado, me quedan algunos exámenes, pero ya puedo actualizar más seguido, se los prometo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me encanta escribir en donde Edward y Bella estén felices juntos, y espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, siempre son bienvenidos y a todos los que pasaron a leer, también muchas gracias.

Nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo, para disculparme por mi ausencia, puede que actualice mañana o pasado, tengo muchas ganas de escribir, así que no demorare.

Muchos besos a todos,

Camili.


	10. Capitulo 10

...

...

..

.

.

A su secretaria le dejó dicho que si volvía la señorita Swan, que la dejara entrar a su despacho ya que por ese día ella trabajaría con él para organizar el trabajo que se les venía, también que le entregara cualquier documento a ella, ya que comenzaría a hacerse cargo de esas cosas, para luego entregárselas a él. La secretaria asintió y él se dirigió al piso siguiente, debían conversar algunas cosas antes de empezar con el trabajo ese día.

Estaba frente a la puerta de cristal que separaba la oficina de todo el piso, ahí estaba su secretaria. La saludó preguntando si el señor Denali estaba desocupado en esos momentos, ella lo anunció, luego invitándolo a entrar en la oficina.

Entró tocando la puerta, Eleazar lo miró un segundo para luego bajar la vista a las carpetas que tenía en frente. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio esperando a que el hombre le permitiera hablar. Estuvieron así varios minutos, sin que ninguno dijera algo, cuando Eleazar levantó la mirada conectándola con la de Edward suspiró resignándose con los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Me imagino que quieres saber cuál es mi opinión- Edward asintió en silencio- es una buena idea, yo te metí en esto y debo aceptar algunas condiciones- nuevamente suspiró- serás catalogado como el favorito

- Ya estoy acostumbrado- Eleazar rió

- Lo encuentro extraño, primero no la querías ver, y ahora la quieres como tu mano derecha y no permites que se vaya

- Es por eso que vengo a conversar contigo, quiero que las cosas queden claras- dijo Edward acomodándose en su asiento- aparte de trabajar allá en Italia, tuvimos tiempo de conversar, aclarar ciertos puntos, además debíamos llevarnos bien para lograr un trabajo perfecto…

- Todavía no le encuentro sentido- interrumpió Eleazar, Edward suspiró, luego lo miró

- Bella me contó porque me dejó en el altar ese día, y tenía una razón justa, razonable… lo pensé mucho y creo que es hora de perdonar, no puedo vivir con esta amargura conmigo para siempre, además de que ella quiere trabajar en este lugar, no puedo dejarla así… no por mi orgullo le voy a quitar el trabajo a alguien

- ¿Solo eso? O la has perdonado hasta el punto de querer estar con ella nuevamente- Edward bajó la mirada- yo ya te lo he dicho Edward, es problema tuyo lo que hagas con ti vida sentimental, pero cuando está involucrada mi hija por medio…

- Tranquilo, no… no ha pasado nada, solo hemos hablado

- Sabes que te quiero como a un hijo, te defendería hasta la muerte, no solo me has ayudado en la empresa, si no que te he disfrutado como el varón que nunca tuve- Ambos sonrieron- pero si tienes algo con Tanya no quiero que ella salga herida, no se lo merece… las cosas deben quedar claras, especialmente porque Bella y ella son amigas- Edward asintió, sabía todo eso

Alguien tocaba la puerta, ambos miraron hacia el lugar de donde apareció la cabeza de Tanya y una de sus manos que le saludaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pidió permiso y entró, saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazado a su padre y luego con otro meso en la mejilla a Edward quien sonrió levemente.

La invitaron a sentarse lo que ella aceptó gustosa sentándose en la silla cerca de Edward, luego preguntó de qué hablaban. Su padre le comentó del buen trabajo que se había realizado en la asamblea y que Bella había decidido trabajar con la mano derecha de Edward para organizar las cosas que Jasper no sabía realizar bien. Tanya se alegró por su amiga y aprovecharía de pasarla a ver antes de irse. Conversaron un rato sobre algunos informes que debía entregar la chica en la Universidad, con los cuales ya terminaba su carrera y podría ingresar a trabajar junto a su padre.

Edward se disculpó diciendo que debía seguir con su trabajo ya que venía mucho por delante, Eleazar le deseó un buen día, mientras que Tanya se colgó de su brazo diciendo que lo acompañaba y así aprovechaba de ver a Isabella, luego volvería para almorzar con su padre.

Bella estaba sentada en el escritorio de Edward buscando uno de los papeles que había dejado guardados antes de irse a Italia donde salían algunos antecedentes del trabajo que se estaba realizando en Canadá, en eso se abrió la puerta dejando el paso al chico, ella sonrió, pero esta desapareció cuando vio entrar a Tanya tras él. Ambos se quedaron mirándola, nerviosa trato de hablar.

- Eh… disculpen, yo solo buscaba unos papeles de las instalaciones en Canadá y…

- Ay, tranquila Bella, yo venía a felicitarte por tu nuevo trabajo, estoy tan feliz de que te hayas quedado en la empresa- Tanya se acercó a Bella abrazándola, mientras ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, Edward seguía de pie en la puerta- pensé que te marcharías después de todo el escándalo que había hecho Edward cuando mi padre le dijo que trabajaría contigo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres su mano derecha

- Bueno… logramos limar nuestras diferencias- Bella trataba de sonar lo más normal posible, pero tenerla en la misma habitación con Edward y ella, la ponía nerviosa

- Podríamos cenar hoy- Tanya la miró sonriente, luego miró hacia la puerta donde todavía estaba Edward inmóvil- los tres, para festejar su regreso y que Isabella esté en "Denali Ltda."… ¡podría ser en tu casa Edward?- el chico por fin reaccionó tratando de sonreír

- Si, no hay problema… Be… Isabella, los papeles están en el último cajón del escritorio, los había dejado con llave por cualquier eventualidad- Bella asintió, sabía porque la había llamado por su nombre completo, trataba de ser lo más formal posible

- Gracias…

- Entonces nos veremos hoy a las ocho en casa de Edward- luego miró al chico- estaré aquí cuando termines de trabajar, así nos vamos juntos… bueno nos vemos en la noche, debo ir a conversar unos asuntos con mi padre, nos vemos

Nadie dijo nada, ambos se quedaron en su lugar, cuando Tanya se acercó a la puerta, se acercó a Edward dándole un corto beso en los labios haciendo que Bella mirara a otro sitio. La puerta se cerró, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación esperando que alguien lo rompiera, pero eso no ocurría, ambos estaban pensando en cosas distintas. Debía conversar y terminar eso de una vez por todas, ya había decidido que es lo quería para su futuro, por otro lado debía quitarse de en medio, había perdido su oportunidad y no podía romperle la ilusión a esa chica que consideraba su amiga.

Bella no supo en qué momento sintió los brazos de Edward rodeándola y apretándola fuerte contra su pecho, con la intención de que olvidara todo lo ocurrido hace unos instantes. Pero no era fácil, no sabiendo que él no era completamente suyo, que había otra persona que tenía poder sobre él. Edward tomó la barbilla de la chica para que ella lo mirara, se acercó para besarla pero Bella inmediatamente corrió el rostro, separándose rápidamente de su abrazo. Sabía porque lo hacía, y tenía todo el derecho a querer rechazarlo.

La chica se dirigió hacia el escritorio, ella tenía una copia de las llaves de su escritorio, por lo que rápidamente abrió el cajón para buscar los papeles que necesitaba para terminar de ordenar las cosas con Jasper.

- Lo siento- Bella no lo miró- Por favor, mírame

- Tranquilo, todo está bien, ella tiene todo el derecho, ella no sabe lo que pasa entre nosotros… pero no me pidas que te bese, sabiendo que tienes el sabor de otra mujer

- Lo sé, soy un estúpido al haberlo solo intentado, discúlpame… lo siento- Bella volvió a cerrar el cajón ya con los papeles en la mano

- Debo ir donde Jasper, estamos terminando de organizarnos, en una hora más estaremos aquí para mostrarte el diseño por si quieres arreglar algo o dar la aprobación

- Bella…

- Cualquier cosa me mandas a llamar, aquí estaré- le interrumpió

La chica salió rápidamente del despacho en dirección a la sala de reuniones donde lo esperaba su amigo. Por otro lado, Edward no sabía cómo remediar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, debería haber arreglado todas estas cosas antes de haber iniciado una relación con Bella, ella no se merecía algo así. Aunque ella le hubiera causado tanto mal hace cinco años atrás, la razón nunca fue otro hombre, solo un mal diagnostico, debía arreglar las cosas lo antes posible.

Como había dicho, a la hora más tarde, aparecieron Jasper y Bella en su oficina para mostrarle como habían organizado sus tareas. Todo había quedado perfecto, Bella se haría cargo de la organización de viajes de relaciones internacionales, los documentos y archivos que se confeccionaban en la empresa para ser distribuidos por los demás centros y todo trabajo que tuviera que ver con algún problema que tuviera Edward dentro de la oficina. Jasper se haría cargo de toda la parte administrativa, todas las relaciones interiores de la empresa, sería el encargado de visitar los centro dentro de Estados Unidos y tomar el cargo cuando Edward no estuviera en el país.

Edward estaba impresionado con el trabajo que habían realizado, autorizó cada movimiento, solo pidiendo una carpeta con todo lo conversado para mandarla donde el señor Denali así estuviera informado de los movimientos que se realizarían de ahora en adelante. Luego Jasper se fue a su oficina para seguir con el trabajo. Bella se quedó ahí para organizar el viaje a Canadá que tenían en una semana más.

Bella debía realizar varias llamadas para las reservaciones en el hotel, llamar a la organización que se haría cargo de la administración en Vancouver. Edward le cedió su asiento ya que el solo debía planear el grupo de trabajo y una exposición que debía realizar en Canadá. De vez en cuando miraba a la chica, tenía todo completamente controlado, se notaba cansada, le hubiese encantado decirle que dejara todo y llevársela a su departamento donde la consentiría, le haría el amor y la mantendría entre sus brazos toda la noche con tal de que no pensara en nada más. En eso Bella se levantó del asiento diciendo que ya era hora de irse.

- Debo ir a mi departamento a cambiarme para luego ir a la cena que planeó Tanya… nos veremos ahí

- Déjame que te lleve- dijo Edward levantándose del sofá en donde estaba para tomar sus cosas, pero Bella lo interrumpió

- No, tú debes quedarte aquí, Tanya dijo que esperaría a que terminaras con tu trabajo y se irían juntos…

- Pero podemos ir todos juntos, puedo esperar a que te cambies…

- No Edward, no compliquemos más las cosas… tú debes esperarla… yo estaré a la hora en tu departamento- Edward bajó la mirada, vio como la chica le tomaba la mano, la miró, ella sonreía

- Te echaré de menos

- Yo igual- Bella besó su mejilla.

Tomó su cartera y salió de la oficina mientras el chico la miraba salir sin decir nada, se sentía pésimo, si hubiese podido, se tiraba por la ventana tratando de perderse de los problemas.

Comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, al poco rato abrieron la puerta, eran Tanya y Jasper que venían conversando sobre la luna de miel, ella le decía que le mandara saludos a Alice y que esperaba verla pronto. Edward, cuando vio la cara de su amigo supo que ni él entendía algo, pero en otro momento le explicaría las cosas mejor. Tomó su chaqueta y los tres salieron del lugar.

Tanya conversó todo el camino hacia el departamento, comentarios sobre la universidad, las conversaciones que habían tenido su padre y ella para los futuros negocios de la empresa. Edward solo escuchaba, de vez en cuando decía algún monosílabo que dejaba contenta a la chica.

Cuando pasaron por el edificio donde vivía Bella, Edward pasó lentamente esperando ver a Bella salir de el, pero eso no sucedió, todavía no eran las ocho por lo que no debía tener intenciones todavía de partir.

No demoraron en llegar al departamento, saludaron al conserje quien miró al chico extrañado, lo había visto salir con una mujer y ahora entraba con una diferente, debió haber creído que era de esos hombres que estaba con varias mujeres a la vez, siendo que había esperado por años a una sola. Entraron al ascensor en silencio, sintió como Tanya lo miraba detenidamente, se acercó colocando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla para que le devolviera la mirada, él obedeció pero con lo que se encontró lo paralizó, ella intentaba besarlo. Edward le corrió el rostro, no podía recibir otro beso, ella lo notó por lo que lo soltó y siguieron en silencio hacia el décimo piso.

Dejó que la chica pasara primero, dejó su chaqueta sobre uno de los sofás, cuando levantó la vista, Tanya lo miraba seriamente pidiendo una explicación a lo que había ocurrido en el ascensor, él no dio explicaciones, solo se dirigió hacia su habitación, sintió como ella lo seguía. Entró, se sacó la camisa para colocarse una polera de piqué, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, ahí estaba él, era la misma persona que hace tantos años atrás, pero se veía perdido. Eso debía cambiar, y en ese mismo instante. Miró a su alrededor y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Tanya no se encontraba en ese lugar, salió de su dormitorio esperando verla fuera de el, pero tampoco se encontraba en el pasillo. Fue ahí cuando vio la puerta abierta, esa puerta que solo debía abrirla una persona, que solo pertenecía a esa persona.

Sentada en el asiento detrás del escritorio con un marco de foto en la mano, estaba Tanya con una mirada vacía tratando de entender que ocurría en esa foto, Edward sabía cuál era esa foto, la única que había logrado que Bella no guardara, podía ser la más dolorosa pero no quería perder ese recuerdo. La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Qué significa esta foto? ¿Qué hace Isabella en esta foto, y embarazada?- Edward no contestó, él tenía una pregunta más importante, que hacia ella ahí, como si Tanya lo supiera, respondió- la puerta estaba semi junta, como siempre se mantenía cerrada me dio curiosidad

- No debiste haber entrado, por algo siempre ha estado con llave

- No has respondido mis preguntas

- No tengo por qué hacerlo- Edward se dio la vuelta para salir del estudio

- Creo que teníamos una relación, y eso significa que no hay secretos… creo que llevo meses aceptando tus condiciones, pero tengo derecho a saber porque tienes una foto de Isabella embarazada en tu escritorio…

- No es mi escritorio- dijo tajantemente

- ¿Cómo que no es tu escritorio? Estamos en tu departamento, eso quiere decir que es tuyo- Tanya ya se estaba impacientando

- Si es mi departamento, pero siempre estuvo pensando entre dos

- No entiendo nada- la chica se levantó acercándose hacia el hombre que no la miraba- que hace Isabella en esta foto, que tiene ella que ver contigo

- ¡Nos íbamos a casar! Ella estaba embarazada, perdió a nuestro hijo, luego yo le pedí matrimonio, nos íbamos a casar, pero por fuerza mayor no lo hicimos

Se quedaron en silencio, Edward sabía que no era la forma para decirle lo que ocurría, él nunca hubiese mencionado a Bella, pero ella exigía saber que ocurría y él necesitaba librar la presión que tenía dentro. Levantó la vista para verla, Tanya se había concentrado en la fotografía, la mirada detenidamente, esperando que con eso le llegaran más respuestas, Edward suspiró, ella se merecía la verdad.

- Nosotros con Bella nos conocemos desde pequeños, yo con mis hermanos la salvamos de un niño que la estaba molestando, desde ese día siempre estuvimos juntos, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que esa amistad era más grande, le pedí que fuera mi novia… luego fue que quedó embarazada, fue de improviso, no estaba planificado pero nos amábamos tanto que estábamos felices, la prensa nos seguía mucho, y eso estaba estresando a Bella por lo que nos fuimos a un lugar donde nadie nos reconociera… ella perdió el bebe cuando tenía cinco meses, fue espontaneo, no logró afirmarse al útero correctamente…

- Por eso ella siempre tiene una mirada de pena, como si hubiera perdido algo…- interrumpió Tanya sin dejar de mirar la fotografía, como no siguió hablando, Edward siguió con la historia

- Fueron tiempos difíciles pero salimos adelante, pero aunque sonriera, ella no estaba feliz… le pedí ser mi esposa, quería estar con ella por el resto de mi vida, quería volver a verla feliz, que cada sonrisa llegara a sus ojos… poco antes de casarnos, sus padres le regalaron un viaje a Francia, fue ahí donde ella tuvo un problema…- Edward no pudo seguir, la chica lo miró, esperando a que siguiera

- ¿Y?

- Falsamente le diagnosticaron cáncer…- Tanya jadeó de sorpresa- ella creyó que yo seguiría con ella por lástima, por lo que cuando estábamos entrando a la iglesia ella me dijo que no podía hacerlo, sin decirme porque… ahí desapareció

- Por eso buscaste a mi padre, para que te ayudara a esconder un matrimonio fallido, con una mujer de la cual no querías recordar- Edward la miró con sorpresa, supuestamente nadie sabía de eso

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Eleazar no debía contárselo a nadie

- Cuando comenzamos a salir y veía que la pena estaba en ti, le pregunté a mi padre porque… él me hizo prometer que nunca te contaría lo que me había contado- Tanya volvió a mirar a la foto- por eso tu reacción cuando te la presentamos como tu asistente

- No quería tener nada que ver con ella… pero en Italia…

- Me imagino que conversaron… y solucionaron todos los problemas- Edward asintió- eso quiere decir que yo debo salir del camino…

- No era mi intención- Edward se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros- por eso yo no quería nada formal, no podía enamorarme de otra persona, solo podía pensar en Bella, pero tu compañía me ayudaba a seguir viviendo, tú me comprendías… lamento haberte utilizado de esa forma- Tanya se rió levemente

- Lo pasamos bien mientras duró… yo sabía que había alguien más… nunca pensé que fuera mi amiga…- Desde la puerta alguien habló

- Tanya…- Bella miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y algunas de ellas ya caían por sus mejillas. La chica rubia, corrió donde ella abrazándola

- Tranquila Isabella, lo entiendo… lamento que Edward no haya confiando en mi desde un comienzo… no fue de la mejor manera como me enteré… pero… sé que contigo es feliz, se nota después de que volvieron de Italia- miró al chico sonriéndole- por fin su sonrisa llegó a los ojos, y eso te lo debo a ti… igualmente tu estas mejor de lo que te conocí en Francia

- Perdóname Tanya, no era mi intención… yo no quería ocasionar esto… no sabía que trabajaría con Edward… nunca hablamos de ese hombre con quien salías… si hubiera sabido, nunca hubiera aceptado el trabajo…- Tanya le colocó un dedo en los labios para que se callara

- Todo está bien, esto debía ocurrir… para la próxima vez, confíen más es mi… no soy la mala de la película… ustedes se aman, debo entender eso…- hizo que Bella la mirara directamente a los ojos- no me vuelvas a ocultar que estuviste enferma, quiero saber con detalles lo que ocurrió cuando estuvimos en Francia, parece que no me contaste muchas cosas- Bella asintió, luego miró a Edward- Quédate tranquilo… no haré que los despidan, son mis amigos, y eso no se les hace a los amigos.

Edward le pregunto a Tanya si quería tomar algo o cenar, pero ella negó diciendo que no era el momento para eso, luego podrían conversar, ella ahora debía pensar y organizar las cosas que se había enterado.

Se despidieron, Bella mirada desde una esquina, Tanya abrazó a Edward y este le respondió, ella había sido una gran compañera, una gran mujer y una gran amiga, le debía su estabilidad. La despidió hasta que se cerró el ascensor. Cuando se dio vuelta vio que Bella miraba al suelo, se acercó a ella, le levantó la cara para ver que lagrimas silenciosas caían.

La apoyó contra su pecho donde ella no pudo detenerlo más, llorando como nunca antes.

* * *

...

...

..

.

….

Nota Autora:

¡Hola! Acá otro capítulo, como les dije en el anterior, tengo muchas ganas de escribir, así que como ven, salió muy rápido otro capítulo. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza que me llevan a donde quiero llegar hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando releí este capítulo, pensé "¿Tanya se lo hubiera tomado así, tan fácil?" Creo que siempre colocamos a la pobre de Tanya como la mala, pero no creo que lo sea. Los que han leído Sol de Media noche, se darán cuenta que ella no es mala, así que la coloque como una chica comprensiva pero que de igual manera por un tiempo estará alejada de la pareja.

Bueno, espero comentarios como siempre, gracias por pasar a leer, me ha encantado ver que les ha gustado esta historia y muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios.

Cualquier opinion o idea que quieran aportar, bien recibida sera, nos vemos en un próximo capítulo, muchos besos.

Camili.

.

.


	11. Capitulo 11

Gracias por tus comentarios, aca otro capítulo!

...

...

..

.

.

Escuchó a lo lejos como sonaba un despertador. No sabía qué hora seria pero se sentía tan cansada como si solo hubiese dormido unos minutos. Sintió como alguien se movía a su lado y de repente el sonido del despertador se apagaba, quería abrir los ojos pero no lo lograba, creía recordar que estaba en su casa, pero ella vivía sola, luego recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando entro en el departamento de Edward y escuchó que alguien estaba en el estudio. Se acercó lentamente con la sorpresa que ahí dentro estaban Tanya y Edward conversando sobre su matrimonio frustrado y su mal diagnosticada enfermedad. Escuchó como la persona que estaba a su lado hablaba con alguien, suponía que debía ser por teléfono, seguía sin poder abrir los ojos.

Bella se dio la vuelta con el intento de lograr despertarse y saber qué es lo que ocurría, fue en ese momento cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura, no podía confundir esos brazos, los conocía mejor que los de ella misma, esos brazos la habían cuidado desde que iba en la escuela. Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello para tenerlo más cerca.

Poco a poco volvió a la realidad, podía sentir a través de sus parpados que el sol ya había salido y estaba pegando sobre ellos, trató de estirarse pero esos brazos no la dejaban, seguían aferrados a su cintura. Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la barbilla del chico, la cual besó tiernamente, escuchando como este se reía.

- Puedes seguir durmiendo… llamé esta mañana a la oficina, dije que te sentías mal por lo que no irías a trabajar- Bella se sobresaltó, no era bien visto que faltara así de la nada al trabajo

- Me siento bien… además que va a decir…

- ¿Tu jefe?- le interrumpió- recuerda que tu jefe soy yo, así que no hay muchas explicaciones que dar- la chica se resignó, contra Edward nunca ganaría- discúlpame por no llevarte a su departamento como me lo pediste anoche, pero no soporté saber que podrías seguir llorando sola, prefiero que lo hagas conmigo

- Gracias… gracias por todo

- Tranquila- se quedaron un tiempo en silencio- Bueno, yo si debo ir a trabajar, si no será muy sospechoso que ninguno de los dos lleguemos, pero prometo llegar temprano… puedes quedarte aquí, tienes de todo, sabes dónde buscar- Bella lo miró mientras Edward se colocaba de pie para dirigirse hacia el baño

- No puedo creer todo lo que te hice sufrir… no lo mereces- Edward se dio la vuelta mirándola seriamente

- Uno: no quiero verte llorar otra vez; Dos: puede que me hayas hecho sufrir, pero ahora tienes tiempo de sobra para remediarlo; y Tres: … Te amo

Bella sonrió, nunca creyó volver a escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Edward, solo fueron sueños que creó cuando deliraba por no tenerlo cerca, pero ahora lo oía en vivo y en directo, y le encantaba. Edward se metió al baño, mientras Bella se acurrucaba entre las sábanas blancas, perezosa después de la larga noche que paso llorando, el chico tenía razón, no se sentía bien, pero ya lo estaría.

Poco después salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, Bella se sonrojó al verlo. Lo conocía más que bien, pero todavía causaba esas emociones en ella, Edward sonrió tratando de hacer todo normal. Buscó su ropa para luego ponérsela. Cuando se colocaba los zapatos, sintió los brazos de la chica que pasaban por su cintura, sonrió ampliamente, sabía que ella no lo veía pero sabría que había una sonrisa en su rostro. Tantas mañanas pensando en despertar así y por fin se estaba cumpliendo, y ya no se sentía culpable, Tanya ya sabía lo de ellos y no debía mentirse a sí mismo ni a los demás, solo faltaban sus familias o ya lo sabían gracias a su hermana y cuñado, y la prensa que no demorarían en saberlo.

Seguía sintiendo los brazos de su chica cuando ya había terminado con todo, ágilmente la tomó para colocarla en sus piernas y poder besarla. Disfrutaba teniéndola así, saber que ya no debía despertar solo en esa cama, sino que ahora alguien ocupaba el puesto vacio. Miró su reloj de pulsera viendo que ya estaba atrasado, volvió a acostar a Bella en la cama, ella le preguntó si había tomado desayuno a lo que él contestó que no alcanzaba, pero ella podría hacer lo que quisiera, era su casa.

Tomó las llaves del coche, su chaqueta, le dio un beso a la chica y tomó el ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento. Fue ahí cuando descubrió todo lo que venía por delante, no había alcanzado a salir del lugar cuando vio una multitud de periodistas fuera del edificio y al ver el Volvo plateado corrieron hacia él. Tuvo que acelerar con cuidado de no atropellar a nadie para escapar de la multitud que debía querer saber de él.

Cuando logró salir, tomó su móvil y llamó al móvil de la chica, Bella contestó comentando antes que él que habían periodistas en la entrada del edificio, que solo segundos después de que el bajara, había llamado el conserje para avisar. Edward suspiró, le dijo que no se moviera de allí, él vería como solucionaba todo este asunto.

En la oficina había algunos periodistas, pero no fue necesario esquivarlos, los guardias del lugar le ayudaron a entrar a los estacionamientos. Subió hasta el piso de su oficina, ahí se encontró con su secretaria, le dio la orden de no aceptar a ningún reportero y cualquier trabajo que fuera de la señorita Swan se lo enviara a su oficina que él los solucionaría. Entró a su despacho para encontrarse con la sorpresa que en su asiento estaba nada más y nada menos que su hermanita.

- Buenos días Edward

- Buenos días Alice, ¿a que se debe tu visita?- Saludó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y tomaba algunas cartas que estaban sobre su escritorio

- Carlisle y Esme están algo preocupados al verte a ti y a Bella en la televisión… hace mucho que no eras portada- Edward la miró bruscamente

- Les dijiste…

- No, yo no he hecho nada- interrumpió la chica- hoy en la mañana, cuando papá quiso ver las noticias se encontró con el rostro de Bella, donde hablaban que ella se encontraba Phoenix y que trabajaba contigo… me preguntaron que sucedía, pero yo les dije que sabía lo mismo que ellos, dijeron que te iban a llamar- Edward se pasó la manos por el cabello

- ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron?- se preguntó el chico refiriéndose a la prensa

- Ay por favor hermanito, hace un mes tu salías serio y enojado de esta oficina, SOLO en tu coche… ahora sales con tu ex novia y casi esposa- él la miró tratando de justificarse pero tenía razón- te vieron salir del aeropuerto con Bella y luego en una tienda de casa y decoración en un centro comercial…. ¿sabes? Hay dos cosas que me molestan en eso, primero que no me dijeras que estabas comprando muebles nuevos, pensé que te habían gustado los que ya tenías…

- Eran para el departamento de Bella- Alice asintió

- Y segundo, que no me hayan pedido ayuda para la decoración, por si no lo recuerdas, tu familia es dueña de una de las empresas más famosa de diseño y decoración…- Edward la interrumpió levantando la mano para que se callara

- Alice, la idea era pasar desapercibidos… no podía acudir a una empresa donde quedan registros- su hermana la miró con las cejas levantadas- pero creo que no lo hice bien

- Bueno a lo que venía- dijo Alice colocándose de pie- nuestros padres quieren que vayas a cenar a casa… y si es posible con Bella obviamente- Edward asintió- Me imagino que si Bella no ha llegado contigo es porque se ha quedado en tu departamento- él volvió a asentir- Bien, le iré a hacer una visita

- Por favor, Alice, no comiences con tus alocadas ideas de compras y planes…- fue el turno de interrumpir a su hermano levantando la mano, eso era herencia de familia

- Tranquilo Edward, ya me lo dijiste, entiendo a la primera… nada hasta que ustedes den el primer paso… solo quiero saber de ella, son cinco años sin verla- el chico asintió- Bueno, iré a despedirme de Jazz, tu tranquilo aquí que ya veremos cómo disipar a la prensa

Edward caminó hacia tu asiento donde se dejó caer, adoraba a su hermana pero con solo los planes ya lo agotaba. Suspiró, necesitaba concentrarse, ya era hora de trabajar, además debía ver cómo solucionar el atochamiento de periodistas que debían haber en la entrada del edificio, ya había olvidado cómo era sentirse perseguido por tanta gente, y la idea de no trabajar con su familia era esa, estar solo y tranquilo.

Bella acababa de tomar una ducha cuando escuchó como se abrían las puertas del ascensor, se asustó, se suponía que debían avisar primero el ingreso de alguien al departamento. Asomó la cabeza con cuidado, soltó el aire al ver que era Alice quien estaba ahí sonriéndole. Esta se acercó a la puerta de la habitación abrazándola fuertemente, había olvidado como eran los abrazos de su amiga.

- Ay Bella, no sabes hace cuanto que quería abrazarte- Bella sonrió al ver los ojos de Alice que se ponían cristalinos- Ups, disculpa, debes vestirte… estaré en el living- la chica asintió

Antes de meterse a darse la ducha, había sacado toda la ropa que Edward tenia guardada para ella, había decidido que si iba a estar constantemente cambiándose de ropa en esa casa, la colocaría en un lugar más cómodo, es decir, el armario del dormitorio del chico. Tomó unos jeans gastados y una polera, ya lista se dirigió a la cocina preguntándole a Alice si quería algo, a lo que respondió que un vaso de agua estaría bien. Apareció frente a ella con dos vasos, uno para su amiga y otro para ella, se imaginaba que seria una mañana larga con el interrogatorio que debía tener para ella.

Y no se había equivocado, le preguntó el porqué se había ido sin dar razones, Bella le contó cada detalle de lo que había pasado en Francia, se sorprendió al saber que se había hecho amiga de Tanya, Bella le dijo que sabía lo que había entre Edward y Tanya, para luego contarle tristemente lo que había ocurrido ayer en la noche.

Bella se sentía tan liberada al poder hablar con una amiga de todo lo que le ocurría, no era que no sintiera lo mismo confesándose frente a Edward, pero su amiga podría darle consejos para poder saber que había sido del chico.

- Ay Bella, no te imaginas el martirio que fuera para nosotros el ver a Edward de esa manera… si no fuera porque yo venía a prepararle comida y lo ayudé a encontrar este lugar, no sé que habría sido de el- Bella bajó la mirada tratando de retener las lágrimas- pero ya estás aquí… y Edward vuelve a ser él, estoy tan feliz

- Me siento tan culpable por que lo haya pasado tan mal, él no se lo merecía, debí ser más valiente y decirle lo que me ocurría

T- odavía no entiendo como no confiaste en nosotros, Bella, es decir, ninguno de nosotros hubiese sentido pena por ti, al contrario, te hubiésemos tratado de ayudar… mi padre es uno de los mejores doctores…

- Es por eso Alice, no quería involucrar a más gente… en mi mente estaba la palabra muerte y no quería ver a todos los que amaba y que sufrirían… bueno, disculpa pero no quiero seguir con ese tema… quiero dejarlo en el pasado, con Edward estamos intentando volver a confiar en el otro y…

- Creo que ya confían más que hace cinco años… parece que no has estado en tu departamento últimamente- interrumpió Alice con una sonrisa, Bella se sonrojó- Ahora que lo recuerdo, mis padres quieren que vayas a cenar esta noche, ya le dije a Edward, así que espero que te haya comprado algo bonito para esta tarde… o si no podemos ir de compras…

- Yo creo que si hay algo, y si no puedo ir a mi casa a buscar- Interrumpió Bella, la palabra compras con Alice, le daba escalofríos

- Está bien… debo ver como sacare a los periodistas del edificio, creo que deberé dar una conferencia diciendo que tú no te encuentras en el departamento… ¿crees que me crean?

- Tu siempre logras que te crean- ambas chicas rieron

- Nos vemos en la tarde- besó la mejilla de su amiga- no bajes a lo menos que sea estrictamente necesario- Bella asintió con una sonrisa- Estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta, Bella… nos vemos

Alice llamó el ascensor, ya en el, se despidió con la mano mientras se cerraban las puertas. Bella se relajó en el sofá, cerró los ojos, pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, esperaba que no le causara problemas a Edward esta nueva invasión de los periodistas. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente abriendo los ojos de par en par, solo en ese momento entendió lo que le había dicho Alice hace un momento atrás, irían donde los Cullen, eso quería decir, volver a verlos a todos y encararlos, decir que era lo que ocurría entre ambos, como eran los hechos. Se intranquilizó, no se esperaba esto tan pronto, creía que Edward no se dejaría ver con ella por algún tiempo más, pero si su amiga había dicho que él ya lo sabía era porque había aceptado, los nervios se le descontrolaron.

El teléfono sonó, ella se sobresaltó, se acerco a él sin saber si contestar o no, podría ser alguien para Edward y no sería normal que contestara alguien extraño, pero todos los amigos o personas conocidas sabían que Edward estaba trabajando en este momento. Podía ser alguien de la prensa, eso sería peor, se confirmaría que ella estaba ahí. En eso el teléfono dejo de sonar, e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar su móvil, nuevamente se sobresaltó pero corrió a buscarlo, era Edward.

- Bella- se escuchó como el chico suspiraba sintiéndose aliviado de que le contestara

- Hola, ¿como va todo? Acaban de llamar a tu departamento…

- Era yo, imaginé que no contestarías, pero solo llamo yo o mi familia, puedes estar tranquila

- Pensé que podría ser algún periodista- Edward volvió a suspirar

- Tienes razón… para eso te llamaba, ¿Alice está ahí?- Bella se volvió a sentar en el sofá, solo con escuchar la voz del chico se sentía tranquila

- Se acaba de ir hace unos minutos, dijo que intentaría hacerles creer que yo no estaba acá para que se fueran

- Quien no llegue a creer en Alice Cullen, es porque sabe sus trucos- Bella se rió- igualmente no salgas, tienes de todo ahí, intentaré llegar temprano… ya te extraño- la chica sonrió

- Yo igual te extraño… no demores

- Dejaré listo los documentos de Canadá y me iré para allá… Te amo- Bella volvió a sonreír

- Yo también te amo

Bella colgó, miró a su alrededor, era como estar en su propia casa, ya se sentía en su casa, era ver sus sueños, todo de blanco igual que en la mansión Cullen o en isla Esme. Siempre había quedado encantada con la decoración de la madre de Edward, siempre que podía le gustaba verla trabajar en los proyectos que tenía, también le gustaba mirar cuando Edward y Alice le daban consejos con algunas habitaciones donde Esme no se decidía por que elegir. Suspiró, ese era el trabajo de Edward, aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, eso era lo que le gustaba, ayudar a su madre con la empresa y ser el mejor pianista del mundo. En eso miró a todos lados, miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, se colocó de pie dirigiéndose al pasillo que llevaba a las demás habitaciones, entró en la que había ordenado hace poco… su estudio, como había dicho Edward… no, no se encontraba ahí. Fue hacia la otra habitación donde había un escritorio donde debía trabajar el chico, pero tampoco estaba lo que ella quería encontrar, conocía más que bien la siguiente habitación, el dormitorio y ahí tampoco se encontraba… ¿Dónde estaba el piano?

Edward nunca dejaría de tocar piano a lo menos que tuviera una razón muy pero muy razonable y ella no encontraba esa razón. Cabizbaja salió de la habitación, pensativa, quería llamar a Alice en ese mismo momento para saber que había ocurrió con el piano de Edward, pero en realidad a la persona que debía interrogar era al mismo Edward y a nadie más. Pasó junto al estudio, lo miró por unos momentos, encima del escritorio había un computador portátil, no recordaba haberlo visto ahí la última vez.

Se sentó en el escritorio, abrió el notebook, dentro había una nota, _"Se que te servirá, esa cabecita debe tener muchas ideas que quieren ser expresadas"_. Sonrió, él siempre se preocupaba por todo lo que a ella le gustaba. Todavía se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho, debería haber pensado las cosas antes de actuar, lo mismo que había ocurrido… no, nada habría ocurrido, debía dejar eso atrás, todo debía dejarlo atrás, si quería comenzar todo de nuevo, debía dejar esos cinco años atrás y no volver a verlos.

Prendió el aparato, abrió una página para escribir y comenzó, no se paró en ningún momento, las ideas venían a ella como si las tuviera pensada desde hace mucho tiempo, una historia se formaba en su mente, donde los personajes debían cruzar etapas para poder ganar en el amor. Fue tanta su concentración y la gran cantidad de ideas que tenía, que el tiempo ya no existía, tampoco se dio cuenta como pasaban las horas. Si no fuera porque alguien carraspeó seguiría inmersa en las páginas escritas.

Ahí estaba ese hombre que le causaba que su estomago se llenara de mariposas, que dejara de respirar con solo verlo, y más cuando le regalaba su sonrisa favorita. Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola, ella sonrió, guardó el archivo y cerró el computador.

- No sabes cuánto había soñado con verte así- Bella sonrió

- Ya me lo había dicho- Se paró del asintió para acercarse a ese hombre que la volvía loca

- Y no voy a dejar de decirlo nunca… ¿Como estuvo tu día?- Bella miró hacia el notebook, luego con una gran sonrisa miró a Edward

- Muchas ideas… gracias

- No hay que agradecer, sabes que siempre me ha gustado verte escribir concentrada olvidándote de todo lo demás- ella sonrió- me imagino que olvidaste almorzar- Bella se sonrojó pidiendo disculpa con la mirada- Bueno, a lo menos se que comerás algo en casa de mis padres- Bella se sobresaltó

- En serio iremos… ¿no crees que es algo… precipitado?

- Bella, creo que ellos saben más que nosotros mismos… quieren verte- Bella bajó la mirada, por lo que Edward tomó su rostro para que volviera a mirarlo- nadie te va a reprochar nada… además quieren saber de ti y a mi interrogarme de porque no les había contado el tema por completo, donde Esme me dará una reprimenda por haberte escondido- Bella volvió a sonreír

- No puede ser que no estén enojado conmigo… te dejé en la iglesia… - Edward colocó un dedo en los labios de la chica para que no siguiera

- Ellos siempre creyeron que tenías una razón de mucha fuerza para hacer lo que hiciste… te conocen desde hace muchos años Bella… era yo quien no quería creer eso- la rodeó con sus brazos para protegerla de cualquier dolor- ahora lo que necesito saber es si encontraste algo entre las cosas que te compré o debemos ir a tu departamento por algo de ropa

No fue necesario salir a ningún lago, como siempre, Edward tenía un muy buen gusto y había encontrado el vestido apropiado para esa cena. Bella le preguntó desde cuándo que había empezado a comprar ropa para ella, él algo incomodo le dijo a través de titubeos que una semana después de la boda frustrada, muchas de esas prendas habían sido compradas por internet en esas páginas que visitaba Alice para estar a la moda. Al ver que Edward había cambiado la cara se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente logrando así que él volviera a reír.

Bella se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y cambiarse, mientras Edward fue a la cocina por algo de beber. Media hora más tarde, el chico estaba recostado en la cama cuando apareció un ángel frente a sus ojos, ahora podía decir completamente a su favor que tenía muy buen gusto. Bella se veía maravillosa, un vestido azul cielo, ella se dio una vuelta para modelar, se había dejado el cabello suelto, entre las joyas que le habían comprado encontró un colgante con un corazón de diamante que a la luz centellaba con miles de colores. Los zapatos eran del mismo color que el vestido con un pequeño taco, justo como le gustaban a ella ya que así tenía menos posibilidades de accidentes.

Edward se colocó de pie y en un segundo estaba al lado de Bella abrazándola por la cintura, la besó tiernamente diciéndole de esa forma lo maravillosa que se veía. Después de un rato se separaron, el chico debía arreglarse. Cuando abrió su armario no pudo no sonreír, miró hacia la chica quien estaba sentada en la cama eligiendo maquillaje.

- Así que parece que ya has escogido un lugar para ti- dijo Edward mientras le mostraba el sector donde ella esa mañana había colocado la ropa, Bella sonrió

- Para eso es un armario, ¿no? Debía guardar la ropa en algún lugar… si quieres la corro, no hay problema

- No, no me molesta- dijo rápidamente- me encanta, me gusta sentir que ya… ya estás en casa

Bella bajó la mirada e intento hace como que buscaba entre el maquillaje que tenia esparcido por la cama. Ya habían hablado de eso, ella encontraba que era muy pronto para vivir juntos, todavía debían saber muchas cosas de ambos, aunque se conocieran desde pequeños había habido cinco años en que todo podría haber cambiado.

Edward suspiró, tomó algo de ropa y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Sabía que no debía presionarla, pero quería tenerla todo el día ahí, con él, haría lo que fuera para que eso sucediera esa misma noche y no tener que estar pensando en si debe llevarla esa noche a su departamento o se quedaría nuevamente con él.

La chica se maquilló levemente, logrando que destacara el vestido, ordenó todas las cosas, miró a su alrededor, ese dormitorio que ya lo sentía como suyo, suspiró, no podía decirle que ella se volvía loca por vivir con él, debía ser fuerte, necesitaba que él la conociera por completo, y a ella todavía le faltaban cosas por decir, pero todo a su debido tiempo. En eso Edward salió del baño con unos pantalones de jeans y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, el cabello desordenado como siempre, se veía guapísimo a los ojos de Bella, se sonrojó mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado para calmarse, Edward se rió.

Tomó las llaves del auto y los documentos metiéndolos en uno de sus bolsillos, luego le tendió la mano a Bella quien la tomó gustosa para luego salir. Llegaron al estacionamiento, Bella se dirigió hacia el Volvo pero Edward se quedó atrás. Ella esperó a que le sacara la alarma al coche, pero no fue ese el que se desconectó, sino que, el Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Bella se dio vuelta para mirar al chico quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Es para salir desapercibidos del edificio, si hay periodistas fuera, estarán buscando el Volvo

- ¿Desapercibidos? Yo pensé que nunca te lo comprarías por lo ostentoso que era- dijo Bella refiriéndose al deportivo, Carlisle le había ofrecido el Vanquish como regalo cuando había salido de la Universidad pero Edward había dicho que era muy ostentoso y prefería seguir con su coche

- Bueno, las cosas cambian… ya, súbete, vamos a llegar tarde

Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto por donde entró Bella mirando el reluciente coche, asombrada por el lujoso interior. Si no hubiera sido porque se estaban moviendo, Bella no hubiese sabido que el auto estaba encendido, se fueron conversando del trabajo que había llegado a la oficina y las cosas que habían quedado pendientes. Edward se había hecho cargo del trabajo de ella aparte del suyo propio, pero lo había hecho con gran éxito. Faltaba afinar detalles del viaje a Canadá que sería en pocos días más.

Cruzaron la gran parte de Phoenix para llegar a la mansión Cullen, esa familia adoraba vivir en lugares alejados de la cuidad, era su lugar de descanso y no debía interferir con el trabajo. Edward colocó el coche frente a una gran reja, estas se abrieron dejando el paso por un camino hacia la gran casa.

Se estacionaron detrás del Mercedes de Carlisle, Bella suspiró, Edward la miró con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, le acarició la pierna para darle fuerzas.

- Es como años atrás… una visita tradicional- Bella volvió a suspirar asintiendo- vamos.

…...

...

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo se comportaran los Cullen con el regreso de Bella? ¿Qué ocurrirá con la prensa? ¿Qué cosas le faltan por decir a Bella?

¡Wow! Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza y no sé como organizarlas, igualmente si alguien tiene ideas que aportar, bien recibidas serán.

¿Cómo les ha parecido el capitulo? Mi hermana es fan número uno de Alice, así que no perdonaba otro capítulo donde no saliera la pequeña duende jajaja. Así que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.

Como ven, las cosas van mejorando, solo falta que salgan a la luz, que los reporteros tengan la exclusiva y que la oficina se entere de la relación. Volveré pronto con otro capítulo, espero sus opiniones, reclamos, comentarios, ideas, ¡Todo!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… ¡Ah! Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, creo haber contestado todos, menos dos que no tenían un perfil donde contestar, pero les agradezco sus comentarios, que bueno que estén de acuerdo conmigo de que Tanya no debe ser mala.

Bueno, los dejo, tengo muchas ideas y debo organizarlas, estoy armando otra historia, pero no la comenzare hasta que esta esté bien direccionada.

Nos Vemos, Besos a todos.

Camili


	12. Capitulo 12

...

...

..

.

Se estacionaron detrás del Mercedes de Carlisle, Bella suspiró, Edward la miró con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, le acarició la pierna para darle fuerzas.

- Es como años atrás… una visita tradicional- Bella volvió a suspirar asintiendo- vamos.

- ¡Edward!- Alice salía por la puerta principal corriendo hacia su hermano, este que venía recién saliendo del auto la recibió con un abrazo haciéndola girar en el aire- que bueno que hayas venido, pensé que serias egoísta y te dejarías a Bella solo para ti- su hermano se rió

- No, esta vez la compartiré- bajó a su hermana y fue a abrirle la puerta a Bella, le ofreció la mano, la cual aceptó

- Bella, no te imaginarás lo cambiada que esta la casa- dijo Alice mientras tomaba del brazo a la chica quien intentaba tomar la mano de Edward- mi madre ha experimentado con ella para su nueva edición de la revista…

Alice no dejó de hablar mientras entraban en la gran casa muy parecida por el exterior a la que tenían en Forks, pero por dentro había cambiado completamente desde la última vez que la había visto. Ahora todos los muebles eran de madera y la decoración en la mayoría era en tonalidades de verdes, parecía como si estuvieran internados en el bosque. Sabía que su amiga no paraba de hablarle, pero ella estaba inmersa en los rincones de la casa, hasta que se cruzó con los ojos de esa mujer que la había considerado su hija.

Al entrar se imaginaba que esa mirada tendría reproches, rencor, todo con tal de defender a su hijo, pero al ver que solo había dulzura y se notaban cristalinos que en cualquier momento derramarían lágrimas, logró que en los de ella ocurriera exactamente lo mismo.

Esme avanzó hacia ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, ambas mujeres se quedaron ahí por mucho tiempo, entregando todo el amor que no se habían dado en ese tiempo que habían estado separadas. Bella sintió como la mujer sollozaba, haciendo que se sintiera más culpable. Tras ella sintió la mano de Edward en su espalda, también sentía como el agarre de Esme se desprendía de ella para ahora abrazar a su hijo con la misma intensidad.

- Ay por Dios, Edward, cuanto espere por este momento… verlos nuevamente entrar juntos…

- Mamá- interrumpió el chico

- Si sé, es temprano para hablar de eso, pero sabes cuánto me emociona esto- la mujer miró a ambos son una sonrisa, luego solo miró detenidamente a su hijo- la próxima vez que te vayas de viaje trata de no ser tan desordenado, estuve dos días enteros tratando de ordenar ese lugar… y más aun con esa habitación que pasa con llave…- se detuvo, no debía decir eso, iba a disculparse cuando vio que Edward sonreía

- Si madre, de ahora en adelante seré más ordenado… y no te preocupes por esa puerta… ya está abierta- Esme tomó a su hijo por las mejillas besando cada una, luego tomó a Bella de un brazo para llevarla hacia el living

- Ay Bella, en solo semanas has hecho maravillas

Edward miró como se iban hacia el sofá las mujeres más importantes de su vida, recodaba esos días en donde pasaban días enteros en la casa de Forks conversando o pasando el tiempo en el jardín. Sonrió, esperaba que esos días se volvieran a repetir. Sintió como alguien tras él le daba un golpe en la espalda, fue bastante rápido para agarrar uno de los brazos del hombre e inmovilizarlo logrando que ambos rieran. Edward soltó a Emmett para abrazarse con todo el cariño que se tenían, sintieron como los rodeaba unos pequeños brazos.

- Yo también quiero un abrazo de hermanos- los dos hombres sonrieron a su hermana

- Entonces ven aquí diablito- dijo Emmett colocándola entre ellos dos para abrazarla sin que pudiera respirar

- Suel-ten-me… es-toy… mu-rien-do…- ambos hermanos se reían sin soltar a su hermana dándole cada uno un beso en cada mejilla

- Creo que ya están bastante grandecitos para molestar a su hermana- los regañó Esme con una mirada severa, Edward y Emmett fueron hacia ella para cada uno besar una mejilla de la mujer

- Si mamá- dijeron al unísono

- Ay, estos niños nunca cambiaran- dijo Esme entre un suspiro aunque sin dejar de sonreír

Los cinco se acomodaron en el living a conversar mientras esperaban que llegaran Carlisle, Rosalie y Jasper, hablaron de cosas cotidianas, el trabajo, como iba "Ambientes y Diseños Cullen", estaban en proceso de sacar unas nueva línea de decoración donde faltaban algunos detalles para sacar la revista, Esme había estado probando con su propia casa, pero todavía no estaba totalmente convencida, Alice por otro lado decía que todo estaba bien, era solo cosa de dar la aprobación. Bella miró a su alrededor, todo estaba precioso, la mejor decoración que había visto, pero igual que cuando entró al departamento de Edward, faltaban algo que marcara la línea. Sonrió para su adentro, ella antes de conocer a los Cullen, era una persona más en lo que se refería a la decoración, con suerte podía combinar su ropa, fue muy divertido cuando Edward y Alice entraron a su casa en Forks y comenzaron a comentar que habían cosas que desentonaban en el lugar. Fue cuando entró a la mansión Cullen que les dio toda la razón, esa casa era una maravilla. Luego de eso no discutió más y dejó que hicieran lo que quisiesen para arreglar la casa de Charlie quien dejaba que la pequeña Cullen hiciese lo que quisiera, lo mismo debía soportar con su guardarropa, horas y horas de compras para obtener un aceptable.

Ahí aprendió a combinar, a decorar y preocuparse más por el lugar en donde uno vivía, miró a Edward que también pasaba una ojeada por el lugar.

- Si el tema es el bosque- dijo Bella mientras Alice y Esme asentían- creo que falta algo de otoño, es decir, tenemos el verde y el marrón pero el toque de hojas secas le daría algo más de color

- Ósea colores café claro, mostaza, dorado… si, tienes razón- dijo Edward sin dejar de mirar el lugar

- ¡Eres una experta amiga!- gritó Alice dando pequeños saltitos- mamá, eso es… elección entre el verdor del verano, las noches en el bosque o el otoño

- Eres magnífica, Bella- dijo Esme dándole una abrazo a la chica- deberías trabajar en la empresa…

- Oh no, Bella está bien donde está… me es de gran ayuda- interrumpió Edward colocándose de pie y tirando de Bella para rodearla con sus brazos

- Que egoísta- dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero- igualmente tu también deberías estar en la empresa, no sé qué haces todavía en "Denali Ltda."

- Ya hablamos de esto, no comiences- Edward ya se veía enojado pero trataba de disimularlo

- Hermano, es tu vida… creía que solo yo y papá éramos los que no teníamos el don… ustedes decoradores, nosotros doctores- dijo Emmett

- Dejen tranquilo a su hermano- Edward sonrió a su madre- solo denle tiempo al tiempo- la cara del chico cambió

- Madre- Esme sonrió

- Bueno, mientras esperamos, iré a la cocina, ustedes dos podrían ayudarme- dijo señalando a Emmett y Alice

- ¡Mamá!- se quejaron ambos

- Nada de mamá- luego miró a la pareja- Bella si quieres puedes ir a ver la casa, todo sigue igual pero la decoración cambió, así podrías darme tu opinión

Bella asintió, vio como los tres Cullen se dirigían a la cocina, luego miró a Edward quien miraba hacia el piso queriendo ocultar algo, sabía lo que era, luego hablarían de eso. Le tomó la mano y lo jaló hacia las escaleras para ir a ver la decoración de las habitaciones.

Siempre en silencio, entraron a los dormitorios de Emmett y Rosalie, al de Alice y Jasper y por último al de Esme y Carlisle, cada uno decorado distinto a la última vez que los vio pero con la personalidad de cada pareja. También entraron al escritorio de Carlisle, el cual no había sido tocado en nada, se rió por lo bajo, ese lugar era un santuario, nadie podía tocar nada sin la autorización del jefe.

Esta casa solo tenía dos pisos, no como la de Forks que tenía tres, al fondo había dos puertas más, conocía esas dos puertas como la palma de su mano, había pasado varios fines de semana entre esas dos puertas. Fue ahí cuando recordó algo que todavía no había preguntado, soltó al chico y a paso rápido avanzó hacia una de las dos puertas, tomó la manilla y se quedó ahí. Edward no se movió del lugar en donde estaba, no sabía las intenciones de la chica.

Lentamente giró la manilla, Edward hace ya mucho tiempo que no vivía en esa casa, por lo que no sabía lo que podría encontrar, en una de esas ya solo era una habitación más de la casa, pero lo dudaba, Esme jamás haría eso. Abrió la puerta sin mirar, lentamente levantó la mirada para sonreír al ver que todavía estaba el piano en esa habitación. De cierta forma, no era el piano de Edward, no había querido que lo movieran de la casa de Forks ya que para él ese era su hogar para siempre, además de que ellos iban a quedarse en esa casa mientras terminaban los estudios, por lo que sus padres decidieron comprar otro piano, una para cada casa. Los fines de semana que iban a Phoenix, Edward de vez en cuando tocaba el piano, decía que al no ser el suyo, no sonaba igual… mañas.

Edward se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras veía como Bella acariciaba el piano, miles de imágenes de vinieron a su cabeza, cada canción que había compuesto para ella, todas las tardes que pasaba sentado tocando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, o cuando su madre le pedía que tocara solo para escucharlo tocar. Salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó a Bella.

- Hoy en la mañana descubrí que el piano no estaba en tu departamento- ambos se quedaron en silencio, Bella levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas- este es el que te regalaron tus padres… el tuyo…

- Sigue en Forks, no quise traerlo, el pertenece a ese lugar

- ¿Desde cuándo que no tocas?- Edward bajó la mirada

- Casi seis años…- Bella suspiró, sabía desde cuando

- Desde que perdí…

- Perdimos- le corrigió- si, no he vuelto a tener inspiración- ambos se quedaron en silencio, Bella sonrió

- ¿Y ahora?- la miró fijamente, no, todavía no estaba preparado

- No creo, debemos bajar- se dio la vuelta, sintió como le tomaba la mano

- Quiero escucharte

Tiró de él para sentarse en el banco que se encontraba frente al piano, Bella se sentó a su lado regalándole una sonrisa para mostrarle que estaba ahí con él, como en los viejos tiempos. Edwards deslizó sus dedos por las teclas, rosando una por una, cuando encontró la tecla adecuada la presionó. El sonido más dulce que había escuchado hace tanto tiempo, no podía negar que lo extrañaba, adoraba tocar, sentir como son solo presionar salía música, con solo tocar podía crear una melodía de la nada, y más ahora que tenía a una persona especial sentada al lado que le pedía que tocara.

Poco a poco fue tocando, una tecla tras otra tratando de improvisar algún tema que se le viniera a la mente, luego comenzó a juntar nota por nota para tocar la nana que había compuesto para Bella, para esas noches de insomnio, donde debía tocar cada noche para lograr que la chica se quedara dormida en un sofá que estaba al lado del piano. Desde que los padres de Bella se habían ido a Francia, todas las noches era difícil quedarse dormida, solo lo lograba cuando Edward tocaba para ella, cayendo rendida, como arte de magia. Se apoyó en el hombro del chico mientras este seguía tocando, como si nunca hubiese dejado de tocar, recordaba cada nota, cada sonido.

Cuando terminó de tocar la nana siguió por otra melodía, Bella la reconoció inmediatamente, era la canción que le había compuesto a su madre, miró las manos del chico como se movían ágilmente por el piano. Sintió como alguien los miraba desde la puerta, Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados concentrado en lo que tocaba. Emmett miraba con una gran sonrisa tentado a aplaudir en cualquier minuto, pero con el temor de que si lo hacía, no volvería a escuchar nunca más a su hermano. Al tocar la última nota, Edward se giró hacia la puerta.

- No sé como lograste retener algún comentario- Emmett se rió

- Si quieres que lo diga… tendré que amarrar a Bella a ti con tal de que no se vaya nuevamente, no sabes lo bueno que es no volver a ver a Eddy el gruñón- Bella y él se rieron mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza- deberías ir a consolar a mamá, no para de llorar desde que escucho el piano, además los demás llegaron.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras, Bella se acercó a los recién llegados, saludó a Carlisle de un abrazo, a Rosalie y a Jasper quien le sonrió cordialmente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por otro lado Edward trataba de calmar a su madre con un abrazo prometiéndole que vendría a tocar más seguido para que no ocurrieran estos acontecimientos.

Todos se reunieron en el living para conversar antes de la cena, Carlisle comentó sobre la cantidad de pacientes que había atendido ese día, y algunas mujeres con solo la intención de ver al guapo doctor Cullen, Emmett bromeó con el tema diciéndole a su madre que tuviera cuidado y vigilara de más de cerca a su marido, logrando que Rosalie le diera un coscorrón para que se quedara en silencio, mientras los demás reían con la escena.

Pronto pasaron a la mesa donde siguieron riendo y conversando, recordando anécdotas de años atrás y comentando de los preparativos que se estaban realizando para la nueva publicación de la revista de la empresa donde se expondrían los nuevos productos.

Todos volvía a la normalidad, la familia Cullen se reunía por completo. Bella miraba a todos los presentes, veía cada sonrisa en sus rostros, luego se detenía en la de Edward y se preguntaba hace cuanto que no sonreía así. Esme sentada a su lado no dejaba de tomarle la mano en forma de cariño, sentía el cariño que le trasmitía esa mujer, siempre la había considerado su madre, en especial, cuando Reneé se había ido junto a su padre a Francia. Sintió como se colocaba una mano en una de sus piernas, miró la mano, luego miró a Edward que estaba sentado a su otro lado que hablaba con Alice sobre el ataque de periodistas que había habido esa mañana.

- Logre que me creyeran que no había nadie en el departamento esta mañana, pero no dejaron de preguntar donde era que vivía Bella… no se cuánto durará esto- decía Alice sobre lo que había ocurrido esa mañana

- ¿Bella estaba en tu departamento esta mañana?- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa mirando a Edward, la chica se sonrojó tratando de no mirar a los señores Cullen

- Emmett no es el tema en este momento- gruñó Edward, luego miró a su hermana- hay que dilatarlo lo más posible, no quiero que hayan malos entendidos

- Saben que Isla Esme está ahí para ustedes para cuando quieran- dijo Esme con una sonrisa

- Madre, no les des ideas, a lo menos que quieras nietos- interrumpió Emmett

- Ay hermanito, tu cerebro no da más allá del sexo- dijo Alice mientras negaba con la cabeza- sería una buena idea ir a la isla, pero sería muy sospechoso que desaparecieran de "Denali Ltda." De un día para otro

- Además no puedo dejar el trabajo así como así… Eleazar me necesita- dijo Edward mirando su plato

- Bueno, hay formas de evitarlos… que no nos vean juntos por un tiempo- trató de opinar Bella cuando sintió como la mano de Edward apretaba su pierna. Cuando lo miró pudo ver que con solo la mirada le decía que no era una idea

El tema cambió cuando Rosalie y Emmett comentaron que pronto se irían de viaje a Europa como una segunda luna de miel, aprovechando que no había trabajo que hacer hasta que no se inaugurara el nuevo año. Estuvieron comentando todos los lugares que podrían visitar, Bella les aconsejó lugares que visitar en Francia y luego entre miradas cómplices, Edward les dio nombres de lugares que habían visitado en Italia

Tiempo después Emmett y Rosalie se marcharon a su casa, siguiéndolos Bella y Edward. Se despidieron de todos haciendo prometer a la chica que iría más seguido para colocarse al corriente de todos los temas, además de que debía acompañar a Esme y Alice a "Ambientes y Diseños Cullen" para que viera como había progresado la empresa.

Edward le abrió la puerta del coche, luego se despidió de su madre y su padre de un abrazo diciendo que se mantendrían en contacto para ver que harían con los periodistas con tal de que no le afectara a ninguno de los Cullen.

Se fueron en silencio hacía el departamento de Bella, Edward se bajó para abrirle la puerta. Se quedaron mirándose durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos quería dar el paso que los separaría por esa noche, luego de haber pasado todos esos días juntos, pero debían mantener distancia si querían que la prensa no siguiera con los rumores. Edward se acercó a la chica para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Sonrieron deseándose las buenas noches y esperando verse mañana temprano en el trabajo.

Bella camino hacia la entrada mirando a cada paso hacia atrás mientras veía como Edward entraba en el auto para luego mirarla hasta que se perdiera de vista dentro del edificio.

Puso en marcha su Volvo para volver a su departamento, el cual se sentiría vacio luego de haberse impregnado del olor a la chica.

….

..

.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

¡Ay! Cada vez me gusta más la historia, me encanta ver a esta pareja tan feliz y que la Familia Cullen este completa y sea tal cual debía ser.

¿Qué les pareció? Quiero sus opiniones, así poder seguir con la historia.

Lamento no poder haber actualizado antes, pero no se si ha sido mi conexion a internet u otros problemas, ya que cada vez que intentaba subir el capitulo, la pagina no me lo permitia, pero porfin lo he logrado y aqui estoy!

Bueno, no los aburro mas, espero sus reviews con toda opinión, besos y muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos

Camili


	13. Capitulo 13

**ACTUALIZACION DOBLE! POR LA DEMORA.**

**Ya que no podia subir el capitulo, me dedique a escribir, y aca esta.**

**.**

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene contenido para mayores, queda a tu consentimiento si quieres leer o no, el aviso esta echo. Gracias.

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, Edward estaba esperando abajo del edificio de Bella a que ella bajara para partir rumbo al aeropuerto. Ese día iban a Canadá por tres días para unas reuniones que concluían la construcción de una nueva sede de la empresa. Bella apareció corriendo por la entrada del edificio con una pequeña maleta, el chico se bajó, recibió el equipaje mientras le daba un corto beso. Guardó las cosas en la cajuela, ayudó a la chica a subirse para luego emprender el viaje.

Se fueron conversando cosas banales sin soltar sus manos y sin sacar la sonrisa del rostro, esta vez se iban de viaje pero como una pareja aparte de compañeros de trabajos. Cuando tomaron el avión se concentraron en el trabajo, organizaron las reuniones, los archivos y documentos que debían pedir o presentar en el trascurso de esos días. También se organizaron de qué se encargaría cada uno, para terminar bien el trabajo.

A las pocas horas estaban en Vancouver donde los recibieron los encargados de la sede en Canadá, fueron directamente a las oficinas, luego tendrían tiempo para registrarse en el hotel, era mejor comenzar inmediatamente para luego poder descansar sin preocupaciones.

Estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche organizando todo, los trabajos iban a la perfección, por lo que recibieron las felicitaciones correspondientes por parte de Edward. Dejando todo acordado para verse temprano al día siguiente, pudieron irse directo al hotel.

Habían reservado una habitación matrimonial para los dos, esta vez no venían con guardaespaldas ya que no era un acontecimiento que lo requiriera. Tomaron el ascensor, se bajaron en uno de los pisos que los dejó frente a la puerta del cuarto. La habitación estaba decorada con colores invierno, había una pequeña sala de estar, un mini bar, al otro extremo estaba la cama y frente a esta hacia una puerta que llevaba al baño. Edward dejó la maleta cerca de un sofá, se tiró a la cama cerrando los ojos de inmediato. Bella lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Te cansas bastante rápido, ¿no crees?- Edward levantó la cabeza para mirar por un ojo donde se encontraba la chica

- No soy para estas cosas- volvió a cerrar los ojos, recostándose nuevamente

- ¿Por qué no dejas este trabajo? No es lo tuyo- dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado del chico

- No puedo, ya lo hemos hablado… yo le pedí ayuda, y debo devolvérsela

- Pero no por toda la vida… Edward, lo tuyo siempre ha sido el piano o la decoración- el chico la miró- deberías volver a tocar, traer el piano de Forks…

- ¿debemos conversar de esto, en este momento?- interrumpió Edward, Bella suspiró

- No, creo que no

Bella se colocó de pie, buscó su pijama en la maleta y se dirigió a al baño para tomar una ducha, estaba realmente cansada por el viaje y el trabajo y quería relajarse para dormir plácidamente.

Salió del baño mientras se refregaba el cabello con la toalla para secarlo lo más posible, vio a Edward sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos. Se extrañó de verlo así, pensó que ya estaría acostado pero no de esa forma, como si estuviera preocupado por algo. Dejó la toalla en el suelo, se subió a la cama para abrazar al chico. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro para tratar de mirarlo a la cara y ver qué es lo que lo tenía así. Edward levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacia Bella.

Ella pasó sus manos por el pecho de Edward, acariciando cada centímetro de su torso, la camisa estorbaba, por lo que lentamente comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones. Lentamente le sacó la prenda, Edward no decía ni hacia nada, solo se dejaba llevar, Bella dejó pequeños besos por sus hombros, su nuca, su espalda logrando que el chico suspirara cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Ella luego preguntaría que era lo que ocurría, por ahora solo lo haría disfrutar, haría que olvidara todo lo malo que estuviera en su mente, solo debía pensar en él, ella, en los dos.

Mientras acariciaba el torso de Edward besaba el cuello de este hasta subir al lóbulo de la oreja, para morderlo levemente, logrando así un gemido del hombre. Él trató de moverla de donde estaba, pero ella no se dejó, ella tenía el mando en ese momento y no lo desperdiciaría tan fácilmente.

Lentamente lo recostó en la cama, hiso que cerrara los ojos para que disfrutara de las sensaciones mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo que no tenía alguna prenda de vestir. Mientras acariciaba sus brazos su pecho y su abdomen, fue desabrochando el cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones para luego seguir con el botón y el cierre del mismo. Lentamente fue bajándolos, le sacó los zapatos y calcetines dejándolo solo en su ropa interior. Bella se sentía poderosa, él estaba a su disposición, como hace años atrás, sin preguntar, solo confiaba en lo que ella hacía.

Se subió sobre Edward rosando su sexualidad con la de él logrando que gimiera de forma audible. Sonrió, ella tenía el poder y le encantaba. El chico no se quedó atrás, mientras dejaba que ella lo acariciara, aprovechó para acariciar sus bellas piernas que estaban a cada lado de su cadera, cada roce era una descarga eléctrica que recorría cada parte de sus cuerpos, demostrando que estaba vivo a cada toque que el otro le proporcionaba, solo entre ellos podían lograr eso.

Edward abrió los ojos para mirar a la mujer que tenía encima, llevaba una camisa de dormir de seda que le llegaba hacia las rodillas de color morado, sabía que bajo de eso solo tendría sus bragas, a lo menos que haya tenido la intención de que esto pasara y no hubiera nada debajo. Rápidamente se sentó para quedar a la misma altura de mirada con Bella, quería mirarla a los ojos mientras le sacaba esa molesta prenda en esos momentos.

Querían besarse hasta morir ahogados, pero en ese momento no podían despegar la vista uno del otro, Bella subió los brazos para hacer más fácil la tarea de ese hombre que la volvía loca solo con mirarla a través de esos ojos verde esmeralda. La camisa de dormir terminó en el suelo junto a las prendas de Edward, ella se acercó lentamente al rostro del hombre, solo rozó sus labios, solo necesitaba sentir que estaban unidos, sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaban y les encantaba esa sensación. Intensificaron ese rose de labios para convertirlo en un beso, ese beso que extrañaban desde la mañana. Acariciaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, entregándose todo el amor que fuera posible, trataron de acercarse más el uno al otro, hasta lo imposible con tal de sentir que nunca más podrían separarse.

Edward cambió la posición, logrando que Bella quedara bajo él, quería dominar en ese momento, quería hacerla suya sin esperar un segundo más, y podía ver en el rostro de la chica que quería lo mismo. No esperó más entrando lentamente, logrando sacar un suspiro y gemido de ambos. Se extrañaban, se necesitaban, se amaban como nunca antes, el movimiento se fue haciendo más rápido con que llegaban al clímax, ambos gemían sus nombres, se decían cuanto se amaban. Bella se contrajo cuando sintió como una corriente pasaba de su estomago a su pelvis, dándole el placer más maravilloso que podía sentir, el mejor orgasmo de su vida. A Edward no tuvo que esperarlo más cuando ya estaba terminando dentro de ella con un orgasmo que lo dejó rendido a un lado de la chica. No se separaron, seguían unidos, abrazados, les hubiese gustado que fuera así para siempre, pero el miembro de Edward ya no se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que hace un momento. Salió de la chica quedándose a su lado.

Bella abrió la cama, en Vancouver hacia algo de frio y no quería que ninguna de los dos se enfermara por mantenerse sobre las sábanas. Edward la siguió sonriente mientras la atraía hacia él para abrazarla. Ella se recostó en su hombro sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

No dijeron nada por un buen tiempo, Bella tenía miles de preguntas por hacer y él planeaba su vida de aquí en adelante, que les deparaba el futuro o que era lo que él quería que ocurriera en ese futuro, lo único de lo que podía estar seguro es que quería a Bella a su lado para siempre.

- Mañana será un día agotador pero por la tarde podríamos ir a algún lugar, a lo menos aprovechar una noche para conocer algo de Vancouver- opinó Bella mientras acariciaba el torso descubierto de Edward

- Si, es una buena idea, mañana mientras yo esté con el gerente de la sede, tu puedes elegir un lugar, ¿te parece?- ella asintió- hoy me has sorprendido con tu desplante del francés

- Viví varios años en Francia, necesitaba comunicarme con la gente- Edward la besó- ¿y a que se debe eso?

- A que te amo- Bella sonrió

- Yo también te amo- se quedaron en silencio un momento, luego Bella volvió a hablar- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurría cuando salí del baño?

- Estaba cansado, nada más- ella lo miró sin creer nada- pienso en lo que me dices, y tienes razón… no puedo estar toda mi vida pagando el favor

- Podrías terminar de dejar todas las sucursales listas, solo falta la de Londres y Francia, dejarías todo en orden, si no es Tanya quien tome el mando, lo hará Jasper- Edward miró a la chica

- ¿Y tú?- Bella lo miró seriamente

- ¿Qué crees que haré yo? Te seguiré, obviamente- Edward se rió- si llegué a Phoenix a entrometerme en tu vida, no te liberarás tan fácilmente

- Eso espero… o si no te llevaré arrastrando contra tu decisión con tal de que estés a mi lado siempre- acarició la mejilla de la chica- lo pensaré, pero creo que será lo mejor… tengo muchas ideas para la empresa de mi madre

Siguieron conversando hasta que ambos cayeron agotados en un profundo sueño, abrazados sintiendo la piel desnuda del otro, mientras sus sueños los llevaban a un lugar donde se encontraba el otro para permanecer juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Edward despertó sobresaltado, sentía que faltaba algo a su lado, fue ahí cuando sintió que Bella no estaba en la cama junto a él. Sintió como corría el agua de la ducha por lo que de un salto se salió de la cama para acompañar a su mujer en ese momento.

Luego de media hora salieron rumbo a la sede donde los esperaban para terminar con los procedimientos y luego Edward tendría la reunión con el gerente de la oficina. Bella fue de mucha ayuda para comunicarse con los trabajadores de la institución, Edward entendía el idioma pero no tenía un control excelente por lo que la chica hacia de traductor para los que no dominaban el inglés.

A la hora después llegó el gerente por lo que Bella se fue a un café que estaba cerca para terminar algunos trámites, llamar a Eleazar y ver que harían esa noche. Se pidió un cappuccino, estaba concentrada en el papeleo que tenía enfrente por lo que no notó como un hombre se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Bella?- la chica se sobresaltó levantando la vista rápidamente para encontrarse con quien menos quería en ese momento

- Jacob- dijo en un susurro, mientras el hombre sonreía ampliamente

- Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí, luego de que te fuiste sin decir nada de Francia… ¿Qué haces acá? ¿estás viviendo ahora aquí?

- ¿Tú qué haces acá?- preguntó Bella incomoda

- Me faltaban unas herramientas y piezas para el trabajo, y es aquí donde las vengo a comprar… y tus padres…

- Siguen en París, pensé que estabas con ellos…- Bella cada vez estaba más incómoda, no quería que nadie los viera juntos

- Me aburrí de esperarte, quería colocar mi puesto de mecánica, así que vine a los Estados Unidos- Jacob estaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Bella lo único que quería era borrársela o desaparecer de ahí

- Bueno, debo irme, mi jefe debe estar esperándome…

- ¿Estás trabajando aquí?- preguntó el hombre

- No, solo estoy de viaje de negocios… debo irme

Bella no esperó ni una despedida, dejó el dinero del café y salió rápidamente del lugar dejando atrás a ese hombre. No quería ser mal educada pero no era el momento de cruzarse con él, y menos con Edward a pocas calles de ahí.

En seguida sonó su móvil, se sobresaltó nuevamente, todavía tenía los nervios del encuentro anterior como para estar de otra forma. Era Edward quien llamaba, eso la tranquilizó, el había terminado y preguntaba donde estaba, ella le dijo que estaba a pocas calles, que se encontraban fuera del lugar. Corrió a más no poder para llegar rápidamente a los brazos de su hombre, solo era él, nadie más.

No le importó que estuvieran los trabajadores ahí, a simple vista, abrazó a Edward fuertemente quien la recibió sin problemas pero extrañado de que hiciera eso en público, cualquiera podría estar mirando. La abrazó fuertemente, estaba intranquila y eso le dolía, ella no tenía porque estar mal. Se disculpó con los trabajadores, mañana se verían a primera hora antes de que ellos partieran a Phoenix. Subió a Bella al auto, luego subió él para dirigirse al hotel donde estarían más tranquilos para hablar.

Ya en la habitación, Edward volvió a abrazarla, notaba que todavía estaba intranquila, debía ayudarla como fuera. Levantó el rostro de la chica para mirarla a los ojos, pero Bella no quiso desviando la vista, él no se rindió acercándose a los labios para unirlos. Era el mejor remedio, ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso abrazados como si sus brazos hubieran sido hechos para calzar perfectamente con el otro. Bella se tranquilizó al poco rato, separaron sus labios pero ellos se mantuvieron abrazados, se miraron son una sonrisa, la cual podría tranquilizar a cualquiera, Edward le daba esa confianza y estabilidad que siempre quiso, era con ese hombre con quien pasaría su vida si pudiera o morir si él no estaba en el mismo mundo, no con…

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de todo, le dijo a Edward que no había llamado a Eleazar por lo que antes de cualquier cosa, debía llamarlo, mientras él podría darse un baño o descansar. Pero el chico no se dio por vencido así de fácil, tomó a Bella por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Bella sabía que no sería tan fácil después de que ella misma haberse delatado corriendo a sus brazos

- No es nada…

- No creo que te guste arriesgarte a que todos nos vean cuando me abrazaste por nada- Edward la conocía tanto, pero no podía decirle la verdad, a lo menos no todavía

- Fui al café a seguir con el papeleo y un hombre me miraba demasiado, hasta quiso acerarse por lo que salí rápidamente… creo que fue el miedo lo que hizo correr a abrazarte- No estaba mintiendo, solo estaba omitiendo información.

- Tranquila, nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté cerca- dijo Edward abrazando a la chica para reconfortarla

Bella le sonrió, le dio un corto beso y se acercó al teléfono para hacer las llamadas correspondientes, mientras tanto, Edward se metió al baño para darse una ducha antes de salir. Ella no quería esconderle nada, pero esa parte de su vida, era algo de lo que no quería recordar y menos contar. Bella era buena en omitir las cosas malas que ocurrían en su vida y esa era una de ellas, y ahora que amenazaba con volver de nuevo, no le hacía mucha gracia.

Una hora después estaban saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse al centro de la cuidad, ahí verían donde cenar, para luego pasear y conocer la vida nocturna en Vancouver.

Cenaron lo típico del lugar, conversaron, se rieron, se miraron con esas caras que delatan que ambos estaban felices y enamorados uno por el otro. Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando se miraban en silencio, cuando solo pudieron distinguir una luz segadora que los hiso parpadear. Edward se giró, encontrándose con varios reporteros que se acercaban hacia ellos, tomó la mano de Bella para levantarla lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí antes de que los rodearan, el camarero con otros trabajadores del lugar, trataron de detener al gentío mientras ellos salían sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba estacionado el coche. Pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado en ese momento, uno de los periodistas vio cuando se dirigían hacia allá, por lo que junto con otros salió persiguiéndolos. Trataron de correr, pero fue en vano, los rodearon mientras Edward le abría la puerta a la chica. Miles de flash, varias personas hablando a la vez sin entender nada de lo que decían. En eso el gerente general de "Denali Ltda." Habló.

- No sé qué es lo que quieren pero hablen de a uno, no contestaré más de tres preguntas, luego por favor déjennos tranquilos que estamos en una situación de trabajo- Bella miraba al chico, sin creer que les permitiera hacer preguntas

- ¿Cuál es la relación que tiene con la señorita Swan?- gritó uno de los periodistas

- Ambos estamos trabajando en los proyectos venideros de "Denali Ltda." Por lo que nos ha tocado viajar en varias ocasiones… tenemos la suerte de llevarnos bien, lo que hace más fácil el trabajo…

- Pero se habla de un romance secreto que mantienen desde hace ya muchos años- dijo otro de los periodistas, Edward suspiró

- La señorita Swan viene llegando de Francia, por lo que un romance secreto no está en nuestros planes… espero que la última pregunta sea referente a mi trabajo y no a mi vida personal- Bella trató de disimular una risa

- Señorita Swan, hubo rumores de que usted volvió a Phoenix para reencontrarse con el señor Cullen y reclamar lo que es suyo, ¿es cierto?- Edward apretó los puños, pero Bella le tomó del brazo para tranquilizarlo

- Ha sido una coincidencia que trabajemos en el mismo lugar, y ha sido un bonito reencuentro para dos amigos de tanto años, pero creo que no tengo nada que reclamar

- Pero ustedes iban a casarse…- gritó un periodistas logrando que Edward perdiera el control

- Basta de preguntas, eran solo tres… y lo digo por primera y últimas vez, si hubieran buscado nuestros expedientes, cosa que no me sorprendería, sabrían que ambos estamos solteros y sin compromisos anteriores… no volveré a hablar de mi vida privada, es cosa mía que haga con ella

Apuró a Bella para que entrara en el coche, cerró su puerta se dio la vuelta para entrar en el mismo, mientras los periodistas seguían haciendo preguntas. Encendió el auto y avanzó con la intención de derribar a todo el que se le cruzara por delante, Bella no reaccionaba, temía que cualquier acción que hiciera, seria vista por la prensa ocasionando más rumores. Los vidrios eran polarizados pero no quería arriesgarse.

Media hora más tarde ya estaban entrando en el hotel, Edward venia disgustado, odiaba a la prensa, especialmente cuando hacían preguntas como las de esa noche. Bella trató de tranquilizarlo pero parecía en vano. Ambos se acostaron sin hablar del tema, no era necesario seguir metiendo más leña al fuego y que esa situación afectara en su relación. Se durmieron a los pocos minutos, abrazados olvidando cualquier acontecimiento.

….

..

.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todos, como van.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Un nuevo personaje sale a la luz, pero ni si quiera yo se que problemas podrá traer jijiji.

Tengo varias ideas para donde quiero dirigir la historia, pero igualmente me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones o que les gustaría que pasara, a ver si puedo complementarlas o cambiar algunas cosas. ¿Les ha pasado cuando tienen muchas ideas y no saben cual ocupar? Ese es mi problema en este momento.

Llevo ya cuatro páginas del próximo capítulo, así que creo que lo tendré listo en pocos días, así que nos vemos pronto, no olviden sus ideas, me serian de mucha ayuda.

¡AH! Verdad, muchas gracias por sus reviews, creo que los he contestado todos, también muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y a todos los que pasan a leer, ahora sí, nos estamos viendo en otro capítulo, besos.

CaMiLi


	14. Capitulo 14

...

...

..

.

Ese último día en Vancouver había sido de los más rápido, mientras Edward solucionaba los últimos toques, Bella debía adelantar los pasajes de vuelta. No había querido discutir con el chico, que tanto ahí como en Phoenix serian rodeados por periodistas, sería algo que causaría más disgusto, así que prefería obedecer, además, él era el jefe.

Volvieron temprano ese día, tenían la autorización de no volver a la oficina, por lo que decidieron ir al departamento de Bella a descansar. Fuera de este estaban instalados algunos periodistas que al ver el Volvo entrar en los estacionamientos, corrieron a buscar una premisa.

Edward seguía de mal humor, especialmente con la prensa instalada afuera del edificio, sin posibilidades de hacer nada porque ellos malinterpretarían todo. Se sentaron en el pequeño living del departamento a respirar por un momento y calmarse, ambos sabían que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, pero la presión que conllevaba era un fastidio.

Bella fue a la cocina para hacer dos cafés, en una de esas las cosas se relajaban si simulaban que no pasaba nada fuera de ese lugar, ese y el departamento de Edward eran su santuario, nada ni nadie podría molestar en este lugar, solo ellos dos.

Las cosas fueron así durante los siguientes dos meses, Bella y Edward debieron dejar de verse todos los días para calmar las aguas, ahora solo se veían en horario de oficina y los fines de semana en alguna parte donde no los siguieran los periodistas. Lo peor de todo es que no solo los molestaban a ellos, sino que se habían preocupado de incomodar a toda la familia, solo faltaban los padres de Bella que se encontraban fuera del país como para interrogarlos fácilmente.

Varios sábados, se juntaba toda la familia Cullen a cenar, donde pasaban una tarde tranquila, riendo, sin preocupaciones, como era ese día, donde Bella y Esme estaban en la cocina preparando un menú inolvidable, mientras los demás, además de tener prohibida la entrada a la cocina, no debían moverse del living, donde Rosalie y Emmett mostraban las 1300 fotos que habían tomado de Hawái, la semana anterior, cuando se habían ido de vacaciones o una segunda luna de miel.

Tuvieron que quedar en la foto 834 debido a que las cocineras ya tenían todo servido y no debía enfriarse. Conversaron del viaje, del trabajo, de los periodistas, a lo que Alice dio varias ideas para poder librarse de ellos, donde una de esas ideas, era admitir el amor eterno que se tenían Edward y Bella, que se casarían y tendrían muchos hijos, y que supuestamente con eso dejaron de molestar a lo que Edward dijo que serían más motivos de habladurías, ya que tendrían muchos acontecimientos que reportear. Bella se quedó en silencio mientras seguía comiendo, no quería opinar de eso en ese momento, además al chico no le gustaba que hablaran de su vida privada.

Su relación iba muy bien, más que bien, iba excelente, aunque no podían verse todos los días, cuando tenían la posibilidad de poder estar en el departamento de Edward, lo disfrutaban al máximo, viendo un futuro donde podrían estar así todos los días, despertar juntos, cruzarse en el pasillo o en alguna habitación.

Bella hacia algunas semanas atrás, se había juntado con Tanya a almorzar, donde aclararon cualquier problema que haya habido, en especial, el querer las dos al mismo hombre. Bella no quería perder esa amistad, Tanya había sido su mejor amiga en Francia, además la había ayudado cuando había arribado a Phoenix. Entre las dos habían acordado en verse más seguido, con la condición de no toparte por el momento con Edward, ya que a Tanya no le hacía muy bien, y por cierto, los estudios de la chica ya estaban concluyendo por lo que se integraría a la empresa, algo que las mantendría más unidas, ya que Tanya tenía la intención de trabajar con ella, quitársela a Edward, él podría trabajar solo. Ambas chicas rieron al pensar la cara y disgusto que le ocasionaría al chico.

Todo iba de maravilla, nada podía salir mal, iban lento por el camino, por lo que no tropezarían con nada, se sentían más unidos que nunca, pero siempre había un pero… ¿seria así, de aquí en adelante? ¿No había más secretos?

Bella volvió de sus pensamientos y recuerdos cuando Edward le acariciaba la espalda preguntándole que le ocurría, ya que hace ya rato que Alice le preguntaba qué opinaba sobre que ambos se fueran a trabajar a "Ambientes y Diseños Cullen" luego del viaje a Londres en dos semana más. La chica asintió sin dar una respuesta concreta, había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no entendía que ocurría.

- Bella, sería una fantástica idea el tenerlos a ambos trabajando en la empresa… como siempre debió haber sido- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos todavía sentada en la silla, pero se detuvo cuando vio que su amiga ni sonreía- ¿Bella ocurre algo?- la chica se sobresaltó

- Creo… creo que no preste… uhm… estaba en mi mundo, lo siento, mucho trabajo en Denali- dijo Bella tratando de sonreír

- Bella parece que necesitas vacaciones, Edward te está exigiendo mucho en la oficina… deberías dejarlo botado y venir lo antes posible a donde nosotros

- Alice… ella va a estar donde este yo, no la voy a perder de vista nuevamente- se defendió Edward- pero creo que tienes razón, hemos tenido mucho trabajo… ha estado muy atareada, le podre dar uno días de descanso

- No Edward, no es necesario, hay que terminar con todos los tramites, Jasper no puede hacer todo solo… no sabe cómo manejar el papeleo…- dijo Bella ocasionando risas en toda la mesa

- Gracias Bella, que considerado de tu parte- reclamó Jasper aunque reía igual que los demás

La velada siguió entre risas y viendo las más de 400 fotos que quedaban, las cuales disfrutaron mucho más Bella y Esme, al no haber visto las anteriores por estar preparando la cena.

Estuvieron hasta la madrugada conversando, cada uno es su tema, Rosalie y Alice conversaban y veían diseños de ropa que creaba la menor de los Cullen para toda la familia, Emmett, Jasper y Edward arreglaban un paseo al bosque para ir de caza como lo hacían cuando vivían en Forks, y Bella, Esme y Carlisle, conversaban sobre el estreno de la nueva revista el cual había sido hace pocos días y le estaba yendo perfectamente. La gala había sido el lunes pasado, donde los periodistas no faltaron, haciendo las mismas preguntas de siempre aparte de los que reporteaban el evento. La familia entera resplandecía, llamando la atención de todos, como siempre había sido.

Poco después se fueron retirando y planeando una siguiente cena para el próximo fin de semana, así olvidarse del trabajo a lo menos por unas horas. Bella caminó hacia el Aston Martin resignada al tener que subirse ahí, "ostentoso", siempre lo diría, pero era el otro bebe de Edward y no podía ofenderlo, podría decirse que estaba celosa de ese coche y el Volvo, los otros dos grandes amores del chico.

Edward rió al ver a la chica parada sin acercarse al vehículo, la tomó por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la arrastraba para que entrara al coche.

- No te estoy ofreciendo un collar de diamantes, solo que subas al coche para irnos- dijo entre risas mientras cerraba la puerta del copiloto.

- El día en que me ofrezcas un collar de diamantes, lo nuestro terminará- Edward volvió a reír

- Gracias por la advertencia… ¿a tu departamento o al mío?- preguntó el chico para saber qué dirección tomar

- Al tuyo, ya tengo casi mi departamento completo ahí

- Algo que no me molesta en absoluto… sabes cuál es mi opinión, ya lo ofrecí una vez, y la propuesta sigue en pie- miró de reojo a la chica quien con solo mirar le recordaba a los periodistas- tus muebles no están en mi casa- dijo para cambiar la tensión

- Yo creo que es lo único que falta, ropa, útiles de aseo, accesorios, todo está ahí… además dijiste que ese departamento es tanto mío como tuyo- dijo Bella son una sonrisa

- Y lo sigo diciendo… todo lo mío es tuyo

- Hasta los autos…mmm podría empezar a gustarme el Aston- Edward abrió los ojos mientras la miraba de reojo y Bella reía

- Hay excepciones, podría regalarte uno, hay un Mercedes o un Ferrari que…

- ¡O no, olvídalo! Nada ostentoso, ya lo sabes… además, ni lo ocuparía, desde que estamos juntos, ¿Cuántas veces he utilizado el autobús?- Edward entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar

- ¿Dos?- Bella negó

- Solo una, ¿imaginas? Ocurriría lo mismo con el coche, no gracias

Edward se rió todo el camino a casa, con los comentarios de Bella, logrando que ella terminara mal humorada. Entraron al estacionamiento, tomaron el ascensor. Bella se fue directo al baño gritando que era el único lugar donde no escucharía las risas del chico. Edward, sin dejar de sonreír se sacó la chaqueta para colgarla en el armario. Le encantaba abrirlo y poder ver su ropa al lado de la de Bella, como decía, solo falta ella en esa casa para formar el hogar.

Fue a la cocina por un café, preguntó en voz alta si ella quería algo, a lo que escuchó a gritos que decían que no. Se acercó a uno de los ventanales para mirar el paisaje. Le encantaba ese departamento, le gustaba esa ciudad, pero no había nada mejor que Forks. Sabía que llovía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el verde, sus calles, y la tranquilidad que otorgaba ese lugar, no era comparable con nada. Recordó su piano, Bella llevaba semanas diciéndole que lo trajera de vuelta, miró tras él, si acomodaba los muebles sabía que lo podría colocar, pero para él, ese piano pertenecía a ese lugar, si quería tocar, podría ir a casa de sus padres, aunque sabía que no era lo mismo.

En eso una idea vino a él, sonrió, era perfecto en todos los planos posibles. Fue en busca de Bella, quien estaba en su escritorio escribiendo en el computador portátil. Se sentó una silla que estaba frente al escritorio, tratando de no desconcentrarla, aunque era algo imposible, ya que Bella con solo tenerlo ahí, era la mejor distracción, solo mirar sus ojos, era mejor que cualquier cosa.

Bella levantó la vista de la pantalla mientras le sonreía a ese hombre que estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?- preguntó Edward refiriéndose a la novela que escribía la chica desde que habían ordenado ese lugar y él le había regalado el notebook

- Tus risas y bromas, me inspiraron… no sé si las ocupe, pero no debo perder la inspiración- Edward asintió tratando de no reírse nuevamente

- He tenido una idea… ambos estamos estresados con el trabajo y con los periodistas- Bella lo miraba invitándolo a que siguiera hablando- Y se me ha ocurrido que podemos tomarnos un descanso

- Edward, no es el momento, ya casi está todo listo con Londres y la junta con todos los auspiciadores, no podemos dejar el trabajo sin más- el chico levantó la mano para tranquilizarla

- Jasper, está haciendo un magnífico trabajo con todo lo que has ayudado, Tanya debe implementar sus estudios en algún trabajo y que mejor que su propia empresa, así practica para cuando nos vayamos. Además, solo nos tomaremos dos días

- ¿Dos días?- Edward asintió con una sonrisa- ¿y qué piensas hacer en dos días?

- Eso es una sorpresa, pero necesito que aceptes- Bella suspiró

- Edward, no es el momento, puede que más tarde…

- Isabella, soy tu jefe y me vas a obligar a que te tomes esos días- la chica sorprendida se echó hacia atrás para recostarse en el asiento

- Que yo sepa, hay un jefe más arriba que usted Señor Cullen- el chico también se recostó en el asiento con gran confianza

- Ah, con Eleazar las cosas se arreglan rápidamente- Bella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír

- Tu siempre tan confiado, sabes que nadie se puede negar a ti- Edward sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros- ¿si acepto, me dirás donde iríamos?- Edward negó, a lo que Bella suspiró resignada, como siempre él ganaba, o buscaba como ganar- Oh, está bien

- Bien, mañana arreglaré todo… ahora hay que ir a descansar, ya son las dos de la madrugada

- Pero mañana es domingo, además quiero terminar la idea

- Pero yo quiero dormir con mi mujer, y sabes a lo que me refiero con dormir

Bella se rió, pero contenta apagó inmediatamente notebook, y corrió a los brazos de su amado. Sin dejar de besarse caminaron hacia al dormitorio donde se dejaron caer en la cama. Entre caricias y besos terminaron haciendo el amor toda la noche hasta cuando el sol comenzó a salir, exhaustos cayeron rendidos, sin preocuparse por nada, ambos se amaban con locura, sabía que cualquier problema se arreglaría, prensa, estrés, el cambio de trabajo, todo se arreglaría, pero ellos siempre se mantendrían juntos, nada los separaría otra vez, ni rumores, ni cobardía, todo lo superarían juntos, confiando uno en el otro.

Esa semana fue atareada, dejando todos los problemas resueltos, para que Jasper y Tanya no tuvieran inconvenientes cuando el Gerente General y su asistente salieran ese jueves para volver el lunes de la semana siguiente.

Edward había hablado con Eleazar, este ya sabía que había una relación con Isabella y que las cosas entre él y su hija había quedado aclarados, además de que Tanya había intercedido por ellos para que no hubieran malo entendidos. Así que gracias al gran trabajo que habían realizado en esos meses, se merecían dos días de descanso, además así podría instruir a su hija en el mecanismo de trabajo que existía en la empresa, haciéndose cargo de esa parte administrativa con la ayuda de Jasper.

Todavía no habían querido hablar con el señor Denali sobre lo de marcharse para trabajar en la empresa familiar, Edward no tenía las agallas para hacer ese paso tan importante, todavía se sentía en deuda por lo que había hecho hace cinco años atrás, y Bella no quería que él se sintiera presionado, sabía que el chico no era para ese trabajo, pero no lo presionaría para que saliera de ahí, cuando estuvieran preparados, tomarían el siguiente rumbo, además habían cosas más importantes de arreglar primero.

El miércoles al medio día, Edward tenía una reunión con Eleazar y Tanya para cerrar los últimos detalles y entregar el mando por esos días a la chica. Además debía tener una reunión con los cabeza de cada sector y área de la empresa para no tener malos entendidos, Jasper le ayudaría mientras Bella terminaba de ver los asuntos internacionales para el próximo mes, referente al viaje a Londres.

Edward estaba firmando los últimos documentos para encaminarse a la oficina del jefe cuando apareció Bella, cerrando la puerta soltando un suspiró audible para cualquiera. Edward dejó el lápiz en la mesa, con un dedo le dijo que se acercara a lo que la chica obedeció sentándose en las piernas del chico y recostándose en su pecho. Le comentó que había habido un mal entendido en Londres y que las reuniones se habían tenido que atrasar una semana más.

- No hay problema- dijo Edward mientras le acariciaba la espalda

- Si es un problema, Edward- Bella se levantó de un salto caminando por el despacho- eso quiere decir que todo se atrasa más tiempo, y si todo se atrasa, los auspiciadores, comenzaran a enojarse y podrán echarse atrás con el contrato, a lo que nos llevaría a más problemas

- Tranquila, es cosa de hablar con cada uno de ellos… la sede de Londres estará en funcionamiento en la fecha prevista, aunque tengamos que trabajar con más presión, pero todo saldrá- Bella volvió a los brazos de Edward suspirando nuevamente

- No sabes cuánto me tienta Alice, cada vez que me habla sobre los proyectos de Decoraciones… ¡Fue con ella que aprendí a decorar y a vestirme mejor!- Edward rió

- Siempre te has vestido bien, es tu estilo… referente a la decoración, no lo voy a negar, fue un shock para mí y mi hermana ver tu habitación por primera vez- ambos rieron al recordar ese día, Bella no paraba de sonrojarse cuando ellos criticaban todo lo visible en su cuarto, en eso Bella se sobresaltó parándose de un salto

- Yo aquí contándote mi estrés y tú debes estar en una reunión con el señor Denali y Tanya- Edward rió mientras se colocaba de pie para salir rumbo al despacho de Eleazar, la chica le tomó de un brazo- Se que han vuelto a hablar tu y Tanya… pero procura no darle esperanzas- el chico frunció las cejas- me refiero… ella todavía sufre por ti

- Si, entiendo, tranquila- Edward besó a Bella mientras salía, volvió a asomar la cabeza son una sonrisa- recuerda, hoy te vas directo a mi departamento, mañana salimos temprano

Bella sonrió mientras asentía, Edward se fue rumbo a su reunión, mientras ella se sentó frente al escritorio. En realidad necesitaba esos días de descanso aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo único que quería era que llegara la hora de salir y partir inmediatamente a donde quiera que fueran. Miró el escritorio lleno de papeles, luego miró los cajones cerrados, rió, hace una semana atrás, había entrado a escondidas a ese lugar buscando alguna pista que dijera a donde iban ese fin de semana, pero como siempre Edward sabia esconder las sorpresas por lo que no había nada que dijera nada… era muy frustrante.

Tocaron a la puerta, se paró del asiento mientras autorizaba a que entraran. Era Jasper que venía con más documentos en las diferentes carpetas, cuando la vio ahí y no al jefe suspiró.

- Así que ya se fue a la reunión- Bella asintió- diablos, llego todo esto y necesitan la firma del jefe

- Debería volver a su puesto en una hora y media más… hoy será un día muy largo- dijo Bella mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en el asiento de Edward

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Jasper, sentía que la chica tenía algún problema

- Es Londres, han atrasado una semana la visita debido a que al asistente del jefe encargado, se le traspapelaron los papeles- el chico silbó en señal de cansancio

Jasper le ofreció ayuda a Bella, él no tenía nada que hacer hasta que no estuviera Edward para ver los documentos, así que podría ayudarla con el trabajo que ella tuviera pendiente, así que ambos se dirigieron al despacho de la chica donde trabajaron estupendamente y para sorpresa de Bella, terminaron con todo. Vaya que era fácil trabajar con Jasper, él no era bueno con el papeleo, pero sus estrategias para solucionar todo, hacia que eso fuera lo mínimo.

Cuando terminaron se fuera a tomar un café mientras esperaban a que el jefe volviera, conversaron sobre todos los años que no se vieron. Bella adoraba conversar con Jasper, se entendían muy bien, con solo mirarse sabían lo que estaban sintiendo y entenderse por completo. El móvil de Bella sonó, era Edward que la andaba buscando, así que decidieron volver a la oficina para terminar por fin con todo.

Los tres estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche terminando con todos los proyectos y documentos que fuera necesario, así no dejar complicaciones ni malos entendidos que luego tendrían que solucionar. Sabían que faltaba un mes para entregar o poner en marcha, pero ese mes servía para dejar todo funcionando en Phoenix y solucionar detalles, todo debía estar perfecto. Eleazar y Tanya aparecieron en un momento antes de irse, para ver que en estaban, dejando muy contestos con el trabajo al jefe, quien los felicitó.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando los tres estaban en rumbo a sus casas, Jasper les deseó un buen viaje, cuando se despidió de Bella, le susurró al oído _"te encantara este viaje" _entendiendo así que toda la familia Cullen sabía a dónde iban menos ella. Esto ocasionó que no hablara absolutamente nada en el camino al departamento de Edward.

Bella ya había traído la mayoría de sus cosas a ese lugar, ropas, cosas del trabajo, entre otras que le había regalado Edward. Así que no había necesidad de que fuera a buscar algo a su departamento. Además no lo podía negar, ese departamento era su hogar, lo que siempre había soñado y con quien quería compartirlo.

Mientras hacían sus maletas, Edward le sugería que llevar, por lo que cuando Bella metía alguna polera, él negaba con la cabeza sugiriendo que llevara algo mas abrigado. Así que no iban al Caribe ni ningún lugar donde el sol resplandeciera, mal presagio, ¿es que Edward no recordaba que a ella no le gustaban los lugares lluviosos, húmedos y nublados?

Se fueron a la cama después de cenar, partirían bien temprano al día siguiente así que debían descansar, además después de ese ajetreado día de trabajo lo único que querían era dormir por un largo tiempo.

Muy temprano esa mañana estaban saliendo del edificio rumbo a un lugar que Bella desconocía. Habían querido salir bien temprano, primero para aprovechar el tiempo y para no ser detectados por los periodistas y poder disfrutar de esas pequeñas vacaciones.

Como se habían levantado muy temprano, Bella se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos de subirse al auto, por lo que Edward no tuvo necesidad de preocuparse porque descubriera a donde se dirigían. El camino era largo, pero no había necesidad de hacer paradas, el Volvo podía seguir sin problemas y si subía la velocidad sin que Bella lo sintiera, llegarían en pocas horas.

Edward se estacionó frente a la casa, miró cada espacio sonriendo, miró a su copiloto que todavía dormía y parecía que sin intenciones de despertar, debía estar muy cansada, llevaba días que no dormía bien gracias a la presión del trabajo, pero sabía que esos cuatro días la repondrían, en especial, en ese lugar. Acarició la mejilla delicadamente mientras le decía que despertara, ya habían llegado al destino.

Bella se acomodó en su asiento mientras abría los ojos lentamente, estaban en el auto, no se había dado cuenta cuando se habían detenido, ese auto causaba eso en ella, nunca sabía cuando estaba en marcha o estaba o quieto. Miró al frente reconociendo rápidamente donde estaban abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró a Edward quien sonría al ver su reacción. Esa casa, los arboles que la rodeaban, esa entrada jamás la olvidaría, cuantos años estuvo ahí, esperando a que llegara Carlisle para acusar a Jasper y Emmett cuando peleaban, o cuando esperaba a que Alice volviera de su encuentro secreto con Jasper y le contara todo lo ocurrido, o más aún, cuando esperaba a que Edward llegara de la Universidad, con una sonrisa, lanzarse a sus brazos y recibir un tierno beso que decía cuanto se habían extrañado.

Estaban ahí, estaban en Forks, el único lugar lluvioso, frio, húmedo que ella aceptaría para vivir el resto de su vida. Estaban ahí, estaban en la gran mansión Cullen donde había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras su padre trabajaba, donde hacia los deberes y luego jugaba toda la tarde con sus nuevos amigos, donde conoció el amor, donde conoció el ser amada, y conoció a la persona más maravillosa, conoció a Edward.

El chico ya se había bajado del coche y le abría la puerta, ella no dudó en tomar su mano para bajarse rápidamente y correr a la entrada. Edward supuso que luego bajarían el equipaje, había mucho que recordar, lo demás podría esperar.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, todo seguía tal cual, las paredes blancas, los muebles, los cuadros, el piano, todo estaba tal cual, no habían movido nada, solo habían tomado sus ropas quizás y lo demás quedaba ahí por si algún día querían volver. Bella subió corriendo al segundo piso, donde se encontraban la mayoría de las habitaciones. Abrió cada una de las puertas, todo seguía intacto, recordaba cada cosa que había ocurrido en cada dormitorio, hasta en el escritorio de Carlisle, tantas veces que había sido una consulta privada para ella, cuando tropezaba o se hacia alguna herida, y para no tener que ir al Hospital, la curaban ahí, ese lugar lleno de historia que el doctor contaba cuando curaba las heridas.

Sabía lo que había en el tercer piso, eso sí lo recodaba a la perfección, cuando estaba en la secundaria, era donde más pasaba, y luego en la Universidad cuando sus padres habían decidido vivir en Paris. Iba a subir cuando escuchó la música en el primer piso. Esa música incomparable, que reconocería a kilómetros, bajó corriendo las escaleras, sabía que podría caer, pero no importaba, necesitaba verlo.

Y ahí estaba, ese hombre que tanto amaba, sentado frente a su piano, moviendo sus dedos por cada tecla, tocando la canción que había compuesto para ella, su nana. Bajó los últimos peldaños con tranquilidad, no quería interrumpir, Edward tocaba con los ojos cerrados concentrado en cada sonido. Ese era su lugar, ese era su piano, podía tocar miles de pianos, pero no había como ese, ese era suyo y ambos calzaban a la perfección.

Tomó al chico por los hombros, Bella cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en la canción, pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, era ahora o nunca, era el mejor escenario, ahí estaban los recuerdos. La nana estaba llegando a su fin, los sonidos iban decayendo para terminar con el gran final.

El lugar volvió a quedar en silencio, ninguno se movió, Edward todavía tenía sus manos colocadas en las teclas el piano, y Bella las tenía sobre los hombros del chico. Bella suspiró profundamente.

- Estoy embarazada.

….

...

..

.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Wow! Gran final de capitulo, ¿no lo creen?

Me encanta este capítulo, las ideas se fueron acomodando hasta llegar a esto, y en serio me encanta. Espero la opinión de todos ustedes para saber cómo va la historia, lo más importante para una escritora es saber las opiniones de quienes leen.

Bueno, no hay mucho más que decir, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por pasar a leer y por colocar esta historia entre sus favoritos.

Nos vernos al próximo capítulo, besos

CaMiLi


	15. Capitulo 15

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene contenido para mayores, queda a tu consentimiento si quieres leer o no, el aviso esta echo. Gracias.

...

...

..

.

Tomó al chico por los hombros, Bella cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en la canción, pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, era ahora o nunca, era el mejor escenario, ahí estaban los recuerdos. La nana estaba llegando a su fin, los sonidos iban decayendo para terminar con el gran final.

El lugar volvió a quedar en silencio, ninguno se movió, Edward todavía tenía sus manos colocadas en las teclas el piano, y Bella las tenía sobre los hombros del chico. Bella suspiró profundamente.

- Estoy embarazada.

El silencio seguía igual, nadie se movía después de la declaración de Bella, ambos seguían en la misma posición, Bella esperando a que Edward dijera algo, y él tratando de entender lo que había dicho la chica. Ella tomó aire, dejó los hombros del chico y se colocó frente a él para mirarlo y ver lo que estaba pensando o ver su reacción. Sabía que no sería fácil, estaban los acontecimiento de hace años cuando habían perdido a su hijo, pero esta vez no tenía que ser así, eso había dicho el doctor.

Edward seguía sin moverse, no sacaba las manos de las teclas, como si quisiera volver a tocar, pero Bella sabía que no era así, estaba buscando en su cabeza que hacer o que decir. Ella no lo dejaba de mirar, llevaba días escondiéndolo, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de los síntomas, porque tenía miedo a como reaccionara. Sabía que no la rechazaría, sabía que ambos aceptarían a ese hijo, pero había un miedo, ese mismo miedo de hace seis años.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó Edward sin levantar la vista

- Hace dos semanas, tengo dos meses de embarazo- el chico la miró sorprendido, levantándose para estar más cerca de la chica

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, sabía que vendría todo el pasado a tu mente…

- No es eso… solo- Bella sonrió

- Solo tienes miedo, lo sé- Edward tomó a Bella por la cintura

- No tengo miedo, solo estoy sorprendido, es decir, todo está pasando igual…

- Pero no tiene que terminar igual- interrumpió la chica aterrada porque pensara eso, Edward sonrió para calmarla

- Sé que no… me refiero a que nuevamente no esperamos hasta después del matrimonio- Bella lo miró sin entender- nos gusta ir contra lo normal

- Nosotros no somos normales- ambos rieron, Edward la atrajo a su pecho para abrazarla, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica para mirarla fijamente con una gran sonrisa

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, aunque no sé como lo vamos a decir esta vez… "familia, nuevamente nos adelantamos… primero los hijos y luego el matrimonio"- Bella se rió mientras abrazaba fuertemente al chico- ¿Ya fuiste al doctor?

- Sí, me hice todos los exámenes que se te puedan ocurrir… le conté lo que pasó antes, por lo que me mandó a hacer un ultrasonido para ver en qué condiciones estaban las paredes del útero y la posición de agarre del embrión, pero hasta donde vio, todo estaba perfecto, solo no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo y estar tranquila- Edward la miró serio

- Eso señorita, no lo ha hecho esta semana… has estado corriendo de aquí para allá

- No quiera que te dieras cuenta… pero ya tendré estos días para descansar- dijo Bella sonriendo, había pensado que todo iba a ser más difícil, pero Edward lo había tomado con más calma

- Créeme que si, tu solo descansarás y yo te atenderé- se miraron con una sonrisa, la sonrisa más grande que podían tener- te amo, te amo más de lo que imaginas… más ahora que vamos a tener un hijo

Edward tomó el rostro de Bella para besar cada centímetro de piel que hubiese, la amaba, la quería con él para siempre, y ahora le daba otra felicidad, iban a tener un hijo. No podía negar que si tenía temor, no miedo, pero esta vez se preocuparía por todo, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que el embarazo siguiera hasta el final y poder tener a su hijo entre sus brazos, poder formar esa familia con la mujer que amaba.

Besó sus labios, apasionadamente, sabía que todo estaba en el auto todavía, pero nada importaba en ese momento, solo debían festejar el nuevo acontecimiento. Tomó a Bella en brazos aunque ella alegara que podía caminar, subió dos en dos las escaleras para llegar a su dormitorio, ese que los había visto amarse por tanto tiempo. Ambos se quedaron mirando el lugar, como había creído Bella, todo estaba en el mismo lugar, el chico no había movido nada. La cama con cobertor dorado y el cabecero de hierro estaban en medio de la habitación.

Edward dejó a su mujer recostada en la cama, se veía tal cual como hace tantos años, ellos habían crecido, pero el momento y lugar seguían siendo el mismo. La besó con excitación, ella lo atrajo a su cuerpo para sentir el calor que se trasmitían, ese podía ser el mejor reencuentro de todos, en el lugar donde se conocieron, donde tuvieron su primera vez, y donde comenzarían su nueva familia.

Fue besando cada parte del cuello de Bella, su clavícula, fue ahí donde empezó a molestar la ropa. Ella llevaba una polera manga larga y un chaquetón para el frío, lo cual le molestaba a Edward ya que no podía seguir con su cometido. Bella rió al ver las intenciones del chico, o ayudaba a sacarse la ropa o la perdería a pedazos. Le ayudó a quitarle la ropa mientras Edward no dejaba de besarla.

Poco a poco fueron quedando sin ropa, Bella le echó un vistazo al dormitorio y fue cuando recordó una vez que hicieron el amor en ese lugar, quería recordarlo. Detuvo las caricias y besos del chico para colocarse de pie. Edward aunque estaba confundido no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de esa mujer, lo volvía loco. Luego se detuvo en el vientre, no había señales de que estuviera embarazada, pero el saber que había algo ahí que era de los dos, hacía que explotara su corazón. Volvió a la realidad cuando Bella estaba recostándose en el sofá de cuero negro que había en su habitación, sonrió, recodaba muy bien ese momento.

Se acercó a ella, iba a colocarse encima, pero Bella rápidamente lo sentó, colocándose ella sobre él. Sus intimidades se rozaban logrando que emitieran gemidos de placer. Edward tomó a Bella por la cadera mientras tomaba con su boca uno de los pezones de la chica.

- Ah… Edward- gimió mientras enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello del chico, él no dejaba de jugar

- Te vas a enfriar si seguimos aquí- dijo Edward mientras se colocaba de pie con Bella apoyada en sus caderas y con sus piernas cruzadas

- No… quiero hacerlo así- Bella lo besó apasionadamente

No pudieron volver ni a la cama, ni al sofá, Edward estaba extasiado, se acercó al ventanal de la pieza, sabía que nadie los vería, esa casa estaba internada en el bosque, nadie vivía cerca. Colocó la espada de la chica contra el frío vidrio, Bella gimió por el cristal helado, pero no le importó cuando sintió como el chico volvía a besar y jugar con sus senos. Ella intentó aferrarse lo mejor que podía a la cintura del chico.

Se miraron a los ojos, con todo el amor que sentían, fue en ese momento que olvidaron todo lo que pudo haber pasado hace cinco años, era como si volvieran a esos días en que vivían en ese pueblo sin preocupaciones, solo pensando en un futuro juntos. Edward no esperó señales cuando ya estaba dentro de Bella quien no pudo reprimir un grito cuando sintió que entraban fuertemente en ella. El chico trató de disculparse pero ella no lo permitió, lo beso con fiereza.

Estaban solos, no debían preocuparse de nada, gritaron sus nombres con cada penetración, no daban más de la satisfacción que les producía estar juntos, ser uno en ese momento. Besos caricias, gritos, todo lo que fuera necesario para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban.

Bella gritó el nombre de su amado cuando llegó al orgasmo, no mucho después terminó Edward, dejándolos completamente exhaustos. Ella iba a bajar sus piernas para que el chico no siguiera soportando el peso, pero no se lo permitió. Lentamente, sin separarse la llevó a la cama donde se acostaron. Edward se apoyó contra el cabecero mientras recostaba a Bella en su pecho y le acariciaba la espalda rozando con sus dedos.

Bella no supo porque pero se largo a reír, Edward levantó sus manos pensando de que le estaba haciendo cosquillas, pero ella no dejaba de reír mientras abrazaba fuerte el chico.

- ¿Me puedes explicar porque te ríes así?- preguntó curioso, ella se giró para verlo a la cara mientras apoyaba su mentón en el estomago de Edward.

- Recordaba todo lo que ha ocurrido entre estas cuatro paredes… las escondidas, cuando te ayudé a cambiar tu dormitorio porque ya no querías muñecos de acción ni las barbies, solo querías música

- Puedo apelar que las barbies eran tuyas y de Alice, no debían estar en mi habitación- dijo el chico mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de ella.

- Igualmente te gustaba jugar con nosotras… recuerdo cuando Carlisle llego con dos cajas llena de su vinilos… tus ojos no podían abrirse más- Bella no logró aguantar la risa- nunca te odié más por todo lo que me hiciste caminar para buscar un reproductor de vinilos… ¡por todo Seattle!

- ¡Ey! Es una de las mejores épocas para la música- ambos se rieron, Edward la miró seriamente- ¿crees que será mejor si adelantamos las cosas?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Bella sin entender

- Esta vez… casarnos antes de que nazca el bebe… podríamos hacer ese cambio

Bella desvió la vista de los ojos del chico, no sabía que responder a eso, es decir, si quería casarse con él, siempre lo había querido, solo por la estupidez de pensar que solo iba a casarse con ella por pena, por compasión, no lo habían hecho antes y ella había escapado como la cobarde que siempre se dijo, pero ahora no tenía porque escapar, ¿cierto? Estaba embarazada de Edward, esta vez haría todo lo posible porque el embarazo llegara al final, ¿Por qué no casarse?

Edward no se movía ni hablaba, Bella empezó a creer que tampoco respiraba al no sentir su pecho subir y bajar. Lo miró, tenía los ojos cerrados apoyando la cabeza en el cabecero, esperando la negativa. Ella sonrió, se acomodó bien sobre él, colocó su mano en la mejilla del chico, él volvió a mirarla con temor, pero al ver la sonrisa pudo tranquilizarse, no creía que fueran malas noticias.

- Podemos esperar, se que suena precipitado, pero era para no tener que hacer las mismas acciones que antes, no me gustaría vivir todo de nuevo, aunque creo que esta vez no te dejaría salir corriendo, me preocuparía de todo, podemos comentárselo a tus padres, ir a Paris…

- Si- Edward se quedó en silencio, la miró sin siquiera respirar, queriendo entender para que de todo lo que había dicho, servía ese "si", Bella al ver que no diría nada, terminó la frase- Si quiero casarme contigo… hoy, mañana, cuando quieras

- ¿En serio?- Bella sonrió y asintió

- Pero esta vez, me gustaría una cosa diferente…

- Si, lo que quieras- se apresuró a decir el chico, daría lo que fuera por solo tenerla junto a él, el resto de su vida

- Sé que en una de esas no te gusta la idea pero preferiría que la prensa lo supiera, prefiero tener a todos los periodistas detrás de nosotros que escondernos y no poder estar juntos- Edward asintió con una gran sonrisa- y referente al bebe… ¿podríamos esperar antes de contarle a nuestras familias?

- No creo que puedas esconder la panza por mucho tiempo- dijo Edward entre risas mientras Bella sonreía y le dada un pequeño golpe en el pecho

- Solo quiero esperar a tener los resultados de todos los exámenes posibles, aunque el doctor diga que no hay ningún riesgo- el chico asintió

- Tienes razón, esperaremos… podríamos ir con el mismo doctor que te vio cuando ocurrió… con el médico de Rio de Janeiro- lo último casi que salió entre un tartamudeo, era algo difícil de hablar, Bella asintió

- Si, es una buena idea… él tiene todo mi expediente, sabrá mejor que nadie que hacer

- El lunes a primera hora buscaré si trabaja todavía ahí- Bella sonrió con la sonrisa que él tenía en su rostro- ¿te das cuenta que en solo un día me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo?

Bella rió, ella estaba igual de feliz, Edward se movió de forma que ella ni se dio cuenta cuando él estaba sobre ella, besándolo por todos lados mientras ella no dejaba de reír. Se quedaron mirando mostrándose cuanto se amaban y lo feliz que estaban, lo felices que serian desde ese día en adelante. Edward se movió bruscamente para no colocar tanto peso sobre la chica, no quiera aplastar su vientre, además debía sacar algo de sus pantalones que estaban en el suelo, cerca de la cama.

La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no sabía que tanto rebuscaba en sus pantalones, hasta que lo vio, vio como sacaba algo brillante de uno de sus bolsillos, pero ella sabía que eso debía estar en su caja, no en el pantalón de Edward. Le preguntó cómo fue que él tenía el anillo de compromiso que ella había guardado tan preciadamente en su caja. Él le comentó que cuando habían estado arreglando los departamentos, él se había topado con la caja y había sacado el anillo, como había sido en ese tiempo, siempre lo llevaba con él para cuando fuera el momento indicado.

Ese era el momento, ese día volvían a Forks, donde estaban los más bellos momentos, luego se enteraba que tendrían un hijo, y ahora Bella había aceptado casarse con él, no había mejor momento para volver a colocar ese anillo donde correspondía y de donde nunca volvería a salir.

Miró a Bella sin dejar de sonreír, ella estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba eso. Tomó la mano de la chica y colocó el anillo en su dedo, haciéndole prometer que nunca jamás, se lo volvería a sacar. Bella no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras asentía, enamorada como nunca jamás pudo estarlo con otro hombre que no fuera su Edward.

Ese jueves solo lo disfrutaron estando juntos, Bella preparó la cena. No se movieron en todo el día. El viernes, Edward no aguantó más por lo que decidió llamar a su secretaria para que buscara la información sobre el doctor que los había atendido en Brasil, quería esa cita lo antes posible. Decidieron levantarse temprano ese día para ir a recorrer el pueblo, algo debería haber cambiado en ese tiempo o a lo menos para recordar los viejos tiempos.

Edward se detuvo en el instituto Forks, Bella avergonzada se bajó, los chicos debían estar en clases por lo que no era bueno interrumpir, pero Edward tenía en mente otras cosas. Fueron a las oficinas donde se encontraron con la señora Cope, ella los reconoció de inmediato, nadie podía olvidar a los amigos inseparables, los mejores de la clase. El chico como siempre aprovechó sus encantos y le pidió a la señora si podían pasar a las instalaciones mientras los alumnos estaban en clases. Como siempre deslumbrando a las personas, logró el pase.

Pasaron por las salas sin interrumpir las clases, fueron a la cafetería, todo seguía igual que en esos años, Edward corrió a la mesa que les pertenecía a ellos, Bella rió, parecía que habían vuelto a la adolescencia. Fueron a los jardines donde se sentaron en una de las mesas a ver el paisaje, recodando cada anécdota que hubiera ocurrido desde que se conocieron hasta cuando salieron graduados. En eso sonó el timbre que decía que las clases habían terminado. Edward tomó de la mano a la chica para salir corriendo del lugar.

Reían sin control, tratando de llegar a los estacionamientos antes de que los chicos salieran de las salas. Bella miró el Volvo estacionado a unos pasos de ellos. El mismo coche de siempre, cuando Edward había sacado su licencia, Carlisle le había dado a elegir un vehículo como obsequio por ser el mejor de la clase y para poder movilizarse, con la condición de llevar a su hermana y a ella todas las mañanas y tardes. Fue ahí cuando se enamoró de ese auto, aparte del Aston Martin, el cual su padre se negó a comprar.

- No puedo creer que en tantos años, todavía no hayas cambiado este coche- Dijo Bella mientras se subía al Volvo

- ¡Ey! Un poco de respeto… es el tercer amor de mi vida, me ha acompañado todos estos años- se defendió

- Creí que podrían haber mejores modelos, después de tanto tiempo

- Para eso está el Aston Martin- dijo Edward con una sonrisa

En el camino decidieron ir a cenar a Port Ángeles, al _"Bella Italia"_ donde habían ido a comer cuando reconocieron que se amaban locamente. Fue una tarde muy agradable, donde disfrutaron de cada momento juntos. En medio de la cena, llamó Nancy, la secretaria de Edward quien tenía noticias de que el médico que había atendido a Bella se encontraría en un congreso en New York, por lo que podría atenderlos ahí y no tener que ir en un viaje tan largo. Eso fue motivo de brindis esa tarde, así que pedirían una hora antes de que el médico tuviera que devolverse.

El sábado decidieron salir de picnic por los bosques de Forks, los alrededores de la mansión Cullen eran muy hermosos, un bonito paseo para ese día que no estaba lloviendo. Estaban planeando ir a La Push al día siguiente ya que habían pronosticado buen tiempo, así que podían disfrutar el último día antes de volver.

La visita a la playa fue un momento tranquilo, el día estaba agradable teniendo en cuenta que Forks era el lugar más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos, y había que aprovechar antes de que las lluvias se aproximaran. Recorrieron toda la costa caminando por la orilla, Bella iba descalza aprovechando de mojarse los pies con las pequeñas olas que llegaban. Ella danzaba por el camino mientras Edward la miraba algo más alejado para no mojarse con la marea.

Cuando venían de vuelta no pudieron resguardarse de la lluvia que los había sorprendido a la mitad del camino, así que entre risas corrieron a resguardarse dentro del coche. Pasaron por donde sus amigos Quileutes Seth y Embry quienes todavía se encontraban en La Push. Estuvieron ahí un tiempo mientras tomaban algo caliente para no enfermarse después de haberse empapado bajo la lluvia. Prometieron volver en algún momento, ya que Edward había prometido que volverían más seguido a ese lugar.

Ya en la mansión, la lluvia se había intensificado más de lo normal, por lo que no era recomendable salir con ese aluvión y tomar la carretera para volver a Phoenix. Llamaron a Eleazar quien les prohibió volverse en esas condiciones, prefería no verlos el lunes a tener noticias de que se habían accidentado. La palabra "accidente" alertó a Edward quien pensó en su futura mujer e hijo, por lo que se negó de cualquier forma a moverse de ahí hasta que la lluvia parara por completo. Bella resignada le dijo que si era así, debía hacer meritos, una mujer embarazada era muy quisquillosa.

El chico preparo la cena mientras ella veía las noticias. Cenaron y conversaron de todos los recuerdos que existían en esa casa. Estuvieron hasta la madrugada conversando hasta que Bella bostezó, era tiempo de descansar. Pero eso no fue posible, cuando la chica alegó que sus hormonas pedían otra cosa y no era dormir, Edward rio pero no se resistió al cuerpo de la chica por lo que tuvieron una noche de amor completamente placentero.

Al no poder dormir debido a que la lluvia estaba siendo muy ruidosa, estuvieron planeando que hacer para hablar con la familia y contar las noticias, aparte de que debía haber alguna excusa de porque viajarían a New York alguno de esos días, Alice era muy perceptiva y no tardaría en darse cuenta de que algo ocultaban. Así que decidieron que el viaje seria el próximo fin de semana diciendo que era un momento para estar juntos. Dentro de la semana realizarían una cena con la Familia Cullen para contar que estaban comprometidos y debido que en un tiempo más debían viajar a Francia para inaugurar la última sede del trabajo, aprovecharían la ocasión y hablar con los padres de Bella.

- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán?- preguntó Edward mientras arropaba a Bella entre sus brazos y la colcha para que no se enfriara

- ¿Mis padres? – el chico asintió- oh, perfectamente, ellos siempre te apoyaron a ti cuando hice lo que hice, siempre me rogaban que volviera a pedir tu perdón… hasta que desistieron- dijo Bella lo último en un susurro pero el chico escuchó

- ¿Desistieron?

- Bueno… es… es que… no quería volver por todo lo que te expliqué y el miedo que me daba, las cosas se fueron calmando… hasta que desistieron.

- Entonces no debo asustarme de que el Jefe Swan me vea y desee dispararme- Bella rió mientras negaba- bien… entonces nos queda un tema por discutir- la chica lo miró y supo de que se trataba

- Periodistas- dijeron al unísono, suspiraron

- Creo que hacer una conferencia de presa, sería mucho… creo que lo más normal y obvio seria esperar a que nos abarcaran en algún lugar y cuando pregunten, responder- dijo Bella a lo que Edward asintió

- Sí, creo que es lo más razonable… además Alice se hará cargo de expandir las noticias cuando comience a planificar la boda.

Bella odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero amaba a ese hombre que era reconocido como el empresario más joven del mundo laboral e hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a eso. Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo por un largo tiempo. Ambos se mantenían abrazados mientras miraban por el ventanal, como la lluvia caía cada vez por más fuerza, el chico suspiró, miró a su prometida, sonrió al solo pensar que podía llamarla de esa forma.

- Creo que nuestro fin de semana se alargará más de lo esperado… si la lluvia no se detiene, no tenemos mucho que hacer

- Creo que tienes razón- suspiró Bella- lo único que nos queda por hacer es disfrutar… igualmente podríamos ayudar a través de correos electrónicos.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana del lunes y no había indicios de que la lluvia declinara, parece que Bella tenía la razón, no podrían hacer otra cosa que trabajar por sus computadores portátiles que por suerte habían traído. Igualmente era más tiempo solos en ese lugar que tanto agrado tenían.

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Me encanta volver a Forks, me encanta que esta pareja este en ese lugar, y además que toda la felicidad vuelva cuando ellos llegan ahí. Creo que ha sido un buen capítulo, mucho amor jijiji

¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Parece que todo va sobre cuatro ruedas, pero todavía hay secretos y temas pendientes… ¡todos en mi cabeza que no sabe cómo organizarlos! ¡Ah! También falta ir a ver al doctor ¿Qué ocurrirá con el bebe? ¿Qué dirán las familias?

Mucho por responder, pero primero deben responder ustedes que les pareció el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior y sus alerta y favoritos, me agrada que les este gustando, espero no decepcionarlos.

Bueno, nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo… ¡Ah! Verdad, estoy con clases en la Universidad por lo que me costara actualizar como lo estaba haciendo antes, pero prometo no demorar más allá de una semana o un poco más, haré todo lo posible, por ahora sigo actualizando, nos vemos

Mil gracias, besos

CaMiLi


	16. Capítulo 16

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene contenido para mayores, queda a tu consentimiento si quieres leer o no, el aviso esta echo. Gracias.

...

...

..

.

- Eso quiere decir que puedes irte hoy mismo a vivir conmigo

- ¿No crees que es muy apresurado?, además no hemos hablado con nadie

- Quedamos que dentro de esta semana hablaríamos con la familia, mañana ya podremos regresar a Phoenix y el mismo miércoles podemos dar la noticia.

- Creo que es todo muy rápido, además faltan los periodistas…

- Bella, ¿quieres o no estar conmigo para siempre?- la chica asintió- entonces no hay nada que esperar… la mayoría de tu cosas ya están en el departamento, lo único que debes hacer, es decir que sí y mentalizarte que te dormirás y despertarás conmigo al lado por siempre

- Es lo que más anhelo… pero…- Edward dejó de mirar el notebook para centrarse en Bella

- ¿Pero qué?

- ¿Qué haré con mi departamento?

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Fácil, arriéndalo, los muebles ya están en mi casa, solo llévate lo justo y necesario, tienes tu escritorio, donde yo tengo el mío, podemos sacarlo para convertirlo en la pieza del bebe, yo no lo necesito, odio trabajar en casa… ni siquiera sé porque lo compré… ¿Qué dices?

Desde el domingo que no dejaba de llover en Forks, ya era martes y en las noticias habían dicho que las lluvias aminoraban en la madrugada del día siguiente, por lo que podrían partir a Phoenix, por mientras, cada vez que se quedaban en silencio, escuchaban la lluvia intensa desde afuera.

Edward tenía razón, no había nada que esperar, se iban a casar, iban a tener un hijo y ella se moría por vivir a cada segundo con ese hombre a su lado. Además era buena idea lo de arrendar el departamento, eso haría que ella tuviera un dinero extra y no tendría que depender de Edward por siempre. Miró el computador portátil que tenía enfrente con algunos documentos que le había mandado Jasper sobre los auspiciadores que confirmaban la asistencia aún con el atraso que había ocurrido con la sede de Londres. Abrió una página de internet nueva y comenzó a buscar, Edward impaciente al ver que la chica no se interesaba por el tema, comenzó a impacientarse.

- Bella, deja el trabajo por un momento y ponme atención… es algo de los dos

- Y eso hago- dijo la chica mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su prometido, Edward se acercó al computador de la chica para ver que hacia- coloco el departamento en arriendo, mientras más rápido se haga, mas rápido estaremos juntos, ¿no?

- Nunca dejare de amarte, ¿lo sabes?

Edward besó a Bella con ternura, por fin había aceptado, pronto vivirían juntos como una familia. Si era necesario la arrastraría al departamento luego de hablar con sus padres, no había necesidad de esconderse después de eso, todos podrían enterarse de que amaba a Isabella Swan.

Volvieron al trabajo, ya que no podían hacer mucho en ese pueblo mientras estuviera lloviendo de esa manera, aunque la idea de estar en la cama haciendo el amor, era muy tentador, no podían dejar el trabajo descuidado, aunque estuvieran Tanya y Jasper al mando, ellos sabían la mayoría de las cosas, especialmente el gerente general. Ya les quedaba poco por ese día y habían planeado ver una película esa tarde después de terminar con la ayuda.

Ya era tarde cuando habían terminado con los últimos documentos para el viaje a Londres, estaba todo arreglado, podrían llegar al trabajo y no hacer nada como no ocurría hace ya mucho tiempo. Bella fue a preparar algo para ver la película mientras Edward veía su correo, su sonrisa era evidente cuando la chica lo miró, preguntándole que ocurría. Era la respuesta del doctor Rodríguez, el especialista que los había atendido en Brasil, que los recibiría encantados en New York la próxima semana en un consultorio de un amigo. Así que Edward organizó todo con el señor Denali, debido a que el miércoles de la semana siguiente debían estar en Londres, ellos partirían el Lunes a primera hora a New York para la consulta y luego directo a la sede europea.

Se sentaron a ver la película, esta la había elegido Bella y era de Romance, al final la película quedó en segundo plano cuando Edward comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en el hombro de la chica y luego subía por su cuello, desconcentrándola por completo. Corrió su rostro para quedar frente al de su amado y poder besarlo con ternura y pasión. El la tomó fuertemente por la cintura tratando de tenerla lo más cerca posible, ya había tenido la experiencia de que no le haría nada al bebe si tomaba así a su mujer, eso ocurriría en unos pocos meses, así que debía aprovechar.

Lentamente fue metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la polera de Bella, quien solo soltó un gemido mientras enredaba sus manos por el cabello del chico, sin despegar sus labios. Edward acariciaba cada curva, cada pedazo de piel que existiera en ese cuerpo, declarándolo como suyo, desde ese día y para siempre, nadie podría quedársela jamás. El sostén ya le estorbaba, necesitaba tener ese cuerpo por completo para él. Se separó a regañadientes de Bella, quien hiso un puchero al ver que Edward se levantaba, este se rió al ver la expresión, pero cuando comenzó a sacarle la ropa, el ceño fruncido desapareció cerrando los ojos para disfrutar cada caricia.

Edward besó cada sector de su rostro, bajando por su cuello, dejando en todo lado un rastro de que él era dueño de esa mujer, sabiendo que era correcto cuando la escuchaba jadear. Bajó por su pecho, besando el valle entre sus senos, acariciando estos con sus manos mientras no dejaba de besarla. Bella arqueaba su espalda con tal de sentir cada vez más cerca a ese hombre que la volvía loca. Poco a poco los besos fueron descendiendo yendo por su vientre donde se quedaron por un buen momento, sintiendo como Edward le agradecía por la criatura que se estaba creando en ese lugar, un pedacito de ambos. Los besos llegaron hasta su pelvis, donde con cada jadeo perdía el conocimiento, solo podía disfrutar y pedir locamente que terminara con la tortura, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de una vez por todas. Pero el chico no tenía esas intenciones, quería seguir disfrutando de ese maravilloso cuerpo, el cuerpo de esa mujer que tanto amaba.

Cuando llego a su intimidad, rozó levemente con sus labios, escuchando como Bella gemía, levantó la vista para ver como ella tenía los puños cerrados al igual que los ojos esperando con ansias a que el estuviera sobre ella, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, acarició con sus dedos la intimidad de Bella metiendo un dedo por su cavidad, logrando que ella gritara del placer, luego metió otro dedo proporcionando más placer y llevando hasta la locura a la chica.

Bella rogaba entre gemidos, sentirlo a él dentro de una vez, no soportaba sentir como sonreía con el sufrimiento que le estaba dando. No soportó más cuando se movió bruscamente logrando que los maravillosos dedos de Edward salieran de su cavidad para lanzarse a los labios del chico, quien la recibió sorprendido, pero cuál fue la mayor sorpresa cuando sintió como ella le rasgaba la camisa dejando que su pecho quedara al descubierto.

Bella fue bajando los besos por el pecho fuerte de su prometido, dejando pequeños mordiscos que lo volvían loco pidiendo que parara, pero no lo iba a hacer, ahora debía pagar por toda la esperaba que le había hecho pasar. Lo empujó para que cayera recostado en el sofá, la película seguía andando, pero ya no importaba, ellos tenían su propia película. Lentamente, Bella le sacó los pantalones, haciéndolo delirar del placer, logrado que le rogara por que se detuviera.

Al ella no tener la fuerza del chico, fue derrotada por ese hombre, dejándola a ella recostada en el sofá con él encima de ella. Miró sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda, pasaron a un negro apasionado. Ya no había nada más que esperar. Tras un beso lleno de pasión, Edward se colocó entre sus piernas para penetrarla de una sola vez. Ambos se quedaron quietos acomodándose uno al otro, era la mejor sensación, sentir que eran uno.

Lentamente se fueron moviendo al ritmo, sintiendo cada movimiento como único, todas las sensaciones de placer en un mismo momento. Se amaban, eso ocasionaba todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Los movimientos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas rápidos y fuertes, ambos estaban llegando al clímax, llegando a la cúspide de ese amor.

El orgasmo de Bella llegó poco antes de que Edward llegara al suyo, ambos gritaron sin censura, estaban solos y no debían ocultarse de nadie, gritaron sus nombres, gritaron que se amaban, gritaron de pasión. El chico cayó rendido sobre Bella tratando de no aplastarla con todo su peso, ella pasaba sus abrazos por su espalda sin quitar una sonrisa de su rostro, no cabía en su mente otra cosa que no fuera todo lo que sentía por Edward y todo lo que le hacía sentir.

Gracias a la lluvia, tenían la chimenea encendida por lo que no hacia frío como para tener que correr a refugiarse de este, podían quedarse ahí desnudos, acariciando sus cuerpos después de tal entrega. Poco después, Bella despertó, se había quedado dormida, recordaba que estaban en el living de la casa, pero ahora estaba en la habitación de Edward con este acariciando su espalda desnuda, movió la cabeza para mirarlo. Este le sonreía mientras que con su otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Has despertado… creí que era más cómoda la cama, así que te traje hasta acá

- Te debe haber costado llegar acá… con todo mi peso- dijo Bella mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Edward y este reía

- Te he tomado en brazos cuando has tenido cinco meses de embarazo y no te voy a poder ahora- se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, él le acariciaba la espalda y ella su torso- ha llamado Alice… el jueves iremos a cenar donde mis padres- Bella levantó la vista

- Solo hablaremos del compromiso, ¿cierto? Primero quiero hablar con el doctor Rodríguez, antes de dar la noticia

- Lo que tu digas- dijo Edward con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la chica- también hablé con Jasper, mañana nos iremos después de desayunar para llegar temprano y después de almuerzo iré a "Denali Ltda."… debo supervisar las cosas

- ¿y yo qué?- interrumpió Bella juntando las cejas demostrando que estaba siendo excluida

- Tú debes descansar, recuerda, hasta que no veamos al doctor, nada de esfuerzos- Bella levantó una ceja

- Después de hacer el amor como lo hicimos allá abajo, me vienes a decir que sin esfuerzos- ambos se rieron, tenía razón – prometo que nada de esfuerzos, pero debo ir- Edward asintió

- Está bien, pero al menor estrés o esfuerzo que hagas, te mando directo a casa

Bella asintió sonriendo, se volvió a recostar encima de Edward para quedarse ahí escuchando como la lluvia aminoraba. Poco después decidieron bajar para comer algo antes de volver a la cama, ya que al día siguiente debían levantarse temprano.

La chica estaba loca por comer huevos revueltos, por lo que Edward preparó la comida, para ella unos huevos revueltos y aparte hiso omelett para ambos. Sonrió, habían comenzado los antojos. En el embarazo anterior habían sido las manzanas, y parecía que esta vez serian los huevos, debía llegar a Phoenix a comprar varias cajas, no debían faltar en el departamento si no quería una mujer malhumorada porque no se cumplían sus ganas de comer.

Estuvieron conversando mientras comían y ordenaban la cocina, luego de recoger sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por toda la sala, subieron al dormitorio para volver a dormir. La lluvia había parado por lo que era un buen indicio de que ya no seguiría y podrían partir al día siguiente.

El miércoles por la tarde, ambos estaban entrando al edificio después de haber interceptado a los periodistas que estaban instalados en la entrada. No querían hablar aún, primero debía enterarse la familia.

Saludaron a todos los presentes antes de llegar al despacho de Edward, la sorpresa fue ver sentada en su escritorio a Alice, quien les sonreía. Les comentó que hace unos minutos había hablado con la prensa diciendo que ellos estaban en un viaje importante por eso habían estado ausentes esos días, para que no dijeran otra cosa diferente, ellos le agradecieron, mientras el chico tomaba a su hermana por los hombros y le daba un beso en la mejilla, Alice solo sonrió mientras se colocaba de pie para dejarle su puesto al gerente general.

Bella y la menor de los Cullen se sentaron en el sillón del despacho para conversar, mientras Edward hacía algunas llamadas, en especial a Jasper y Tanya para que fueran y conversar sobre lo realizado mientras él no estaba presente.

A los pocos minutos ya tenía su escritorio lleno de papeles importantes que solo faltaban firmar, lo cual no podía hacer ninguno de los dos que quedaron a cargo ya que el poder aún lo tenía él. Luego de dejar todo claro, Tanya se unió a la conversación de las chicas mientras Jasper y Edward conversaba de otros asuntos mientras arreglaban algunas cosas de la empresa y comentaban sobre el trabajo de Tanya.

- Me sorprendió, Edward- dijo Jasper en voz baja para que los chicas no oyeran, aunque sabía que no estaban pendiente de su conversación- Tanya está lista para tomar tu puesto, solo falta que tu hables con Eleazar

- Si, ella es la indicada para tomar el mando, le gusta lo que hace… pero ya hablamos de esto con Bella, terminaremos las sedes, debemos dejar el trabajo finalizado- Jasper asintió mientras cerraba la última carpeta- además tengo otros temas más importantes ahora- Jasper lo miró fijamente, Edward suspiró- no intentes persuadirme, se que tienes el poder para que hable, pero espera a la cena de mañana, ¿está bien?

- Tengo una leve impresión de que se trata, pero esperare hasta mañana… lo que sí, intenta disimular ante Alice, sabes que ella se da cuenta cuando le ocultas algo

- Ya era muy tarde y debían irse a casa, vieron que los periodistas seguían fuera del edificio, alguien debió decirles que todavía no habían salido de la oficina y no se irían sin antes una premisa o algo que colocar en primera plana. Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió a Alice una gran idea.

- Váyanse en mi auto y yo me iré en el Volvo, creerán que están siguiéndolos a ustedes, pero la sorpresa será cuando me vean bajar a mi

- ¿Y yo cómo recuperare mi auto?- preguntó Edward desconfiado de pasarle a alguien su preciado coche

- Me pasearé y luego lo llevaré a tu casa, así recupero mi Porche- ambos hermanos se miraron desconfiando del otro, pensando en que podría pasarle a su auto en esas horas que no estarían en su poder.

- Tranquilos los dos… Alice tiene razón, es una buena idea… luego de engañar a los periodistas podrán recuperar sus autos- dijo Jasper intentando calmar el ambiente.

Los hermanos intercambiaron las llaves de los coches, Bella y Edward se subieron al Porche amarillo, Alice se subió al Volvo plateado, Jasper a su Audi y Tanya a su descapotable, regalo reciente de su padre. Primero salieron Tanya y Jasper seguidos por Edward, quien se sentía tan incomodo manejando ese auto que a cada momento refunfuñaba, logrando risas de su prometida, tras ellos, Alice los seguía. Los periodistas al ver la caravana de autos, intentaron obtener la exclusiva, pero al ver salir el Volvo, todo se abalanzó sobre él. Edward estaba de los nervios, gruñía cada vez que miraba por el espejo retrovisor pensando que alguno de esos hombres podría rayar su precioso coche.

Gracias al cielo, no había nadie en el edificio de Edward, por lo que pudieron entrar sin problemas en los estacionamientos. Dejaron el coche en el estacionamiento de visitas, para que luego Alice pudiera estacionar el Volvo donde correspondía. Avisaron al conserje que la señora Hale vendría en algún momento para intercambiar las llaves, así que la dejara pasar. Ambos tomaron el ascensor y subieron hasta el último piso.

Edward fue directamente hasta el dormitorio para quitarse la ropa de trabajo y colocarse algo más cómodo, mientras que Bella fue directo a la cocina para preparar la cena. El chico apareció al poco rato para ayudarla colocando la mesa, conversaban sobre los preparativos para la semana siguiente cuando escucharon como llegaba el ascensor al piso. Alice bajó con Jasper detrás de ella, la primera venia con el semblante enojado.

Alice pidió las llaves de su coche mientras dejaba las del Volvo en la mesa que se encontraba en el recibidor. Edward preguntó que ocurría, a lo que su hermana le dijo que había pasado un pésimo momento con los periodistas, especialmente cuando descubrieron que era ella quien estaba en ese coche haciendo preguntas a las cuales no podían dar respuesta, en especial a una que le llamó la atención.

- Hermanito, se que a veces soy algo impulsiva y que a veces no seré la mejor hermana, pero creo que después de cuidarte cuando estuviste mal… creo que tengo derecho a saber las cosas antes que la prensa

- ¿De qué estás hablando Alice?- preguntó Edward mientras colocaba dos puestos más en la mesa. Su hermana se acercó a la cocina, tomó inesperadamente la mano de Bella mostrando el anillo que estaba en su mano izquierda

- ¿Por qué no nos has contado nada? ¿van a casarse y sin contarnos?- ambos involucrados se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir

- Alice…- Edward no sabía que decir, la idea era conversarlo con todos mañana en la cena

- Si el motivo para dejarlo en secreto era para no decirme que no quieren que planee su boda, hay mejores maneras

- Alice…- intentó hablar Bella

- En especial tu Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, pensé que me lo contarías… además si la idea es mantener todo en secreto, no deberías lucir el anillo

- ¡Hermana!- Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Edward gritó, Jasper estaba cerca del ventanal mirando hacia afuera por lo que se sobresaltó – nadie te ha dejado afuera de esto… la idea de la cena era para contarles a todos que nos íbamos a casar y no culpes a Bella, se lo acabo de pedir este fin de semana

- ¿Entonces como se han enterado?- todos se miraban sin tener una respuesta

- Bueno, eso ya no importa, creo que la noticia no será sorpresa, mañana por la mañana estará en todos los diarios- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar las copas

- Edward, igualmente es un rumor y tus padres no creen en lo que dicen las revistas, así que es importante que lo digamos nosotros- Bella abrazó al chico para reconfortarlo, sabia más que nadie lo que le molestaba cuando la prensa se adelantaba a sus ideas

- Haremos como que nada ha pasado, solo vine a buscar a mi bebe y ustedes nos han invitado a cenar… ¿matrimonio? ¿Qué significa eso? Nadie conoce esa palabra

Alice corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo, mientras este reía y la hacía girar en el aire, ambos se conocían perfectamente y se comprendían en cada momento, eso no quería decir que Emmett no compartiera con ellos esa conexión, los tres eran los hermanos más unidos que podrían existir, pero después del matrimonio frustrado, ambos habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que los unía mucho más.

Jasper se unió a Bella para ayudarle a cocinar, mientras Alice se paseaba junto a su hermano por el departamento viendo los arreglos que se habían hecho, en especial esa puerta que nunca había visto abierta y ahora era un lugar nuevo pero completamente "Bella". Nadie podía decir que ese lugar no le pertenecía a la chica.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Alice felicitó a su amiga en cuanto a la comida y a la decoración que había colocado en el lugar, eso mostraba los años de aprendizaje que había adquirido estando con la familia Cullen. Pasaron un buen momento entre risas y recuerdos.

Debido a que el día siguiente había trabajo, debieron irse temprano, igualmente se verían mañana en la cena en casa de sus padres. Bella estaba realmente cansada por lo que Edward la mando a recostarse mientras él ordenaba la cocina. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, la chica ya estaba durmiendo por lo que él se acostó a su lado durmiéndose al instante.

...

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

...

- Hoy vendrán mis hijas a observar la empresa por lo que tendrás a las tres pequeñas molestias rondando- Ambos se rieron

- No hay problema, ellas son las futuras dueñas, tienen todos el derecho- se miraron con una sonrisa, el más viejo bajó la mirada

- Siempre pensé que tu ibas a terminar dirigiendo esta empresa junto a Tanya, pero veo que tu felicidad esta junto a Bella

- Yo nunca quise hacerle daño a Tanya, ella es una persona maravillosa… pero…

- Pero no era ella a quien amabas- Edward bajó la vista, sabía que algún día debía hablar esto con Eleazar- Tranquilo hijo, lo comprendo, se que tu nunca le diste las esperanzas a mi hija, se que lo intentaste, pero tu vida está junto a Bella… son una pareja muy linda

- Gracias señor…

- ¿Y así que piensas tomar el rumbo de la decoración? ¿parece que tu madre te a convencido?- Edward sorprendido levantó la vista mientras sin comprender como Eleazar se había enterado de eso, si apenas lo había hablado con Bella

- Yo no he dicho nada…

- Bella y Tanya hablaron sobre eso y a mi hija se le salió sin querer en la cena… discúlpala, estaba muy entusiasmada con esto de hacerse cargo de la empresa, pero tranquilo, lo comprendo… yo te pedí ayuda pero no para toda la vida, además me estoy dando cuenta que mi hija ha hecho un buen trabajo, así que todo quedara en buenas manos. Edward asintió sin saber que decir- lamento eso sí, que te lleves a Isabella

- Pero yo no he dicho…- Eleazar levantó la mano para interrumpir al chico

- No creo que Isabella vaya a dejarte solo- el señor Denali rió- me fascina como trabaja, será una gran pérdida… espero que no te lleves a Jasper también

- Oh no, bueno… con Bella lo hemos conversado, nuestra intención es dejar todas las sedes establecidas y luego conversar… conversar nuestra renuncia, así que no se preocupe, no dejaremos nada sin terminar

- Lo tengo muy claro, confío en ti hijo, he puesto mis manos al fuego por ti, se que nunca me vas a desilusionar… bueno, no te molesto más, deben estar terminando las cosas para Londres, espero llamados desde allá para saber si las cosas están en orden y buen viaje

Edward agradeció a Eleazar, todavía confundido con la conversación, salió del despacho para dirigirse al suyo. Todo parecía salir perfectamente, todo lo que pensó que podría ser complicado para hablar, había salido a la perfección sin que el comenzara a hablar. En el camino algunos trabajadores pedían una reunión con él para conversar ciertos temas, antes de que partiera de viaje, a lo que él contestaba que si a todo, ya vería como arreglaría eso antes de partir.

Cuando llegó donde Nancy, si secretaria, le pidió que llamara a Bella, que la esperaba en su despacho, la chica asintió mientras él seguía a su camino. Se sentó en su silla, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo cerrando los ojos. Todo salía a la perfección, le confundía todo eso, no podía creer que las cosas salieran tan bien… algo debía esperarle que ocasionara que todo esto disminuyera las cosas buenas.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, cuando Bella entró en el despacho con unas cuantas carpetas en el brazo, algo decía sobre que debía firmar unos últimos papeles y que los demás eran los itinerarios que se realizarían en Londres y otras carpetas que serian designadas para dejarlas como trabajo de ayuda en la sede. Bella al ver que su prometido no le colocaba atención, dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio, corrió la silla y se colocó sobre las piernas de Edward, sin decir nada, la abrazó mientras miraba el vacio.

Fue el teléfono quien los interrumpió, Nancy anunciaba una llamada importante para el señor Cullen, Bella aceptó la llamada. Lo dejó en altavoz para que Edward no tuviera que soltarla mientras conversaba con quien quiera que fuera, le encantaba estar entre los brazos de ese hombre.

Todo quedó en silencio cuando desde el otro lado del teléfono se escuchó.

-_ ¡Como es eso de que van a casarse! ¡Edward Cullen explícame como es eso de que van a casarse si Bella no nos ha llamado ni siquiera para decirnos que ustedes se han vuelto a reencontrar!_

Desde el otro lado del teléfono Charlie Swan gritaba pidiendo una explicación desde Francia.

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Como siempre, algo inesperado, ¿Charlie? Cada vez van apareciendo nuevos personajes, espero no desviarme mucho y las cosas no se entiendan, pero todo tiene un porqué y pronto lo sabrán. Todavía queda saber qué pasa con Jacob, si el embarazo tiene algún peligro, que ocurre con los padres de Bella y cuando todos se enteren de la boda… ufff.

Bueno, espero que les este gustando y lamento la demora en las actualizaciones, estoy intentando adaptarme a la vuelta a clases así tener tiempo para todo. Además como dije hace poco, tengo otras ideas para dos historias más y estoy intentando escribirlas para no mezclarlas con esta, así no perder el rumbo, bueno, mucho que hacer.

Espero sus comentarios como siempre y muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, en serio, estoy muy contenta, muchas, muchas gracias. Nos vemos lo más pronto posible.

Besos, Camili.


	17. Capitulo 17

...

...

..

.

Todo quedó en silencio cuando desde el otro lado del teléfono se escuchó.

_- __¡Cómo es eso de que van a casarse! ¡Edward Cullen explícame como es eso de que van a casarse si Bella no nos ha llamado ni siquiera para decirnos que ustedes se han vuelto a reencontrar!_

Desde el otro lado del teléfono Charlie Swan gritaba pidiendo una explicación desde Francia. El lugar quedó en silencio, el padre de Bella seguía gritando, pidiendo una explicación, pero cuando se dio cuenta que nadie le contestaba comenzó a preguntar si alguien lo escuchaba y comentando con alguien que parecía que la línea se había cortado. Debía estar hablando con Reneé, la madre de Bella, que debía estar calmando al confundido Jefe de policía.

- Charlie, hola, ¿cómo estás?

_- Nada de saludos Edward, explícame de una vez que está ocurriendo_

- Papá, antes que nada cálmate…- Bella muy nerviosa trataba de buscar las palabras, había tanto que contar pero fue interrumpida por su padre

_- ¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Es cierto todo lo que se dice?_

- Si papá, soy yo, estoy en el trabajo, no es un buen momento para conversar…

_- ¿Trabajas con Edward? Hija, no eres capaz de llamarnos y contarnos, debemos enterarnos por los periódicos que tienen en primera plana una foto tuya con Edward bajándose de un coche… tu madre y yo queremos una explicación- _Bella intentó pararse pero Edward la sujetó mirándola para darle a entender que debía calmarse

- Charlie, Reneé, habla Edward… debo decir que es mi culpa de que Bella no los haya llamado, hemos estado con mucho trabajo y no ha tenido el tiempo…- al otro lado de la línea estaban en silencio por lo que el chico siguió hablando- Bella y yo nos hemos reencontrado en el trabajo por casualidad y hemos conversado, arreglamos todo lo ocurrido la última vez que nos vimos y ahora estamos construyendo todo lo que teníamos hace cinco años… espero tener su aprobación, saben que amo a su hija, no puedo vivir sin ella… y queremos casarnos, pero descuiden, le he pedido matrimonio recién hace unos días, la prensa ha sido más rápida que nosotros

_- Ay Edward, cariño, estoy tan feliz que hayas perdonado a mi hija… se que su comportamiento no fue el mejor, pero es mi hija y debía estar con ella- _Reneé era quien estaba al teléfono ahora

- Lo comprendo, los malos entendidos los hemos arreglados y estamos feliz juntos… esta vez no cometeré el error de dejarla sola hasta que diga que si ante el altar- Reneé, Bella y Edward rieron

_- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, son la pareja más linda que he visto en mi vida, estoy tan contenta de que estén juntos otra vez… Charlie solo está enojado porque no le hayan contado, pero es verdad, los periodistas son mas rápidos que uno, lo que si deberán venir a vernos cuanto antes_

- Si mamá, tenemos que ir por el trabajo en un tiempo más a París, así que nos tomaremos uno días para pasarlos con ustedes… los extraño- dijo Bella ya más tranquila, su madre colocaba la paz en esa familia

_- Nosotros también te extrañamos cariño… Edward cuídala bien y manda saludos a tu familia, espero poder hablar con Esme pronto, tenemos mucho de que conversar_

- De tu parte Reneé, mi madre estará muy feliz de conversar contigo

Luego de conversar un rato más con Charlie para calmar sus nervios y asegurarle que había sido el primero en enterarse y confirmar que iban a casarse, se despidieron fundamentando que tenían trabajo por realizar.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron a la vez, ocasionando risas que mostraban que el nerviosismo ya se había ido, Bella se colocó de pie para tomar las carpetas que había traído con ella y así terminar de una vez con los últimos detalles. Tocaron a la puerta, era Nancy que venía con una extraña mirada, nerviosa de algo. Edward preguntó que ocurría, pero la secretaria solo dejó sobre el escritorio una gran cantidad de periódicos donde salían ambos, unas bajándose del coche plateado y otras sacadas ayer cuando entraban a "Denali Ltda." Donde destacaban el anillo de compromiso que tenía Bella en su mano.

Nancy tímidamente preguntó si debía hacer algo con respecto a esas noticas, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de las mujeres cuando Edward rió sin control recostándose en su asiento y negando con la cabeza. Dijo que no era necesario, ellos estaban diciendo la verdad, así que ya no había nada que ocultar, solo le pidió que hiciera todo lo posible por que el viaje a New York no saliera al aire, que solo supieran que iban de viaje de negocios a Londres. Nancy asintió mientras pedía permiso para retirarse.

Bella y Edward sonrieron al pensar en todo lo que ocurría, pero esta vez no se ocultarían, todos podrían enterarse que se amaban con locura, daba lo mismo si hablaban mal de uno o del otro, lo importante es que ellos sabían la verdad, ellos y su familia quienes eran los más importantes.

...

Iban en camino hacia la casa de los Cullen, habían dejado un montón de periodistas fuera de la oficina, como habían dicho, hablarían primero con la familia para luego hablar con la prensa y confirmar todo lo que se rumoreara.

Fuera de la casa estaban los autos de Alice y Emmett, ya habían llegado, solo debía faltar Carlisle quien debería tener alguna urgencia en el hospital. Edward le abrió la puerta a su prometida robándole un pequeño beso que sacó sonrisas de ambos. Se tomaron de la mano dirigiéndose a la entrada donde los esperaba Esme son una gran sonrisa. Besó en la mejilla a su hijo y luego con otro a Bella.

Dentro, Alice se lanzó a los brazos de la chica quien quedó sorprendida por la impulsividad de esta, la miró y lo único que vio fue felicidad. Ella sabía lo que ocurriría hoy pero hacia como si nada pasara. Luego se acercó donde estaba Edward con Emmett quien la tomó por la cintura y la elevó para darle un abrazo de oso mientras Rosalie le daba pequeños golpes en el brazo amenazándolo para que la soltara. Bella rió cuando volvió a tocar el suelo, adoraba al hermano de su amado, adoraba a toda esa familia.

Carlisle llegó tras ellos saludando a toda la familia, pronto se sentaron a cenar donde conversaron sobre todo lo ocurrido en Forks, Bella y Edward comentaron como estaba el pueblo, ya que nadie había ido desde hace mucho tiempo. Rieron cuando contaron su experiencia en el instituto donde aparecieron todos los recuerdos del grupo inseparable y los malos ratos que pasaron Esme y Carlisle cuando debían ir por alguno de sus hijos cuando hacían algo incorrecto.

Luego de que estuvo todo ordenado, pasaron todos a la sala para seguir conversando, Edward y Emmett tenían una pequeña competencia de empujones a ver quien derrotaba primero al otro. Edward salía disparado más lejos debido al tamaño y fuerza que tenía su hermano, lo cual ocasionaba varias risas o desaprobaciones de parte de Rosalie y Esme.

Ya todos sentados, Edward se colocó de pie llamando la atención de toda la familia, Bella se colocó nerviosa, sabía que lo peor había pasado, su padre era quien más nerviosa la ponía cuando había que contar este tipo de noticias, pero no lograba contenerse de los nervios igualmente. Cuando Edward comentó que se iban a casar, Alice se paró dando saltitos hasta llegar donde su hermano para abrazarlo fuertemente, Bella recibió las felicitaciones de Esme y Carlisle quienes estaban felices. Emmett no pudo contener sus comentarios preguntado si esta vez sí llegarían al "si quiero" o si tenían que tener alguna estrategia para lograr que la novia se quedara donde debía. Bella se sonrojó aun mas cuando su prometido siguió con los chistes diciendo lo mismo que había dicho a sus padres, que no la dejaría sola hasta el momento de que estuvieran felizmente casados.

Fue ahí cuando Bella se dio cuenta que esa era su familia, nunca la juzgaron por lo que hiso, nunca hubo rencor hacia ella, como si supieran que ellos iban a estar juntos de cualquier forma, todos los problemas fueron tomados como un comentario más que pronto se resolvería, y este era el día, cuando por fin iban a cumplir sus sueños. La chica miró a los Cullen, ella sería una Cullen, necesitaba arreglar todo antes de que eso ocurriera, no quería malos entendidos o algo que no lograra ese cometido, por enésima vez se prometía que no haría sufrir a Edward otra vez.

Mientras se dirigían al departamento de Edward… no, era su departamento, ahora ella viviría ahí, juntos para siempre. Mientras iban en camino a su hogar, Bella le comentó a Edward que habían varios arrendatarios interesados en ver el departamento, buenas noticas, mientras más rápido de arreglara eso, más rápido tendría a Bella con él.

Subieron hasta el último piso, en el ascensor Edward no dejaba de besar a la chica, la tenía firme de la cintura para que no pudiera escapar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron él los guió hasta el dormitorio sin hacer ninguna parada, quería hacer el amor con su prometida y nadie se lo impediría. Bella reía mientras avanzaban hacia la cama, amaba a ese hombre, con locura.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche lo que ocasionó que despertaran tarde ese viernes y llegaran retrasados al trabajo. Riendo entraron al despacho de Bella, reían de todos los que miraban a la pareja, todos sorprendidos intentando ver si era cierto lo que se decía en los periódicos y revistas.

A la hora de almuerzo, Edward pasó al despacho de Jasper preguntando si quería ir a comer algo, este respondió que había quedado con Alice de ir a casa a almorzar con ella, así que solo serian Bella y él. Tocó la puerta de su despacho de donde le respondieron con un "adelante". Asomó la cabeza viendo como la chica estaba concentrada mirando el computador.

Se sentó frente a ella esperando a que terminara, no dejaba de mirarla, ella lo hipnotizaba, le fascinaba ver cada expresión o movimiento que hacía, le encantaba verla, le encantaba todo lo que hacía. Volvió a la realidad cuando Bella preguntó a dónde irían a almorzar, habían quedado en salir con Jasper, pero cuando le contó que este iría donde su esposa y que solo serian ellos dos, Bella sonrió. No es que no quisiera estar con su cuñado pero el estar a solas con Edward hacia que sus hormonas se alocaran, especialmente ahora que estaba embarazada.

Mientras bajaban hasta la entrada, habían decidido ir a algún lugar cercano, Edward preguntó qué era lo que deseaba comer a lo que automáticamente ella respondió "Huevos" ocasionando que Edward no parara de reírse mientras salían del edificio.

La sorpresa mayor fue ver una cantidad de reporteros esperando la exclusiva, se habían olvidado por completo de este tema, estaban tan sumergidos en ellos dos que ese tema había pasado a un segundo o tercer plano. Todos gritaban para llamar la atención de Edward Cullen pero este solo estaba preocupado de tener a Bella cerca de él donde nadie le pudiera hacer daño.

- Señor Cullen, ¿es cierto lo que se está rumoreando? ¿Usted y la señorita Swan se han comprometido?

- Señor Cullen, ¿es verdad que se casaran en Paris el mes que viene?

- ¿Esto es toda una estrategia para llamar la atención? ¿hay algo de por medio que no sabemos?

- Señor Cullen, señor Cullen… señor Cullen…

- ¡Ya basta! Cálmense, les he dicho miles de veces, uno por uno- dijo Edward mientras tomaba a Bella por la cintura- Respecto a los rumores… son ciertos, Isabella y yo nos vamos a casar, no hay una fecha aún, así que no pregunten y menos hay un lugar, así que quien haya dicho que nos iremos a casar en París, está realmente equivocado… - Edward miró a Bella con una sonrisa- Amo a esta mujer desde que la conocí y gracias a Dios que soy correspondido… si no fuera porque ustedes estar presentes a cada momento, esto sería de la forma más disimulada posible, así que no es nada para llamar la atención…

- ¿Han decidido que pasara luego del matrimonio?- pregunto uno de los periodistas, Bella rió disimuladamente, podría contarles que luego del matrimonio cuidaría de su hijo, pero no era el momento

- Luego del matrimonio, seguiremos con nuestras vidas, como una pareja normal, no se a que va esa pregunta- respondió la chica mirando a quien la había realizado

- Se ha rumoreado de que el fin de semana pasado han estado fuera de Phoenix en busca de un lugar… ¿buscan en donde vivir o un nuevo proyecto?

- Solo nos hemos dado unos días de descanso, con la inauguración de las nuevas sedes de la fundación "Denali Ltda." Hemos estado con mucho trabajo, por lo que nos tomamos unos días de vacaciones donde hemos planeado nuestro futuro como hemos hablado, solo eso… cuando haya algún tema relacionado con eso, lo sabrán… eso es todo por ahora, gracias- dijo Edward mientras se hacía espacio para salir de ahí.

Los reposteros intentaron hacer más preguntas pero la pareja fue más rápida entrando a uno de los restaurantes que estaban cerca de ahí, donde ellos no podrían entrar.

Vaya que se sentía bien no tener secretos con nadie, sin contar el embarazo, se sentían más relajados sin tanta presión de por medio, solo faltaba contárselo a los amigos un tema menor pero que rápidamente comenzarían a llamar cuando se enteraran por la prensa.

...

Lunes en la mañana Edward salió solo hacia la oficina para buscar unos documentos que se le habían olvidado a Bella, estaba tan nerviosa con el viaje a New York que su cabeza estaba en cualquier parte menos en el trabajo, así que ese día antes de ir al aeropuerto, el chico fue en busca de lo que faltaba para luego pasar a buscar a su prometida y partir.

El viaje en avión fue tranquilo hacia New York, Bella durmió la mayor parte de viaje, fue antes de aterrizar que Edward la despertó para que se acomodara para el aterrizaje. Fuera del aeropuerto los esperaba un auto que los llevaría al hotel donde se hospedarían esos dos días antes de partir a Londres. No tenían la consulta hasta más tarde, pero los nervios de Bella ya le estaban afectando a Edward. Intentaba calmarla conversando de alguna cosa que la distrajera pero siempre había alguna palabra que le hacía recordar que en pocas horas iban a saber si su bebe estaría con ellos hasta el final.

Antes de tomar el auto para dirigirse a la consulta, Edward llamó para confirmar la hora, pidiéndole a Bella que se diera una ducha para relajarse, ya que no le hacía bien ni a ella ni al bebe estar en esas condiciones.

Al poco rato estaban partiendo hacia su destino, el chico nunca soltó la mano de su amada para darle el apoyo, sabían que era un gran paso, confiaban ciegamente en este doctor, él sabría decirles si no había problemas con este embarazo.

Cuando llegaron a la consulta, los recibió la secretaria, quien pidió los datos y le pidió a Bella que llenara una circular con alguna documentación de enfermedades o su historial médico. La chica se tensó al recodar por todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, Edward, insistió que no era necesario llenar esa ficha, ya que el doctor sabia con claridad todo, la secretaria no discutió al ver la mirada dura del chico.

El doctor Rodríguez los recibió con una gran sonrisa, algo que calmo inmensamente a Bella, los invitó a pasar a la habitación donde la revisarían. Mientras la chica se colocaba una bata, los dos hombres conversaron sobre lo que había pasado durante todo este tiempo, el doctor se sorprendió al saber que todavía no estaban casados, ahora entendía porque se habían demorado tanto en tener otro hijo, ambos rieron cuando Edward le contó que de igual forma que la vez anterior, no había sido planificado.

Bella entró a la habitación y se sentó en la camilla donde estaba el aparato para el ultrasonido. Edward tomó la mano de su prometida mientras veían como el doctor realizaba todo el procedimiento. No tardaron en ver como aparecía el útero de la chica en las imágenes y veían un pequeño porotito en medio, ese era su hijo. El doctor mientras observaba realizó las preguntas de rutina para saber cuando había sido la gestación, ese pequeño ser vivo ya tenía nueve semanas de gestación y estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

- Las paredes uterinas están fuertes, el embrión esta firme en su lugar… todo se encuentra a la perfección, nada que temer Isabella, ya puedes relajarte

- ¿Esta seguro, doctor? ¿No hay nada extraño?

- Tranquila, todo está muy bien, de igual manera te daré unas vitaminas para mejorar tus defensas y como siempre, no deberán realizar movimientos bruscos y fuerza… especialmente hasta el cuarto mes… luego de eso, puedes hacer un control con tu doctor de confianza…

- Usted es mi único doctor- interrumpió la chica, el doctor miró a ambos, primero a Bella y luego a Edward, este último habló

- Bella confía en usted debido a que llevó el historial de la última… de la última vez… pensábamos viajar periódicamente a Rio de Janeiro para que usted lleve el embarazo- el doctor no dijo nada

- Doctor, quiero que este niño nazca…

- Tranquila Isabella, este pequeño esta tan fuerte como sus padres, no debes preocuparte, pero lo que no encuentro correcto, es que estés viajando constantemente tan lejos para realizar los controles- miró a la paciente y el futuro padre, comprendía la confianza que albergaban en él, especialmente después de los acontecimientos anteriores- No es necesario que viajen, yo estoy viviendo cada dos meses a New York, creo que no me costaría desviarme unos días hacia Phoenix para realizar los controles, lo que sí, si quieren que sea yo quien traiga a esta criatura al mundo, deberán hacer el esfuerzo de quedarse en Rio de Janeiro…

- No hay problema en eso, doctor, yo tengo una casa cerca de allá, podemos irnos desde hoy mismo si es necesario- dijo Edward, el doctor rió negando con la cabeza

- No, no es necesario… ustedes son esas personas que hacen amar mi trabajo, muchas gracias por la confianza que albergan en mi, haremos que este pequeño llegue sano y fuerte a este mundo.

Luego de terminar con el ultrasonido, el doctor dejó que Bella fuera a cambiarse para ver los detalles de los siguientes controles. Quedaron en que cada dos meses, el doctor Rodríguez estaría en Phoenix, la chica debía seguir cada instrucciones que se le diera, pero que no había ningún peligro hasta el momento, todo estaba correctamente, como ya le había dicho anteriormente, no debía hacer esfuerzos hasta los cuatro meses hasta la próxima revisión, iba a tomar unas vitaminas y quedaron que para la última revisión de los ocho meses, si Bella estaba en condiciones, viajarían para Isla Esme para pasar las últimas semanas antes del parto.

La pareja salió contenta de la consulta en rumbo al hotel, todo estaba en orden y Bella ya estaba más tranquila al saber que el mismo doctor seguiría con el proceso. Antes de subir a la habitación, la chica sintió el olor de la comida que venia del comedor, por lo que antes de cualquier cosa pasaron a comer algo. Mientras comían se preguntaron que harían esa noche, debían aprovechar antes de tomar el siguiente avión que los llevaría a Londres al día siguiente. Decidieron ir a conocer la noche New yorkina, así que subieron a la habitación a colocarse ropa abrigada y salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

En una de las calles se encontraron con una van de un canal de televisión, intentaron pasar desapercibidos, pero no duro mucho cuando ya tenían a varios periodistas preguntando que hacían en la ciudad si supuestamente debían estar en camino a Londres. No tenían más alternativa que decir que habían decidido tomarse unos días antes de seguir con el trabajo, pero que al día siguiente volvían con las obligaciones.

No muy tarde, volvieron al hotel, Bella estaba cansada luego de todo el estrés que había tenido por la preocupación de su estado. No alcanzó a colocar la cabeza en la almohada cuando ya estaba durmiendo. Edward se acostó a su lado para cuidar su sueño, abrazándola para tenerla lo más cerca posible.

Al día siguiente, mientras ordenaban sus cosas vieron en las noticias algo relacionados con ellos.

- "_Por lo que se cree, es que han decidido hacer una escala en New York para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda, aunque algunas fuentes cercanas, dicen que la boda será en un lugar simbólico para ambos… las dudas quedan en el aire, ¿será que esta vez ya no son rumores? ¿El matrimonio Cullen- Swan está cerca?"_

- Odio cuando comienzan a especular…- dijo Bella mientras cerraba su maleta

- Tu quisiste que nuestra relación sea pública… harán todo lo posible por tener la exclusiva, espera a que lleguemos a Londres, tendremos miles de periodistas preguntando por la boda- Edward reía entre dientes cuando escuchaba a Bella resoplar del fastidio

- ¿Crees que podemos adelantar el viaje a Isla Esme?

Edward rio mientras tomaba a Bella por la cintura para besarla tiernamente.

…

* * *

**Nota Autora:**

Bueno, aquí esto nuevamente ¿Qué les pareció? Vamos viento en popa, me encanta cuando están tan felices, especialmente ahora que el bebe viene sanito, según yo, debe llegar hasta el final ¿cierto? Espero sus opiniones y comentarios, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos, y obviamente aceptar a esta escritora que demora en subir los capítulos.

Besos y nuevamente muchas gracias, nos vemos.

Camili


	18. Capitulo 18

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene contenido para mayores, queda a tu consentimiento si quieres leer o no, el aviso esta echo. Gracias.

..

.

En Londres los esperaba una un mar de periodistas queriendo saber si era cierto que estaban juntos y que el matrimonio estaba cerca. Edward afirmó que estaban en una relación, exactamente lo mismo que habían dicho en Phoenix, pero no creía conveniente decir que se iban a casar, ya habían tenido la experiencia con los padres de Bella y no quería de nuevo tener que enfrentarse con el Jefe Swan.

Salieron lo más rápido del aeropuerto, fuera los esperaba dos autos, uno para ellos y el otro con guardaespaldas, ambos lo agradecieron para no tener que lidiar con la prensa.

En el camino al hotel Bella miraba el paisaje detenidamente, haciendo prometer a su prometido de que vendrían algún día para conocer detenidamente esa ciudad al igual que Italia. Edward reía mientras asentía, si seguía llevando a Bella a otros países, debería invertir en un viaje por todo el mundo. Al llegar a su destino, no fue tanto alboroto, los periodistas no habían llegado por lo que rápidamente ingresaron, se registraron y subieron a la suite que había pedido el chico, como siempre Bella alegó "ostentoso".

La Suite daba vista hacía el Big ben, una vista excepcional de noche, con todas las luces encendidas. Bella no dejaba de mirar por la ventaba con ojos sorprendidos por la hermosura del lugar. Edward mientras agradecía y le daba propina al botones que había llevado el equipaje a la habitación, como había sido en Italia, los guardaespaldas estarían en el mismo piso por cualquier incidente.

Miró la habitación, era muy amplia y cómoda, estaba decorada con colores claros, blanco, dorado, lo más hermoso de la habitación estaba junto a la ventana, su prometida. Sonrió, esta vez haría lo imposible por que fuera su mujer, si debía ir a casarse a lo alto de las montañas, lo haría, aparte de seguir a todas partes a la chica, no la esperaría en el altar, iría con ella a este, no la dejaría sola por ningún momento. Se rió hacia dentro, amaba tanto a esa mujer que no la perdería nuevamente. Se acercó a la chica y la abrazó por la cintura mirando el paisaje, era realmente hermoso. Bella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, encontraron sus labios en un dulce beso, la chica se giró completamente para quedar frente a él y poder pasar sus brazos por el cuello y enredar sus dedos por el cabello cobrizo de Edward. Este gimió ante el acto, cada toque o roce de la chica lo volvía loco.

Se miraron a los ojos, podían ver la pasión que sentía cada uno por el otro, el amor incondicional que se entregaban solo con la mirada. Edward pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica, mientras ella cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. Lentamente fue arrastrando hacia arriba la polera de Bella hasta casarla por su cabeza, ella todavía con los ojos cerrados sentía cada movimiento, cada caricia, estremeciéndose en cada roce. El no dejaba de mirarla, ante él veía a la mujer más perfecta y hermosa del mundo, cada curva, cada rasgo de su rosto y de su cuerpo lo hacía perder el control de su cordura y su cuerpo.

Mientras Edward no dejaba de contemplarla, Bella sin abrir los ojos paso sus manos por el torso del chico al cual volvió a escuchar gemir, haciéndola sonreír. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el fuego en sus ojos, él la miraba intensamente tratando de controlar el animal que tenia adentro, pero ella no quería que se controlara, quería que la tomara en ese mismo momento y la hiciera suya toda la noche si era posible. Bajó la miraba hacia la camisa del chico, abriendo lentamente cada botón mientras Edward no movía ningún músculo, volvió a mirarlo, este no había despegado en ningún momento la mirada de Bella. Cuando terminó de desabrochar la camisa, paso sus manos por el pecho desnudo del hombre. Fue en ese momento cuando recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Edward, tratando de controlarse y no hacer alguna locura, Bella sonrió, él siempre intentaba hacer lo correcto. Mientras subía sus manos hacia su cuello, se acercó a su oído.

- Déjate llevar, quiero sentirte… hazme sentir la mujer más amada del mundo…

No faltó más para que Edward perdiera la cordura y tomada a Bella entre sus brazos y la besara con toda la pasión y fiereza. De un impulso la subió hasta su cintura, donde la chica lo rodeó con sus piernas para afirmarse mientras él caminaba hacia donde llegara primero para hacerla su mujer como tantas veces había hecho. Sabía que debía tener cuidado, Bella estaba embarazada, pero el fuego que sentía por dentro la hacía amarla con locura.

Topó con el sofá color perla que estaba en medio de la habitación, bajó a la chica de su agarre para, de un tirón arrancarle el sujetador y dejar sus pechos a la vista. Los besó, succionó y miró con locura, Bella gemía audiblemente mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Edward. Este subió hasta la boca de la chica para besarla, mientras intentaba deshacerse de la ropa que le quedaba a ella. La chica intentaba hacer lo mismo con la camisa a medio sacar y los pantalones del hombre.

Ambos terminaron recostados en el sofá, Edward acariciaba cada centímetro de piel de Bella, escuchándola gemir por cada roce, le fascinaba saber que era él quien ocasionaba esas sensaciones en ella, pensar que siempre había sido él, nadie más. Bella, de imprevisto cambió posición con él, ella quedando encima mirando la lujuria que mostraban los ojos de su prometido, ella sonrió, sin previo aviso adentro el miembro de Edward en su cavidad ocasionando que ambos gimieran de gran placer y excitación. El movimiento era rápido, el chico la tenía tomada por la cadera intensificando el movimiento, logrando que cada vez entrara más en el, logrando que Bella gritara del placer.

En un solo movimiento, Edward logró quedar sentado en el sofá con Bella sobre él, la miraba detenidamente. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, disfrutando de la penetración y las caricias que le proporcionaban. El chico no soportó más no verla, no ver sus ojos por lo que le pidió que la mirara, que no dejara de mirarlo. Bella accedió, lo miró intensamente, no podía más de la excitación. Edward había tomado el control, levantaba y bajaba a la chica para acelerar el movimiento, estaba a punto de venirse pero quería verla a ella tener su orgasmo, quería ver su cara, por lo que, sin dejar el movimiento, bajo una de sus manos hacia el clítoris de la chica. Bella no lo soportó más, gritó ante las caricias que le daba ese hombre, cerró los ojos.

- No Bella, mírame, quiero ver como llegas al orgasmo, no me prives de eso amor.

La chica con todas sus fuerzas, volvió a abrir los ojos, sentía como se contraían los músculos avisándole que estaba por venirse. No pudo más, sin dejar de mirarlo, gritó al sentir el orgasmo, gritó el nombre de su amado, disfrutando cada sensación. Edward a los pocos segundos también llego al suyo, gritando cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

Bella cayo rendida en el pecho del chico, ambos estaba completamente sudados, Edward la abrazó atrayéndola lo más posible a su cuerpo. Sin dificultad, se levantó con Bella en sus brazos para avanzar hacia el baño, ambos necesitaban una ducha y que mejor que compartirla juntos.

Estaban rendidos cuando salieron de la ducha, Bella no perdió el tiempo en buscar su pijama por lo que se metió desnuda a la cama. Edward la siguió, tomándola entre sus brazos acariciando su espalda. Ambos cayeron rendidos a los pocos minutos.

Alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, Bella cambió de posición pero sin despertar, la persona que estaba afuera volvió a insistir. Edward abrió levemente los ojos, se refregó estos para adaptarse a la luz. Se levantó caminando hacia la puerta mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, antes de abrir se dio cuenta que no tenia puesto algo de ropa por lo que volvió a buscar una bata.

Fuera de la habitación estaba uno de los guardaespaldas, debía entregar la información de que los esperaban en dos horas más en la recepción de la sede para comenzar con los proyectos o trabajos de finalización que darían paso a la inauguración de la sede Londres de "Denali Ltda." Edward asintió diciendo que en una hora más estarían listos. Cuando cerró, dio un suspiro pasándose la mano por el cabello, camino hacia la habitación.

Bella estaba dándole la espalda, con las sábanas hasta la mitad de su espalda, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, la miró desde la entrada, le encantaba verla dormir, le encantaba pasar horas acariciando su espalda mientras ella dormía protegida entre sus brazos, pero la ilusión de volver a la cama debía dejarse para otro momento, había que comenzar con el trabajo. Se subió a la cama, eso hiso que Bella se día vuelta quedando boca arriba, la miró tiernamente, amaba a esa mujer y más ahora que le daba el sueño de su vida, ser padre. A través de las sábanas acarició el vientre de la chica, sabía que todo estaba bien, pero no podía dejar de lado sus preocupaciones aunque el doctor haya dicho todo lo contrario. Haría todo lo posible para que su hijo llegara a este mundo.

Bella se removió abriendo ligeramente los ojos, cuando vio al chico mirándola y tocando su vientre, sonrió dando los buenos días, Edward le informo sobre los planes que habían para ese día por lo que comenzaron a moverse en ese instante para no retrasarse, el lugar estaba alejado del hotel.

A la hora estaban saliendo de la habitación para tomar el auto que los llevaría hacia el edificio. En el camino, Bella fue organizando todos los documentos que habían realizado en Phoenix, mientras Edward conversaba con Eleazar y confirmaba ciertos movimientos que se realizarían que no estaban siendo implementados adecuadamente.

Al bajarse frente al edificio, los recibió un grupo de trabajadores dándoles la bienvenida a la cuidad y preguntando cómo había estado su estadía desde que habían llegado. Edward como siempre, no dio mucho comentarios, él venia a realizar su trabajo y no a conversar sobre temas externos, eso logró que los trabajadores estuvieran más nerviosos que desde el recibimiento. Bella sonreía desde atrás mientras todos avanzaban hacia el interior del establecimiento, su prometido sabía cómo tratar con el personal.

Las reuniones y conversaciones se alargaron por toda la mañana, habían demasiados detalles por arreglar antes de que la empresa comenzara a trabajar oficialmente. Según lo que se había conversado en "Denali Ltda." Había que renovar parte del personal, algo que no era de agrado como también había que modificar algunos proyectos, todos debía estar a la perfección antes de dar la marcha blanca. En ciertas reuniones donde no se necesitaba de la presencia de Bella, ella se quedaba afuera conversando con Tanya quien la llamaba de vez en cuando debido a que no había mucho que hacer en Phoenix y también, ella no estaba tan familiarizada con el movimiento que había en la empresa, por lo que la chica ayudaba a que entendiera que es lo primero que debía realizar. También había ocasiones donde Edward salía realmente enojado de una reunión por lo que Bella debía ocupar sus talentos para tranquilizarlo, sabía que con solo rozar su mejilla él se calmaría instantáneamente.

La hora de almuerzo había sido mientras estaban en una de las reuniones. Bella había intentado cambiar el horario pero Edward estaba decidido a terminar con todo esto antes de la fecha fijada, era mucho el trabajo a realizar.

Cuando volvían al hotel ya entrada la noche, Bella dio la idea de tomarse un descanso después de este ajetreo, e irse a Fork por unos días, algo que al chico le pareció una gran idea, se podía ver como entraban más fuerzas en su cuerpo luego de pensar en volver a ese pueblo.

Debieron quedarse una semana en Londres para organizar todos los detalles y defectos que tenía la sede, por lo que el humor del chico estaba de lo más sensible, a cualquier mal entendido, Edward se enojaba ocasionando el temor de todos los trabajadores del lugar. Podía ser el gerente general más joven de los tiempos pero el de peor temperamento. Hasta Bella había probado de ese mal humor, cuando había olvidado unos papeles en el hotel, lo que ocasionó algunos gritos del jefe inconsciente de a quien se estaba dirigiéndose. Pero el haberle gritado a su prometida y aparte quien estaba embarazada, podía ser el peor de los males. Bella no le habló durante todo el día, se dirigió a él cómo su jefe, algo que molestaba cada vez más a Edward, no soportaba más la tensión como para también tener que soportar a su futura esposa enojada con él, aunque se lo mereciera.

El enojo duró hasta la noche cuando Edward se disculpó con ella a la salida, invitándola a recorrer solo los dos al centro de Londres, a una cena y luego una noche de pasión en la habitación del hotel.

Al regreso a Phoenix, Edward estaba completamente decidido, dejaría ese trabajo, no era lo suyo, quería tener tiempo para él y para su próxima familia, y con este trabajo, teniendo que viajar y trabajando arduamente en algo que no lo estimulaba, no podría ser feliz. Cuando diera la noticia, su madre sería la primera en saltar de la alegría y pedirle que se uniera a ellos en "Ambientes y Diseños Cullen". Esta decisión también ayudaría al estado de Bella, quien también se iría con él y podría descansar para no tener dificultades con su embarazo, debía cuidarla con su vida si era necesario.

Tanya y Bella estaban conversando a la hora de almuerzo en el despacho de esta última, por lo que no quiso interrumpirles, era el momento de hablar todo lo pendiente con esa persona que tanto lo ayudo hace años atrás. Subió por el ascensor, saludó a la secretaria y tocó la puerta hasta esperar la invitación a entrar.

Ahí estaba Eleazar con una sonrisa invitándolo a sentarse. Lo felicitó por el trabajo realizado en Londres, había dejado todo en orden y más por lo que ya no habrían más problemas, ahora solo faltaba hacer los ajuntes en Francia y todo estaría completo. Eleazar paró su monólogo al darse cuenta que Edward no estaba interesado en la conversación, podía verlo al sentir que no participaba de las opiniones como tampoco estaba en la habitación, sabía que pensaba en algo más.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

- Nada… es decir, solo estoy cansado, con muchas cosas en mente y…- habían llegado hace dos días a Phoenix por lo que no habían hablado con nadie del embarazo de Bella, así que no podía compartir esa información con el hombre sentado frente a él

- Sé que algo te sucede, no estás presente en la conversación… puedes confiar en mí- Eleazar le dio una cálida sonrisa

- Es… es sobre el trabajo

- ¿anda algo mal?- el hombre mayor se recostó en su silla frunciendo el ceño

- No, es decir, todo el trabajo esta fantástico… Bella ya está comenzando con los documentos de Francia- sonrió al hablar de ella- está entusiasmada de ir, sus padres viven allá por lo que podrá visitarlos…

- Pero…- Eleazar lo conocía muy bien

- Lo lamento Eleazar… se que tienes toda la confianza en mí, pero…- Edward bajó la mirada

- Sabía que algún día esto iba a ocurrir, gracias al cielo que tengo a Tanya

- ¿Qué? – Edward miró sorprendido al hombre frente de él, quien sonreía tranquilamente, sabiendo a que se refería el chico.

- Sé que es un favor que te pedí hace ya varios años, se que tomaste la gerencia de la empresa por gratitud a la ayuda que te otorgué con los papeles del matrimonio fallido… pero algún día debías partir, debías seguir tus deseos, y creo que ha llegado ese día.

- Eleazar…yo quería…- el hombre levantó la mano para detener las palabras de Edward

- Tranquilo, sé que no dejarás nada sin terminar, además tendrás todo este tiempo para dejar a Tanya capaz de tomar el mando, tú mismo sabias que algún día ella tomaría tu lugar… lo único que lamento aparte de tu partida, es que te llevaras a Isabella contigo

- Yo nunca he dicho eso- Eleazar sonrió

- Edward, ustedes dos son como una sola persona, se que ella no se quedara en esta empresa si su prometido no está con ella…en todo caso, felicitaciones- el chico sorprendido intento hablar

- ¿prometido? Es… bueno… nosotros no… no hemos dicho que nos casaremos- Eleazar rió ante el tartamudeo del chico

- Hijo, creo que debo recordarte que son un muy buen amigo de Carlisle, y este anda gritando por todos lados que su hijo se casará… además leo los periódicos, aunque confío mas en la palabras de mis amigos

- Lo siento, se que debí contárselo, pero debemos ser precavidos…

- Si tranquilo… y volviendo al tema, es bueno saber que comenzarás a buscar lo que verdaderamente te apasiona… creo que si pones al corriente a mi hija de todo lo que está ocurriendo en "Denali Ltda." Y una asistenta tan eficaz como Isabella, podrán irse antes del viaje a Francia, y realizar ese viaje como una visita a tus suegros y no de trabajo.

Edward salió media hora más tarde de la oficina con una sonrisa que hace ya mucho que no se le había visto, hasta los trabajadores que se encontraban con él en el camino se sorprendían ante tanta alegría que irradiaba.

Cuando el chico llegó a su oficina, ahí las esperaban Tanya y Bella, riendo de alguna conversación que exponía alguien que estaba sentado en el sofá. Para variar como siempre, su hermana había hecho acto de presencia sin antes comunicarlo. Las tres mujeres al verlo sonrieron, Alice se colocó de pie y se aventó a los brazos de su hermano, Edward tuvo suerte de mantener el equilibrio y no caer ambos al piso. Bella y Tanya rieron ante el acto de los dos Cullen.

Alice había venido de visita porque quería llevarse a Bella de compras, con el pretexto de que debía cambiar su guardarropas ya que la había visto en la televisión ya dos veces con un mismo conjunto, y eso no era posible con una cuñada dedicada a ese rubro. Al escuchar eso, Edward miró rápidamente a Tanya quien reía ante los comentarios de la pequeña. Cuando se encontraron sus miradas, pudo ver que la chica debía estar enterada de todo, especialmente cuando se acercó y le dio un abrazo de felicidades por la noticia, comentando _"Por fin vas a asentar cabeza, pensaba que serias el único Cullen soltero de por vida" _

Luego de una larga conversación, donde Edward se sentía intimidado entre tantas mujeres, apareció Jasper, este abrió los ojos viendo a todas esas mujeres juntas, como si nada hubiese pasado en tan solo tres meses o un poco más. No logró contener la risa cuando vio como Edward lo miraba pidiendo socorro.

Al final los cinco estuvieron conversando sobre un centenar de cosas, hasta que las tres chicas decidieron partir para realizar las comprar que tenía vuelta loca a Alice, y los hombre se irían al departamento de Edward para seguir conversando cosas que no tuvieran que ver con compras, maquillaje o bodas, solo cosas de hombres.

A la reunión se les unió Emmett quien venía de un ajetreado día de trabajo en el sector de Pediatría. Tomaban cerveza mientras conversaban y hacían planes para una junta en familia en algún lugar, especialmente ahora que estaba toda la familia reunida, también estaba la posibilidad de todos irse de vacaciones a la mansión Cullen en Forks, revivir los antiguos placeres de no tener responsabilidades y ser atendidos por una gran madre. Jasper reía ante el aprovechamiento de los hermanos hacia Esme, él también había sido criado con ellos, si tía Esme lo había tratado como a un hijo más, le debía todo a ella tanto como a Carlisle.

- Así que es tu turno hermanito- dijo Emmett levantando la cerveza para simular un brindis hacia Edward

- Y como lo suponíamos desde un principio, no tocaría a ninguna mujer hasta que volviera su adorada mujer de sus sueños- siguió Jasper, Edward solo miraba hacia el piso

- A excepción de Tanya… no sabemos con claridad que fue lo que ocurrió- Emmett y Jasper rieron mientras Edward gruñía

- No tengo por qué estar hablando sobre esto… solo es una muy buena amiga

- Y también una muy buena amiga de Bella… hermano, debes tener cuidado con la gente que buscas- Emmett recibió un cojín que voló hacia su cara, causando que todos rieran- Ahora sí, hablando en serio, me alegro Edward, por fin las cosas van bien, Bella volvió, tu ya no gruñes… ¡Hasta volviste a tocar!

- Y eso que no lo has visto en la oficina – Jasper simuló un brindis- es el jefe más comprensivo que he visto en mi vida

- Ya dejen el tema… - gritó Edward- estoy feliz, más que feliz y eso es lo que debería importarles

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando el paso a Bella quien venia cargada de bolsas de comprar, debía de haber pasado por miles de tiendas, teniendo en cuenta que había ido con Alice, la chica de la moda, y Tanya, alguien muy parecida.

Al ver a los hombres en el living del departamento, se sorprendió, no esperaba las visitas. Edward rápidamente se acercó a ella para ayudarla con las compras y para darle un beso de bienvenida. No podía más de la felicidad de verla entrar al departamento, como una familia, ella era dueña de todo eso y más, todo lo que pudiera darle.

Los que si estaban sorprendidos eran Emmett y Jasper, sabían que estaban juntos, pero no viviendo en el mismo lugar, así que no se pudo detener el comentario del hermano mayor.

- Esto sí es una sorpresa ¡Bella ya está tomando territorio! Cuidado hermanito, pronto te tendrá comiendo de su mano

- Como Rosalie lo hace contigo – se defendió Bella causando que todos rieran mientras Emmett la miraba buscando con que atacar.

. Has ganado esta vez, pero no te confíes

Edward ayudó a la chica a dejar las bolsas en la habitación, el doctor había dicho sin esfuerzos y él seguiría cada una de las reglas. Le preguntó si quería algo de tomar o comer, a lo que Bella lo miró con cara de asco, el chico sonrió, debían ser los síntomas del embarazo. No dijo nada, solo la besó y se dirigieron donde estaban los demás.

Estuvieron conversando un largo rato, hasta que Rosalie llamó preguntando por su marido quien no dudó en levantarse para irse causando la risa de todos. Jasper también decidió irse, ya era tarde y mañana había trabajo. Igualmente quedaron en verse el fin de semana para el almuerzo familiar.

Cuando todos se fueron, Bella se abrazó a Edward, estaba realmente cansada, y necesitaba sentir su olor, no había nada más que la tranquilizara. El chico le pasó los brazos por la cintura, se quedaron ahí un buen rato sin decir nada, un silencio cómodo.

Bella se acomodó en el pecho del chico, respiró profundamente, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo junto al de él, quería sentirlo dentro, quería perder el control con tal de sentir la pasión y el placer con ese hombre. Lo miró intensamente, Edward vio sus intenciones, no podía decirle que no, él la quería de la misma forma. La tomó en sus brazos para llevarla directamente hasta el dormitorio, la acostó suavemente en la cama mientras la besaba tiernamente.

No hubo necesidad de pedir permiso, ambos querían sentir la piel del otro, por lo que las ropas estaban de más. Edward besó a Bella desde su frente, pasando por sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos hasta llegar al vientre, donde se detuvo, debía agradecer por ese ser que se creaba en el interior de ese mujer que amaba tanto, ese hijo que sería muestra de todo el amor que se tenían desde hace ya tantos años y que ni las confusiones pudieron separarlos.

Todo fue lento y apasionado, no había apuros, solo amor, Edward se colocó sobre ella y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la penetró. Bella no pudo con la excitación, debió cerrar los ojos mientras él entraba en su interior, logrando el placer máximo con solo saber que era ese hombre quien estaba ahí con ella.

Hicieron el amor calmadamente, sintiendo sus cuerpos mediante caricias, besos, gemidos y declarándose todo el amor que se sentían.

Debido al cansancio cayeron rendidos en un sueño, sin dejar de abrazarse y ni olvidar cuanto era que se amaban.

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Y aquí estamos otra vez, mucho, mucho amor, me encanta ver a esta pareja enamorada y feliz, ¿a ustedes? Como siempre gracias por pasarse a leer y a los que dejan sus comentarios, gracias de verdad porque eso es lo que ayuda a saber si voy por buen camino, así que los demás anímense a opinar, solo con un "perfecto" o "malo" quedo conforme, para saber si debo cambiar algo o sigo por el camino del amor jijiji.

Pero cuidado, no todo es color de rosas, ¿verdad? Las cosas pueden ir cambiando.

Ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo, así que creo que este fin de semana tendrán otro capítulo, así que nos vemos pronto, muchos besos y gracias nuevamente.

Camili


	19. Capitulo 19

_**Disfrutenlo...**_

**..**

.

Fin de semana… un día para descansar, dormir hasta tarde, especialmente cuando las nauseas eran tan intensas. Miró a su lado, ahí dormía tranquilamente su prometido, a su espalda le llegaba un rayo de sol que se filtraba por la cortina del dormitorio. No podía dejar de mirarlo detenidamente, amaba a ese hombre, le hubiese encantado besar cada parte de esa espalda pero los malestares del embarazo se lo impedían. ¡-Agh! Debía hacer algo para quitarlo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba un buen vaso de jugo de naranja natural, eso podía hacer maravillas. No recordaba haber tenido estos síntomas en el embarazo anterior… suspiró, no quería recordar la vez anterior, debía centrarse en este.

Sintió como Edward la abrazaba por la cintura dándole pequeños besos en el cuello para darle los buenos días, ella intentó correrlo para poder tomarse el jugo y no vomitarle encima pero parecía que el chico no tenía intenciones de soltarla. No alcanzó a tomar no más de dos tragos cuando Edward la tomó en brazos para llevarla de vuelta a la cama.

Se quedaron abrazados en un cómodo silencio, Edward la tenía entre sus brazos y acariciando cada rincón de su espalda, mientras que Bella acariciaba el pecho del chico, besando de vez en cuando el mentón de este. Fue como después que el chico habló.

- Creo que hoy puede ser un día de cambios

- ¿Lo dices porque hoy se lo diremos a la familia?- preguntó Bella sin dejar de acariciarlo

- Si… pero hay otras cosas

Bella dejó de moverse, miró al chico detenidamente aunque este no la miraba a ella, algo más tenía escondido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había querido preguntar, pensaba que tenía las preocupaciones del trabajo, por lo que no había querido molestar con el tema pero si ahora decía que habían cosas que podrían cambiar ese día, tenía que ver con lo que lo había tenido pensativo todas las semanas pasadas.

Bella ya tenía tres meses y medio de embarazo, habían hablado hace dos días con el doctor quien había dicho que el embrión ya debía estar completamente firme al útero por lo que no había complicaciones, así que se podía dar la noticia, igualmente todo quedaría claro para la revisión que se realizaría en dos semanas más cuando se juntaran en el hospital de Phoenix para la revisión de los cuatro meses.

Es por eso que habían decidido que ese fin de semana darían la noticia, igualmente Bella decía que era muy precipitado, pero Edward decía que en pocos días ya se notarían los cambios y sería imposible ocultarlo, era mejor que lo supieran por sus voces que por la prensa, especialmente los señores Swan.

Bella intentó removerse de los brazos de su prometido, pero este no la dejó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué otras cosas?- preguntó Bella

- Creo que deberíamos arreglarnos, o si no llegaremos tarde donde mis padres, y sabes cómo se pone mi madre…

- Edward Cullen, no me cambies de tema- el chico suspiró, ya había abierto la boca, además parecía que era mejor comenzar con las noticias desde ahora

- Hace como un mes atrás tuve una conversación con Eleazar- miró de reojo a la chica, quien no decía nada, solo lo miraba, por lo que prosiguió- Le dije que iba a dejar la empresa…

- ¡Y no me habían dicho nada! Edward, eso es algo que debías haberme contado hace ya mucho tiempo

- Lo sé, pero estábamos ocupados con el último viaje de la temporada y tú con los malestares del embarazo… bueno

- Como siempre tu decidiendo que es lo mejor- Edward la miró son una leve sonrisa de disculpa- ¿Y en que han quedado?

- Bueno, me dijo que él ya lo tenía claro, por lo que tengo hasta antes del viaje para enseñarle todo a Tanya y…

- ¿Y?

- Buscar… buscar a otra asistenta para que se vaya con ella en el viaje, Eleazar dio por hecho de que tu también partirías si yo me fuera y…

- Qué bueno que esté informado- dijo Bella regalándole una sonrisa al chico- no dejaría que te fueras sin mi… ¿Y porqué antes del viaje?

- Bueno… le comenté que teníamos la intención de ir a ver a tus padres, por lo que… bueno, dijo que Tanya se haría cargo de esta última sede y nosotros nos tomaremos unas vacaciones para ir a Francia

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Edward esperando la reacción de su prometida y Bella relacionando toda la información entregada. De cierta forma era algo bueno, podrían estar todo el día con sus padres y colocarlos al día de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se había acostumbrado al trabajo y no creía necesario dejarlo tan anticipadamente, todavía podía trabajar, a los ocho meses de embarazo dejaría el ajetreo para preocuparse de ella y su futuro hijo.

Volvió a mirar a Edward, él esperaba alguna respuesta, lo sabía, especialmente porque para el viaje a París solo faltaban tres semanas. Le sonrió ampliamente para tranquilizarlo, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Así que está casi todo arreglado- Edward asintió- En tres semanas más seriamos libres de "Denali Ltda."

- Si lo quieres ver de esa manera… si, podríamos irnos luego de visitar a tus padres a Isla Esme, así podrás hacerte las revisiones mensuales con el doctor Rodríguez

- No, preferiría ir a Fork… si no te molesta- el chico sonrió

- Buena idea, un lugar excelente para descansar.

Poco después se levantaron para arreglarse e ir a la Mansión Cullen, había que dar la gran noticia, que era seguro que todos tomarían con alegría en especial Esme y Alice, quienes comenzarían con todo los preparativos del bebe.

Ellos habían decido que todavía no prepararían el dormitorio del pequeño, Bella todavía estaba con el estigma de que las cosas no fueran bien y no quería ilusiones que quedarían en nada.

Una hora más tarde estaban saliendo del edificio en dirección a las afueras de Phoenix al almuerzo familiar. Bella estaba refregándose las manos, Edward se las tomó mientras conducía dándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba. En el camino fueron conversando sobre los síntomas que tenía la chica, de vez en cuando comparándolos con los del embarazo anterior, pero estos eran muy distintos, los malestares todavía seguían, algo que el doctor dijo que era normal, estos comenzarían a desaparecer por completo a los cuatro meses. También ambos habían notado los cambios que había tomado el cuerpo de la chica, el vientre ya estaba abultado, por lo que Bella había optado por ocupar prendas más holgadas, ya que no tenía intenciones que comenzaran a murmurar o rumorearse algo sobre ellos, ya bastaba que estuvieran pendientes de cada movimiento que hacia la pareja.

Se estacionaron detrás del jeep de Emmett, parecía que eran los últimos en llegar, los demás coches estaban ya aparcados. Edward ayudó a Bella a salir del Volvo, tomados de la mano fueron hacia la puerta donde los recibió Carlisle con una sonrisa. Los dirigió hacia el jardín, habían decidido comer afuera debido a que era un muy lindo día como para desperdiciarlo.

Todos estaban conversando de temas distintos, Esme, Rose y Alice estaban opinando de cómo habían subido las ventas después de la aparición de la nueva revista, a todos los había gustado la decoración de colores verde y tierra. Emmett y Carlisle conversaban sobre asuntos médicos, dando consejos o comentando sobre algunos pacientes. Por otro lado Jasper y Edward conversaban sobre coches deportivos, parecía que ambos querían una nueva adquisición que había salido hace poco al mercado.

Bella estaba recostada en una de las reposeras tomando el sol mirando a toda la familia, estaba tan agradecida de todos, desde el primer momento que piso esa casa, la habían considerado una hija más, especialmente cuando sus padres habían tomado el trabajo en Francia. No podía haber elegido el mejor lugar para traer un hijo al mundo, donde sabía que lo cuidarían con garras y dientes si era necesario. Fue ahí cuando se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera vuelto a Phoenix, si se hubiera quedado en París con sus padres, si hubiera aceptado… si hubiera quedado embarazada…

Sintió un retorcijón en el estomago, instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia su vientre, pensando que eso le hubiera ocasionado algo al bebe. Edward se dio cuenta inmediatamente al ver el rostro de Bella, dejó a Jasper con las palabras en la boca y corrió donde su prometida. Quedó a su altura preguntándole que ocurría. La chica intentó calmarlo diciendo que solo había sido una molestia, nada grave, solo que la había tomado por sorpresa.

Los demás integrantes de la familia se quedando mirando la escena, cada uno sacando sus conclusiones de porque ambos tenían cada de preocupación. Que ellos supieran, todo iba bien, no entendían porque estuvieran asustados.

Fue ahí cuando Alice mandó un chillido al cielo, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, quienes se dieron vuelta a mirarla. La chica saltaba de la emoción mientras se acercaba donde su hermano y su amiga para abrazarlos.

Nadie entendía nada, nadie se atrevía a acercarse o a preguntar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que Bella y Edward sonreían, era obvio que Alice había llegado a las conclusión correcta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Esto adelanta la boda o la atrasa… ¡Ay Bella! Debes avisarme, tenemos que ver el vestido, o podríamos hacerlo como la vez pasada, a lo menos que quieran cambiar las reglas, eso significa que debemos apresurarnos, mañana mismo deberíamos ir a ver el lugar y pedir la fecha… también deberemos planear algo para la prensa, se darán cuenta del apuro y comenzaran a especular, a lo menos que quieran atrasarlo, igualmente deberemos planear algo, los rumores se expandirán de la nada… ¡Ay, Bella, hermanito, que contenta estoy!

- Creo que los demás no entendemos… ¿ocurrió algo con la boda? – Emmett interrumpió el monólogo de su hermana

- Si hermanito, ocurrió algo, pero nada que ver con la boda, esta sigue igual… ¿cierto? – Alice miró a la pareja que sonreía y asentía- bien, eso quiere decir que no hay tiempo que perder, debo ir a realizar unas llamadas

La pequeña bailarina salió corriendo a la casa mientras cantaba y bailaba como una autentica bailarina, cualquier chica profesional, la hubiera envidiado. Los demás estaban en el mismo lugar sin moverse, esperando a que Bella o Edward hablaran de lo que estaba ocurriendo y porque Alice se había comportado de esa forma, siendo que nada había sido dicho.

Edward ayudó a su prometida a colocarse de pie para poder dar la noticia, el chico le pasó un brazo por la cintura para sentirla más cerca mientras miraba a su familia con una sonrisa.

- Familia, creo que la historia se está repitiendo… Bella está embarazada, tiene tres meses y medio… según el doctor todo está en orden

- ¿Están seguros?- preguntó Esme con el semblante preocupado, ella había sufrido mucho cuando vio a Bella después de que perdió al bebe

- Sí, estoy viendo al mismo doctor que me vio la última vez, el doctor Rodríguez, hemos conversando y me hará controles cada dos meses ya que debe venir a Estados Unidos y luego, cuando tenga ocho meses deberemos irnos a Rio de Janeiro para estar pendientes con el parto- esta vez Bella habló, mirando a Esme sabiendo que ella debía estar más preocupada de lo que ella estuvo cuando se entero que estaba embarazada

- ¡Diablos, Hermano! Siempre te adelantas, debes controlarte… todavía no te casas y ya quieres un hijo… lo mismo que cuando hiciste que Bella se quedara en vez de irse con sus padres, la embarazas- Emmett y sus comentarios, la tensión se disipo logrando que todos rieran

- Vaya sorpresa, hijo… felicitaciones a ambos- dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba a ellos para abrazarlos

La conversación cambió de rumbo, centrándose exclusivamente en el embarazo de la chica, todos preguntaban desde cuando lo sabían, lo que ocasionó que Alice y Esme se ofendieran ya que deberían haberlo anunciado cuando dijeron que se iban a casar, pero luego de las explicaciones de la pareja entendieron porque no habían dicho nada hasta enterarse que nada malo pasaba.

El almuerzo fue entre risas, decisiones, especialmente desde las mujeres quienes estaban interesadas en saber si se adelantaba el matrimonio o como iba a ser la habitación del bebe. Bella ya estaba agotada de tantas ideas y en especial enojada con Edward quien había dicho que todo lo que ella eligiera estaba bien, desligándose del problema yéndose a conversar con los hombres.

Hubo en un momento en que se disculpó pero necesitaba recostarse, estaba muy cansada, donde todas las mujeres le encontraron la razón obligando a Edward a que se moviera y la atendiera. El chico corrió a buscarla, preguntándole si se quería ir a casa. Bella dijo que solo necesitaba descansar, por lo que se dirigieron a la habitación que estaba designada para ellos cuando iban de visita los fines de semana cuando estuvieran en Forks.

Edward se quedó con ella hasta que se quedó dormida, el chico la miraba, admirando cada facción del rostro de su amada. Le acarició el rostro, los labios sin poder resistirse a rosarlos con los suyos, luego bajó la mano hacia el vientre de la chica. Ahí estaba su hijo, ahí estaba el significado del amor que se sentían uno al otro. Recordando todo lo que le habían dicho abajo en la sala, no se arrepentía de nada, puede que no se hubieran cuidado logrando que quedara embarazada, en especial a poco de volver a encontrarse y solucionar todos los problemas, pero eso quedaba en el pasado, era feliz de saber que tenía a esa mujer, que lo había elegido y en especial que le estaba dando un hijo, al cual cuidaría por siempre, a ambos.

Dejó que Bella descansara, por lo que la tapó con una colcha, le besó la frente y luego se fue. La familia debía de estar abajo, conversando o viendo los preparativos de la boda, y no quería escuchar a Emmett con sus comentarios o a Jasper siguiéndole la corriente. Fue ahí cuando pasó por la puerta, la miró detenidamente, y sonrió.

Rió mientras entraba y acariciaba la cola del piano, como una mujer podía hacer que dejara de tocar o que volviera a hacerlo, como la inspiración podía volver con solo amar o sentirse amado. Se sentó en la banca, solo al colocar los dedos en las teclas, la música comenzó a salir, recordaba cada nota, recordaba cada melodía sin necesidad de ver los escritos, de ver las partituras, solo necesitaba de su musa para recordar cada una de las canciones que compuso hace ya varios años.

Pero ahora existía una nueva inspiración, dejó que las manos se movieran por si solas creando una nueva melodía. Sabia para quien era, corrección, para quienes eran. Este bebe podía llegar a cambiar vidas, pero nunca iba a olvidar a ese ser que intentó llegar a sus vidas, pero parecía que no era el momento, por lo que había mandado a este nuevo ser, para demostrar que nunca se olvidarían de él y también demostrar de esa forma cuanto se querían.

Esa canción estaba dedicada a sus hijos, cada nota demostraba cuanto había querido a ese pequeño que se creaba dentro de Bella hace ya seis años y cuanto quería a este que se estaba formando y cuando lo querría cuando estuviera en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, lágrimas se escapaban de ellos, pero no de tristeza, sino que de felicidad.

Sintió como alguien entraba en la habitación, el olor era inconfundible, sin abrir los ojos cambió la melodía para entrelazarla con la favorita de esa persona. No entendía como podía amar a tanta gente y que su corazón no reventara de tantas emociones, era en ese momento cuando se daba cuenta que se podía, en especial a esas dos personas que jamás podría dejar de amar.

Ahí estaba sollozando, siempre ocurría lo mismo, muchas veces le había dicho que dejaría de tocar con tal de que dejara de llorar cada vez que lo escuchaba, pero era imposible, verla disfrutar mientras lo observaba era su mayor alegría. Era en ese momento donde ambos se unían como lo estaban hace ya tantos años. Era su forma de agradecer, era la forma de demostrarle cuando la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba en su vida y darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Ese olor era inconfundible, era el mismo olor que sentía todas las noches antes de dormirse, quien llegara a desearle las buenas noches, lo acurrucaba y le decía al oído cuanto lo amaba y que se volverían a ver en sus sueños, ya que ella nunca estaría lejos. Era la única forma de dormir tranquilo. Recodaba cuando ella debía viajar, algo que a ambos los destrozaba, ambos sabían que la separación era lo más terrible que les podía ocurrir, pero la señal era esa, _"nos vemos en tus sueños"_. Y así era, siempre se veían en sus sueños.

Fue esa voz la que nunca olvidaría, era el recuerdo más antiguo que tenia, pero que jamás podría borrar, fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la primera vez que se veían a los ojos, aunque ambos se conocían desde mucho antes, pero ver la sonrisa de ella y escucharla decir "_Edward, por fin llegaste"_ era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Y esperaba poder tener esa misma conexión con su hijo, porque era algo tan fuerte que jamás los separaría.

Sintió sus manos en sus hombros, él todavía no dejaba de tocar y menos de sonreír, especialmente al tenerla tan cerca. La canción llegaba a su fin, tocó los últimos acordes para finalizar en una melodía tierna y extendida. El lugar quedó en silencio.

- Ayer soñé contigo- dijo Edward todavía sin abrir los ojos

- ¿Diciéndome que ibas a tener un hijo? Sí, yo también… pero creí que sucedería en un tiempo más, no creí que la historia volvería a ocurrir

- Parece que ese es nuestro destino, adelantarnos- ambos rieron- quiero sentir con este hijo, lo mismo que siento contigo- Esme le apretó los hombros

- Eso lo sentirás cuando lo veas a los ojos por primera vez… siempre intenté que Alice y Emmett no lo notaran, pero sabía que había una conexión más fuerte contigo, tu sabes a los tres los adoro por igual, pero fue cuando naciste y te dije…

- Edward, por fin llegaste- dijeron al unisonó, el chico se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre, sonreír… y ahí estaba, la conexión

- Serás un excelente padre, Edward… eres muy parecido a tu padre, Carlisle se desvive por sus hijos, y sé que tu harás lo mismo, se que tomarás las decisiones correctas, pase lo que pase.

- Te quiero mamá

- Y yo a ti hijo, nunca lo olvides… creo que será mejor volver abajo, tus hermanos se pondrán celosos si no los mimo- ambos se rieron, siempre era lo mismo

- Ellos son los favoritos de papá… además sobrevivirán

Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su madre para abrazarla mientras bajaban al living donde Emmett y Alice alegaban a Carlisle, el porqué su madre quería más a Edward que a ellos, la misma discusión que hace veinte años atrás.

….

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Me encanta este capítulo, me encanto escribir e imaginarme la escena donde están Edward y Esme, siempre me los he imaginado así. Obviamente quiero saber que les pareció a ustedes, así que quiero los comentarios… ¡Ah! No puedo dejar de decirlo, me encanta este capítulo.

Un aviso, ya tengo dos capítulos listos, me ha llegado la inspiración la semana pasada que hasta en clases me he puesto a escribir. Así que veré la redacción y la ortografía para subirlos, ¡así que habrá muchos capítulos!

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus Favoritos, Alertas y Reviews el capitulo anterior, me alegre mucho al ver la cantidad de personas que se pasaron a leer, muchas gracias, en especial a mis grandes seguidoras _**Sophia18**_ y _**Joli Cullen **_que siempre me han comentado en cada capítulo, muchas gracias.

Muchas gracias a todos y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que espero sea este fin de semana, besos.

_CaMiLi_


	20. Capitulo 20

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene contenido para mayores, queda a tu consentimiento si quieres leer o no, el aviso esta echo. Gracias.

...

.

.

Habían pedido la tarde libre en la empresa, ese día debían ir al hospital de Phoenix donde tendrían la revisión con el doctor Rodríguez, hace dos días que se habían cumplidos los cuatro meses y el viaje a París estaba muy cerca por lo que antes de tomar cualquier avión, el doctor había dicho que debía hacerse la revisión para descartar cualquier problema.

Estaban en la sala de espera, colocando atención de cuando dijeran el nombre de Bella para entrar a la consulta. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano, de vez en cuando sonriendo para transmitirse tranquilidad, especialmente a la chica, a quien hace pocos días le había dado un ataque de pánico al recordar que se acercaba a los cinco meses donde había ocurrido el accidente la vez anterior, Edward estuvo todo el día consolándola e intentando que olvidara ese momento y se centrara en el presente, tuvo que llamar al doctor para que de alguna forma tranquilizara a la embarazada explicándole que al estar tan exaltada le hacía mal al bebe.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, no lo podían negar pero era necesario mantener la calma, el doctor había asegurado que el incidente no volvería a ocurrir, el sistema reproductivo de Bella estaba en buenas condiciones.

Minutos después avisaron con altoparlante que se esperaba a Isabella Swan en la consulta del doctor. La pareja se puso de pie y avanzaron hacia el lugar que les habían señalado. La puerta blanca estaba a pocos pasos, pero para Bella parecía que faltaban kilómetros, en ningún momento soltó la mano de Edward, no quería entrar en una crisis de pánico en ese momento donde había otras mujeres embarazadas que la mirarían como una loca.

Al entrar a la habitación, los recibió el Doctor con una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad en todo su exponencial, algo que calmó de inmediato a la chica. El doctor les informó que había traído consigo toda la hoja de vida de Bella, desde la primera consulta de embarazo anterior, hasta el quinto mes, así de esa forma irían comparando para ver si había algún problema y solucionarlo antes de correr con algún peligro, pero de todas formas, las cosas iban por buen camino comparándolas con los exámenes que se realizaron en New York.

El Doctor invitó a Bella a que fuera a colocarse una bata para comenzar realizando la ecografía, así inmediatamente conocerían a su hijo, quien ya debía estar visiblemente formado. Así que mientras ella se cambiaba, los dos hombres conversaron sobre cómo habían sido esos dos meses en que no se habían visto para tener una bitácora de lo que ocurría. Edward expuso algunas dudas sobre los cambios que realizaría su prometida como también le comentó que habían decidido dejar el trabajo e irse a Forks antes de volver a Isla Esme, algo que el doctor Rodríguez encontró muy apropiado, así Bella no tendría ningún estrés o intranquilidad que le ocasionara otra crisis de pánico.

Al poco rato volvió Bella, se colocó en la camilla donde el doctor la tapó con una menta desde la cadera hacia abajo y le levantaba la bata para colocar el gel en el vientre. Los futuros padres estaban atentos a cada movimiento que realizaba el doctor, cuando colocó el instrumento que reflejaría a su bebe, todo se volvió insignificante, solo podían observar la pantalla donde se veían detalladamente cada brazo, pierna, dedos y facciones del bebe. La chica no aguantó la emoción por lo que varias lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla, mientras que Edward tomaba la mano de su prometida para transmitirle la felicidad que le estaba dando en ese momento.

- La circunferencia craneana es normal, mide a cuerpo completo 18 centímetros, se ve muy sano, y lo que debe preocuparte Bella, comparándolo con las consultas del embarazo anterior, el embrión esta fuerte y bien firme a las paredes uterinas, como puedes ver aquí, la placenta está firmemente adherida por lo que no hay peligro de que se desprenda, tranquila, todo va en perfectas condiciones, no hay nada que temer- la pareja se miró con una gran sonrisa y con la tranquilidad que necesitaban confirmar, en eso doctor los interrumpió- Isabella ¿sigues con los malestares?

- Han disminuido- el doctor asintió mientras seguía observando la imagen

- Igualmente te cambiaré las vitaminas y te daré unas medicamentos que te ayudaran con los malestares, ya a los cuatro meses deben desaparecer, tu cuerpo ya debe haber asimilado al cuerpo extraño, pero para no tener inconvenientes, te los recetaré por un mes… cuando termines de tomarlos, quiero que me llames para saber cómo vamos- la chica asintió- ¿alguna pregunta antes que sigamos?- ambos negaron, todas las preguntas importantes habían sido contestadas- bien, ¿quieren oír el corazón de su hijo?

El Doctor Rodríguez cambió de posición el instrumento y luego tecleo algo en la computadora que mostraba las imágenes, de un momento a otro se comenzó a escuchar algo parecido a un tren a toda marcha, era impresionante, como algo tan pequeño podría tener ese ritmo en su corazón. Los futuros padres no podían de la emoción y la sonrisa que adornaba sus caras era incomparable.

Luego de que todo fue medido y observado, el doctor preguntó si querían saber el sexo del bebe, Bella y Edward se miraron, ya habían conversado eso, la chica miró al hombre negando, querían esa sorpresa, lo único que les importaba en ese momento era que fuera sano y fuerte, lo demás podía ser una sorpresa en cinco meses más.

Salieron del hospital con una gran cantidad de fotos de la ecografía, con un video y con recetas médicas para comprar las vitaminas y medicamentos, no podían dejar de ver las fotos, a su pequeño bebé. Habían decidido que ese día lo ocuparían para pasar tiempo juntos, desde mañana podrían conversar y responder todo lo que la familia quisiera saber de la consulta.

Con el Doctor habían quedado en verse en dos meses más, cuando volviera a Phoenix, que cualquier cosa lo llamaran y si existía alguna urgencia llamaran a un muy buen amigo de él que estaba pendiente de este seguimiento por si ocurría cualquier cosa y él no estaba cerca. También les había informado que después de los seis meses, vendría para los siete y ocho, así tener un informe completo para realizar el viaje a Sudamérica y lo referente al viaje a Francia, que podían realizarlo sin problemas prometiendo no dejar de tomar sus vitaminas y no correr y esforzarse, debía mantenerse en calma hasta que las nauseas o mareos desaparecieran por completo.

Se fueron al departamento, Bella estaba cansada y necesitaba recostarse, Edward aprovecharía de trabajar un momento para terminar algunos detalles con Tanya, la fecha ya había llegado, en una semana más, Tanya y su nuevo asistente y según esta, un muy guapo asistente, iban a la inauguración de la sede Francesa y por consiguiente Edward y Bella dejaban la empresa "Denali Ltda."

Bella seguía durmiendo cuando Tanya apareció en el departamento, saludó a Edward con un beso en la mejilla y luego preguntó por su amiga. El chico le explicó que estaba durmiendo, había llegado muy cansada del doctor, así que decidieron ver los asuntos laborales mientras esperaban a que la chica despertara.

Estuvieron dos horas centrados al cien por ciento en el trabajo, logrando tener todo listo, sorprendente pensando que todavía les quedaba una semana más, Tanya intentó persuadir al chico demostrándole el buen trabajo que hacían juntos, que podrían seguir trabajando así, se repartirían el trabajo así ninguno de los dos se iría de la empresa. Edward negó, primero estaba la salud de su prometida y luego lo demás, y sabía que en unas pocas semanas, Bella no querría ni moverse con tal de no pasar por lo mismo que hace seis años. En eso tocaron la puerta de la habitación dejando el paso a la embarazada quien avisaba que la cena estaba lista.

Ambos se sorprendieron, pensaban que Bella seguía durmiendo no que había estado en la cocina. Tanya aceptó feliz la invitación a cenar por lo que los tres se dirigieron a la mesa. Bella había preparado un pollo al horno con verduras salteadas, según los degustadores, algo exquisito.

Bella felicitó a Edward y Tanya por haber terminado con toda la documentación del viaje, sorprendiéndose de cómo lo habían logrado, ya que Edward siempre intentaba tener todo con calma por lo que estaban hasta último momento haciendo todo, pero Tanya había hecho todo lo contrario, eso demostraba que ella estaba feliz con lo que hacía. Luego de la cena, el chico se ofreció para ordenar, así las amigas podrían conversar, les ofreció algo de beber y también le entregó a Bella las vitaminas que habían comprado esa tarde.

Tanya sonreía mirando cada foto de la ecografía diciendo que el bebe se parecía a la madre, no cabía duda que era toda una Swan ante lo que Bella negaba diciendo que debía ser un Cullen, eran modelos de revista y su hijo debía ser igual. Cada comentario hacia sonrosarse al chico quien seguía en la cocina y las escuchaba atentamente.

En eso sonó el móvil de Tanya, era una de sus hermanas que preguntaba a qué hora llegaría a casa. La chica lamentándolo, decidió que era hora de irse, sus hermanas eran exigentes y si no estaba ahí en poco tiempo, le reprocharían por años el no haber estado ahí cuando la necesitaban. Le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga y luego acarició el vientre diciéndole que serian los mejores padres, también advirtiéndole que no debían excluirla de nada, ella quería estar presente en todo momento. Luego se despidió de Edward dándole un abrazo cariñoso y felicitándolo por todo lo que había logrado en este tiempo, él se merecía eso y más, el chico sonrió. La chica se despidió mientras tomaba el ascensor.

Bella corrió a los brazos de Edward sin darle a este la posibilidad de controlar ese abrazo y no cayeran al suelo, por lo que gracias a la pared que estaba detrás de él, lograron no terminar en el piso con uno que otro moretón. Luego de terminar de ordenar todo, se dirigieron al dormitorio, el chico se colocó el pijama, se lavó los dientes y se metió a la cama, Bella hiso exactamente lo mismo, pero en vez de cerrar los ojos, solo miraba al techo o se daba varias vueltas por la cama, escuchó como Edward se reía por lo bajo para que ella no lo notara pero, su risa era inconfundible para Bella por lo que se ganó que la chica prendiera la luz de su mesa de noche y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Nada amor, tranquila, solo intenta dormir

- No puedo, dormí mucho durante la tarde, ahora no tengo sueño- Edward suspiró, se dio vuelta mientras se apoyaba en un brazo para mirarla

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Bella se encogió de hombros- entonces no puedo ayudarte- la chica inmediatamente se acercó al chico para acurrucarse en su pecho, Edward se rió- Bien, esto si lo puedo hacer

Edward con la mano libre acarició la espalda de la chica, pasando solo las yemas de los dedos por su piel, Bella soltó un suspiro al sentir el toque. Comenzó dándole pequeños besos por su cabello, luego la frente, sus ojos, hasta encontrar el cuello de ella, donde no pudo contenerse y dejarle pequeños y juguetones mordiscos que prendieron el fuego dentro de la mujer embarazada, quien no controló sus instintos realizando movimientos rápidos para dejar a Edward acostado boca arriba en la cama y ella sobre él para besarlo apasionadamente.

Parecía que el embarazo en vez de colocar a la mujer más torpe con sus movimientos, a Bella le había hecho todo lo contrario, ágilmente se quitó la camisa de dormir quedando completamente desnuda. Sin dejar de besarlo, guió las manos del chico por su piel, necesitaba sentir ese fuego que le trasmitía cada vez que la tocaba.

Edward por otro lado estaba sorprendido ante las acciones de la chica, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, sintió como ella intentaba sacarle el pantalón de pijama, él no dormía con nada para arriba, por lo que era el único impedimento que tenia Bella para que él estuviera igual que ella, por lo que el chico le ayudó levantando sus caderas con ella encima para ayudarla con su trabajo. Intentaba que nada le ocurriera al vientre de su prometida, aunque el doctor había dicho que no había problemas para tener relaciones, que en realidad era estimulante tanto para la madre como para el bebe.

Bella no podía esperar más, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de ella, aunque Edward instintia en que quería ir más despacio, pero no, ese día no, ese día quería tenerlo con urgencia y no había que contradecir a una mujer embarazada, ocasionando que el chico riera. El se sentó sin problemas y con Bella sobre él. La acomodó en su lugar y mirándola a los ojos la sentó justo en su miembro logrando entrar delicadamente en ella. Bella gimió ante la sensación, amaba estar de esa forma con él, sentir hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico mientras ella realizaba movimientos que satisficieran a ambos.

Edward besaba el cuello, la clavícula y los pechos de la chica, los cuales estaban más grandes debido a la creación de leche para su hijo o hija. Bella disfrutaba al máximo, sentir la boca y los labios de su amado por todo su cuerpo era la mejor estimulación para cada término nervioso. A ella ya no le faltaba mucho para terminar por lo que comenzó a moverse más rápido, Edward entendió lo que ocurría por lo que también aceleró el movimiento tomando por las caderas a su mujer ayudando a que la penetración fuera más intensa.

Al momento del orgasmo, Bella gritó el nombre del chico mientras echaba su cuerpo hacia atrás y los movimientos de Edward lograban que el orgasmo fuera más tiempo. Él terminó a los segundos gimiendo al sentir su liberación. Tomó a Bella para acercarla a su cuerpo y abrazarla, ella se dejó llevar sintiendo nuevamente las yemas de los dedos de su amado haciendo caminos por su espalda.

- ¿Cansada?- preguntó Edward sin dejar de acariciarla, ella solo asintió moviendo la cabeza- bien, entonces a descansar

- ¿Qué? Pero creo que las fuerzas me dan para una vez más- Edward la miró a los ojos sonriendo

- Antes por las nauseas y mareos casi que no me dejabas tocarte

- Bueno, eso quiere decir que los remedios hacen efecto, además no puedo dejar a mi novio y futuro marido con necesidades- ambos se rieron, mientras Edward se movía para dejar a Bella debajo de él

.

…

.

Edward estaba sentado en su silla frente al escritorio sin nada que hacer, miraba hacia el futuro, desde mañana las cosas cambiaban, dejaban "Denali Ltda." Para seguir otro rumbo, donde su preocupación estaba en cuidar a Bella y su hijo. Tenía dinero necesario para vivir varios años sin trabajar por lo que no se preocupaba por ese tema, además tenía varios proyectos en mente tanto para trabajar él solo como para la empresa familiar, pero primero se centraría en su familia, en esa familia que estaba creando.

Ya había hablado con sus padres y luego del viaje a París para ir a ver a los padres de Bella, se irían directamente a Forks. Su madre se preocuparía de llevar las cosas que fueran necesarias y ordenar la casa para su llegada. Por otra parte, Isabella no sabía nada, iba a ser una sorpresa, además tampoco estaba muy interesada, ahora solo se preocupada de dejar bien instruido al asistente de Tanya y del viaje a Francia.

Alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos tocando la puerta, le dio la autorización para entrar. Jasper le sonrió mientras pasaba y se sentaba frente al escritorio.

- ¿Nada que hacer?- Edward negó

- Tanya está con su padre, y Bella con el asistente están organizando todos los detalles para cuando ella ya no esté aquí

- Será extraño ya no tenerte como el jefe- el chico de ojos verdes le sonrió

- Ahora solo seré tu hermano

- Hermano… también sueña extraño, debido a que soy tu primo, tendría que Alice ser mi hermana y eso no me gustaría- Ambos se rieron

- Sabemos las formalidades pero para mí siempre serás mi hermano, nos criaron juntos, algo que logró que tu y Rosalie encontraran al amor de su vida

- ¿Y tú? Tuvimos que rescatar a la bella damisela de que le quitaran su juguete- nuevamente ocasionó risas el recordar

- Nunca olvidare ese día… mira a lo que me ha llevado, pronto a casarme y con un hijo en camino

- Si, nuevamente te has adelantado a tus hermanos- ambos se miraron, sabían que siempre Bella y él estarían adelantados- siempre sufrí al saber que Rosalie no podría tener hijos, me sorprendió que Emmett la aceptara de igual forma ya que significaba que no habría una herencia Cullen… y luego yo…

- Jasper, mi hermana te ama, lo mismo que Emmett a Rosalie… la herencia Cullen nos importa nada con tal de saber que todos son felices, y eso ocurre con Alice y Emmett… es lamentable que ambos no puedan tener hijos, pero no es su culpa, ni la tuya ni de Rosalie

- A lo menos tu y Bella le darán esa felicidad de tener nietos a Esme… en realidad es ella la que más me importa

- A Esme lo único que me importa es que sus hijos sean felices, no importa cómo ni donde

- Amo a tu madre… si se, también es la mía, me ha criado, todavía no sé como agradecerle que me haya animado a decirle a Alice que la amaba

- Vaya, hombres siendo sentimentales- Bella entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa, Jasper se puso de pie para saludarla

- ¿Como esta mi mejor amiga y mi sobrino?

- Bien, mucho mejor, las vitaminas han quitado todo malestar, ahora puedo comer de todo- Edward rió mirando a su novia

- ¿Antojo?- la chica sonrió y asintió- ¿chocolate con almendras?- sorprendida asintió con más ganas- Acá, en mi escritorio

- ¡Ay! Eres el mejor- dijo Bella corriendo y besando la mejilla de Edward y sacando el chocolate del cajón, mientras los hombres se reían

- Creo que debes mentalizarte para tener un hijos por cada integrante de la familia o si no ese bebe será el más malcriado de la historia- dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba para sentarse nuevamente

Los tres conversaron esperando algún trabajo que fuera necesario arreglar, pero como nada llego, decidieron irse a almorzar juntos. Fuera, los periodistas estaban atentos a cualquier aparición de la pareja o algún familiar para saber el porqué de la salida de estos de la empresa.

Jasper había dado la idea de salir en un auto de la empresa así no ser reconocidos, lo cual dio resultados y pudieron ir a comer tranquilamente a algún restaurant cerca de ahí.

Luego del almuerzo volvieron a la oficina donde cada uno volvió a su trabajo, Edward ayudó a Tanya a arreglar las carpetas, algo que la tenia nerviosa, no quería fallar en nada cuando estuviera ahí. El chico le daba ánimos, sabiendo que ella lo haría perfectamente. Jasper llegó con algunos papeles que habían faltado.

En eso apareció Bella, Eleazar quería ver a Edward y a ella antes de terminar el día. Este se paró de su asiento dejando a sus amigos terminando con el orden y siguiendo a su novia. Tomaron el ascensor sin decir ninguna palabra, saludaron a la secretaria y luego pasaron al despacho.

Eleazar los esperaba con los brazos abiertos, había reclamado la visita solo para desearles un buen viaje, ya que desde el día siguiente tomarían un nuevo camino, pero eso no significaba que cualquier cosa que ellos necesitaran, lo llamaran, en especial porque él quería estar presente en la boda. Bella le confirmó que recibiría una invitación y sería muy bien recibido, también dándole las gracias por el trabajo que le había dado, Edward también le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho por él, desde un principio hasta recibirlo ahí en su empresa y aceptar todo lo que él había pedido.

Luego de un abrazo para ambos, se despidieron prometiendo volver a verse en algún momento, para alguna comida, para el matrimonio o algo pronto a celebrar.

Ya que era tarde, decidieron ir a tomar sus cosas para irse, se despidieron de todos y tomaron rumbo al departamento. En el camino ambos iban muy callados, no es que fuera incómodo pero sabían a qué se debía, mañana dejaban un camino atrás para tomar uno donde las cosas cambiarían, pero si estaban juntos, nada más importaba. Lo único que le importaba a Bella era salir sanos y salvos del viaje a Paris, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Charlie al saber que se iba a casar con el mismo hombre que había embarazado a su pequeña hace seis años y que ahora había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Bella fue directamente a terminar su maleta, partían el Sábado en la mañana pero no quería dejar nada y luego lamentarlo, especialmente vitaminas o cosas que tuvieran que ver con el bebe, también debía tener todo arreglado antes que llegara Alice con Esme para ver algunos asuntos de la boda. Habían decidido que sería luego del parto, ya que como Bella no se había sentido bien, no era bueno darle un estrés innecesario, podrían arreglar todo con calma si tenían más tiempo.

Edward se ofreció a hacer la cena, mientras ella ordenaba, prepararía una lasaña que la chica siempre había pedido para el embarazo anterior, así que la sorprendería nuevamente.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron madre e hija al departamento, saludaron a Edward, Esme intento ayudarle en la cocina pero él se negó diciendo que era su trabajo y ella debían ayudar a Bella, a lo cual, esta apareció diciendo que la boda era de ambos y todos debían participar, pero al sentir el olor a la comida, no discutió, él debía concentrarse al cien por ciento en su comida favorita.

Vieron donde realizar la ceremonia y donde hacer la fiesta, estaba la posibilidad de hacer todo en la mansión Cullen en Forks como también hacer todo en un salón de eventos que había ahí en Phoenix, en una parte cabían más invitados que en la otra, pero según los novios solo sería la gente cercana, especialmente si no querían a la prensa, algo que sonaba casi imposible.

Poco después se sentaron a la mesa para comer, Bella no paró hasta haberse terminado dos platos de lasaña y no siguió comiendo porque encontró que era de mala educación comerse la fuente ella sola. Alice y Edward conversaron sobre algunos temas de la boda donde el ponía excepciones, mientras que Esme y Bella conversaban sobre el bebe y el viaje que realizaban en dos días más, la madre de su prometido le daba algunos consejos para no tener malestares en el avión, ya que cuando había estado embarazada de Emmett había viajado la mayoría del tiempo por seminarios de Carlisle, consejos que fueron muy bien tomados por la chica, también acordaron en que luego del viaje Bella debía estar en reposo por un tiempo y no correr por todo Francia ya que no estaba en condiciones para movimientos bruscos o esfuerzos.

- Si el doctor dijo que estas en perfectas condiciones es estupendo, pero no debes aprovecharte de eso

- Lo sé Esme, y gracias por los consejos… mi miedo es contarle todo esto a mis padres y no quiero que por culpa de algún mal entendido mi bebe sufra las consecuencias- dijo Bella mientras se tomaba el vientre

- Tranquila hija, todo saldrá bien, conozco a Reneé y Charlie, se que estarán felices de verte feliz, y eso es lo más importante.

- Además, soy aprueba de balas, tu madre me adora y tu padre no hará nada si su esposa y su hija están de mi lado- interrumpió Edward con una sonrisa

- Si hermanito, siempre tan seguro de ti mismo, espero que eso funciones cuando estés ahí con ellos frente a ti.

Esme vio como Bella bostezaba, debía estar cansada, así que tomó de Alice para irse a casa y dejar que la pareja descansara. Bella trató de mostrar que no estaba cansada, pero Edward no aceptó opiniones y dándoles un beso a su madre y a su hermana, las despidió. Tomó a su prometida entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, le colocó el pijama la acostó dándole un beso en la frente.

Bella no alcanzó a colocar la cabeza en la almohada cuando ya estaba durmiendo, Edward fue a ordenar la mesa y la cocina, luego se colocó el pijama y se acostó abrazando a ese ángel que tenía a su lado, cayendo dormido a los pocos minutos.

…..

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bien, como lo prometí, actualice el fin de semana, aprovechando que no tengo mucho que hacer debido que estamos a pocos días del Bicentenario de Chile, así que todo es fiesta, ya nadie trabaja jijiji. Ademas estoy inmovilizada del pie y no puedo ir a ninguna parte.

Estoy realmente sorprendida conmigo misma, nunca había hecho una historia de más de seis capítulos y esta ¡Ya lleva 20! ¡Wow! Todavía no me lo creo, así que gracias por inspirarme para que siga adelante, aunque no se preocupen, no soy de esas que dejan la historia sin terminar, odio quedarme con las ideas a la mitad, así que hasta el final deberán soportarme.

Como siempre, muy feliz con todos ustedes por sus comentarios y demostraciones que les ha gustado la historia, me enorgullece demasiado, muchas, muchas gracias. Yo creo que mañana estaré arreglando el próximo capítulo que ya lo tengo listo, solo hay que revisarlo, y ponerme a escribir el siguiente capítulo… ¡Si! ¡Todavía quedan capítulos! No se preocupen.

Gracias a **_madaswan, Alexandra015, joli cullen, supattinsondecullen, whit cullen, monk200_**, y a todos los que pasaron a leer la historia, muchas gracias.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, nos estamos viendo en la siguiente actualización, besos.

_Camili_


	21. Capitulo 21

...

..

.

Bella durmió la mayoría del viaje desde Phoenix a París, parecía que la energía de tener a otro dentro de ella era muy agotadora. Edward no lo lamentaba, adoraba ver a la chica mientras dormía, en especial ahora que no debía pensar en nada más que en su futura esposa y su hijo.

Hace solo un día que habían dejado la empresa, Tanya y su asistente habían tomado rumbo hacia la sede de Francia el día anterior cuando fue la despedida de ellos. Estaba seguro que todo seguiría en orden como él lo había dejado, la chica era excelente en lo que hacía y su apoyo era fenomenal. Lo divertido había sido que en vez de esperarlos en la entrada de la empresa una cantidad abatidora de periodistas, solo estaban los Cullen, quienes querían que ese mismo día tomaran algún cargo dentro de la empresa familiar.

La prensa no había alcanzado enterarse de su renuncia antes de que ellos estuvieran en el avión en dirección a visitar a sus suegros, así que ese tema lo verían a la vuelta, donde esperaba tampoco verlos, partirían directo a Seattle para ir a la mansión de Forks, solo si se enteraban de los movimientos, aparecerían ahí, lamentaba que la familia tuviera que soportar todas las preguntas, Alice estaría muy enojada cuando volvieran.

El piloto avisó que el vuelo estaba por arribar por lo que comenzó a despertar a Bella, la chica perezosamente se incorporó en su asiento para abrocharse el cinturón.

En la salida de los vuelos internacionales los esperaban Reneé y Charlie, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro por ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo. No podía negar que Edward tenía algo de temor con volver a verlos. No es que se hayan llevado mal cuando todos vivían en Forks o que estuvieran en contra de su noviazgo, según ellos y su padres, Bella y Edward eran la pareja perfecta, pero luego de haber vuelto y haberse enterado de que estaban juntos por la prensa y el secreto de que había un hijo en camino, pensaba que su estadía no sería muy bien recibida.

Bella corrió a los brazos de su madre, ambas mujeres con lágrimas en los ojos. Charlie las miraba con una sonrisa. Edward decidió darles un momento para el reencuentro, por lo que se quedo unos pasos atrás, pero cuál fue la sorpresa cuando el jefe Swan se acercó a saludarlo de un abrazo.

- Me alegra tenerte aquí, Edward- dijo Charlie mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa, se podía ver que cada palabra era pura verdad

- Gracias, señor Swan

- Oh vaya, no comiences, sabes que me puedes decir Charlie, no comiences con tus formalidades, conozco a su familia desde que llegaste a Forks- ambos se rieron, en eso llegó Reneé quien se tiró a los brazos del chico mientras padre e hija se saludaban correctamente

- Ay mi niño, estoy tan feliz que hayas hecho reaccionar a mi hija testaruda… y estoy feliz de tenerte aquí, en serio, te extrañaba… ¿Cómo está Esme? ¿Y Carlisle? ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿la boda de Alice y Jasper?, ah, y también Emmett y Rosalie, ella debe estar cada día más hermosa…

- Ya mujer, deja que Edward conteste alguna de tus preguntas antes de seguir haciéndolas- todos los presentes se rieron mientras Reneé ordenaba la chaqueta de Edward e intentaba peinar su cabello, algo que el chico había extrañado mucho aunque pareciera que lo trataba como a un niño.

- Esme está feliz con las decoraciones, Carlisle sigue administrando el hospital y Emmett trabaja con él, Rosalie tan hermosa como siempre… aunque no supera a Bella- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su prometida quien se sonrojó al ser comparada con una súper modelo- y Alice ha dicho que quiere que vayas a Phoenix para mostrarte personalmente las fotos de su boda y que lamenta que no hayas ido

- Ay mi pequeña, debe haber sido una hermosa boda… yo también lamento no haber podido ir, pero las condiciones…

- Creo que Edward y su familia están recibiendo más atención que su propia hija- interrumpió Bella con un dejo de celos

- Bella, al chico no lo hemos visto hace cinco años- dijo Charlie pero al ver la cara de su hija carraspeo para despejarse la garganta- aunque eso no quiere decir que no te hayamos extrañado a ti también, hija

Edward inmediatamente se acercó a la chica para pasarle un brazo por la cintura, sus padres todavía no sabían del embarazo por lo que no sabían lo sentimental que podría llegar a ponerse si nadie le colocaba atención.

Decidieron seguir la conversación en casa, por lo que tomaron el equipaje para llevarlo al coche. La conversación siguió en el camino, Bella colocaba al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido en Phoenix, el trabajo, la prensa y la familia Cullen, también les habló de la visita que habían hecho a Forks aunque omitiendo el deseo de ir a vivir allá. Edward miraba por la ventaba el paisaje, el esplendor de la torre Eiffel, la infraestructura del lugar, las tiendas, todo. De vez en cuando opinaba sobre algo que preguntaba Reneé, pero luego volvía toda su atención a la ventana.

No era primera vez que pisaba ese país, pero la última vez que vino fue para ver los planos de la sede que ahora debía estar cerrando con los contratos y cláusulas de la empresa, así que por primera vez aprovecharía el viaje solo para descansar.

Después de una hora de viaje llegaron a la casa de los Swan, era un barrio muy bonito, era donde vivían la mayoría de los de seguridad. Charlie había sido promovido como General de policía a ese lugar, debido a su buen desarrollo en Forks, alguien lo había encontrado y lo querían entre la guardia de Francia. Recordaba perfectamente ese día cuando Bella llegó a su casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas diciendo que se mudaría a ese país, destruyendo su corazón en mil pedacitos. Todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para que la chica se quedaba en la familia Cullen y no viajar, Alice planeó todas sus estrategias de convencimiento, Edward estuvo a punto de raptar a su hija con tal de que no la separaran de él. Solo fue después de una larga conversación entre Carlisle, Esme, Reneé y Charlie, lo que logró que Bella se quedara en Forks para terminar sus estudios pero prometiendo ir a visitarlos.

La casa era muy acogedora, todo al estilo francés, había muchas cosas que le recordaban a la decoración de su madre, iba a preguntar quien había decorado, cuando Reneé dijo que había mandado a pedir una de las revistas de decoración de Esme para decorar el lugar, así que confirmaba su teoría.

Los llevaron directamente al cuarto de Bella, Charlie gruñía tras ellos, no debía estar de acuerdo en que durmieran en la misma habitación, siendo que ambos ya eran bien mayores y que desde que eran amigos habían dormido en el mismo dormitorio, hasta en casa de ellos en Forks. Edward pensaba en que dirían cuando se enteraran que no habían perdido el tiempo, que serian abuelos en cinco meses por lo que dormir juntos ahora, no era de gran importancia. Tragó saliva apuntando en su mente fijarse bien que no hubiera ningún arma cerca cuando les contaran la noticia.

Los padres de Bella se fueron para dejar que ellos desempacaran mientras se preparaba la cena. La chica se acercó a Edward para abrazarlo, estar ahí le traía tantos recuerdos que lo único que quería era borrarlos y crear nuevos junto a ese hombre.

Al poco rato bajaron al salón, Bella le había mostrado todo el segundo piso a su prometido y ahora le mostraría el primero mientras esperaban a que su madre terminara de cocinar, algo que la tenía algo inquieta, sabía que Reneé experimentaba con la comida y no quería terminar en un baño vomitando, recordando los malestares del embarazo.

Se sentaron a comer, todo parecía comestible, por lo que no había problema con nada. Edward felicitó la mano de su suegra, algo sorprendente, ya que hasta Charlie y Bella estaban sobrevendidos con lo bueno que estaba todo. Iban en el postre cuando Bella se aclaró la garganta, todos la miraron.

- Bueno, ustedes ya se han enterado que nos vamos a casar- sus padres asintieron- Alice está viendo todos los preparativos, ya saben cómo es ella, además con eso me ayuda para yo no tener que estar moviéndome tanto y descuidar mi embarazo

- ¡¿Qué?- a Charlie se le cayó el cubierto de las manos, Reneé tenía las manos tapándose la boca para no gritar y Edward miraba a la chica preguntándose si era la mejor forma de decirle las cosas, _"ella los conoce mejor que nadie"_

- El sentido de este viaje, más que nada ha sido para que no deban enterarse de todo a través de la prensa como ocurrió con el matrimonio… creo que a Edward y a mí nos gusta recordar el pasado literalmente- Bella sonrió al chico mientras le tomaba la mano- tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, no le hemos contado a nadie porque queríamos estar seguros de que no habría problemas como ocurrió… como ocurrió hace tiempo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Reneé, Bella sabia a que se refería

- Todo está en perfectas condiciones… estoy viendo al doctor que nos atendió en Rio, ya que él tiene toda mi bitácora, el bebe está sano y no había indicios de algún problema, solo he tenido malestares por mucho tiempo, pero me ha dado medicamentos que lo han detenido por completo… así que todo está bien… van a ser abuelos

La habitación quedó en silencio, la chica no había soltado las manos de Edward y este miraba a sus suegros esperando alguna reacción. Fueron segundos, minutos u horas las que esperaron por una reacción, no sabían, pero lo que los sobresaltó a todos, fue Reneé levantándose de su asiento y corriendo donde estaban los dos, abrazándolos y besando sus mejillas, como si fueran dos niños que se habían sacado la nota máxima en un examen. Luego reaccionó Charlie quien hiso pararse a Edward para abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida a esa familia aunque fuera de ella hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando se volvieron a sentar, todo era risas y preguntas constantes de que harían desde ahora. Le contaron su idea de irse a vivir a Forks para la tranquilidad de todos, ya que Bella debía descansar para que todos saliera perfecto, también de los planes de irse a Isla Esme, ya que estarían más cerca del doctor ya que querían que fuera él quien estuviera ahí para el parto. Los padres de Bella apoyaron en todo, dando la idea de viajar para que todos estuvieran para cuando diera a luz, la familia podría quedarse en el continente para no molestar a la embarazada. Quedaron en que todo se vería con el tiempo. También hablaron de la boda, ya que había que ver la fecha, al final habían decidido esperar hasta el nacimiento de su hijo, así Bella no tendría estrés o hacer esfuerzos innecesarios. Sabían que no había problemas con el embarazo, pero ambos preferían ser precavidos a que algo malo ocurriera.

Al final, Charlie invitó a Edward a ver un partido de béisbol mientras las chicas ordenaban y se ponían al corriente con lo que había ocurrido durante ese tiempo. Mientras Reneé limpiaba y no dejaba que Bella se levantara de la silla en la cocina, conversaban de cómo se sentía ella con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La chica estaba feliz, Edward la había perdonado por lo que le había hecho, le contó a su madre como había sido el reencuentro, algo que ocasionó risas pensando en la tensión que había habido ese día, también le contó las casualidades de la vida de que el chico con quien salía Tanya era ni nada menos que su prometido, también hablaron del encuentro con la familia, los viajes, el trabajo, hasta que llegaron a un tema que Bella pensaba nunca volver a tocar, pero era inevitable, menos estando con su madre.

- Le has contado lo…

- No- interrumpió Bella

- Hija, debes contarle, no vaya a ser que las cosas se malentiendan…

- Mamá- volvió a interrumpir la chica mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido- me prometí nunca más hacerlo sufrir, y sé que si le cuento las cosas se pondrán mal

- Edward es un buen chico, lo entenderá si le cuentas, será peor si se entera por su cuenta o porque él se lo diga- Bella miró a Reneé con la intención de herirla con la mirada, ese tema no debía ser recordado, su madre suspiró- Nos llamó Bella, ¿Cómo crees que nos enteramos que ibas a casarte?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- Bella instintivamente se tomó el vientre

- Hace un tiempo atrás… nos contó que se habían encontrado en Vancouver y que tu habían dicho que estaban en un viaje de negocios, luego que te vio abrazando a un chico, luego nos volvió a llamar, se notaba enojado, nos dijo que revisáramos los periódicos de Phoenix, que nos estabas ocultando cosas- ambas se quedaron en silencio, Reneé se afirmó en la encimera soltando un suspiro y mirando a su hija- Si lo que él dice es verdad, Edward tiene derecho a saberlo por tus palabras y no por la de los demás

- Todo lo que él dice es mentira, mamá… estoy completamente segura que es mentira, solo quería que yo dejara de pensar en Edward, creyendo que era la mejor forma

- Bella…

- No mamá, no lo voy a hacer sufrir otra vez, se que todo es mentira y él no se atreverá a contárselo- Bella se puso de pie para salir de la cocina, no quería seguir hablando

- Eso espero hija- eso fue lo último que escuchó cuando salía de la habitación.

Edward cuando la vio salir con enojo, se disculpó con Charlie y se acercó a ver que ocurría, dudaba que hubiera discutido con su madre, eso no era normal entre ellas. Le preguntó que ocurría, la chica solo le dijo que se sentía cansada y mareada creyendo que había sido por el viaje por lo que iría a descansar. El chico se despidió de los demás ya que acompañaría a su prometida, no la dejaría sola, sabía que eso no solo se trataba de cansancio.

Cuando llegó al cuarto Bella ya estaba con el pijama puesto metiéndose entre las colchas, el inmediatamente se cambió, se arregló en el baño y luego se acostó junto a la chica. Esta se acercó inmediatamente a su cuerpo por lo que la abrazó sin preguntar nada. Sabía que no era el momento de hacerlas, ya tendría su oportunidad. Le acarició la espalda hasta que sintió la respiración relajada entendiendo que se había dormido. No le gustaba verla así, solo ocurría cuando algo le hacía mal o estaba enojada con alguien. Al poco rato decidió olvidar el tema y dormir.

.

..

.

Los siguientes días fueron de visita en visita, debido a que Charlie debía trabajar, no los acompañaba mucho, y Reneé solo tenía las mañanas libres ya que luego debía ir a su trabajo en uno de los museos de París, uno de sus nuevos pasatiempos. Así que esto dejaba a la pareja recorrer el lugar por su cuenta.

Bella era una excelente guía turística, conocía cada lugar y cada historia del lugar que visitaban. También tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse con Tanya, por lo que decidieron almorzar un día con ella y luego invitarla a la casa para cenar con ellos antes de que partiera de vuelta a Phoenix. Los padres de Bella la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, ya la conocían desde la visita anterior, cuando su hija había hecho el mismo recorrido turístico que le hacía a Edward en esos días.

El ánimo de Bella había vuelto a la normalidad, por lo que al chico se le olvidó tocar el tema que lo tenía inquieto, el solo ver a la chica feliz, hace que lo demás quedara en segundo plano. Todas las noches se reunía la familia para conversar y reírse, Reneé se ponía sentimental de vez en cuando diciendo que lo mejor era volver a Forks así estar toda la familia reunida aunque su vida ya estuviera establecida en esa ciudad del amor.

Una noche decidieron ir a la torre Eiffel, esta estaba iluminada, hermosa en medio de la cuidad. Subieron para tener la vista completa del lugar, todo era maravilloso, las parejas estaban acarameladas mirando el horizonte, recién casados que pasaban su luna de miel y gente mayor que disfrutaba de un gran viaje después de tantos años de esfuerzo.

Cuando Bella comenzó a alegar que debía comer algo, después de risas, bajaron a buscar algún restaurant. Eligieron uno que estaba cerca de la torre así seguirían observándola. Degustaron varios platos tradicionales de la zona, vino francés y grandes postres, los cuales la chica embarazada disfrutó más que cualquier otra cosa. Edward pagó la cena invitando a su nueva familia, luego decidieron volver a casa ya que mañana los Swan debían ir a trabajar y Bella debía descansar aunque ella decía que no estaba cansada. Fue cosa de segundos cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada que cayó profundamente dormida.

Edward bajó a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua, todavía no tenia sueño, así que decidió ir a sentarse a la sala para no molestar en el cuarto a su prometida. Pensó en que hace ya dos días que no había llamado a su madre y debía estar preocupada, así que mañana temprano los llamaría debido a la diferencia de horario. Suspiró, se sentía tan bien no tener que pensar en documentos, en viajes o tener que pelear con los jefes de cada departamento de la empresa, por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sentía libre. Viendo las tiendas de París se le habían pasado varias ideas por la cabeza para ayudar a la empresa familiar, Alice y su madre estarían contentas con las ideas. Aunque sus hermanos lo molestaran por no haber salido doctor, abogado o un alto empresario, no podía negar que le gustaba la empresa familiar, en realidad de gustaba hacer feliz a las mujeres que amaba, además podría utilizar sus conocimientos que había adquirido en "Denali Ltda." Para poder hacer crecer el sueño de su madre.

Sintió ruidos tras él, se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con Reneé que parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que él, no podía dormir.

- ¿No tienes sueño?- preguntó la mujer mientras Edward sonreía y negaba- somos dos, esto de tenerlos aquí me tiene tan contenta que hasta el sueño se me ha quitado… ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

- Por supuesto- Reneé se sentó al otro lado del sofá donde estaba Edward

- Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija… aunque no sé si por el embarazo- el chico rio- en serio, soy una mujer liberal, ella ya es una niña grande, pero creo que ha quedado embarazada el mismo día que se vieron…

- Tranquila Reneé, se que todo es apresurado, parece que nos gusta eso, pero siempre he amado a Bella, y todo lo que está ocurriendo es lo mismo que habíamos pensado tiempo atrás- la mujer suspiró- y si te tranquiliza, llevamos siete meses desde que nos volvimos a ver

- Sé que son felices, es cosa de verlos cuando se miran, ustedes están hechos para estar juntos, giran en la misma orbita, siempre lo he dicho… solo… han pasado cinco años, en cinco años podría haber pasado tanto

- Lo sé, fue mucho tiempo, pero nada ha cambiado, Bella me contó todo lo que había pasado en ese periodo y yo a ella, todo está arreglado, si no, no estaríamos aquí diciendo que nos vamos a casar y tener un hijo juntos- Reneé le sonrió mientras le tocaba la mejilla

- Eres un buen hombre, Edward, no puedo pedir nada más para mi hija… solo… solo quiero que me prometas algo- el chico asintió- prométeme que siempre la cuidarás, aunque haga tonterías, aunque haya cometido errores en el pasado, pero si por casualidades de la vida, la dejas de amar, prométeme que la vas a cuidar

- Con mi propia vida si es necesario- terminó Edward mientras le sonreía- además ya le prometí que no la dejaría ir de nuevo… si es necesario, yo mismo la llevaré hacia el altar- ambos se rieron, Reneé se colocó de pie

- Bueno, creo que debo ir a dormir, y tu también jovencito, tienes a una mujer embarazada que debe ser atendida… y sabes a lo que me refiero- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward se sonrojó- buenas noches Edward.

- Buenas noches Reneé

El chico fue a dejar el vaso a la cocina y luego subió a su dormitorio. Bella seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado ahí. Se colocó el pantalón de pijama y se acostó a su lado abrazándola, colocando su mano en el vientre de su novia. Este ya se notaba, se podía ver una redondez perfecta en su cuerpo, pronto lo sentirían moverse y sería lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Bella se movió para acomodarse y quedar acurrucada en el pecho de Edward, este la volvió a abrazar, mientras se hacia la misma promesa que le había dado a Reneé, la cuidaría, pase lo que pase.

…

* * *

**Nota Autora:**

Como lo he dicho, no todo puede ser color de rosa. El pasado de Bella vuelve a aparecer, pero según ella es una mentira, ¿Edward se enterara alguna vez?

Les dije, Charlie no es tan malo, además si conoce al chico desde pequeño, Edward ha sido quien ha cuidado a su hija desde los diez años, como lo va a odiar.

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Quiero comentarios, dudas, reclamos, lo que sea, estoy muy feliz de que les este gustando, muchas gracias a todos los que han colocado esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritos, estoy muy agradecida. Y a Todos los que dejaron su review, **madaswan, joli cullen, whit cullen, sophia18**, espero que este todo claro.

Bueno, me despido, sigo sin poder moverme, supuestamente hasta la próxima semana, así que espero actualizar pronto antes de volver a la rutina. Muchos besos a todos y nos vemos.


	22. Capitulo 22

Advertencia:

Este capítulo tiene contenido para mayores, queda a tu consentimiento si quieres leer o no, el aviso esta echo. Gracias

* * *

.

La despedida fue lo más duro de todo el viaje, sabía que volvería a ver a sus padres, ya que habían prometido que viajarían para estar todos reunidos cuando naciera el futuro Cullen Swan, pero siempre eran lágrimas cuando se despedían madre e hija.

No se separaron hasta que llegó el momento de embarcar al avión, Reneé repartió besos para ambos, logrando que prometieran volver y hacer una visita más larga. Charlie también se despidió de ambos y luego sostuvo a su mujer para que dejaran que ellos se fueran. Bella mientras esperaban a que el avión despegara, lloraba como una magdalena, maldiciendo a las hormonas por dejarla llorar de esa manera. Edward intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos no reírse por la situación que estaba ocurriendo.

Esta vez, ninguno de los dos se durmió en el camino, conversaron sobre varios temas, hasta sobre su matrimonio, algo de lo que nunca habían comentado debido que todo lo hacía Alice, pero ahora que tenían tiempo, ellos también podrían opinar, al fin de cuentas era su matrimonio. También conversaron sobre la luna de miel, Bella era capaz de retrasarla varios años con tal de no dejar a su bebe solo por un viaje, a lo menos que lo llevaran con ellos. Edward intentaba demostrarle que dejándolos con Esme y Alice, al bebe no le faltaría nada, ni si quiera notaria que sus padres no estaban, pero Bella testaruda no quería dejar a su pequeño, así que ese tema se vería después.

Cuando bajaron del avión y la chica miró a su alrededor, notó que no era el aeropuerto de Phoenix, sabía que era despistada, pero haber oído en el avión que se dirigían a ese lugar, no a Seattle, ¿o ella había oído mal? Miró a Edward quien le sonreía mientras la dirigía a buscar sus maletas para salir de ahí.

Cual fue la mayor sorpresa cuando vio el Volvo plateado aparcado en los estacionamientos, miró con el ceño fruncido al chico esperando alguna respuesta que nunca llegó, ya que Edward solo sonreía mientras metía todo al coche. Fue en ese momento que todo encajó en su cabeza, todo lo que habían hablado antes del viaje donde sus padres, no pudo más que saltar y chillar como lo haría Alice.

Edward se reía mientras intentaba que la chica subiera al auto, diciendo que mientras menos se demoraran, más rápido llegarían. Bella todavía chillando se subió al coche, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y apurando a su prometido para partir ahora mismo.

En el camino le contó que Esme se había preocupado de tener todo listo para su regreso, así que les había dejado el auto y había equipado la casa. La familia llegaría unos días después para unas pequeñas vacaciones. El departamento de Phoenix seguía ahí, ya que lo ocuparían para cuando tuvieran que hacer las visitas médicas o para cuando desearan ir a visitar a la familia. Bella permitió que fuera a más velocidad de lo habitual con tal de llegar rápido al pueblo, ya quería comenzar su vida y familia en ese lugar.

Otra sorpresa, al entrar por el camino rodeado de arboles, estacionado frente al garaje de la casa, un auto "ostentoso", Bella miró a Edward quien sonreía con ganas. Le ayudó a bajarse, mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla hasta el coche.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Bella mientras apuntaba a un Audi de último año

- Se lo que vas a decir, es muy ostentoso, que nunca lo vas a ocupar, que para que me gasto el dinero en eso, pero quiero que sea tuyo y ya entenderás porque si lo vas a ocupar, en especial cuando el bebe nazca

- No entiendo nada

- ¿Podemos entrar y relajarnos después de un largo viaje?- Edward tomó a Bella por la cintura para acercarla más a él, logrando que ella olvidara cualquier cosa

Bella asintió mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a la casa, podría decirlo mil veces, adoraba esa casa, podía ser más grande de lo que necesitaban, pero todo su pasado estaba ahí, todos los mejores recuerdos se encontraban entre esas paredes, además era el mejor lugar para recibir a una gran familia.

Mientras Edward iba por las maletas ella esperó en el porche, el chico le sonrió, sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de la casa para que ella fuera la primera en abrir. La chica obedeció, abrió, estaba todo como siempre, como a ella le gustaba y como sabia Esme, se imaginaba que lo único que podría haber cambiado era el tercer piso. Intentó ayudar con algo del equipaje, pero como siempre ella no podía hacer esfuerzos, eso ya la estaba aburriendo, era como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que ante cualquier descuido, se rompería. Siguió al chico escaleras arriba, directamente al tercer piso, lo demás debía seguir como siempre.

Las puertas estaban cerradas, la de al fondo era la habitación de Edward, en realidad, de ambos, hace mucho que ese dormitorio era de ambos. Cuando entraron, era como estar en el departamento de Phoenix, era como si lo hubieran traído completo sin mover absolutamente nada, una foto. Miró a Edward quien también estaba sorprendido mirando todo. La cama grande en medio con sábanas y cubrecama blanco, a cada lado una mesita de noche, a los pies de la cama el pequeño taburete y en frente una repisa donde habían varios adornos, papeles y la televisión, todo exactamente igual, y también las cosas que había elegido ella para darle el toque final.

Se abrazó a su prometido mientras seguían mirando el lugar, los dos fueron hacia el baño, exacto, lo mismo, como si fueran traído el lugar directamente desde el departamento, esta pensó en recordar si su cepillo de dientes era del mismo color. Su sueño traído a su otro sueño, todo hecho realidad.

Fueron a ver las otras dos habitaciones que había en ese piso. Anteriormente habían sido dormitorios de visitas, pero si estaban cerradas era porque había más sorpresas que buscar. Y no estaban equivocados. Una de las habitaciones era el escritorio que habían arreglado para Bella en el departamento, en el escritorio había una nota junto a su computador portátil, con la letra característica de Esme _"Lamento que no sean los mismos muebles, pero hemos intentado hacer lo más parecido, todo, con tal que tu imaginación nunca termine, besos" _Todo era perfecto, sintió como Edward le tomaba la mano y la tiraba para ir a ver la siguiente habitación, parecía que él estaba más interesado en saber que había tras esa puerta.

Parecía ver su cuarto en miniatura, las lágrimas no tardaron en bajar, todo en tonalidades blancas con los muebles de madera. La cuna estaba a un costado con su mudador, un estante con varios juguetes y osos de peluche, una silla mecedora junto a la cuna y unas hermosas cortinas de tul en la ventana, el mejor cuarto para su bebe.

Se sobresaltó, abrió los ojos y rápidamente tomo la mano de Edward quien la miró con preocupación, pero al ver el rostro de su amada todo desapareció, y más cuando sintió como algo se movía en el interior de Bella. Bajó la mirada donde estaba la mano que había tomado la chica, estaba puesta en el vientre por lo que debía haber sido su hijo quien pateaba su mano. Ambos con lágrimas en los ojos no dejaban de mirarse, pensaban lo mismo, esa casa quería albergar cada momento que para ellos fuera hermoso, como ese, donde por primera vez su hijo demostraba que estaba ahí, con ellos y estaba feliz, feliz de verlos a todos unidos.

- Parece que le ha gustado su cuarto- logró decía Edward, Bella se rió

- Tiene los mismos gustos que sus padres… algo me dice que será un gran diseñador… todo un Cullen- Edward besó a su mujer

- Creo que esto se merece festejar

Edward no aguardó más, tomó a Bella en sus brazos para llevarla al dormitorio, la recostó en la cama mientras esparcía besos por todo su cuerpo y quitaba la ropa, llevaban tres semanas si hacer el amor, se necesitaban, querían sentir sus cuerpos uno sobre el otro.

Bella gemía al sentir el roce de los labios del chico, sentía como él no quería presionar su cuerpo con el de ella solo por si algo le pasara al bebe. Ella atrajo como pudo su cuerpo, quería sentir cada musculo sobre ella, sabía que nada pasaría. Edward entendió los movimientos por lo que se dejó llevar.

Poco a poco sus ropas también quedaron fuera, se necesitaban con impaciencia, no podían esperar ni un segundo más. El chico la miró fijamente mientras entraba en ella. Bella no lo soportó más por lo que sus ojos se cerraron mientras gemía pero de igual forma sentía como Edward no dejaba de mirarla. Ese día no podría haber caricias, o preámbulos, se necesitaban urgentemente.

- Te amo… te amo, no importa lo que pase, siempre te voy a amar- dijo Edward mientras entraba y salía de Bella

- Yo igual te amo, perdóname… perdóname por todo…- con un solo beso no dejó que siguiera hablando

Edward aumentó el ritmo, Bella gritaba debido al placer que sentía, no quería separarse más de ese hombre. Sintió como su vientre se contraía dejando estallar a través de su cuerpo un increíble orgasmo, contrayendo las paredes de su cavidad logrando que Edward también terminara en un orgasmo, quedando completamente exhausto.

Se acomodaron para que Bella no tuviera que soportar el peso de Edward, así ella podría apoyarse en el pecho de este para descansar mientras él le acariciaba la espalda como a ella le gustaba. Debido al día completo que habían estado viajando, no demoraron mucho en caer dormidos.

.

.

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

.

.

Podía asegurar que todavía era temprano, en especial porque Bella todavía no reclamaba por el desayuno, pero escuchaba ruidos venir desde el primer piso. Abrió un ojo para ver si su prometida estaba todavía en la cama o si era ella quien hacia ruido, y ahí estaba, durmiendo desnuda a su lado con su notorio vientre de cinco meses.

Se levantó sin moverme mucho para no despertarla, se colocó los pantalones de pijama y salió de la habitación. Si, no era su idea, alguien estaba en la casa, pero no se sentía preocupado de que fuera un ladrón o algo parecido, sospechaba ya quien era. Bajó despacio sin hacer ruidos las escaleras, los pasos y susurros venían desde la cocina, si, ya sabía quién era, solo una persona estaría a esas horas en la cocina, y alguien que conocía muy bien.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba que el ladrón que atacaba su refrigerador saliera con las manos llenas, en especial con los antojos de Bella, no quería tener que salir nuevamente a comprar de todo, porque le faltara algo, como la vez en que tuvo que despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana porque no había maní, había de todo, menos maní, y eso era lo que quería el bebe.

El ladrón se sobresaltó al ver a Edward apoyado en el marco, casi se le cae todo lo que tenía en las manos, caminando como si nada pasara, dejó todo sobre el mesón que había en medio de la cocina y hacían un movimiento con la cabeza para saludar.

- Creo que mamá nos enseño que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar a una casa

- Esta es mi casa

- No, tu casa está en Phoenix, hace ya varios años que te fuiste de esta casa

- Lo mismo digo, tú tienes tu departamento en Phoenix, que nuestros padres te la hayan prestado mientras Bella está embarazada, no significa que sea tu casa

- Eres incorregible, hermano- Emmett se rió

- Ya lo sabes, alguien debía ser el indomable de la familia, y lo siento que no hayas sido tu… a ti te dieron el papel del hijo perfecto, el ejemplo, así que no me trates de quitar mi rol- Edward se acercó a su hermano y le quitó un envase de dulce de leche que estaba por abrir más todo lo que estaba en la mesa para guardarlo- ¡Oye!

- Esto, es de Bella, si algo llega a faltar, serás tu quien tenga que ir a comprarlo por sus antojos- Emmett se encogió de hombros- saca de la despensa, creo que hay de todo allá- su hermano fue directo en la búsqueda de alimentos- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Fui más rápidos que ellos… Rose viene mañana, tenía que terminar unas fotos, Alice esperaría a Jasper ya que debía ir por unos documentos a la empresa, mamá y papá deben venir en camino, así que yo vine solo

- Y no pudiste esperar a los demás- dijo Edward mientras sacaba las cosas para preparar el desayuno de Bella

- Ey, ya te dije, tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí, disculpa si no toqué la puerta, pero no puedes echarme

- Solo intenta no hacer ruido, Bella debe descansar- Emmett asintió tras meterse unas galletas de chocolate a la boca- tu tendrás que reponer eso… recuerda que Bella embarazada es igual a un oso gruñón

- Ni me lo recuerdes… casi me arranca todo el cabello cuando me vio comiéndome tus papas fritas

Edward tomó la bandeja y con el mismo gesto de cabeza que su hermano, se despidió para volver a la habitación. Estaba seguro que a Bella no le gustaría saber que estaban todos ahí cuando ella todavía dormía, en especial cuando llegaran Carlisle y Esme.

Bella seguía en la misma posición de cuando él se había ido, hace una semana que ya le era imposible dormir boca abajo, o sobre el pecho de este, debido a que le molestaba la panza, así que solo podía dormir de lado o de espalda. Se acercó, comenzó a dejar un camino de pequeños besos en su espalda hasta llegar al cuello, sintió como se desperezaba y se daba vuelta para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Edward y atraerlo para besarlo. Intentó profundizar el beso para llegar a algo más esa mañana pero al ver que el chico lo impedía, abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

- Creo que es mejor que tomes desayuno

- Hacer el amor puede ser un desayuno muy estimulador y nutritivo

- No creo que te guste que Emmett luego ande diciendo que escuchó tus gemidos esta mañana- Bella abrió los ojos de la impresión quitando bruscamente los brazos de Edward

- ¿Ya llegaron? ¿Qué hora es?

- Es temprano, solo es Emmett… mis padres vienen en camino y los demás llegarán más tarde… sabes como es mi hermano

- Emmett siempre será Emmett… debe estar comiéndose todas mis cosas- dijo la chica mientras refunfuñaba

- Prometió ir comprar todo lo que necesitaras- Bella sonrió alegre, mientras Edward esperaba ver eso, la venganza podría ser dulce

Bella tomó el desayuno mientras Edward tomaba una ducha y se vestía para recibir a los demás, luego la chica se arreglaría y bajaría, ella tenía la justificación de que debía descansar, en especial luego que el doctor llamara pidiendo un diagnostico del embarazo y luego se lo enviaran para descartar cualquier problema. De igual forma les prometió que nada ocurriría, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que Bella quería que el examen se lo hiciera Carlisle, por lo que aprovecharían de tener unas vacaciones familiares esa semana.

Edward dejó que Bella se arreglara tranquilamente, y él buscaría al infantil de su hermano para que le ayudara con algunas cosas antes de que llegaran sus padres. Lo encontró comiendo, para variar, no entendía cómo funcionaba su metabolismo, comía y comía y parecía que no tenía fondo. Lo amenazó con que Bella lo ahorcaría al enterarse de todo lo que se había comido, algo que logró que le ayudara con algunos muebles que necesitaba bajar al sótano y que luego fuera a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la alacena y varias cosas más ya que esa semana serian más personas que alimentar.

Bella bajó con una tenida maternal, la miró embobado, hace ya mucho que no la veía así, los últimos días había estado ocupando su ropa normal, pero ya no le quedaba, así que el día anterior habían inaugurado el coche nuevo de ella para ir a Port Ángeles por ropa de embarazada. Edward habría sido capaz de comprarle toda la tienda, pero Bella logró persuadirlo diciendo que podría hacerlo cuando la panza fuera más grande.

La chica preguntó por Emmett, lo que ocasionó risas cuando le contó donde estaba, aprovechó la ocasión para llamarlo y pedirle que le trajera un chocolate con almendras. En eso sonó la puerta, Edward fue a abrir donde Esme lo recibió con un gran abrazo y un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Desde que se habían ido a Francia que no se habían visto, solo hablado por teléfono. Cuando la mujer vio a Bella, le bajó todo el instinto maternal, verla con el vientre abultado era su mayor adoración, Edward se prometía, si Bella lo permitía, llenar a su madre con nietos. Carlisle le dio un abrazo para luego dirigirse donde la embarazada para saludarla y preguntar cómo se encontraba.

Edward ayudó a llevar las maletas al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de sus padres, escuchó como su madre preguntaba quien era el que hacia el aseo y el orden en esa casa, ya que Bella no debía moverse, si fuera por ella, se vendría a vivir con ellos para cuidar de ambos. Mientras bajaba miró a las dos mujeres, no había nada mejor que tenerlas a ambas… aunque no podía negar que le faltaba su hermanita, podía ser una molestia a veces, pero le daba luz en los momentos difíciles. Y también Rosalie, podía que no se llevaran de lo mejor, pero eran hermanos al fin y al cabo.

Ya para la hora de almuerzo estaban en casa Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y la pareja, Rosalie había llamado confirmando que mañana temprano estaba en casa ya que las fotos estarían listas esa noche.

Debido al viaje, ese día solo fue para descansar y ordenar sus cosas, al día siguiente, Carlisle y Bella irían a realizar los exámenes que había pedido el doctor Rodríguez, así terminar de una vez con eso, así la chica podría moverse sin restricciones, algo que la tenia fastidiada. Mientras todos estaban haciendo algo, Edward tocó el piano para su prometida, desde que habían llegado a la mansión, cada tarde, Bella se sentaba en el sofá a escuchar como el chico tocaba o componía algo nuevo. Le fascinaba saber que Edward era feliz con eso, que ya no debía preocuparse por algo que a él no le gustaba, ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Al día siguiente, Rosalie llegó temprano cuando la mayoría estaba tomando desayuno, ese día Bella había insistido en bajar a tomar el desayuno con los demás, no como siempre que lo hacía en la cama. Emmett fue el último en bajar diciendo que estaba muerto de hambre, pero al ver a su mujer, parecía que el apetito se había convertido en otro tipo de deseo, así que rápidamente la pareja desapareció. Alice comenzó a planear que harían ese día luego de que volvieran de los exámenes en el hospital, a lo que quedaron en ir a La Push para un paseo.

Carlisle, Bella y Edward salieron al poco rato en rumbo al hospital, ahí los recibieron varios colegas del hombre y enfermeras que lo recordaban con el sexy doctor del pueblo. Pasaron a uno de los despachos para realizar las pruebas de sangre y ultrasonidos. Gracias a los años de experiencias de Carlisle, ya estaba especializado en varias áreas de la medicina y conocía parte de la obstetricia.

Los resultados estarían a la mañana siguiente, así que partieron nuevamente a casa, así salir temprano a su paseo a la playa. Alice ya los estaba esperando afuera como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y esperaba con impaciencia a su padre para acusar a alguno de sus hermanos. Saltó a los brazos de Carlisle gritando que en cinco minutos partirían. Edward fue en busca de ropa para abrigarse por si el tiempo cambiaba. Madre e hija iban con canastas llenas de comida, Emmett y Carlisle llevaban unas sillas para la playa y los mellizos iban conversando de cosas banales.

Decidieron ir en dos autos así no llamarían mucho la atención, no debían olvidar que aunque estuvieran en Forks, los periodistas estaban atentos a cada movimientos que realizaran, en especial que solo volvieran seis de los ocho integrantes. Hasta ese momento todavía no había noticia de que se hubieran enterado de donde estaban la pareja Cullen Swan.

- Quiero ver a los Quileutes ¿estarán todos aquí todavía?- llevaban quince minutos de viaje y Alice no había cerrado la boca

- La última vez que vinimos solo estaba Seth y Embry- contesto Bella mientras se acariciaba el vientre

- ¿Y Leah? ¿Sam, Emily, Paul? Aunque Paul no me interesa, era tan creído… podríamos invitarlos al picnic en la playa… o invitarlos a la casa, creo que eso será mejor, aunque recuerdo que decían que preferían estar en la reservación que con los caras pálidas, esos Quileutes…

- Alice, ¿me harías el favor de callarte por cinco minutos? Ya me estas irritando- interrumpió Edward

- Hermanito tu siempre tan gruñón, pensé que estar con Bella podría cambiarte, pero no, todo sigue igual… todavía no entiendo como lo has elegido, Bella, creo que hay más hombres por los que puedes elegir

- Amor, creo que te estás pasando de la raya- Jasper intentaba parar a su mujer acariciando su brazo

- Jasper, hermano, si quieres seguir casado, creo que es mejor que la mantengas callada, como sea- dijo Edward ocasionando que Bella lo mirara molesta

- La única forma que Jazz me calle es besándome, pero no somos exhibicionistas como us…

- Jasper, bésala, cométela a besos, pero en serio… no entiendo como la soportas

Hasta que llegaron a La Push, Alice no dejó de hablar y criticar a su hermano, ocasionando de vez en cuando risas de Bella y Jasper. El jeep de Emmett ya estaba ahí y estaban preparando las cosas en la playa, también estaban Seth y su madre, a los cuales los habían encontrado cuando se habían estacionado.

Pasaron en agradable momento, Jasper y Emmett fueron los más valientes para meterse al mar aunque el día no los acompañaba. Los demás solo se quedaron conversando.

Parecía que la semana había pasado volando, al día siguiente se volvían a Phoenix dejando a la pareja nuevamente sola. Edward y Esme habían conversando sobre nuevos proyectos que se podrían implementar desde ahí, como abrir una tienda en Port Ángeles, ya que al ser un gran centro turístico, la empresa se haría cada vez más conocida, por lo que podría llevarse a otro países como había programado él con la "Denali Ltda."

Los exámenes de Bella habían salido estupendos, no había ningún problema, por lo que la chica podría hacer cualquier cosa, igualmente teniendo el cuidado necesario. Las noticias iban cada vez mejor cuando el doctor Rodríguez llamó diciendo que había mirado los resultados, confirmando las palabras de Carlisle, por lo que al compararlos con el diagnóstico del embarazo anterior, no había problemas, este bebe si llegaría a conocer a sus padres, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, así que Bella ya podría moverse por su cuenta, debía seguir tomando las vitaminas y descansar.

El día en que la familia se fue, Edward invitó a Bella a cenar a Port Ángeles, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa, quería salir solo con su prometido, después de todos los días entre peleas de hermanos o mimos debido a su estado, quería un día normal con su pareja.

Cenaron en un restaurante que estaba en el puerto, en el lado turístico, se rieron, conversaron y por primera vez, programaron su futuro, ya que no había miedos que impidieran crear un día próximo para estar juntos. Pagaron la cuenta y decidieron pasear por esa noche, no hacia frio por lo que no sería una molestia. Edward la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban tranquilamente por la orilla del puerto.

Bella miro al hombre que tenía a su lado, lo amaba con toda su alma, era la mujer más feliz de tenerlo a su lado y además tener un hijo de él dentro de su vientre, no podía pedir nada más, solo seguir así de felices por mucho tiempo más. Cuando desvió la vista del chico para mirar a los turistas que paseaban esa noche, su respiración se corto, no, debía ser un espejismo, no podía ser verdad, no en ese momento.

Le sonreía como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en el día y más cuando vio quien estaba a su lado, no dejó de sonreír hasta tenerla frente a frente sin alguna escapatoria como la última vez.

- Bella, que gusto verte aquí… que coincidencia

- Jacob

- ¿No nos vas a presentar? Veo que no has perdido el tiempo- dijo el hombre apuntando al vientre de cinco meses, Bella bajó la vista, suspiró y miró a Edward quien no entendía nada

- Edward, el es Jacob un…

- Amigo y casi prometido… ¿Cuándo me vas a explicar porque te fuiste así de la nada de París?

Nadie habló, Bella solo podía mirar a Edward quien había dejado de respirar y miraba detenidamente a ese hombre que hacía llamarse casi prometido de esa mujer a quien amaba y creía conocer… eso creía.

...

..

* * *

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

Primero, antes que nada… ¡Adoro a la familia Cullen! Yo quiero una igual, no podía dejar de escribir una situación donde estuvieran los hermanos. Ahora sí, ¿Jacob? ¿Casi prometida?

Creo que todo está saliendo a la luz, ya estamos enterándonos quien es este hombre que ha acosado a Bella desde el viaje a Vancouver. ¿Qué opinan? Los misterios quedaran al descubierto, ¿Que reaccion tendra Edward? ¿Creera lo que dije Jacob? ¡Mucho para el proximo capitulo! Ya lo tengo muy adelantado, asi que no podia dejar de subir este y poder subir el proximo lo antes posible.

Lo unico que lamento es que ya va faltando poquito y no quiero dejar de escribir.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer, los que dejaron sus favoritos y alertas y quienes se dieron un tiempo para dejar sus comentarios. Muchas gracias a _**joli cullen, whit cullen, madaswan, sophia18, zujeyane**_.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, lo mas pronto posible, lo prometo.

Besos, Camili.


	23. Capitulo 23

_**Como dije, llegue pronto con el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo!**_

.

* * *

.

.

- Amigo y casi prometido… ¿Cuándo me vas a explicar porque te fuiste así de la nada de París?

Nadie habló, Bella solo podía mirar a Edward quien había dejado de respirar y miraba detenidamente a ese hombre que hacía llamarse casi prometido de esa mujer a quien amaba y creía conocer… eso creía.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, ninguno de los tres hablaba, Bella no sabía que decir, no quiera responder esa pregunta, además sabía que Jacob hacia eso solo por despecho, ella nunca le había dado las esperanzas, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Edward y él lo sabía. Debía de haberlo reconocido por lo que estaba vengándose de algo que ella no había hecho, estaba segura.

Por otro lado Edward intentaba que todo lo que se había dicho ahí encajara en alguna broma o pensando si es que había olvidado la conversación donde Bella hubiera comentado que había estado a punto de casarse con alguien que no era él, pero no recordaba ningún momento. No quería mirarla, no quería saber si eso era verdad o no, solo quería salir de ahí y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, solo un mal sueño, donde despertaría y vería a Bella a su lado durmiendo como cada mañana, él iría a preparar el desayuno y se lo llevaría a la cama… a su prometida. ¿Cómo podría llamarla así, si parecía que no era solo él, sino que había otro hombre?

- Creo… creo que no estoy entendiendo- dijo finalmente Edward solo mirando al desconocido que tenía enfrente y que no dejaba de sonreír mirando a Bella

- Lo lamento, parece que Bella a quedado sin habla, soy Jacob Black… creo que a ti te reconozco de las portadas, ¿Edward Cullen?- el implicado asintió- Un gusto, pensé que estaban en algún viaje de negocios, pero parece que solo se están escondiendo de la prensa por el evidente embarazo de Bella

- Deja mi vida privada y explica que haces aquí y quien eres

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Yo trabajo aquí, ¿Qué Bella no te contó nuestro encuentro en Vancouver?- Edward instintivamente miró a Bella quien no despegaba la vista del suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

- No… parece que se le ha olvidado

- Ah, por lo que me imagino, tampoco se ha contado de mi, pero en realidad, si te ha encontrado, significa que yo soy historia… yo solo era para consolarte- Jacob no dejaba de sonreír

- Creo que… este no es un tema para hablarlo aquí- dijo Edward entre dientes

- Ya lo imagino… bueno, espero que no te utilice por una noche para sexo desenfrenado para olvidarse de alguien, aunque como lo veo, ella aprovechó un embarazo…

- ¡Eso es mentira! Nosotros nunca tuvimos nada- después de mucho Bella por fin encaró al hombre, no soportaría que siguiera hablando mentiras

- ¿Vas a negar todo lo que pasamos juntos? Recuerdas que estabas con tragos de más en el cuerpo…

- No voy a dejar que sigas hablando así con mi mujer- interrumpió Edward, no sabía si para defenderla o para no seguir escuchando lo que seguía- vámonos, creo que el paseo quedó hasta aquí- dijo mientras tomaba a Bella por el brazo

- Fue un agrado volver a verte Bella y de conocerte Cullen… nos vemos

Dejaron a Jacob Black atrás para subir al coche que los llevaría de regreso a la mansión. Nadie dijo nada en el camino, Bella no quería ni respirar, sabía que cualquier acción lograría que rompiera en llantos, antes que nada debía hablar con Edward y explicar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque sabía que en ese momento debían pasar las peores cosas por su cabeza.

Edward intentaba no pensar, solo quería llegar a casa, acostarse y no pensar en nada más, quería que todo eso fuera un sueño… no, un sueño no, una pesadilla, Bella no podría haberle ocultado eso, era algo realmente importante como para que lo hiciera. El confió en ella, él debía confiar en ella.

Estacionó el coche en el garaje, como siempre le abrió la puerta para que bajara y mantuvo abierta la que dirigía al interior de la casa, todo como siempre, que las palabras faltaban, faltaba la verdad y sabía que aunque quisiera, no podría dormir sin saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y era momento de encarar todo, no lo podía dejar pasar. Debía confiar en Bella, debía haber una muy buena explicación para todo esto.

Edward pasó directamente a la cocina mientras Bella se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás de la sala esperando alguna reacción del chico, no sabía si quería que le gritara o que creyera que todo había sido un mal entendido, lo único que sabía era que debía afrontar todo esto, su madre le había dicho que lo hablara, pero ella había preferido callar para no dañarlo. Que tan equivocada podría llegar a estar. Vio un vaso de agua frente a ella, Edward se lo estaba entregando, él también tenía uno. Esto significaba que era momento de hablar.

- Solo quiero la verdad, no excusas- Bella miró al chico quien miraba al suelo

- El es Jacob Black…

- Eso ya lo sé- interrumpió Edward- donde lo conociste, porque dice esas cosas, eso quiero

- Cuando llegué a Francia, él estaba visitando a mis padres, es hijo de un muy buen amigo de Charlie. Según él se enamoró de mi cuando me vio por primera vez, pero yo solo tenía en mente lo que acababa de pasar, no nos habíamos casado y yo te había dejado sin respuestas. El intentó ayudarme junto a mis padres a salir adelante, en especial cuando les conté lo de mi supuesta enfermedad, él sin querer escuchó la conversación por lo que me estuvo apoyando hasta que me dieron los resultados finales, donde decía que no tenía nada. Para mí era una linda amistad, él sabía que yo seguía enamorada de ti, que mis intenciones eran de volver a suplicarte que me perdonaras, pero parece que entre él y mis padres se empeñaban en que yo te olvidara… hasta que desistieron, tú eras la mejor persona para su hija… en especial…

- ¡porque mierda él anda diciendo que se iban a casar o que tuvieron sexo! Tú me dijiste que nunca…

- Nunca me había acostado con alguien- interrumpió Bella subiendo la voz para acallar al chico- Solo he estado contigo

- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Comenzaste a ocultarme cosas antes de casarnos, en vez de confiar en mí para superar todo juntos… y ahora que creía que todo iba bien, me entero que hay más cosas, ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?

- Porque me amas- Edward intento reírse

- ¿Crees que eso basta?- preguntó mirando a Bella

- Sí, porque estoy aquí contándote todo para que me creas a mí y no a él

- Entonces ¿Por qué anda diciendo que se iban a casar?

- El por un tiempo volvió a donde vivía, fue ahí cuando me encontré con Tanya, pero al poco tiempo volvió diciendo que no podía olvidarse de mí, intentó todos los medios para que yo aceptara ser su novia, pero para mí era un bueno amigo, solo eso. Fue un día en que me culpaba por todo lo que te había hecho que me invitó a un bar. Estuvimos tomando, a mí se me pasaron las copas por lo que no recuerdo nada de esa noche, solo que desperté en mi cama… desnuda… y Jacob estaba a mi lado

- ¡¿Te acóstate con él?- gritó Edward mirándola sorprendido

- ¡No! Te lo puedo asegurar, él solo lo planeó para que yo creyera que habíamos pasado una noche juntos, pero yo no sentía nada como cuando hacía el amor contigo, donde mi cuerpo se sentía distinto, sentía como las partes de mi cuerpo hubieran sido tocadas, pero acá no había nada, estaba segura que no había pasado nada, solo era un montaje, además tiempo después me enteré que lo que yo decía era cierto cuando lo escuché hablar con unos amigos diciendo que lo que había planeado funcionaria con cualquier mujer. Poco tiempo después apareció en mi casa invitando a mis padres y a mí a cenar afuera… fue ahí cuando me propuso matrimonio, en realidad casi que me obligó, me colocó el anillo como si yo hubiera dicho que si… al día siguiente yo estaba llamando a Tanya porque necesitaba salir de ahí y ella me podía ayudar.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?- susurró Edward mientras se pasaba la mano entre el cabello

- Porque debes confiar en mí- el chico la miró detenidamente

- Confiar en ti… luego de que me ocultaste todo esto, que no fuiste capaz de decirme que estabas enferma, siendo que yo te conté lo que ocurría con Tanya, te conté todo… pero tú no fuiste capaz- Edward suspiró mientras bajaba la vista- Debes ir a descansar…

- No, terminemos con esto…

- No – le cortó el chico mirándola nuevamente- debes descansar, anda a acostarte, hay a sido un día… muy largo

- Tú… ¿vendrás?- Bella sabía la respuesta, pero tenía la ilusión que no fuera la correcta

- Yo… no lo sé… tengo que pensar

- Te estaré esperando- dijo Bella mientras se daba la vuelta para subir hasta el dormitorio

Cuando llegó al cuarto y cerró la puerta, las lágrimas no demoraron en venir, se sentía verdaderamente mal, lo había decepcionado, lo sabía, nuevamente no había contado todo y Edward no confiaba en ella y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Su madre le había dicho que debía contarle todo, en especial si él estaba tan interesado en encontrarla o de contarles todo a sus padres cada vez que sabía algo de ella. Había sido una tonta y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

No dejaba de llorar, sabía que le podría hacer mal al bebe, pero no podía evitarlo, todo había sido por su culpa, y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias. Se colocó el pijama dispuesta a intentar dormir, debía ser fuerte por su hijo, además siendo fuerte podría solucionar las cosas. No tenía sueño, lo único que quería era ver cruzar a Edward la puerta, y que se acostara con ella como todas las noches, ella se apegaría a él, este la abrazaría tocando su vientre para dormirse.

Pero eso no sucedió, pasaron las horas y nunca apareció, tuvo la intención de bajar para buscarlo y suplicar su perdón si era necesario, pero la mejor forma era dejar que pensara, no podía presionarlo, además, él había dicho que necesitaba pensar… esperaba que sus pensamientos no fueran malos.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con dolor de cabeza, como pudo llegó al baño para buscar un analgésico que le había recetado el doctor en caso de esos malestares. Volvió al cuarto donde todo seguía igual, Edward no estaba ahí esperando a que ella despertara para darle su beso de los buenos días y con el desayuno. Suspiró, buscó algo con que abrigarse, parecía que esa mañana había amanecido lloviendo y hacia más frio del normal.

Bajó las escaleras esperando ver a Edward todavía sentado en el sofá o durmiendo en una mala posición o tal vez en la cocina tomando una taza de café. En la sala no había nadie, lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero lo impidió, necesitaba estar bien para enfrentarlo. Fue hacia la cocina, escucho ruidos, sonrió levemente para luego volver a desaparecer al ver a Alice quien preparaba unas tostadas y las dejaba donde ya había un vaso de leche y otro de jugo de naranja. Su amiga al verla le sonrió.

- Debes tener hambre, así que siéntate a comer

- No tengo hambre ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica mirando fijamente a su amiga

- A lo menos debes comer algo, mi sobrino necesita comer, así que…

- Alice, ¿Dónde está Edward?- Alice suspiró

- Se ha ido, dijo que necesitaba pensar…

- ¡¿Se fue? ¿Dónde?- Bella intentaba respirar pero parecía que le estaba dando un ataque, no podía soportar que Edward se hubiera ido sin decir nada, Alice, corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a sentarse y calmarla

- Tranquila Bella, debes calmarte, toma un poco de jugo- luego de tomar un trago no aguantó más por lo que se largó a llorar- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Bella?

- Le mentí, Alice, le oculte cosas pensando que sería mejor, pero no fue así, ahora ya no me quiere, no sé que voy a hacer, no puedo vivir sin él

Alice abrazó a Bella mientras esta no dejaba de llorar, le acariciaba la espalda intentando darle calma para que dejara las lágrimas de lado. Le decía cosas lindas, pero parecía que nada daba resultados, creía que había hecho mal en dejar ir a Edward cuando había llegado esa mañana a la casa, en especial cuando la había llamado la noche anterior diciéndole que la necesitaba ahí lo antes posible. Había pensado lo peor, que Bella estaba mal y necesitaban ayuda, pero la cara fue otra cuando vio a Edward como lo había visto una vez cuando lo habían dejado botado en el altar. La primera imagen que se le había pasado es que Bella se había ido nuevamente, por lo que preguntó dónde estaba ella. Edward le había dicho que durmiendo arriba. Intentó contarle lo que había ocurrido en la tarde luego de que ellos volvieran a Phoenix, algo de un chico que había estado con Bella cuando habían estado separados y ella en París, que se iban a casar, no había entendido bien entre el llanto del chico y sus ataques de rabia. Lo único que había logrado entender es que ella debía cuidar a Bella mientras él no estuviera, Edward necesitaba pensar y aclarar algunas cosas antes de saber que sería de su vida, en especial ahora que venía un hijo en camino.

Le había hecho prometer a Alice que haría todo lo que él dijera, prometiendo este que volvería lo antes posible. Solo había sido así, luego él salió de la casa, tomó el Volvo y se fue, solo eso.

Ahora tenía a Bella desconsolada porque Edward se había ido sin decir a donde, pero antes de cumplir su promesa debía saber que había ocurrido, por lo que hiso todo lo posible porque la chica dejara de llorar y le contara. Bella entre sollozos y tartamudeo le contó el encuentro entre Jacob y ellos en Port Ángeles y luego la conversación que habían tenido en casa. Alice no podía creer, sabía que las cosas no eran tan terribles, podrían arreglarse, además confiaba en que su amiga decía la verdad, pero el problema era que Edward confiara en ella, en especial luego de lo que había pasado hace cinco años. Debía hacer lo que fuera para volverlos a unir, ellos no podía vivir uno sin el otro, solo debían arreglar los malos entendidos en especial si venía un hijo en camino.

Podía ser que la desconfianza los aniquilara, entendía a su hermano, ella tampoco soportaría que le mintieran o le ocultaran tantas cosas, en especial si estaba dando otra oportunidad, pero Bella también era su amiga y podría entenderla. Decidió comenzar con su promesa, ella no podía quedarse ahí, Bella no se compondría nunca y su bebe no podía pasar por esa nostalgia.

Logró que Bella se pusiera en pie y comiera algo, luego volvieron arriba para que la chica se diera un baño y se cambiara mientras ella llamaba a su marido para contarle lo sucedido ya que se había quedado muy preocupado cuando ella había salido rápidamente pidiendo un vuelo hacia Seattle.

Tomó algo de ropa maternal para guardarla en una maleta y la fue a meter al coche de Bella, ahí tomarían camino al aeropuerto para volver a Phoenix. Intentó llamar a Edward a su móvil pero este nunca contestó, suspiró. Vio bajar a su amiga, la ayudó a salir de ahí, cerró todas las puertas y emprendieron viaje hacia Seattle para tomar su vuelo.

Bella no hacía nada, solo se dejaba llevar, era como si solo su cuerpo estuviera ahí, la única acción que realizaba era acariciar su vientre. Alice había intentado llamar varias veces a Edward pero este seguía sin contestar, igualmente estaba preocupada por su hermano, esperaba que no estuviera haciendo algo descabellado.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Bella reaccionó mirando a Alice intentando descifrar que hacían ahí. Subieron hasta el último piso donde se abrieron las puertas del ascensor dejando el paso hacia el living tal y como lo habían dejado la última vez que había estado ahí. Alice dirigió a su amiga hacia el dormitorio, sabía que causaría la misma pena, pero ella necesitaba descansar. Le ayudó a sacarse los zapatos para que se recostara y la tapó con una manta. Fue Bella quien la detuvo preguntándole que hacían ahí y volvieron a preguntar dónde estaba Edward.

- Edward ha dicho que necesitas estar con la gente que te quiere, por lo que hemos tenido que volver a Phoenix, y ha dicho que debías vivir aquí, este departamento es tuyo

- Este lugar es de él, yo no debería estar aquí- Alice impidió que Bella se colocara de pie

- El dijo que era tuyo, así que te quedas aquí, puedo asegurarte que es tuyo porque yo vi los papeles donde dice que está a tu nombre aunque no lo creas… cuando lo compró, él todavía creía que ibas a volver… referente a Edward, no sé donde está, no ha contestado mis llamadas, pero sé que volverá, te lo prometo, ahora descansa, lo necesitas.

Bella se dejó caer rendida sobre la almohada, Alice sabía que cuando ella saliera de la habitación ella volvería a llorar, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, ella lo extrañaba y no dejaría de llorar hasta que Edward apareciera y la perdonara.

Volvió a la cocina para dejar preparado algo de comer, a lo menos seria una iniciativa para que comiera. Conocía a su amiga y no dejaría que se quedara, a ella le gustaba estar sola, así que intentaría dejar todo preparado y no le faltara nada. Intentó nuevamente llamar a Edward pero como siempre nadie contestó. Llamó a su madre para contarle lo que estaba pasando, así entre las dos podrían ayudar a la chica.

Cuando entró al dormitorio, Bella ya estaba durmiendo, le acarició el cabello para confortarla, le dio un beso en la frente y luego se fue.

.

.

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:...:..:..:..:..

.

.

Habían pasado tres semanas y no había señales de Edward, sabía que había hablado con Alice preguntando como estaba, pero a ella no la llamaba. Gracias a la insistencia de su amiga que se había quedado en el departamento, repitiendo que estaba a nombre suyo por lo que tenía todo el derecho a quedarse ahí. Además el departamento que tenía estaba arrendado y no podía desalojar así nada más a sus habitantes, así que no tenía otra opción.

Esme y Alice se pasaban varias horas del día en casa con ella con la excusa de que necesitaban una acompañante o para salir o porque en casa también estaban solas, pero sabía que era para estar con ella y no llorara todo el día, algo que hacía cada noche sin poder evitarlo.

Era tanto lo que lo extrañaba que un día había agarrado varias de sus ropas para olerlas mientras estaba intentando dormir por las noches. No podía estar sin Edward pero él parecía que no pensaba lo mismo. Lo que si la enojaba es que no se dignara a llamar a lo menos para saber cómo estaba su hijo, podía ser que estuviera enojado con ella, que no quisiera verla más, pero no podía olvidar a su bebe, a lo menos que no quisiera saber de nada, absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

Era temprano esa mañana, ese día tenia consulta con el doctor Rodríguez, había hablado con él hace unos días, cuando la llamó para decirle que iba a viajar a Phoenix para la siguiente revisión y verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Gracias al cielo que no había preguntado por Edward ya que se quebraría colocándose a llorar de inmediato. Ya había preparado una excusa de porque el chico no la había acompañado, él tenía mucho trabajo y no estaba en la cuidad, algo de eso era verdad. No quería afrontar con otra persona que le tuviera compasión por estar sola.

Se dio un baño, se vistió, buscó las llaves de su auto que habían mandado a buscar para que pudiera moverse por la ciudad, buscó sus lentes de sol, intentaba salir lo mas desapercibida posible a la calle para que si había algún periodista cerca no la reconocieran, otro tema que la tenía mal, no sería bueno más rumores de los que ya habían. Supuestamente ambos estaban en alguna parte del mundo porque se iban a casar a escondidas, nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí y que no había planes de boda.

Tomó su bolso para salir verificando que nada se le quedaba. Escuchó cómo se abrían las puertas del ascensor, debían ser Esme y Alice que la acompañarían a la consulta, a lo menos no iría sola. Caminó hacia la sala, cuando lo vio ahí, de pie mirándola seriamente.

- Edward- no sabía cómo había logrado decir algo

- ¿Estás lista? No creo que quieras llegar tarde donde el doctor- su rostro seguía siendo serio, vio como desviaba la vista hacia su vientre que estaba más grande desde la última vez, Bella solo pudo asentir- mi auto esta abajo, vamos

Bella solo lo siguió, él no hacía nada, no la tocaba ni la miraba, iban en silencio hasta los estacionamientos donde estaban el Aston Martin, el Audi y el Volvo, este último solo estaba por ese día. Edward le abrió la puerta del coche para que se subiera, en ningún momento la tocó, y menos un roce, como si estuviera preocupado que no hubiera ningún tacto entre ellos. Bella intentó aguantar las lágrimas.

El camino fue en silencio, ninguno dijo nada, la chica se moría por gritar que la perdonara que le dijera algo, aunque fuera algo malo, solo quería volver a escuchar su voz, pero parecía que él solo estaba concentrado en el camino y a ella no le salía la voz.

El doctor les mostró el ultrasonido, como su bebe ya estaba completamente formado, solo faltaba que sus órganos se desarrollaran completamente y subiera un poco más de peso. El corazón era fuerte, todo lo que mostraba el monitor era perfecto, ese bebe estaba de lo mejor. Volvió a preguntar si querían saber el sexo del pequeño, a lo que ambos contestaron que no. Bella no dejaba de mirar a Edward quien solo prestaba atención a su hijo o consultaba algo al doctor.

A la chica se le permitió hacer una vida normal, ya no debía seguir con las vitaminas, solo debía preocuparse de comer bien y cosas que fortalecieran al pequeño así se asegurarían que tomaría las vitaminas necesarias para un buen desarrollo. Luego agendaron la próxima visita para un mes más, así comenzarían a observar si era posible realizar un viaje a Rio de Janeiro para estar ahí para el parto o deberían cambiar de doctor y quedarse en Phoenix, ya que según el doctor Rodríguez, si no había problemas con el parto, al estar el bebe saludable no habría peligro alguno por lo que no era necesario que él fuera el encargado de traerlo al mundo, aunque Bella insistió que fuera él, sin dejar de pensar si Edward la acompañaría o debía pensar en otra persona.

Se despidieron hasta la próxima visita, se subieron al coche y siguieron el camino en silencio como la vez anterior. Llegaron rápidamente al departamento, ambos subieron, Bella dejó sus cosas en el sillón y se giró para mirar al chico. El hacía lo mismo.

- Ya me voy…- la chica se asustó, no quería que se fuera

- Por favor, no… ¿podemos hablar?

- No hay nada de qué hablar… debo irme- Edward se dio la vuelta para tomar el ascensor cuando sintió como Bella lo tomaba por el brazo, la miró

- No te vayas, no nos dejes

- Yo nunca voy a dejar a mi hijo

Con esas simples palabras se subió al ascensor sin volver a mirar a Bella. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, la chica cayó al suelo llorando desconsolada, él ya no la quería, solo estaba ahí por su hijo, no por ella, lo había dejado claro en sus últimas palabras, todo por su culpa, ya no podía hacer nada más.

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¿Qué opinan? De mi parte, puedo perdonar uno o dos veces, pero que constantemente me oculten cosas no estaría muy contenta. Espero que entiendan la posición de Edward. Pero el tiene que ser inteligente, ¿cierto? ¡Como va a dejar a Bella!

¡Ay! Ni yo estoy contenta con este capítulo, no puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto y más, estar entusiasmada escribiendo. Pero al momento me gusta mucho cómo va la historia, a excepción de ese capítulo.

Una noticia, debido a que a esta historia no le queda mucho, una amiga me ha colocado un desafío y tengo dos capítulos escritos de otra historia, así que tengo la idea de subir el primer capítulo para que opinen si es una buena idea y luego seguirla, cuando haya terminado "¿Aceptas…en la salud y en la enfermedad?" Bueno, aparte de miles de ideas que tengo, pero no soy buena para subir muchas historias al mismo tiempo, odio demorar en una porque estoy metida en otra, así que una a la vez.

Ya, no los aburro mas, espero sus comentarios, no sean muy malos conmigo, se que puede que no sea su capítulo favorito pero hay que entender a Edward, eso intento yo.

¡Ah! Algo muy importante… ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior! Sus reviews con los cuales me reí mucho y sentí los mismos nervios que ustedes, muchas gracias como siempre a mis fieles seguidoras, **_sohia18, cindy, madaswan, joli cullen, supattinsondecullen y todos los que se pasaron a leer._**

Ahora sí, no las aburro, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, lo más pronto posible, se que quieren un final feliz y yo también. Besos

Camili.


	24. Capitulo 24

_**Mil gracias a todos!**_

_**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo y no dejen de leer abajo, besos**_

* * *

Había costado dar con él, pero lo había logrado, había aprovechado sus influencias cuando había trabajado en la empresa quienes lo ayudarían a buscar información que diera con su paradero. No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo creyendo cosas que en una de esas eran, como podía ser que no, y ella tuviera la razón. No soportaba no creer en ella, debía confiar en ella, quería confiar en ella para poder volver a su lado y amarla como siempre lo había hecho.

Hace unos días atrás que habían tenido la consulta de los siete meses, se veía tan bonita con el embarazo, había tenido las ganas de abrazarla y besarla hasta más no poder, la extrañaba tanto, pero antes que nada debía arreglar todo o si no lo único que haría sería desconfiar de ella en todo lo que hiciera, y no quería eso, quería vivir feliz con ella, quería abrazarla sin pensar a cuantos otros había abrazado, o besarla sin pensar si había besado a otro de la misma manera, o pedirle que siguieran con la boda, sin pensar que otro le había pedido matrimonio igual que él y ella pudiese haber aceptado.

No estaba enojado con ella, Bella podría haber hecho lo que quisiera con su vida cuando no estuvieron juntos, podría a ver tenido veinte novios si eso le gustaba, no podía reprocharle eso si él había estado con Tanya para poder olvidarla, y más, la había tenido a ella como amante mientras todavía no podía terminar con Tanya, no, no le molestaba que ella haya intentado rehacer su vida, solo le molestaba que no le haya contado.

Sabía que podía sonar infantil, no haberla visto en esos dos meses solo porque ella no le había contado nada. Pero él sabía que no solo era eso, si no que era la segunda vez que ella no confiaba en él y le ocultaba algo. Primero su enfermedad, fuera cierta o no, pero no había confiado en él para contárselo y afrontarlo juntos, solo había pensado en cómo se sentiría ella cuando todos tuvieran compasión. Creyó haber entendido eso, creía que él podría haber reaccionado de la misma forma, con tal de protegerla de que no sufriera luego con su muerte, la habría dejado para que siguiera con su vida como si él nunca hubiera existido. Por eso la perdonó, por eso decidió volver a intentarlo, aparte de que la amaba con locura y no podía vivir sin ella, quería confiar en que las cosas serian distintas desde ese momento.

Pero volver a saber que le había ocultado algo, que no se había atrevido a contarle que había alguien más en su vida, aunque le hicieran creer que era verdad, creando una situación donde ella había tenido sexo con otro hombre o que la obligaran a casarse. No podía con otra desconfianza, no podrían vivir tranquilos si él la aceptaba, porque él dejaría de confiar en ella y sufrirían en un futuro, en especial su hijo.

En un momento había llegado a pensar que ese bebe no era de él, pero lo había sacado rápidamente de su cabeza, Bella no era así, ella no le haría eso, la conocía mejor que a él mismo, ella no le seria infiel ni se aprovecharía de su dinero, _solo había intentado ocultar las cosas que a él le harían daño, _solo podía ser eso.

Llevaba tiempo armándose de valor para llamar a los padres de Bella para que les contara lo que en realidad había ocurrido, fue hace poco que lo había hecho, sabía que ninguno de los dos les mentiría, ellos eran buenas personas, además los conocía hace muchos años como para que hicieran una cosa así. La conversación había sido muy placentera de cierta forma.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.

_- ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?- preguntó Reneé por teléfono_

_- Nos encontramos con él en Port Ángeles_

_- Bella solo pensaba en ti, Edward, cuando nos contó que lo había encontrado en su cama diciendo que habían tenido una noche de sexo, sabíamos que era mentira, mi hija sabía que era mentira… yo creo en mi hija, Edward, y espero que tu también_

_- Eso intento, eso intento…_

_- Cuando le pidió que se casaran, fue algo donde Charlie y yo estuvimos en desacuerdo… no puedo negarte que en un principio queríamos que se olvidara de ti para que dejara de sufrir y pensamos que Jacob lo lograría, pero en un momento desistimos porque solo eras tú quien la hacía feliz, hasta habíamos pensado en llamarte para que vinieras por ella… Ay, Edward, dime que mi Bella está bien_

_- Tranquila, Reneé, ella está perfectamente, mi hermana y mi madre la están cuidando_

_- ¿Y tú?- el silencio fue largo, hasta que Reneé suspiró- te entiendo, espero que puedan solucionar sus problemas y vuelvas con ella, ustedes dos se aman y no pueden vivir sin el otro, por favor Edward, perdónala._

_._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.

Les había preguntado donde lo podía encontrar, le dieron la última dirección que él les había entregado y el número que se había registrado la última vez que los había llamado para decirles que ellos iba a casarse. Habían sido datos que ayudaron mucho en la búsqueda, el número era de la misma oficina por lo que le dieron una cita para ese día, supuestamente llevaría su coche para unos arreglos. Sabía que él estaría ahí ese día ya que gracias a un investigador conocido, le había dicho que ese día estaba todo el día ahí y hacia los trabajos personalmente, en especial si venían autos deportivos que necesitaran una mano, como el Aston Martin.

Cuando había ido a buscar el auto, se había preocupado que nadie lo siguiera, nadie debía saber que él iba a lo menos una vez por semana a verla mientras dormía. Subía al departamento y estaba mirándola dormir por horas si era necesario y se iba antes que ella despertara. Ese día aparte de cerciorarse que estaba bien y no le faltaba nada, había salido con el Aston Martin.

Sabía que él no debía ser visto hasta el último momento, debido a que podría escapar o distorsionar lo que quería saber, ya que si estaba empedernido en tener a Bella de alguna forma, haría lo que fuera para separarlos, y eso significaba que seguiría diciendo cosas que le dañarían.

Lo recibió quien debía ser uno de los trabajadores del lugar, preguntó por el jefe para que se hiciera cargo de su coche. El hombre al verlo y ver que era una persona con comodidades financieras, corrió en busca del dueño. Esperó tras una torre de neumáticos para no ser visto y fuera una sorpresa. Jacob Black llegó donde estaba el coche mirándolo como si este lo hipnotizara, iba a tocarlo cuando Edward salió mirándolo fijamente.

- Solo podrás tocarlo si hablas con la verdad- el hombre moreno se sobresaltó, cuando vio al dueño del Aston Martin su cara se desfiguró, sorprendido de que lo hubiese encontrado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- ahora fue el turno de Edward para sonreír

- ¿No que tienes una tienda para autos? Bueno, he traído el mío, pero tiene algunas condiciones- Jacob no dijo nada por lo que el chico continuó- ¿tendrás un lugar donde conversar… sin ser molestado?- el moreno asintió mostrando donde era la dirección, Edward miró al trabajador- Si no le ocurre nada a mi coche tendrás un premio, ¿está bien?

El hombre asintió fuertemente mientras hacia una reverencia como si estuviera hablando con el mismísimo rey. Edward caminó hacia la dirección que había dicho Jacob mientras sentía como este iba tras él sin decir una sola palabra y caminando lo más alejado que podía. Entraron en una oficina oscura, una de las paredes estaba cubierta por cuadros de automóviles, deportivos y otra con piezas que debían ser de mucha importancia para tenerlas en un despacho del jefe. En medio de la sala había un escritorio donde Jacob tomó asiento invitándolo a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a él. Edward solo se quedó de pie.

El silencio era tenso, entre los dos hombres no se dejaban de mirar esperando a cualquier reacción sorpresiva del otro. Edward sonrió al ver el rostro del hombre, como si él fuera un magnate o un mafioso que venía a cobrarle algo. Aunque si venía a cobrarle algo.

- Quiero que me cuentes la verdad- dijo Edward sin inmutarse

- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- Sabes a que he venido y no es a que toques mi auto… quiero la verdad ahora mismo- fue el turno de Jacob para sonreír

- ¿o si no que?

- Te recomiendo no jugar con un Cullen, si no los conoces bien, siempre obtienen lo que quieren y esta no va a ser la excepción.

- Está bien… con Isabella tuvimos una noche de sexo desenfrenado, nos amamos como nunca, la hice gritar de placer… era tanto lo que me amaba que se olvidó de ti para casarse conmigo, pero primero debía arreglar asuntos contigo… y parece que lo ha logrado… ella es inteligente, con un bebe puede sacarte más dinero que de otras formas- Jacob se asustó cuando los puños de Edward golpearon la mesa

- ¡Quiero la verdad, no tu verdad!

- Si es que vienes hasta aquí, es porque quieres escuchar mi verdad y no la verdad de Bella… eso significa que no confías en ella- Edward bajó la vista, por lo maldito que fuera, él tenia razón y lo peor de todo es que Jacob lo sabía- Ella no te merece, si no fue capaz de confiar en ti una vez, menos lo hará ahora… me prefiere a mí

Fue un ataque sorpresa, en cosa de segundos Jacob estaba botado en el suelo con un puño aterrizando en medio de tu cara. El dolor era tan agudo que ninguna reacción de su cuerpo servía para demostrar cuanto le dolía. Edward lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa logrando que se miraran fijamente, prometiéndose que él nunca olvidaría su rostro.

- Última oportunidad… quiero la verdad

- Para… para que- logró decía Jacob tratando de no mover ninguna facción, sentía que tenía la nariz quebrada

- Porque Bella necesita saber la verdad… necesita confirmar que todo lo que has hecho es una mentira… porque no queremos tener nada más que ver contigo- Edward levantó el puño con la intención de pegarle nuevamente, lo que asustó el hombre levantando las manos en señal de paz

- Esa noche Bella tomó demasiado, me preocupe que quedara ebria para poder crear la escena así creyera que era verdad y cuando le pedí matrimonio pensé que sería la forma de que se olvidara de ti- Edward suspiró- pero no te voy a negar que cuando la desnudé besé cada parte de su cuerpo y ella lo go…- otro puño se estampó en su cara que lo imposibilitó de seguir hablando

- Ese fue por hacerle eso a Bella- le dio otro golpe en el estomago para dejarlo sin aire e inmovilizado- y ese por tocarla… ella es un ángel, y a los ángeles no se les toca- se sacudió los manos y se arregló el traje antes de salir mientras Jacob se retorcía del dolor- gracias por tus servicios… haces un excelente trabajo

Salió de la oficina, se acercó donde el trabajador y le entregó cien dólares por haber cuidado su auto diciéndole que el jefe había dicho que no lo molestaran en un rato, tenía mucho trabajo que realizar. El hombre asintió sin dejar de mirar el dinero que tenía en las manos.

Edward se subió al coche y salió rápidamente de ahí de vuelta a Phoenix. Ya en el aeropuerto lo estaban esperando para embarcar el coche para llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar y él en pocas horas tomaría el avión de regreso. Llamó a Alice para saber cómo iban las cosas por allá, ella dijo que todo iba perfecto, que Esme, Bella y ella estaban en la mansión viendo ropita de bebe. El se alegró de que la chica estuviera bien y no llorando como llevaba haciendo cada noche, sabía que era su culpa, él también sufría al no tenerla cerca, pero debía arreglar todo antes de pedirle perdón y rogarle si era necesario para que volviera con él, nuevamente a sus brazos.

Debido a que Edward llegaba de noche, habían quedado en encontrarse en el hotel donde se estaba alojando, con su hermana, ella era la única que sabia donde se encontraba, podía confiar en que no le diría a nadie, además ella era la única que tenía una excusa para salir a cualquier hora, diciendo que iba a ver a Bella, así nadie sospecharía. Estacionó el coche en el aparcado para luego ir a buscar el Volvo que estaba a unas calles de ahí para que no fuera reconocido.

Cuando llegó al hotel, le informaron que Alice ya estaba en la habitación esperándolo, ella era la única que podía pedir las llaves, todos sabían que para cualquier otro él no estaba registrado ahí. Eso era lo bueno de ser alguien reconocido, podía pedir sus privilegios.

Alice lo recibió con un abrazo y un besos sonoro, preguntándole cada detalle de lo que había pasado en Port Ángeles. Mientras le contaba, su hermana reía sin control imaginando cada escena y disfrutando con cada uno de los golpes que le había proporcionado el imbécil de Jacob Black, ahora no le quedarían ganas de volver a buscar a Bella. Alice le preguntó qué haría ahora que todo estaba arreglado, él ya sabía la verdad y no había necesidad de que siguiera oculto haciendo sufrir a su amiga, pero Edward no estaba seguro de lo que quería.

- Ay hermanito, debes entenderla… tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

- No Alice, ya he pensado eso… en lo de la enfermedad si, puede que hubiera intentado protegerla y esa hubiera sido la forma, pero cuando quise volver con ella, le conté todo, absolutamente todo… sobre mi pasado, la empresa, Tanya, todo

- Si, en eso puedes tener razón- ambos se quedaron en silencio- pero dale la oportunidad de que te explique- Edward miró a su hermana

- ¿Tú sabes algo?- la chica negó

- No, no he querido saber nada… solo lo que tú me has contado, esta tan destrozada que por temor a que le pase algo a ella o al bebe, he intentado no tocar el tema- el chico suspiró

- ¿Cómo están?- Alice se acercó para tomarlo de los hombros

- Esta bellísima con ese vientre redondeado… hace todo lo que tú le estarías diciendo, su objetivo es tenerlo en sus brazos… dice que es una parte de ti que no quiere perder

Alice insistió en que él debía volver con ella esa misma noche si era necesario, pero Edward se negaba, debía procesar todo lo que había pasado ese día para no hacerle más daño del que le estaba ocasionando, si iban a estar juntos, debía ser sin problemas que reprochar en el futuro aunque él se muriera por volver a sus brazos. En ese momento la chica saltó con un chillido, eso significaba que tenía algún plan, y esos planes no eran del agrado del chico.

Escuchó atentamente lo que decía su hermana, no podía negarlo, era una buena idea que los ayudaría a ambos a reconciliarse y que pudieran hablar. Se quedaron un tiempo más conversando para organizar todo, debido a que no podían demorar mucho más, en especial si Edward quería volver a abrazar y besar a su amada.

La chica se despidió de su hermano, dejándolo para que descansara y ella no llegar muy tarde sin tener algo que contarle a Jasper de porque había tardado tanto. Cuando el cuarto quedó en silencio, Edward se tiró de espalda en la cama pensando en todo lo que había ocurrió ese día y todo lo que podría cambiar en unas cuantas semanas. No podía dormir por lo que decidió hacer la misma locura de siempre pero que lo tranquilizaba, necesitaba ver a Bella.

Volvió en la madrugada a la pieza del hotel, había observado a la chica por horas, se quedaba embobado mirando cada gesto que hacia cuando dormía y en especial cuando la chica decía su nombre entre sueños rogando a que él volviera, mientras él le prometía que sería pronto.

.

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

.

Una semana pasó luego del incidente, Alice se encontraba en camino al departamento de Bella, había quedado en ir a verla esa mañana pero se había retrasado un poco en unos trámites pero creía que todavía estaría ahí antes del almuerzo, así podría invitarla alguna parte, hasta ella odiaba quedarse en ese departamento, siendo que ella lo había decorado y organizado, pero ya no soportaba ver a su amiga mirar todo con tristeza recordando cada momento que había pasado con su hermano, no, ya no debía seguir así, esperaba que en muy poco tiempo más, todo eso terminara.

Cuando llegó al último piso, Bella estaba arreglando su bolso, parecía que iba a salir, se saludaron mientras Alice preguntaba que estaba haciendo.

- Tanya me ha invitado a almorzar y como tú no había llegado… pero puedo correrlo…

- Oh no, anda, disfrútalo, ha sido mi culpa llegar tan tarde, estaba terminando unos trámites de la empresa, pero disfrútalo Bella, te lo mereces… yo… ¿puedo quedarme un momento aquí?

- Si, obvio- fue ahí cuando Bella vio que pasaba- ¿lo has visto?- Alice sabía a quién se refería, suspiró

- Si… ayer

- ¡Alice, porque no me has dicho! ¡Sabes que necesito hablar con él!- la chica se acercó a Bella para tranquilizarla

- Bella, él no quiere que nadie sepa… solo… solo me pidió unas cosas, pero no sé cuando se las entregare ni donde… créeme Bella, cuando lo encuentre hare lo que sea para que lo veas- la chica asintió, Alice se odiaba por tener que mentirle pero no quería verla sufrir

- Está bien… llévale lo que necesite… yo, ya me voy, nos vemos

- Nos vemos

Bella se veía terrible, no soportaba seguir viéndola así, esto tenía que terminar lo antes posible. Tomó su móvil, marcó el discado rápido donde al segundo tono le contestaron. Le dijo que ella ya se había ido, al otro lado de la línea le decían que estaría en cinco minutos. Luego de terminar la llamada, se apresuró al cuarto para buscar las ropas de Bella, necesitaba tanto maternal como su ropa de antes.

Escuchó el ascensor abrirse y corrió al pasillo para ver quién era, si Bella había vuelto todo estaría arruinado. Edward entró con una cantidad considerable de bolsas, eran las comprar que había hecho esa mañana lo que había demorado que llegara al departamento, pero parecía que era mucho mejor, podría ayudar con todo sin dejar a su hermano a cargo. Le preguntó a Edward donde estaban las maletas a lo que él fue a buscarlas, si no había cambiado desde que él se había ido debían estar en la habitación de su escritorio.

Las llevó donde estaba Alice arreglando las prendas que había comprado y otras antiguas, se daba cuenta que no solo le había comprado ropa a Bella, sino que a él también. En poco tiempo tenían todo listo, la chica le dijo que se verían a la hora dicha, haría lo imposible por llegar a tiempo, pero para eso tendría que hacer una llamada. Mientras bajaban con todo, Alice hablaba logrando su objetivo, Edward subió al Volvo todas las maletas mientras ella se subía al Porsche en busca de la víctima.

Las encontró comiendo en un restaurante cerca de "Denali Ltda.", se acercó sigilosamente para no ser descubierta tan rápido. Tanya la miró de reojo para decirle que podía acercarse ya que Bella no estaba poniendo atención. La implicada se sobresaltó al ver a Alice ahí con su sonrisa saludando como si nada. La pequeña duende le dijo a Bella que la necesitaba de suma urgencia, debían salir ahora mismo, Tanya las animó diciendo que no se quería sola, ya que su padre se reuniría con ella en pocos minutos. Antes de que se fueran, la chica rubia le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga, como si estuviera despidiéndose. Bella no entendía nada, si ella era despistada, el embarazo la hacía ser peor.

Alice la subió rápidamente al coche, sabía que para una embarazada era complicado subirse a un deportivo, en especial con siete meses de embarazo, pero de alguna forma debían llegar, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Bella miraba la dirección que tomaban preguntándose donde era la urgencia, en un principio vio que salían de la ciudad por lo que debían ir a la mansión, pero cuando se desviaron de la ruta dejó de entender el cometido de esta urgencia. La chica preguntaba a cada momento a donde se dirigían pero Alice solo contestaba que no había tiempo para respuestas, debía concentrarse en llegar en pocos minutos o nada resultaría. Bella refunfuñaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin dirigirle la palabra a su amiga.

Cuando el aeropuerto se vio, Bella entendió que la urgencia era un viaje, miró con sorpresa a su amiga, preguntándose donde la mandarían, sabía que lloraba mucho, que era embarazada podía ser compleja, pero no creía que fuera para tanto, como para mandarla lejos. En una de esas sus padres la querían allá, así se despejaría de todo lo malo, pero ella no quería volver allá, ella quería quedarse en Phoenix.

No había maletas, ni bolsos pequeños, nada, solo ellas y su bolso de mano (cartera), siguió a Alice entre la multitud hacia lo que parecía las puertas de embarque, es decir, que ya estaba todo listo, no podría discutir nada, la mandarían en un vuelo a no sabe donde debido a que era una molestia. Iba a empezar a llorar cuando Alice se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa.

- Te dije que si lo encontraba haría lo que fuera porque lo vieras, ¿cierto?, bueno este es el momento… quiero que te subas a ese avión y que puedan conversar.

- Alice…

- No, nada de Alice, te están esperando allá adentro… te quiero amiga, y quiero que seas muy feliz.

No supo como sus pies la llevaron dentro, es como si ellos supieran donde debían ir y a quien encontrar. Ahí estaba frente a él, a quien tanto había querido ver en ese tiempo, a quien pensó abrazar al momento de verlo y pedirle perdón por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que merecía cualquier castigo. Pero nada funcionó, ambos se miraron por un largo rato, como si fueron solo ellos dos en ese lugar, pero no se tocaban, no habían abrazos, menos besos, tampoco sonrisas, solo estaban ahí mirándose.

Edward le entregó su pasaje para poder entrar al avión. Los recibió la azafata deseándoles un buen viaje. Se sentaron en sus asientos y no dijeron nada en todo el vuelo. El chico la ayudó en cada momento con el equipaje o con lo que quisiera, el único momento donde hablaron fue cuando Edward le preguntó si quería comer algo o necesitaba cualquier cosa. Bella solo negó agradeciendo.

Cuando tomaron el siguiente avión, a Bella le comenzó a ser familiar ese viaje, sabia que lo había hecho anteriormente, pero parecía que su memoria estaba siendo afectada por el embarazo lo que ocasionaba dolores de cabeza y lo que menos quería en ese momento era algún molestar. Nuevamente el viaje fue en silencio, el chico durmió gran parte del camino, Bella no podía decir lo mismo, solo quería mirarlo para asegurarse que era él y no un doble, quien estaba a su lado.

Subieron a un taxi que los llevó camino hacia el destino, la memoria de Bella volvió en ese momento cuando vio el paisaje a su alrededor, los edificios, y el mar. Bajaron todo el equipaje, Edward pagó el vehículo mientras otro hombre ayudaba a subir todo a una lancha.

- Isla Esme- fue lo único que pudo decir Bella desde que había subido al avión en Phoenix

- Si…

Dijo Edward mientras se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro recordando cada momento que habían pasado en ese lugar, el mejor lugar para hablar.

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Adoro este capítulo! Me encantó escribirlo, lo adoro… ¿Qué mejor lugar para hablar que Isla Esme? Yo no encuentro ninguno mejor. ¿Y qué les pareció a ustedes?

Espero comentarios, reclamos, sugerencias y un lamentable último encuentro. Eso, lo que acaban de leer, solo nos queda un capítulo, ya está escrito, solo me falta arreglar redacción y ortografía, así que pronto esta historia llega a su fin… ¿un final feliz o no?

Bueno, no sé que mas decir, estoy triste, no quiero terminar esta historia, la adoro, mi primer fic sobre Twilight y feliz con el progreso. Feliz de que a todos ustedes les haya gustado y la hayas seguido todos estos meses… ¡Feliz por todos los reviews que llegaron con el capitulo anterior! ¡Mil gracias! Gracias a **_madaswan, joli cullen, Alexandra015, adri, FEFI, sophia18, Vale, cindy, Franci, ISACOBO, Maya Cullen Masen, Danika20, valee y todos los que pasaron por aqui._**

Bueno, espero la misma cantidad o más de reviews para este capítulo, en una de esas me animo y subo pronto el final aunque no quiera hacerlo, pero sé que ustedes querrán saber que ocurre. Nos vemos, muchas gracias nuevamente.

Camili


	25. Capitulo 25

_**Perdon por el retraso! Tuve que ir al doctor por mi pie y quede hospitalizada, pero ahora si, no molesto mas, lean!**_

_**Sorpresas al final.**_

* * *

.

Edward ayudó a guardar todo en el armario mientras Bella tomaba una siesta, debido a que no había dormido ni un poco en el avión, estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, así que gracias a la insistencia y podría decirse a la obligación, la chica se fue directo al dormitorio blanco a dormir.

El chico preparó algo de comer, pensaba en cómo hablar con la chica, sabía que necesitaban hablar, pero no sabía porque comenzar, rogar, preguntar, pedir explicaciones, no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que se sentía realmente bien volver a compartir un techo con ella, se sentía el hogar, en especial ya que podía verla a ella y a su hijo caminar por la casa y no tener que imaginárselo. Le preparó una bandeja con todo lo que pudiera creer que querría Bella al despertar. Antes de venir había ordenado que llenaran la despensa con todo tipo de cosas, así no faltara nada que la chica quisiera comer, en especial ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo y no sabía que antojos tenía en ese tiempo.

Le llevó las cosas a la habitación, Bella seguía durmiendo, era tan hermosa, hasta cuando dormía parecía un ángel, su ángel. Se acercó para acariciar su mejilla, la chica se removió un poco pero inmediatamente tomó la mano de Edward, era como si quisiera asegurarse de que era verdad y no un sueño más. El chico sonrió, le dijo que le había llevado algo de comer, Bella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la verde mirada, lo amaba, necesitaba estar con él, era capaz de amarrarlo para tenerlo cerca de ella, pero sabía que no sería capaz, primero debían hablar.

Edward salió del dormitorio diciendo que iría a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, la chica solo asintió, en otros tiempo se abría quedado ahí esperando a que ella terminara y luego le abría pedido que se bañara con ella, ya no, eso solo era en sus sueños. Cuando terminó de comerse todo lo que estaba en la bandeja, algo que la sorprendió, hace mucho que no comía tanto, sabía que el doctor le había dicho que necesitaba comer más, pero sin Edward no sabía qué hacer, era como estar perdida.

Fue a dejar las cosas en la cocina, ordenó un poco, guardó algunas cosas y luego se dispuso a lavar los platos. Estaba tomando la esponja y el lava lozas cuando unos brazos le quitaron las cosas de las manos. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo por la espalda. De alguna forma logró darse vuelta para ver a Edward sin camisa y con el cabello mojado, debía haber escuchado el ruido en el lugar y había corrido para que ella no hiciera nada. En ese momento a Bella se le olvidó todo, como si nada hubiera pasado, no lo soportaba más, lo necesitaba. En un segundo tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello mojado y sus labios sobre los del chico.

El beso más apasionante que se habían dado, con una gran cantidad de decirle cuanto lo había extrañado. Edward se dejó llevar, ella era una droga y no podía decirle que no. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura tratando de acercarla lo más posible teniendo en cuenta la panza que había entre medio. Se besaron hasta que el aire era necesario, aunque creían ser capaces de soportar un poco más, pero los interrumpió la patadita de su hijo, quien parecía estar feliz de que sus padres estuvieran juntos. Se separaron ambos mirando el vientre con una sonrisa.

Se miraron por un rato, querían volver al beso, querían sentirse nuevamente, pero primero era lo primero, necesitaban hablar, y mientras antes mejor. Edward se disculpó para ir a buscar algo que ponerse encima diciéndole que no hiciera nada en la cocina, ella solo debía descansar como había dicho el doctor.

Bella se fue a sentar a la sala sin dejar de tocarse los labios, feliz de lo menos haber sentido esa parte conectada a ese hombre. El chico apareció a los minutos, se dirigió a la cocina para lavar las cosas sucias, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se quedaban en sus pensamientos preguntándose quién debía hablar primero o que debían aclarar desde un principio, ¿era mejor decirlo todo? ¿Había que dejar unas cosas sin decir? ¿Sería bueno volver al pasado y dañarse?

- No creas que todo este tiempo he intentado evitarte, que no me ha interesado que te ha pasado… porque es mentira, solo necesitaba calmarme para que no trajera consecuencias que ninguno de los dos pudiésemos arreglar- Bella se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Edward, solo asintió- He estado al pendiente de cada movimiento que haces… perdona a Alice si tuvo que mentirte diciendo que ella no me veía, yo era quien le decía que lo hiciera

- Edward…

- Quiero hablar primero yo, si no te molesta- Bella lo miró, el chico se dio la vuelta para mirarla y caminar hacia la sala, ella asintió sin decir nada más- Quiero que entiendas que es lo que me duele, no es porque hayas estado con otra persona, no tengo el derecho para decirte con quien estar o con quien no… tú podrías haber rehecho tu vida y yo no tenía opinión alguna, solo me decepciona que no hayas confiado en mí, pienso que no soy de fiar, que en realidad no te merezco como para que me cuentes todos tus secretos

- No Edward, eso no es cierto…- el chico levantó una mano para callarla

- Eso es lo que pensaba al principio, pero en mi interior me decía que no podía ser cierto, por algo habíamos logrado superar el pasado y planeábamos un nuevo futuro juntos, debía ser algo que te impidiera decirme la verdad, no sabía si acercarme a ti y preguntártelo cara a cara o averiguar por mi parte todo lo que había pasado, no me creía tan fuerte de escuchar de tu boca que habíamos amado a otra persona, porque aunque yo hubiera estado con Tanya, solo podía quererla por su apoyo, pero nunca he amado a nadie que no seas tú, y lo sabes… creo que desde los diez años, cuando te ayudamos a rescatar tu muñequito que he sabido que solo serias tu- ambos sonrieron al recordar esos años- pero te he extrañado, los he extrañado a ambos y necesito que me digas que ocurrió- Bella suspiró, pero no dejó de mirar al chico

- Fue todo lo que te conté en Forks… yo pensé que solo era una amistad, una bonita amistad, me apoyaba en mi sufrimiento, fue cuando le dije que estaba dispuesta a volver a buscarte para contarte todo, aunque solo fuera para que supieras que había ocurrido, cuando él se aprovechó, creyendo que haciéndome pensar esas cosas, todo sería más fácil… pero no era así, mírame, embarazada queriendo casarme con esa persona que amo e intentando no hacerlo sufrir otra vez, pero parece que no lo hago muy bien- Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras soltaba una carcajada

- Fui a buscarlo… a Jacob Black- la chica lo miró sorprendida, buscando alguna herida o algo de que hubieran estado peleando, pero a simple vista no había nada- creo que entendió que no debía jugar contigo… todavía tienes a tus caballeros de la mesa redonda

- ¿Qué te hiso?

- Nada, tranquila… fue tal su sorpresa que no pudo reaccionar, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi parte- Bella lo reprochó con la mirada, Edward solo pudo sonreír- El solo se aprovechó de tu borrachera, la cual él causó y lo del matrimonio era una más de sus ideas, también hablé con tus padres… ellos tampoco estaban a favor de todo esto

- Nadie lo estaba, yo fui la tonta que lo dejó pasar- se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos

- Te he echado de menos- dijo Edward son una sonrisa mirando a la mujer- no sabes cuanto

- A lo menos se cuanto te he extrañado yo a ti

Bella se colocó de pie para correr a los brazos del chico, este la recibió encantado, oliendo su cabello, ese olor característico de ella que podría estar degustando por años. Se quedaron ahí por no sabían cuanto tiempo, podían haber sido segundos, minutos u horas, no les importaba, solo estaban felices de sentirse después de esos dos meses donde solo se veían para las consultas al doctor. La chica levantó la vista para mirarlo, él la imitó, vio una duda en su rostro y sabía a qué se debía, le dio un corto beso en los labios sin dejar de sonreír.

- Espero que me perdones por no haber estado contigo estos meses… pero espero que eso no interrumpa los preparativos del matrimonio- Bella rió

- Fueron dejados de lado por un tiempo, pero puedo retomarlos ahora mismo

- No queda mucho para que nazca, pero puede esperar un poco más, no hay para que correr- la chica volvió a reír mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Edward aspirando profundamente su aroma- Te amo- una razón más para sonreír

- Como yo a ti

Sus labios se volvieron a unir en un tierno beso, esos besos que son de bienvenida después de tanto tiempo sin verse, como cuando uno viaja por tanto tiempo que para sellar la llegada del otro, debe hacer un beso de película. Bueno, y este era el momento, se volvían a reencontrar, ya por tercera vez, pero se asegurarían que fuera la última.

Bella tomó a Edward del cuello para presionar más el beso, invitándolo a profundizarlo, algo que el chico no dudó ni un segundo, la había extrañado demasiado como para no sentirla de toda manera posible. La chica pasó sus manos por el torso del chico, tomando cada botón de su camisa para desabrocharlo. Pasar sus manos por la piel de este sintiendo el corazón palpitar o cada bocanada de aire que necesitaba para poder seguir besándola, hacia que sus recuerdos fueran de falta de imaginación. Edward no dejaba de acariciar su espalda como a ella le gustaba, sabía cómo debía ser cada roce o qué camino tomar.

La chica se alejó de él sin dejar de mirarlo quitándose el vestido quedando solo con la ropa interior. Edward la contempló mirando cada centímetro de piel y en especial el vientre, ya formado y con su hijo dentro. Se arrodilló para estar más cerca de él, dejó pequeños besos por toda su extensión mientras escuchaba pequeñas risas de Bella quien no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello. El chico volvió a colocarse de pie mirando detenidamente a la chica. Ella le sacó la camisa por completo mientras iba a sus pantalones donde Edward la detuvo.

- Bella, no podemos- la chica lo miró sin entender

- Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor

- Tu embarazo, ya estas a punto, el doctor…- la chica le puso un dedo en la boca para callarlo

- Desde los ocho en adelante debido a que comienza la dilatación… todavía hay tiempo

No dejó que protestara callándolo con un beso mientras le quitaba los pantalones. Edward la acariciaba por todas partes teniendo sumo cuidado, como si en cualquier momento se fuera romper.

Luego de una pequeña discusión donde Bella quería llegar al sofá rápidamente, el chico insistió que lo más cómodo para ella seria la cama, así que sin dejar de besarla la guió hacia la habitación blanca. Ambos solo estaban con ropa interior la cual ya estaba estorbando, Edward en pocos segundos le había quitado el sujetador, recostándola en la cama para besar con deleite sus senos. Bella gemía ante el leve roce debido a que estaban sensibles pero eso no impedía que sintiera placer.

En dos movimientos ya estaban sin ninguna prenda que les impidiera sentirse por completo. Las caricias fueron más intensas, la chica tomaba entre sus manos el miembro de Edward logrando gemidos de excitación en él mientras que este estimulaba su cavidad sabiendo que sitios debía tocar. Tanto era lo que se habían extrañado que volver a esa situación era compartir el más grande de sus secretos, el cual decía a gritos que se habían amado por todos esos años, desde que se habían conocido, desde que eran conocidos como los mejores amigos, cuando dieron el gran paso para ser novios, el querer casarse y tener hijos. Su secreto era que se amaban, que se amaban cada vez más al pasar los años y esperaban que siguiera así por siempre.

Edward no dejaba de estimularla mientras le besaba los pechos, Bella gemía su nombre mientras pedía de una vez que él estuviera dentro de ella. El chico tenía miedo de hacerle daño por lo que trataba de alargar el momento, podrían terminar sin llegar a la penetración y así no causarle daño ni a la madre y a su hijo, pensaba en las consecuencias como adelantar el parto aunque según el doctor no había indicios de que fuera a pasar.

De sus pensamientos lo casó Bella cuando lo dio vuelta para apoyarlo en el cabecero de la cama, casi sentado en esta y con la chica sobre él mirándolo con la excitación en el rostro, ella quería algo y él no se lo podía negar.

Lentamente la chica descendió mientras el miembro del chico entraba en ella, ambos gimieron del placer de sentirse uno después de tanto tiempo. Los movimientos eran lentos pero deliciosos, no dejabas de besarse. Edward la tenía tomada de la cintura para ir guiando los movimientos, lo disfrutaban como nunca antes. Fueron tomando velocidad, ambos estaba llegando al orgasmo y querían sentirse al máximo, el chico besaba cada lugar donde tuviera acceso mientras que Bella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir más placer y dejarle espacio al chico.

Ambos ya gritaban mientras se aceleraban más y llegaban al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, no dejaron de moverse para que fuera más intenso y durara más. Ambos se abrazaron mientras caían derrotados. No había problemas en quedarse en esa posición ya que no había incomodidad para la embarazada y el chico estaba feliz de tenerla sobre él entre sus brazos.

Edward le acariciaba la espalda y besaba sus hombros mientras ella seguía recostada sobre el pecho de este. Gracias al clima de la isla no había necesidad de taparse ni de necesitar ropa, solo se necesitaban a ambos, nada más.

El chico dio la idea de ir a refrescarse al mar, una muy buena idea, pero por la cabeza de la chica solo se pasaba que traje de baño utilizar, ya que son siete meses era casi imposible colocarse los suyos, pero la respuesta del hombre fue tomarla en brazos para sacarla por el ventanal que daba había la playa. No, no hay que preocuparse por el traje de baño, parecía que la ropa sobraría esa temporada.

Se metieron de una zambullidla, cuando se reencontraron debajo del agua para salir a tomar aire, Edward la besó antes de salir a la superficie. Ambos rieron al sentir el beso tan salado por el agua del mar, pero será una gran experiencia. El chico no dejó de abrazarla ni de sonreír.

- ¿Te vas a casar conmigo?

- Si- dijo Bella entre risas

- ¿vas a ser mi mujer por el resto de tu vida?- la chica siguió riendo contagiándolo a él

- Si

- ¿Arrancaras en mitad de la boda?- Bella no paraba de reír

- Creo que eso tendremos que verlo

- Oh no, me asegurare que no- dijo Edward cambiando la cara para que entendiera que hablaba en serio, Bella no dejaba de reír- ¿me amaras por siempre?- la chica lo miró con una sonrisa, a eso no había porque contestar

- Por siempre

- Por siempre- repitió el

.

.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Nota de la autora:

¿Muy corto? Siiiiiii, lo se, disculpen. No saben cuantas veces escribi el final, ninguno me gustaba... queria algo bueno para ambos pero que tambien fuera bueno para ustedes y espero haber logrado el objetivo... por mi parte, me gusto mucho, estoy feliz con este final.

¿Pero es el final? Debido a que estuve todo el dia en la clinica, me lleve mi notebook y escribi... ¡Asi que hay un epilogo! Necesitaba saber que seguia luego, necesitaba asegurarme que iba a ocurrir despues, asi que hoy en la noche o mañana, lo subire, ahora debo salirme del compu, no puedo estar mas de media hora sentada si quiero mejorarme.

Mil gracias a todos los que pasaron el por capitulo anterior, **_madaswan, joli cullen, Alexandra015, sophia18, ISACOBO, Danika20, Valee, cmgalsal, Aby, Fearlesswhitedemon, Rkuer2... y todos los demas! _**Muy feliz! Gracias.

Ya no demoro mas, si quiero poder sentarme hoy o mañana, debo descansar.

¡Ah! Tambien los espero por **Dejarte de Amar**, el nuevo proyecto... luego del epilogo seguire 100% por esa. Nos vemos!

Camili


	26. Epìlogo

_**Ahora si, lo prometido es deuda, disfrutenlo.**_

* * *

.

_**Epílogo**_

Su hija lloraba, algo que odiaba, le embargaba la tristeza por saber que algo le pasaba y que nadie hiciera algo. La tomó en sus brazos y como si fuera automático, la pequeña colocó la mano sobre donde debía estar su corazón y que ambos se miraran a los ojos para que ella volviera a descansar. Era algo mágico, solo existía entre ellos, nadie podía lograr que ella se aliviara con solo mirarse a los ojos, solo la conexión estaba entre ellos, algo que ponía a su madre celosa que fuera excluida de esa magia, pero no había nada que hacer.

Se quedaron unos minutos más así, Edward le cantaba la nana que había creado para su hija, mientras esperaba a que trajeran a su madre para que se quedara con ella. Solo de pensar en su hija nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa del rostro. Había sido el día más maravilloso del mundo, gracias a que habían planeado todo correctamente ante la insistencia de su prometida debido al temor que sentía cada día que se acercaba a la supuesta fecha del parto. Dos semanas antes del día que había supuestado el doctor, se habían ido a un hotel en Rio, así no deberían correr desde Isla Esme, así también estaría toda la familia en un mismo lugar. Una semana antes habían llegado los Cullen y los Swan ya que no querían perderse ningún momento desde que el bebe llegara a ese mundo.

Fue la mayor sorpresa cuando a las dos de la mañana Bella saltó de la cama hacia el baño y de un momento rompió fuentes, una semana antes de la fecha. Gritó a toda voz para despertar a Edward, quien se apresuró a sacar todo lo necesario para partir al hospital mientras llamaba al doctor Rodríguez. En media hora, ellos ya estaban en una habitación esperaban a que Bella terminara de dilatarse por completo. Edward había llamado a la familia para que fueran. En dos horas ya estaban en la sala de parto esperando a su bebe, el doctor le daba ánimos a la futura madre para que lo ayudara a que el bebe llegara rápidamente, Edward no soltaba la mano de la chica para reconfortarla a lo menos con su presencia, algo que ella agradecía.

A las seis y media de la mañana, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan les había dado una grata sorpresa a sus padres, el bebe era una hermosa niña. Inmediatamente le habían entregado a la pequeña a su madre para que comenzara el apego entre ambos, Bella tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba uno de los bracitos de su hija. Fue en ese momento, cuando Padre e hija se miraron, que ya nadie podría separarlos, fue como si se reconocieran en un segundo, como si la pequeña Renesmee supiera que su padre la cuidaría con su vida y ella haría todo lo posible por qué esa unión nunca se acabara.

Los interrumpieron cuando alguien tocó la puerta, Edward se dio la vuelta para mirar al visitante. Esme miraba a su hijo y nieta con adoración mientras tras ella Charlie y Emmett venían hablando más fuerte de lo debido.

- ¡Es ridículo! Seria romper la tradición

- Discúlpame, pero es solo precaución

- ¡Ambos podría callarse! – susurró Esme mirando a los hombres con enojo- mi nieta está durmiendo y no quiere escuchar sus discusiones- Charlie y Emmett automáticamente cerraron la boca mirando a la pequeña que seguía en brazos de su padre.

- Edward, debemos seguir con la tradición- dijo Charlie en voz baja mientras el chico negaba

- Lo siento, no puedo

- Te dije, mi hermano no dará su brazo a torcer… y lo entiendo, yo tampoco lo haría

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ¿miro como mi hija entra sola?

- No entrara sola- dijeron los tres Cullen, haciendo que Charlie bufara

- No puedo creerlo

- Charlie, entiéndelo así, una vez lo intentaste y no dio resultado, Bella salió corriendo diciendo que no podía… Edward solo se asegurara que esta -vez no pase- dijo Emmett mientras le daba pequeños golpes de consuelo en uno de sus hombros

- Charlie, cariño, ya debemos ir a nuestros lugares- Reneé entró buscando a su marido, cuando vio a su yerno- Edward ¿Qué haces con la pequeña en los brazos?

- Estaba llorando- dijo el chico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque para la familia lo era, todos sabían del don que tenía con su hija

- Bien, creo que es el momento… nosotros nos vamos, mamá tu llevas a Renesmee

Emmett luego de mirar a su madre y su hermano, salió detrás de los padres de Bella para todos acomodarse, sabía que su madre llegaría luego, en que Edward soltara a su hija y Esme le diera unas cuantas palabras, sería una pérdida de tiempo esperar para llevárselos a todos. También debía encontrar a Alice que debía de estar con Bella arreglando los últimos detalles.

Cuando madre, hijo y nieta se quedaron solos, los adultos se miraron con una sonrisa, Esme le acarició la mejilla a su hijo para darle fuerzas, intentó arreglarle el cabello pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, él siempre lo había tenido así, Edward se rió.

- Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento- dijo Esme- es mejor que me entregues a Renesmee

- ¿crees que estoy en lo correcto?- preguntó Edward mientras miraba a su hija que ahora estaba en brazos de su madre

- Siempre estás en lo correcto, hijo… Si eres el hombre más feliz en este momento, quiere decir que estás en lo correcto, además esta preciosura que tengo en los brazos lo confirma- ambos rieron, Edward suspiró para quitarse los nervios

- Creo que debes ir, Alice se pondrá histérica si no te ve ahí, en especial cuando vea que Charlie no está con Bella- la mujer asintió, iba a dar el primer paso pero se devolvió a mirar a su hijo, le besó la mejilla

- Te quiero hijo, nunca lo olvides

- Nunca mamá, yo también te quiero

Esme salió con Renesmee de la habitación, Edward se miró al espejo para arreglarse el traje, miró su cabello el cual seguía igual, como si su madre no hubiera hecho el intento de arreglarlo, sonrió a su reflejo, ese podía ser el segundo día más hermoso de si vida, trece de Agosto, hoy se casaba con Isabella Swan.

Habían decidido esperar a que Bella estuviera recompuesta del embarazo y el post, aunque todo había salido bien después del parto, el doctor Rodríguez les había dicho que su sistema estaba tan fuerte que en un año más ya podrían estar teniendo otro hijo y que estaría feliz de ser nuevamente su doctor, algo que no dudaríamos nunca. Luego del nacimiento de su hija, habían vuelto a Isla Esme con toda la familia, debido a que Bella debía descansar, tenía a nueve personas atentas a cualquier necesidad que tuviera. A las tres semanas, todos se habían ido dejándolos por fin solos para disfrutar de su nueva familia, salían a hacer pequeños paseos por la playa o solo se sentaba a ver el atardecer desde la terraza de la casa.

Habían supuesto quedarse unas semanas más en la Isla pero el llamado alocado de Alice, diciendo que los periodistas habían casi que amenazado con todo para que alguien dijera algo del paradero de ellos, decidieron que se quedarían un tiempo más mientras su hermana y cuñada se habían cargo de los preparativos de la boda, diciendo que ellos estaban de vacaciones hasta el día del matrimonio para no ser acosados. Sería la gran noticia cuando no solo aparecieran ellos, si no que con una pequeña en brazos.

Y así fue. Solo faltaba una semana para la boda, todo Estados Unidos sabía del acontecimiento que ocurriría, pero cuál fue la sorpresa saber, que aparte de haber salido encubiertos del aeropuerto para no pasar por los periodistas, se rumoreaba que tenían un bebe. Tuvieron que dar una conferencia de prensa para contar que tenían una hija y por eso habían desaparecido para así no fuera un caos el día del matrimonio, así que todas las preguntas fueron contestadas demostrando lo feliz que eran y prometiendo que luego de la ceremonia podían contestar preguntas así no interrumpían el acceso de los invitados a la boda.

De toda esa locura habían pasado cuatro meses, cuatro meses con su pequeña hija, amaba a sus dos princesas. Sabía que a Bella no le importaba si era niño o niña, pero él siempre había pensado en una niña, quería tener a sus dos damiselas y que más feliz cuando se había cumplido su sueño. Miró el reloj, ya era tarde y Bella debía estar preguntándose porque demoraban tanto. Salió de la habitación en rumbo a la donde estaría la novia.

.

..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..* ..

.

Bella se miraba al espejo tratando de que su respiración fuera constante, no daba más de los nervios, sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón y en vez de ir hacia el altar, deberían ir directo al hospital para volverlo a su sitio. Alice, no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de ella para arreglar el vestido diciendo frases sobre algo relacionado con el día, pero Bella no entendía nada, solo sabía que debía respirar.

Escuchó la puerta por lo que saltó de la sorpresa, miró hacia la entrada esperando que fuera su padre para decirle que Edward se había arrepentido como ella lo había hecho alguna vez. Sacudió la cabeza, no eso no pasaría, podía confirmarlo mil veces, y su hija sería la prueba. En eso pensó donde estaría su hija en ese momento, sabía que la iba a cuidar Edward debido a que si lloraba era el único que la mantendría calmada, celos, rió, no podía estar celosa de eso, ella tenía otros apegos con su hija, no podía quitarles esa conexión que había entre ambos, adoraba verlos juntos, cuando se miraban a los ojos y era como si todo desapareciera, lo mismo que el ocasionaba con ella, todo desaparecía cuando él la miraba con esos ojos verdes, lo mismo debía pasar con Renesmee.

Emmett la miraba con una sonrisa mientras le decía lo hermosa que se veía logrando que se sonrojara y que su cuñado se riera. El chico quería que su hermana lo acompañase ya que la ceremonia estaba por empezar ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Le había ocurrido algo? Alice le dio un beso en cada mejilla para calmarla diciendo que mandaría a que vinieran a buscarla.

Se quedó sola en la habitación, miró a todos lados, verificando que estaba en el lugar correcto, que no se había equivocado de lugar, pero era difícil pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para entrar con todo los periodistas aparcados en la entrada. Nuevamente escuchó la puerta, dio un "adelante" pensando en que era Charlie, resopló, no era que no quisiera ver a Esme y a su hija en ese momento, pero ya le estaba impacientando que Charlie no apareciera.

- Venimos a saludar a la madre, creo que Renesmee necesita un beso- dijo Esme mientras se acercaban a la novia

- Ay pequeña, cuanto te extrañaba- Bella tomó a su hija en brazos cuidando en no lastimarla con los bordados del vestido- Eh… está…- La mujer acarició el brazo de la chica

- Si, tranquila, Edward sigue aquí… acabamos de salir de su habitación, así que antes de ir a nuestros puestos, hemos decidido que sería una buena idea venia acá… te ves hermosa, Bella

- Gracias… gracias por todo Esme, gracias por haber decidió tener un hijo, gracias por haber decidido que Forks era un buen lugar para vivir y por todo lo que has hecho

- Gracias a ti Bella por hacer a mi hijo feliz y por darnos a esta linda pequeñita para consentir…- ambas mujeres rieron

- Según Jasper debo tener un hijo por cada pareja para que Renesmee no sea malcriada por todos

- Bueno, cuatro hijos no son tantos… además Renesmee ya tiene dueño por así decirlo… Edward no le saca los ojos de encima

Volvieron a reírse, Bella besó la frente de si hija, tan parecida a su padre, el mismo cabello y las mismas facciones, solo podía decir que sus ojos eran los mismos de ella, algo que adoraba Edward. Volvió a la pequeña a los brazos de la abuela, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir confirmándole que todo estaba perfecto y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Luego de que la puerta se cerró, volvió la miraba al espejo para mirarse, verse nuevamente de blanco no podía dejar de asustarla, era como volver al pasado. Negó con la cabeza para sacarse las ideas, no, ese día era completamente diferente, ese día si quiera casarse, amaba a ese hombre y quería vivir para siempre con él, cuidar de su hija juntos y tener muchos más, toda una vida feliz a su lado. Se sobresaltó cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta sonar.

No dijo nada, todo desapareció, la habitación ya no estaba ahí, ya no recordaba porque estaba en ese lugar, solo sabía que frente a ella estaba el hombre más perfecto y maravilloso que existía en la tierra. La sonrisa se formó instantáneamente, igual que la de él, Bella corrió a sus brazos donde Edward la recibió cariñosamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Bella con una sonrisa sin despegarse del chico

- Vine a buscarte

- Tú debes estar esperándome en el altar a que yo…- fue en ese momento cuando recordó las palabras

- "_esta vez no cometeré el error de dejarla sola hasta que diga que si ante el altar_"- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Así que estoy cumpliendo, aunque Charlie no ha estado muy contento con la idea- Bella se rió- ¿Nos vamos?

- Contigo, hasta el fin del mundo

- Eso quería escuchar

Edward le ofreció su brazo a la chica, ella lo tomó gustosa saliendo de la habitación hacia el lugar de la ceremonia. Fue una idea automática de ambos al decir que querían hacer todo en Forks, así que no perdieron el tiempo es buscar ningún lugar, todo seria en la Mansión Cullen. Alice había alegado diciendo que no era un lugar apropiado, pero si los novios lo decían, así se haría. Solo había personas cercanas, amigos y familia, y obviamente la prensa estaba afuera esperando a que los novios se presentaran. Edward ayudó a la novia a bajar las escaleras, sabía que debía tener grandes tacos por insistencia de sus hermanas.

Se tomaron de las manos antes de salir al jardín donde estaba un sector destinado a la ceremonia y otro donde estaban las mesas para el banquete y la fiesta. Se miraron a los ojos prometiéndose que desde ese día toda seria felicidad, nada más podría hacerles daño. En eso Bella lo miró seria.

- Soy testaruda- Edward no entendió a que se refería- me gusta leer por las noches hasta altas horas de la madrugada

- Ambas cosas las sé, he vivido contigo varios años ¿Por qué me dices…?- Bella lo calló con la mano sobre su boca

- Cuando estuve en París miré a uno que otro Francés, pero ninguno podía ser comparado contigo, envidié a Tanya cuando me contaba del hombre perfecto que tenía a su lado, sin saber que eras tú… solo he hecho el amor con una persona, y esa eres tú, ¡Ah! Y cada noche, cuando estas durmiendo, voy al cuarto de Renesmee para ver en qué otra cosa la puedo encontrar igual a ti- Edward se rió, no quería hacerlo, pero no lo soportaba más, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios- mi intención no era besarte hasta que estuviéramos casados

- La mía también… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

- Dijimos que no habrían más secretos, y creo que eso es todo lo que me faltaba por contarte

- ¿Crees que alcancemos a hacer el amor antes de la ceremonia?

- Me encantaría, pero creo que los invitados se enojarían por el retraso- se volvieron a besar, solo un beso casto, ya podrían besarse con pasión más tarde

Se volvieron a tomar de la mano para salir al jardín donde los esperaban. Todos miraban con una sonrisa y alguno que otro con lágrimas en los ojos. Le ceremonia solo era algo simple, ellos no eran de cosas estrafalarias, que llamaran la atención, y Alice había logrado el objetivo, todo está hermoso con arreglos de rosas y lirios.

Cuando ambos dijeron "si acepto" no pudieron faltar los gritos de alegría de parte de Emmett, Alice, Seth y Embry, por fin se habían casado y no había pasado ningún inconveniente. El beso había sido de lo más romántico, hasta se podían escuchar los suspiros de los invitados. Los aplausos también estuvieron presentes.

Bella tomó a su hija en brazos para que festejara junto a sus padres ese gran día. Como lo habían prometido, fueron a la entrada de la mansión donde los esperaban camarógrafos, reporteros, la prensa por completo para atestiguar que se habían casado. Los tres, Edward, Bella y Renesmee se colocaron en el porche para contestar cada pregunta, por primera vez, no pusieron restricciones, estaban tan felices que podrían haber contestado hasta su comida o color favorito.

Después de media hora, agradecieron la presencia de todos, pero debían volver a la fiesta. Los aplausos se volvieron a escuchar cuando los novios se colocaron en medio de la pista de baile para el vals. Se miraron a los ojos para solo concentrarse en ellos, solo debían estar ellos dos para que su mundo fuera perfecto.

- Así que lo logramos- dijo Bella mientras seguía los pasos de Edward

- Lo logramos, somos marido y mujer, ¿cuánto nos demoramos para esto?- Bella rió

- Seis años… vaya, fue mucho

- ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Edward sin dejar de bailar, ya gente se había unido.

- Bueno… podemos comenzar con la extensión de la empresa "Ambientes y Diseños Cullen", creo a Esme le gustará… luego podríamos buscar un hermanito para Renesmee y amarnos por toda la vida

- Me gusta… buena idea- El chico besó a su mujer apasionadamente, sabía que muchas personas debían estar mirándolo, pero no le importaba, por fin estaba cumpliendo sus sueños y no los dejaría pasar por que los demás estuvieran ahí, cuando se separaron Bella le sonrió

- Además, me debes un viaje a Italia y a Londres, lo prometiste- Edward se rió

- Como siempre arruinando las sorpresas- la chica dio un pequeño chillido al pensar que era ahí donde se dirigían después de la fiesta

- Te amo Edward Cullen

- Y yo a ti Bella Cullen

…...

* * *

**AHORA SI… HEMOS LLEGADO A EL FINAL**

Si escribo una palabra más, me largo a llorar y mi cometido era no hacerlo, ya he llorado mucho escribiendo y volviendo a leer, así que, solo espero comentarios, espero que les haya gustado… no, no lo logre… (Lagrimas corren por mis mejillas)

¡No quiero dejar esta historia! Le he tomado mucho cariño, no puedo dejarla.

Todos felices, comiendo perdices, y ahora esperar que mis fieles seguidores de esta historia, me sigan en la siguiente, tengo mucha inspiración que entregar, así que seguiré escribiendo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron su tiempo de leer, de dejar su review en cada capítulo, de reír, llorar, enojarse con cada palabra que está escrita, de disfrutar tanto como yo al volver a leer este trabajo, demostrándome a mi misma que todavía puedo escribir y mas con la inspiración de esta pareja que tanto me gusta.

Creo que no tengo más que decir, nos vemos en una próxima historia, los dejos invitados, muchas gracias nuevamente, muchas, muchas gracias.

Besos,

**CaMiLi**


End file.
